


Guardian

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Civil War, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War, Romance, Smut, Tony is like a dad, War, best friend steve rogers, universe jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 56
Words: 101,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: You were in the middle of a war in your world. In a last effort to save you, your leader sent you through a portal to a different earth. What you didn't expect was to end up in the Marvel Universe. Or in 1943 for that matter.Universe jump story. Will follow cannon mostly, with some changes here and there. One major character death change.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 463
Kudos: 78





	1. Portal Jumping

The battlefield was a mess. Bodies were everywhere, metahumans, officers, you couldn’t tell who was who at this point. You needed to get out of there. You searched around for the rest of your team; the ones hired by the Meta Council to defend the entire race. You can’t really remember when the hatred for the metahumans started, but now all they saw you as was dangerous, and they wanted you dead. Or worse, to experiment on you.

You heard your leaders voice in your ear, pulling your focus back. “Guardian, are you there?” He asked. “Yes, I’m here, where are you, where is everyone?” You responded. There was a silence for a few seconds before he answered you.

“There isn’t anyone else. You and I are the only ones left, and I have to get you out of here.” You stopped and leaned over, holding against the wall. They couldn’t be gone. Sam, Kelly, Dean, Castor, Amelia. They were your family. The people you had been fighting with for over 5 years. “Guardian come in I need your location!” His voice called.

“Behind the compound, east corner.” You replied, still in shock. Tears started falling down your cheeks and you realized that this war was over, that the government had won and once the laws were in place, any metahuman caught would be shot on site or taken for experiments. You doubted you would live that long though.

Alpha had found you a few minutes later, pulling you into a hug seeing the state you were in. “I’m so sorry Guardian, I’m so sorry.” He was like a father to you, he always had been, ever since he had found you.

“You have to get out of here, I’m going to portal you somewhere far away from here.”

You looked up at him. “How? How are you going to get me away?” You asked him, fearing what his answer might be. “I need to send you somewhere that is not this earth.” You knew he had capabilities of sending you wherever he wanted, as long as he invisioned it, but you didn’t think he could send you to one of the many earths there were. That was dangerous.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.” He looked behind him and saw officers coming. He opened a portal and pushed you in it, and you cried out when you watched them take your leader, knowing that was the last time you would ever see him.

The other side of the portal was not what you were expecting. You were in the forest somewhere, and there was gunfire everywhere. “Oh what the shit.” You said. Of course, you’d get dropped in the middle of another freaking warzone. You crept down the tree line, trying to get a view of the base that was under fire. Maybe if you figured out whose it was, it would tell you where you ended up. You reached for your gun, but realized it wasn’t there.

You caught a glimpse of tanks with giant guns on the top, looking oddly familiar, but unlike anything you’ve ever come in contact with. You saw a large group of men running from the facility as it started exploding. They spotted you and raised their guns.

“Oh, no please don’t shoot! I’m a friendly! I swear!” They hesitated, then slowly lowered their guns. They looked worse for wear and you wondered if they were prisoners. They looked familiar too, everything about this place did. Two stragglers joined the group, one of them practically holding the other up.

“Who are you?” One of the first men asked. “Uh… my name is Allison.” You told them. You had almost forgotten what your real name was, almost everyone called you Guardian. “Why are you dressed like that?” Asked another. You looked down, your black tactical bodysuit shining in the fire light. It was heat resistant, but you figured the men in front of you weren’t, and the building was going up in flames.

You probably did look a little weird, your purple hair in a braid behind your head. Come to think of it, if they were military, they were dressed weird too, which made you start to think you weren’t in the right time. You started to get a sick feeling in your stomach. “That is uh… a story for when were not under enemy fire maybe?” You saw a giant explosion, and debris and fire headed right toward you.

“Duck! You yelled. They did and you shot your hands out, forming an ice wall in front of the group, protecting them from the explosion. Your hands fell and you felt several pairs of eyes on you.

“What the hell was that?” A soft voice behind you said. You turned to say something, but nothing was coming out of your mouth. Either you were hallucinating, or the man in front of you looked like Bucky Barnes. That was just crazy. Right? Another voice pulled you out of your daze, and you glanced at the man next to him. Your heart stopped. This wasn’t a coincidence. That was Steve Rogers. Now you knew why these men looked familiar, and you felt like you’d seen all this before. You’d watched this movie more times than you can remember, hell, you’ve got Avengers tattoos all over your body.

“This isn’t happening.” You said, taking a deep breath, bending over, hands on your knees. “It’s not possible.”

“Ma’am, we can talk about this later, but I think we should get out of here.” Steve said. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You looked up at him and he and Bucky both had looks of fear and concern on their faces.

“Your names wouldn’t happen to be Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers would it?”

“Why do you want to know?” Another man said to you. You were pretty sure it was Dum Dum Dugan. “Are you Hydra?”

You scoffed. “Um no. Not Hydra. Not sure what I am at this point. Or where I am. Or When. What year is it?” You asked, afraid of what they were going to tell you. It was Bucky that spoke. “It’s 1943 doll.”

“Oh God. I think I’m gonna throw up.”


	2. Joining the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get questioned by Colonel Phillips and you show your abilities off, getting offered a position in the Howling Commandos.

You knew it was going to take a while to make it back to the camp. If you remembered correctly, the Hydra base was 30 miles behind enemy lines, and Steve had jumped out of a plane to get there. You were walking in between Bucky and Steve, both of them shooting you glances every few seconds. “Is there something you want to ask me?” You shot out, startling Steve.

“Uh...if you’re not Hydra, who are you and how did you get here?” He asked you.

You sighed, not really sure how to go about this. If you were really somehow thrown into the Marvel Universe, and you were in 1943 with Captain America, then you had a whole bunch of knowledge just ready to spew out of you. “Would you believe me if I said a magic portal?” You said low enough that only Bucky and Steve could hear you. If you were correct in your timeline, Bucky had already been injected with the knock off soldier serum so both his and Steve’s hearing was impeccable.

“Stranger things have happened.” Steve said. You sighed, pushing fallen hair out of your face. “What if I told you I wasn’t from this Universe?” You said. “What do you mean ‘universe’?” He asked. You were going to have to tell them the basics, enough to hold them over, and not kill you or take you prisoner.

“Where I come from, none of this is real. You, well all of you, are fictional characters from comic books and movies.” You glanced at Steve and the look he had on his face was one you suspected. “You don’t believe me.”

“It’s not that. That just seems impossible.” He told her. “Yeah that’s what I thought when I saw you, but hey like you said, stranger things have happened.”

“Why are you dressed that way, are you military?” Bucky asked. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “Not really. I’m a metahuman. Which means I have powers, like you saw with the ice. I can also heal people. In my world, the government decided that metahumans didn’t deserve the same rights as regular humans. They thought we were dangerous. Now, don’t get me wrong, there are some bad ones out there, but for the most part, were good people. The wars started years ago, and I was recruited for a special team by the Meta Council, to fight for my people’s rights.” You closed your eyes for a second, remembering the team that you lost.

“We were on the battlefield, when my leader sent me through the portal to save me, getting taken in the process. I don’t know if he’s dead, or if they took him to experiment on him.”

“Do you know if you can get home?” Bucky asked. You shook your head. “Not much to go back to anyway, I don’t have any family and my entire team is dead.” Bucky mumbled a sorry and you looked straight ahead, trying to keep your emotions in check. The last thing you needed was to cry in front of them.

“Can you tell us something? Like something you would know from these movies or comic books that someone wouldn’t normally know?” Steve asked. You smiled, thinking back on all the little tidbits of information you knew. You chuckled when you thought of the right one, remembering when Bucky said it in Civil War. “Your mom’s name was Sarah, and you used to put newspapers in your shoes.” Steve’s mouth dropped open. Bucky laughed from next to you and you swore it was the cutest laugh you had ever heard. No. Stop. Bucky Barnes was not cute, and you would not allow yourself to think so. Then he spoke.

“Well, I believe you doll, and I think Steve here does too, it’s just the Colonel that might not.”

“Phillips?” You asked. Bucky nodded and you thought for a second. “I’ll just have to give him some information that will help then wont I?” You said, looking back at Bucky. He flashed you a smile and you looked forward again, a butterfly feeling starting in the pit of your stomach.

You didn’t know how long you had been walking when Steve said you were almost back at the camp, but your legs felt like they were going to fall off. You had an uneasy feeling wash over you, and Steve noticed it, because he stopped and turned to you. “Whatever happens, I’ll protect you, okay? We won’t let anything happen to you Allison.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, Steve.” He gave your shoulder a squeeze and you let out a large breath, following him up the road to the camp. You stayed next to Bucky, Steve walking in front of you hiding you from view. The camp erupted into cheers when Steve led the group in, and you smiled, remembering this turning point for him, and how he was taken seriously from then on.

You stopped in front of Colonel Phillips and the woman you knew from the screen as Peggy Carter. Your heart broke for a minute for what you knew was going to happen. You shook it off as Steve spoke to Phillips.

“I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.”

The Colonel paused for a second before speaking. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky yelled. You clapped with the whole camp, a weird sense of pride washing over you. That’s when Carter spotted you. She stepped past Steve and into your line of site. “Who are you?” She asked. You swallowed thickly. This could go two ways. One, she would believe you, and you could help out here, maybe fix some things. Option two was she thought you were batshit crazy and took you in for experiments anyway.

“This is Allison, Agent Carter. We found her by the Hydra base. She saved us.” Your head turned toward Steve. You hadn’t really saved them; they did all the work. “Well why is she dressed like that, and the color of her hair, it’s not natural.” You started to get nervous, your hand shaking. You felt a tug on one of your fingers and you looked over to see Bucky’s hand touching your own. He gave you a nod off reassurance, and you looked back to Agent Carter.

“We’ll tell you, but it has to be classified. Only you and the Colonel can know.” Steve told her. She thought for a moment, glancing between you and Steve, before nodding her head and jerking it in the direction of a private tent. Steve motioned you to follow, and you realized your pinky was still hooked with Bucky’s. You knew you shouldn’t get attached to him, given what happens, but he made you feel calm. He went to walk the opposite way, but you held onto his pinky, pulling him toward you, making it clear that you wanted him to come too.

You got over to the tent, and Agent Carter was standing outside waiting for you. “Agent Carter, I would like Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes in there with us, there’s information that I know, that they need to know too.” You told her. She looked between Bucky and Steve, and nodded her head, before entering the tent. You hesitated for a second, then you heard Bucky’s voice. “You can do this doll. Just tell them what you told us.” You nodded, taking a big breath before you walked in.

Colonel Phillips was sitting behind a desk, and Agent Carter was standing behind him. He did not look pleased to see you. He probably thought you were Hydra; with the way you were dressed in black from head to toe. “Who the hell are you?” He asked.

“My name is Allison Montgomery. I’m not Hydra, if that’s what you’re thinking.” You started.

“How did you get here?”

“That’s a difficult explanation.” You said. You looked at Steve, then at Bucky, who nodded, and back to the Colonel. “I came here from a different universe.” You told him. He looked like someone just slapped him with a fish. “Excuse me?” You sighed.

“I’m not from here sir. I come from another world, a universe where none of this is real. My world was at war much like this one, and my leader created a portal for me to escape through, and it brought me here, I’m not sure why this year though.”

“What year is it where you’re from?” Agent Carter asked.

“2020.”

“That’s not possible.” Phillips said. “What did you mean when you said none of this was real?”

You paused. They needed to know, but how much did they need to know?

“In my world, Captain America is just a comic book character they made into a movie. It’s not real. There are several movies actually, based off these comic books, including different heroes the Captain will meet over time.” She needed to be very careful about how she chose her words about all of this. They didn’t need to know that Bucky gets taken again or that Steve goes in the ice.

“How many of these movies are there?” Agent Carter asked.

“Well it spans over ten years, and there’s 22 films and several tv programs.” They all looked shocked. “So, you know what’s going to happen.” Phillips said. She glanced around the room at the people whose lives she knew so much about and nodded. “Yes, but I’m afraid I can’t tell you everything.”

“What does that mean?” Phillips asked, obviously annoyed with you now.

“Because.” You paused. “I don’t want to change the timeline. Certain things have to happen for other things to happen, and if I do something that changes that, then it could mess everything up, I’m not even sure if me being here is going to mess anything up or not.”

“None of this makes any sense. How do we know you’re not Hydra, undercover?” Phillips asked. You looked down, trying to think of something you could tell them that would make think you weren’t crazy, or a spy. “She knows things, things nobody but me and Bucky know.” Steve told him. “She also saved us out there. She has these powers.”

Phillips squinted his eyes at you. “What do you mean powers.”

“I have freezing abilities and healing abilities.” You told him. He thought for a minute, then took a letter opener and cut a large line down his hand. Your eyes widened as you looked back up at him. “Show me.” He said. You walked over to the desk, Steve and Bucky following you to watch. You rested you hand a few inches above the Colonel’s, and you closed your eyes. A glowing blue light came out of your hand and they all watched in amazement as the wound on his hand closed.

“That’s amazing. You said there was a war on your earth. Are you a medic?”

“Sort of, more of a soldier really, it did help that I could heal out in the field though.” You told him. He had an idea and gave you a smile. “That would help us out here to missy. Do you think you could go out on missions? You’d need a bit of training first.”

You opened your mouth, then closed it again. Did you want to go out and fight in another war? One that you already knew the outcome of? “I have training, I can fight.” You told him. He thought for a minute, then looked back up at you. “Well, alright. Let’s get you some clothes, you can’t be seen around here in that. I’m assuming you want to keep your identity and what you know down to a minimum?” You nodded at him. The less people who knew who you really were, the better. “Okay, I still want to see what kind of training you have, so I want to see you go up against some of our best soldiers.” You nodded as you were dismissed. Peggy showed you to her tent, where would be staying. She gave you a tan t-shirt and some cargo pants and boots. She led you over to a clearing where practically the whole camp was circled around.

You turned away from them and shook out your hands. You normally didn’t do hand to hand combat; you just used your powers. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You felt a hand on your shoulder and opened your eyes to find Bucky Barnes staring at you with his gorgeous blue ones. “You okay doll? You don’t have to do this you know; you don’t have anything to prove.” You smiled at him, shaking you head. “No, I want to do this.”

She stepped into the circle, and she looked up at the man they called Hodge. He was smaller than Steve, but he was still built. You remembered how much of an ass he had been. You rolled your neck and started circling around him. The way he looked at you made you uneasy. You couldn’t see it, but it also made Bucky uneasy too, the way Hodge was prowling around you. “Come on now sweetheart, I’ll go easy on you. Wouldn’t wanna mess up that pretty little face of yours.” That made you snap. You lunged forward, surprising him for a second, and that’s all you needed. You kicked his shin, forcing him down on the ground, then you thrust your knee up into his nose, hearing it crack. He fell to the ground howling in pain and you took a step back.

“I’m not your sweetheart and I’m damn sure more than a pretty face.”

Half of their mouths were hanging open, and the other half were smirked. She looked over at Bucky and his was smirked. Hodge crawled away, and you decided you would heal him later, let him cry about his wounds a little. “Who’s next?” Phillips said. Your stomach dropped when Bucky stepped into the circle. You did not want to fight Bucky. Or Steve for that matter. “Bucky, I don’t want to fight you.” You told him. He stepped closer to you, a small smile on his face. “It’s okay doll, you won’t hurt me, I trust you.” You smiled and stepped back, putting one foot behind you. Bucky waited only a second before coming at you, you side stepped and he missed you, and you took his arm behind his back, forcing him down on one knee. You felt his hand slide up your leg and you felt a shiver go up your spine, before you knew it, he flipped you over him and you were on your back in front of him. Damn his super soldier strength. That he didn’t even know he had by the way. He leaned over you and gave you that damn smirk. The smirk he gave in the movies that made you melt, well it had double effect in person.

“I’m not that easy doll.” He whispered. You grabbed his neck, bringing it dangerously close to your face, feeling his breath hitch, and flung him over you, rolling backwards to crouch as he hit the ground. You were stronger than most metahumans, you always had been. Not as strong as the super soldiers though, but you knew if you had the right moment and leverage, you could bring them down. He chuckled and jumped up turning to face you again.

You smiled and curled your finger at him, telling him to come get it. He swung at you and you blocked, grabbing his left arm, remembering that soon, it wouldn’t be there. He used your distraction to spin you, putting you in a chokehold. You could feel his breath on your neck, and it made you shiver.

“Now what doll.” He whispered. Damn him. Damn Bucky Barnes and this whole situation. You closed your eyes and moved your hand down towards the ground, waving it around, and ice enclosed around Bucky’s feet, holding him in place. You used your ass to back up against him, causing him to lose his balance, letting go of you, and falling to the ground, his feet still encased in ice.

You turned and backed away from him with a smile on your face, and he looked up at you with that damn smirk. “I’ll get you back for that doll.” He said. You rolled your eyes and made you way back over to Peggy and Steve. You saw Phillips standing by his tent. He nodded his head to you and went back inside.

“That was brilliant.” Peggy told you. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“That was nothin.” You told her. You had barely used your powers on Bucky. Who was still on the ground by the way. “A little help over here?” He called out. You chuckled and walked over to him. “Can ya help me up doll?” He asked you.

You put a hand on your hip and squinted down at him. “What do I get out of it?” You joked.

His face got serious as he looked up at you. Damn his eyes were gorgeous. “A dance?” He offered. You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. It had been years since you danced. You had closed your studio shortly after the government went crazy with their metahuman laws. You waved your hands towards Bucky’s feet and the ice disappeared. Bucky stood and flashed a smile at you, before joining Steve and Peggy.

You walked back to the tent you were sharing with Peggy for now, and you paced. Bucky needed to stop looking at you like that. It was bad enough that he had been your crush for the past 10 years, and it made it worse that you knew what was going to happen to him, and you couldn’t stop it. It **_had_** to happen. There wasn’t much you actually change. Loki’s invasion needed to happen to bring the Avengers together. Ultron needed to happen in order to get Vision. You could maybe stop the events from Civil War from happening, if you could get your hands on the Hydra files and get them to Tony. That would help out Bucky too.

You also weren’t sure you could stop Thanos. You could warn Thor and Loki about it, and maybe they could avoid the run in with Thanos, then he wouldn’t get the Tesseract, and Loki wouldn’t die. The more and more you thought about the stones, the more people had to find out what you knew, and you weren’t sure that was a good idea either.

Peggy popped her head in around dinnertime, and you made your way over to the food tent, Steve and Bucky waving you over. You sat in between them, and they introduced you to the rest of the group, which you really already knew, but indulged them anyway. There was Timothy ‘Dum Dum’ Dugan who shook your hand very excitedly, saying he’d never met a lady as fierce as you. There was Morita, who happened to be a medic, and was instantly interested in your healing powers, so you of course had to show him. Then Falsworth, the British soldier, and Jones, Dernier, who was French and couldn’t stop saying how beautiful you were, and Bucky didn’t think you saw him scowl at the French man, but you did, and smirked.

You were laughing at a joke Dugan was telling, when Peggy came up to you and said the Colonel wanted to have a word. You got up nervously and followed her to his tent, stepping in behind her. Phillips looked up at you and motioned for you to have a seat. You did, and folded your hands in your laps, looking up at him.

“That was some pretty impressive stuff you showed out there today missy.” He told you.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I’d like to have you part of the Special Ops team I’m putting together. I think it would a big advantage having you on the ground with them, and I think you can hold your own.” Wait. Was he offering you a spot in the Howling Commandos? You knew it wasn’t called that yet, but you also knew that if you took a spot in it, there was a good chance you’d be mentioned in the Smithsonian gallery on Captain America, and you weren’t sure that was a good idea. But he was right, it would be good to have you down fighting with them, what else were you going to do?

“So, what do you think?” He asked you. You thought for just a second more, before nodding your head. “Yes sir. I would like that.” He nodded and handed you some paperwork. “We forged some ID’s and paperwork for you, so you’ll be able to go anywhere and get paid as well. Nobody outside of this tent except for Rogers and Barnes know who you really are, and we should probably keep it that way. Any information you can give us that will help without messing things up would also be appreciated.” He told you. You nodded and took your ID and passport, leaving the tent with Peggy.

Steve and Bucky were waiting outside your tent when you arrived. Peggy nodded to you and went inside, leaving you with the super soldiers. “What did Phillips want?” Steve asked. “You aren’t in trouble, are you?” Bucky added. You laughed, shaking your head. “No actually. He asked me to join a Special Ops team to go out into the field, thinks I’d be a good help.” They looked at you like you were crazy. “Are you serious?” Steve asked, he honestly looked like he was going to pass out.

“They can’t ask you to go out there doll.” Bucky said.

You arched your eyebrow at him. Surely it wasn’t because you were a girl. “Why not Barnes? Is it because I’m a girl? Because I remember beating both you and Hodge out there earlier. I can handle my own. I’m a soldier remember? Have been for a long time.” Bucky winced at your words and you felt guilty for a second, forgetting what time you were in. Women didn’t go out on the front lines. You sighed, told them both goodnight, and went into the tent. Peggy eyed you curiously when you flopped on your cot and you waved a hand at her. She snorted and told you to get some rest, that everyone was going to London in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? A little about her, and she gets to show off a little, but its noting. :) Damn Bucky Barnes and his smile. *swoon*


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to London and get better acclimated into the SSR, and you go out for a dance with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the third chapter today because of some encouraging words for LucindaAM! This chapter is you you doll ;)

You had always wanted to go to London. Mostly because of your Harry Potter obsession, which you had been told on more than one occasion was insane. You politely told them to Fuck Off. You were set up in a hotel, then taken to the SSR headquarters. For being underground, it was quite big. You were led to a table with a giant map on it, and Steve was marking out Hydra bases, the ones he had seen on the wall when he rescued Bucky.

“These are the weapons factories we know about.” Steve told them. “Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map.”

Phillips turned to them, speaking to Peggy. “Agent Carter, confer with MI6, I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base.” You knew where it was, you just couldn’t remember.

**_Come on Ally, where is it? You know this._ **

“What about us?” Peggy asked. “We are going to set a fire under Johan Schmidt’s ass. What do you say Rogers, it’s your map, think you can wipe Hydra off it?” Phillips asked.

“Yes sir, I’ll need a team.”

**_Bingo, you remembered._ **

“It’s in the Alps.” You called out. The three of them turned to you. “What is?” Peggy asked. “The main base. It’s in the Alps, at least five hundred feet below the surface in the mountains.” You told them. Phillips smirked at you. “Montgomery, you’ll be on Rogers’ team.”

You knew you’d be going on missions. You didn’t think it would be this soon. You closed your eyes. They were sending you because you were a good fighter, you could protect people, heal them. You just prayed that nothing bad would happen.

You were also not ready to go to the pub. Bucky had caught you when you got back to the hotel, and invited you out with the rest of the team, apologizing for thinking you shouldn’t be in the field. You told him it was okay, you weren’t upset with him, causing him to flash you a gorgeous smile. You shouldn’t have said yes, but it was really hard to say no to his face. You ran out into the hallway and banged on Peggy’s door. She flung it open and was about to tell you off for banging on it until she saw your face.

“Allison what’s wrong?”

You probably looked like a wet dog, having just gotten out of the shower. “I don’t have anything to wear Peggy.” You choked out. She laughed and pulled you into her room. She picked out a gorgeous blue dress for you to wear, with some black pumps. She did your makeup for you, giving you plump red lips.

“I wish I could do something about my hair.” You told her, running your fingers through your purple locks. She smiled and told you to hold on, rummaging through a suitcase. She came back moments later with a brown wig, pulling your hair up in it, securing it to your head. You looked like a completely different person. You almost cried. You hadn’t looked this good in years. There really wasn’t much to get dressed up for back home.

“Peggy, I don’t know how to thank you for this.’ You said as the two of you approached the pub. You stopped just before the door, hesitant to go in. “What’s wrong?” Peggy asked. You shook your head. “I shouldn’t be doing this. Getting close to anyone.” You told her.

“Anyone in particular? Or just Sergeant Barnes?”

You whipped you head around to look at her and she was smirking. “Oh, come on Allison, you don’t think I haven’t noticed the looks you give him when he isn’t looking? Or the looks he gives you? Just go in there and dance with the man.” She said, pushing you through the door.

You took a deep breath and looked around, spotting Bucky and Steve at the bar, Bucky having his back towards you. Steve noticed you first, and tapped Bucky on the shoulder, pointing to you. Bucky turned around and just stared at you. You waved and made your way over to the soldiers. Bucky still hadn’t said anything, so Steve smacked him on the shoulder, which seemed to make him come back to reality. It made you smile.

“Wow Allison, you look amazing.” Bucky told you. He was dressed in his uniform and you were swooning, you knew you were. “Thank you, Bucky.” You told him. Steve moved from around him, pointing to your head. “What did you do with your hair?” He asked. You ran a hair through your fake brown curls. “Oh, Peggy gave me a wig. I figured the purple hair might raise too many questions.” Steve smiled and nodded, taking the drinks that were ready for him, leaving you alone with Bucky.

“So, are you ready for that dance doll?” He asked you. You looked over to the space where couples were moving around. “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve danced, I’m rusty.” You told him. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He said, standing from his stool and holding his hand out to you. He led you out onto the floor. He placed one hand on your lower back, taking you other in his. You put your free hand on his shoulder. You remembered how to do this. Just like riding a bike.

**_Except it’s never been with someone this hot before. You’d rather ride him. Oh my god. Shut up._ **

“Ready?” He asked. You nodded and started moving, thanking God that the song was a slower one. The two of you moved together so gracefully, and really you thought he was the best partner you’d ever had. He spun you out, then back to his chest, and you could feel his breath on your neck, making you shiver. He held you close to him, his hand starting to rub circles on your back. His touch was making you hazy. It was intoxicating. This was crazy.

You shouldn’t be feeling this way about him. For one, in your world he wasn’t even real, and for two, you knew what was going to happen to him. What were you supposed to do, save him? No, he had to become the Winter Soldier because Steve needed him later. Would you be able to save him when he wasn’t in his right mind? You didn’t know. The amount of damage they would do to him was insane, she didn’t want to make it any worse.

“You okay doll?” He whispered. “Mhh hmm.” Was all you could get out. The song ended and a faster one came on, much faster. Bucky pulled back and smiled at you. “Do you know how to dance like this?” You looked around and smiled. Of course, you did. It was one of your favorite styles. Swing. You looked back at Bucky and nodded, taking his hand as he spun you.

Even though you thought you were pretty rusty, you kept up the pace with Bucky. Before you knew it, he was spinning you and flipping you over his arms, both of you laughing, more than you had laughed in years. When the song ended, he dipped you, flashing you that damned smile.

You both walked outside, after saying goodbye to Steve and the commandos, and Bucky held out his arm for you to take, which you did.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” He asked. You smiled and looked ahead of you. “Before the war in my world, I owned a dance studio. I taught all kinds of people, toddlers, kids, teens, adults. We did every kind of dance, including swing. When the government started getting stricter on the metahumans, I had to close the studio, there weren’t enough people coming to classes.” You felt Bucky squeeze your hand.

“I’m sorry doll. It sounds like your world isn’t that far off from what’s happening here.” You nodded, trying to remember the last time she had this much fun. It was probably a couple of years ago, after way too many shots of tequila and karaoke.

They got back to the hotel, and Bucky walked you up to your room. You turned to him and smiled. “I had a lot of fun tonight Bucky, thank you.” He smiled back at you, and you were relieved you were leaning against the wall. He really needed to stop looking at you like that.

“You’re welcome. So did I. Also, I like your real hair better.” You chuckled, and carefully pulled the wig off, shaking your purple hair out. Bucky took a strand and wound it around his finger. “Much better.” He whispered. You realized just how close he was to your face and you took a breath in. His lips hovered over yours. “Is this okay?” He asked you. Everything in your brain was telling you to say no, to stop him. Because you knew where this was headed. You knew you would fall head over heels in love with Bucky Barnes and then you would lose him. That didn’t stop you. You nodded and his lips connected with yours, and you were done for. His hand went behind your neck, his other around your waist. Both your hands were tangled in his jacket, holding on for dear life.

He pulled away after a minute or so, resting his head on yours. “Wow.” He said. “Yeah.” He gave you one more soft kiss, before letting you into your room. You shut the door behind you, closed your eyes and giggled. You actually giggled.

**_Fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Fluff. Ugh. 40's Bucky is so adorable, and ever the ladies man ;)


	4. Fondue and the First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on the first of many missions against Hydra and you get closer to Bucky.

Peggy was knocking on your door at 7am, saying she wanted to take you to meet Howard Stark. You were going to meet Iron Man’s dad. Holy shit. On the way to meet him, Peggy grilled you on your evening.

“So, how was it?” She asked. “It was good Peggy; I had a really great time.” She frowned. “Then why do you look like someone’s just told you that your dog died.” You sighed and looked out the window. “He kissed me Peg, and it was amazing. I haven’t felt like that in a very long time. It’s just not a good idea to get involved with him, or anyone for that matter.”

“Something bad happens to him, doesn’t it?” She says. You snap your head in her direction. “What?” You ask. “In your world, in these movies, something bad happens to Sergeant Barnes, doesn’t it? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so against seeing him.” You looked down, closing your eyes.

“Yes. Something bad happens to him, and I have to let it, because what happens will cause him to be needed later. But he will be different. He won’t be the same Bucky.” You tell her. She looks at you with curiosity, but decides not to ask you anymore about it, realizing that you probably can’t tell her. “Are you planning on trying to find a way home?”

You shake your head. You decided yesterday that there wasn’t much of a home for you to go back too, and whatever life you could have here, had to be better than the one you had before.

“No. I’m staying here. I’m going to help. Change some things while I can.”

There were a few moments of silence before Peggy spoke. “Then why not try to be happy while you can? With everything you’ve been through, and everything you know you have to relive; you deserve happiness Allison.” She smiled at you and placed a hand over yours. She was right. Maybe you couldn’t save Bucky now, but maybe, just maybe, you’d be able to help him 70 years from now.

You walked with Peggy down into the SSR headquarters, nervous about meeting Howard. You rounded the corner to see Steve lip locked with the blonde you saw yesterday. Ah. You remembered this. You really should have warned Steve, but the look on his face when Peggy spoke was good entertainment.

“Captain! We’re ready for you, unless you’re otherwise occupied.” Peggy said, and you turned you head away while you laughed when he jumped apart from the blonde. Peggy turned to walk away, you following close behind her, and Steve catching up with you.

“Agent Carter, wait.” He began.

“Looks like it wasn’t that hard to find a partner after all.” She said coolly.

“Peggy that’s not what you thought it was.” You shot Steve a look. What else would she have thought that was. Your hands became very interesting as you tried to not pay attention to what was happening.

“I don’t think anything Captain. Not one thing.” Damn. She was pissed. To be fair it wasn’t entirely Steve’s fault. He didn’t know any better. “You always wanted to be as soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest.”

“Well what about you and Stark?” Steve asked, defending himself. “I wouldn’t go there Steve.” You told him.

“How do I know the two of you haven’t been…fondueing?” Steve asked. You pinched the bridge of your nose. **_Yup. I forgot how clueless he is._** Peggy whirled around and smirked at him.

“You still don’t know a bloody thing about women.” She said as she walked toward the restricted access door. You turned to Steve, smacking him upside the head. “Fondue is literally just cheese and bread Steve. They’re not dating.”

“Oh…Oh!” He said, finally getting it. “Oh no.” He said, giving you a worried look. You patted him on the shoulder and pushed him towards the door Peggy had entered. Howard Stark was just as you remembered. Short, like Tony. Very handsome, of course that’s where Tony got it from.

‘You must be Allison. Peg told me about you.” Howard said, sticking out his hand. You shook it, raising an eyebrow at Peggy. She held her hands up in defense. “I didn’t tell him much, I thought you could tell him what you want him to know. I just said that he’d be interested in meeting you.” She said. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.” You told him. “Likewise. You and I are going to have a chat soon about all kinds of things.” He told you with a mischevious look in his eyes. The same look Tony got.

Howard led you and Steve around, showing you the various items, he was working on for the team. The came up to a table with different shields on it. You smiled. The Vibranium shield was on this table. Your hand touched it before Steve’s did. You had always dreamt what it would be like to touch Captain America’s shield.

Steve picked up the shield, spinning it in his hands. “What’s this made of?” He asked.

“Vibranium. It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent.” Howard told him.

“How come it’s not standard issue?” Steve asked. You smiled.

“That’s the rarest metal on earth. What you’re holding there, that’s all we’ve got.” Howard explained.

“You quite finished Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business.” Peggy asked, walking over to them. Steve held up the shield and you tugged Howards arm, pulling him back away from Steve. “We’re just gonna stand over here.” You told him. “Why?” He asked.

“What do you think?” Steve asked her. She picked up a gun and shot four rounds at the shield. “That’s why.” You told Howard.

“Yes. I think it works.” Peggy said walking away. You followed Peggy, and she showed you what your new uniform would look like. “I showed Howard the one you had on you when you came to us, and he made you a new one with some modifications.” You looked over the suit, it was a deep blue, one piece that zipped up the front. It strangely reminded you of Natasha’s suit from the first Avengers.

“Stark says it’s also bulletproofed with the addition of being heat resistant. There’s gun holsters on each side, and places for knives inside your boots.” You smiled as you ran your hand over the fabric. This was real. You were doing this.

You stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, making sure all your gear fit correctly. It clung to your body better than your other suit ever did. You pulled your hair up into a high ponytail, and went over to grab your boots, pulling them on. You opened the door to find Bucky standing there, in a blue jacket that almost matched your suit. He looked you up and down, not saying anything just staring. You put a hand on your hip and cleared your throat.

“Eyes up here Sergeant.” You said to him, smirking. He looked up at you and smiled, taking your hand in his. “Are you ready?” He asked. You nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly, which surprised him. Girls in this time probably weren’t that forward. You were going with it. If you were going to stay in this time and find a way to help everyone and change things, you were going to be selfish for once in your life. You were going to be happy. You pulled away first, looking up at him, and he was grinning down at you.

The first Hydra base was easy to find, and even easier to infiltrate. It wasn’t that big, and there weren’t that many guards out front. You went in first, freezing the ground they were standing on. You slid across the ice, shooting three in the chest, taking them out. Bucky came in behind you, taking out the two to your left, Steve on your right. Steve nodded to you and Bucky, the rest of the commandos coming up behind you. He kicked in the door and you pulled out your guns, running in behind him. You took out all the Hydra agents and destroyed the facility with ease.

Later that night back at the camp you were celebrating your first victory around the fire. Dum Dum produced a bottle of bourbon, passing around to everyone. You took a big swig and handed it off to Bucky, who was looking at you in awe.

“So, Allison, word has it you are a soldier from where you come from?” Dugan asked. You nodded. “Basically. I wasn’t really military, but a special forces team. Defending people like me.”

“Do you have a codename? You know, like Captain America?” Morita asked. You glanced at Steve, who blushed and looked away. You smiled. “Yeah. They called me the Guardian.” You told them.

“That seems fitting.” Bucky told you. You couldn’t remember when exactly you got the name, that’s just what Alpha always called you. Bucky walked you back to your tent, and you opened the flap, letting him follow you inside. You kicked off your boots and flung unceremoniously down on the cot, crossing your legs, patting the spot next to you for Bucky to sit. He hesitated for a minute, and when you raised an eyebrow at him, he came over and sat down, facing you, one leg bent and the other foot on the floor.

“So, why the Guardian?” He asked. You shrugged and looked at your hands in your lap. “Mostly because I can heal, I guess. And I use my ice shields to protect people. There were seven of us on the team. I was The Guardian. There was Sam, who had fire magic, he was called Flamethrower. Kelly could make multiple versions of herself, which really helped out in a tight spot. We called her Multiplier. Dean and Castor both could move things with their minds. They were called the Levitators. Amelia had enhanced strength. Think of it like three Steves in one. We called her the Green Machine, which is a reference you’ll get a lot later. Alpha was our leader. The names seem silly now, but they made us laugh and we were the only ones to use them.” Your tone had a sadness in it, and you were near tears when you felt Bucky slip his hand into yours, running his thumb over your knuckles.

“I’m sorry. It sounds like you were very close with them.” He said. You nodded. “They were my family. My parents died when I was little, and I was an only child. Alpha found me in a meta trafficking ring. They would sell us to the highest bidder, someone who wanted to use us for our powers.” Bucky’s hand tightened around yours.

“I’m so sorry doll. That’s awful. I can’t believe you had to go through that.” You turned to look at him and there was so much concern and worry on his face. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” You reassured him. He took his free hand and touched the side of your face.

“Bucky.” You whispered, and his lips were on yours. You ran your tongue across his bottom lip, and he parted them, allowing you access. Before you could stop yourself, you shifted so his back was against the wall and you were straddling him. His hands went to your waist and yours went to the back of his neck. You pulled back at looked at him, a lustful look in his eyes. You looked down at how you were sitting and blushed. “I’m sorry.” You told him.

He shook his head. “No, it’s really okay doll, I liked it. I’m just not used to dames being so...”

“Forward?” You finished for him. He nodded. “Yeah, women from my time are way more forward and hands on than they are in this time.” Bucky smirked up at you. “I like it, I really do. But, as much as I would like to go further right now, I do not want that to be in a tent on a mission in the middle of a war.” He told you. Your heart melted. “Ever the gentleman Sergeant Barnes.” You told him, leaning down for a soft kiss. When you pulled away, you slid off him and laid back on your cot, and Bucky pulled your blankets over you, kissing you on the top of your head.

“Get some rest doll. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. The cuteness that is Bucky Barnes I just cant handle sometimes. I would have been putty in his hands, before the serum. lol What do you guys think so far?


	5. The Last Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're coming up to the last mission. The one where Bucky dies. Do you tell him?

The next couple of Hydra bases went down as easily as the first one, no injuries for you to heal, nights were spent eating together and hanging out. After dinner each night, Bucky would come to your tent, and you would talk about random things. He would tell you stories about Steve, and you would tell him stories about your team. You always ended up making out like crazy, before Bucky pulled his gentleman card and told you good night.

**_Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t be a gentleman and just take me dammit._ **

There was chaos all around you. Something had gone wrong. Bucky was somewhere sniping from above, and Steve was nowhere to be found. There were double the guards at this facility, and there shouldn’t have been. You thought the team had been one step ahead of everything, but you weren’t. You threw a glass shard at the chest of a guard, then heard a gunshot. You spun around to see a guard fall behind you. You looked up to see Bucky with his rifle, smirking down at you. **_Smug bastard._**

“Guardian!” You heard Steve yell. You ran over and saw that Morita had been hit. His abdomen was bleeding and he was losing a lot of blood fast. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” You cursed as you slid on the ground next to him. “Language.” Steve said from behind you.

You rolled your eyes. **_Ah yes. The language police._** You snorted thinking about the next time you would hear him say that. You held your hands over Morita’s abdomen and closed your eyes, concentrating. The blue light emanated from your palms and Morita’s breaths started to even out, and the blood stopped pouring out of him. You let out a shaky breath and sat back, Steve giving you a pat on the shoulder.

You had finally taken the base down, it took way longer than it should have, and you were drained. You had used your powers so much, and you ended up having to heal a gash on Dugan’s head, as well as a laceration on Falsworth’s arm.

You started to feel better once you ate and got some water in you, sitting around the fire.

“You all did a great job today.” Steve told you. “I know it didn’t go as planned, but we made it and we’re almost out of the woods. We’ll be taking down a train that supposedly has Zola on it in 3 days, after that, we hit the last Hydra base and we can go home.” Cheers erupted in the camp, but you froze, your body ran cold. Well, colder than you normally were. The train. That’s where Bucky was going to get taken. You thought you had more time. Who were you kidding? It had been over a year since you met Bucky.

Bucky walked you back to your tent like always, but you were acting different and he picked up on it. You kicked your shoes off and sat down, and he did the same, like he always did.

“Doll, are you okay? You’ve been different since Steve mentioned we only had one more base left.” You sighed, putting your head in your hands. You had to tell him.

“I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything doll, what’s wrong?” He sounded so sweet. You turned to face him and took his hands in yours.

“When you go to the train to get Zola, you fall from it, into the mountains.” His eyes widen and you look down, taking another deep breath, tears forming in your eyes. You look back up at him and continue. “Hydra is going to take you again Bucky, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you have to let them take you Buck. You have to.” You were full on sobbing now. “I’ve gone over it so many times in my head. They are going to take you, and do awful things to you, but you have to let them Buck. I’m so sorry, I wish that I could stop it, but I can’t. Steve’s gonna need you in the future, and in order for that to happen, this has to happen.” Bucky took you in his arms, and held you while you cried, running his fingers through your hair, saying comforting words to you when all you could say was that you were sorry.

You finally calmed down enough to form a sentence and looked up at him.

“Do I come out of this okay?” He asks you. “Not at first. But eventually you’re able to be okay. You will never be the same person, but you learn to live with both sides of who you are.”

“Will you find me? Will you bring me back from whatever or whoever has me?” He asks. You brush a strand of hair out of his face. “I’ll always find you Bucky. Always.”

“Then that’s all I need. I love you Ally.” He says softly. Your breath catches in your throat. “I love you too Bucky.” Because you did. You loved this man more than you had ever loved anyone, and you were going to do everything in your power to bring him back to you and Steve.

You pulled him in for a kiss, leaning back on the cot, pulling Bucky with you. He settled in between your legs and you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends, causing him to moan in your mouth. Your hands went to his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, when he pulled back. “Doll-“

“Bucky, please. I need you. I need to feel you.” Because you didn’t know how long it would be until you could again. You didn’t know how you’d be able to get 70 years in the future to help Steve, and even then, you needed to find Bucky and make him trust you. You got the buttons of his shirt undone, pushing it off him, running your hands over his beautiful skin. He shuddered under your touch and you took his hand and placed it on the zipper of your suit. “It’s okay.” You whispered.

His lips met yours as he slowly pulled the zipper down. You leaned up and pulled it off you, leaving you bare underneath. You tugged it down your legs and tossed it on the floor. Bucky just stared down at you. “What?” You asked him. “Nothin doll, you’re just absolutely beautiful. What are these?” He asked, pointing to your tattoos. You blushed. “Well they are tattoos from the movies you are a part of actually. This one is for you.” You told him, pointing to the Winter Soldier star on your upper arm. Bucky ran his thumb over it.

“Does it have something to do with what happens to me?” You nodded and smiled, pulling him back down to you, his hands roaming your body. He shot you a look when his hand grazed over Steve’s shield that took up most of your upper leg. You rolled your eyes at him and your hands went down to his belt, getting it open and getting his pants open with it. He leaned back and pushed his pants and boxers down, and you saw his length spring free, already hard for you.

You pulled him down by his dog tags, wanting to feel his body against yours. He was radiating heat, and it actually made you warm compared to your cold skin. He kissed you softly and reached his hand down to line himself up with you. He pushed in, and you gasped at how big he was. It had been a while since you’d had sex, and he was bigger than average. He stilled, looking down at you. “Are you okay?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, kissing him, hooking one of your legs around his hip, pushing him deeper. He rolled his hips into you and you arched your back, exposing your neck to him, which he happily latched onto.

He set a steady pace, and with every thrust, you had to bite your lip from screaming. “Oh God Bucky.” You panted, gripping his arms. “You feel so good doll, I love you.” He said. “I love you, Bucky, I’m so close.” You told him, he nodded and kissed you softly, picking up the pace a little. That’s all you needed to push you over the edge. You clenched down on him and moaned into his mouth, and he kept thrusting, riding you through your orgasm, coming into his own. He stilled, dropping his head to your shoulder, placing sloppy kisses on your neck.

He rolled to the side, pulling your back against his chest, kissing your shoulder as you pulled the blankets up over you. “Will you sing something for me?” He asked. You smiled and thought for a second, wanting to pick something from your time. You thought about all great love songs you knew from movies and found the one you wanted. It was cheesy, but he didn’t need to know that.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Ooh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Bucky’s grip on you tightened, pulling you closer to his chest.

_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing, Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together, And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_And I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you, right here with you, Just like this_

_I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment, For all of the rest of time_

_Don't want to close my eyes, don’t want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe, And I don't want to miss a thing_

You were crying now, and you turned to face Bucky to see he was crying too. “Oh Bucky, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He shook his head and kissed you. “I’m okay. I love you. I’m just thinking about everything. You’ll find me, right? You’ll bring me back?” He asked, his hands were shaking on your back. “Yes Bucky, I will find you. I promise. I won’t stop until I do. I love you so much.” You told him resting your head on his. It wasn’t long before Bucky was asleep, and you just laid there, watching him.

**_I’ll do whatever it takes to find you again Bucky, I promise._ **


	6. Do you trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally says goodbye to two of the most important people in her life.

You were dreading this day. Bucky had stayed in your tent last night again, spending every last moment you could together. He left early in the morning, telling you he had to talk to Steve about something. You needed a plan. After Steve went into the ice, you needed to figure out how to preserve yourself for 70 years until they found him. You could freeze yourself; you had done it before, but only for a few hours at most. You were essentially your own cryo unit, but without being encased properly, you would thaw out.

You needed to talk to Peggy. Maybe Howard could build you something that could keep you frozen. Although, it would need to be put into capable hands after he died. Tony maybe? Shield? Maybe Peggy could keep her somewhere safe until Nick Fury came into it. But also, Shield is mostly Hydra for a while, so maybe that wasn’t a good idea either. You just hoped this worked.

Bucky poked his head in your tent just as you were zipping your boots up. You and the team would be heading out in about a half hour. “Hey, I’m almost ready Buck.” You told him, getting up and grabbing your jacket. “That’s actually what I came to talk to you about.” He said, looking down. You tilted your head and looked at him. “Steve and I don’t think you should come with us.”

“Wait, what?” You said. What did he mean you shouldn’t go.

“If whatever happens to me needs to happen, I won’t be able to focus if you’re there doll. If I see you, I’ll fight like hell to stay or come back, and I can’t do that. I can’t be selfish.” He said sighing. Fuck that. You were going to be selfish. You crossed over to him, taking his face in your hands, placing a searing kiss on his lips. You pulled back after a second and rested your head against his. “I can. I can be selfish. Don’t go Bucky. Please. Stay here with me.” You pleaded, tears streaming down your face. He looked down at you, wiping a tear away. “Please don’t tempt me doll. I’m so in love with you I’d do it.” You knew he would. If you really asked him, he’d stay with you, and you’d live out your lives here. You couldn’t do that. There were more important things.

“I know. I love you Bucky, more than I have ever loved anyone.” You told him. He reached down into his jacket and pulled out his dog tags, pulling them over his head and placing it over yours. “Now I’ll always be with you. No matter what.” He whispered.

“Bucky…”

“Shhh, come on, walk me out?” He asked, you nodded and took his hand, following him out the truck that was loading up. “Did you tell Steve?” You asked him. He shook his head, looking over at Steve and back at you. “Nah, I told him that I needed you here so I could focus, that parts true, but I didn’t wanna tell him what happened, I figured he’d wanna do something to change it.”  
  


“Makes two of us.” You offered. Steve came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder. “Move out in five.” He said, walking back over to the truck. You closed your eyes and felt more tears falling. “Hey, look at me. I want to spend the last five minutes I have with you looking into your beautiful eyes doll.” He said. You opened them and he was smiling down at you. He placed a soft kiss on your lips, his hand on the back of your neck, holding you to him. This was a goodbye kiss; you both knew it. You never wanted to let go. You heard Steve whistle and Bucky let go of you, looking down at you one last time.

“I love you James Barnes.” You told him. He kissed you again. “I love you Ally Cat.”

You watched as he got in the truck with the team, sending you a small wave before they drove off.

You stayed back in the tent, not wanting to be around anyone else. You laid down on the cot, twirling Bucky’s tags in your hands. You thought about what you were going to do once you came out of the ice, so to speak. You would find Steve first, help him get adjusted to the new world he was in, because from what you remembered, Shield did a shitty job of it.

You knew it would be years until you could find Bucky, and when you did, you weren’t a hundred percent sure you could get through to him.

You laid there for hours before you heard the roar of the truck pulling back into camp. You jumped up and ran outside, Steve jumping off the truck, followed by the rest of the team, holding Zola captive. No Bucky. You knew he wasn’t coming back, but your heart dropped anyway. Until you caught Steve’s gaze, then it was hammering in your chest.

He stalked up to you, grabbing you by the arm and yanking you into your tent.

“Tell me you didn’t know.” He said. You looked down, closing your eyes. “Tell me you didn’t know Ally!” He yelled, making you jump. You looked up at him to see tears falling down his face. “Tell me you didn’t know he wasn’t going to make it on that mission, tell me he didn’t know and did it anyway. Please.” He sobbed.

You walked over and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m so sorry Steve. I wanted to stop it, I did, but I couldn’t. Even after I told Bucky, I pleaded with him to stay and he wouldn’t.” She pulled back and looked up at him. “I promise you Steve, everything’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. We’re going to find him someday. Please trust me.” He nodded and pulled you to him, and you both cried for Bucky. Steve for losing his best friend, and you for losing the love of your life.

Zola had been taken in for questioning, and Peggy had to go fetch Steve from what was left of the bar you had danced with Bucky in. You were all gathered around the table in the SSR headquarters now, talking about how to take down the last base.

Phillips was standing in front of a map, a stack of photos and papers in his hand. “Johann Schmidt belongs in a bughouse. He thinks he’s a God and he’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA.”

“Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities.” Howard started. “He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour.”

According to Zola, they had twenty-four hours to find Schmidt, before he made his trek to the U.S.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Morita asked. “I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door.”

Steve spoke for the first time since they’d been in the room. “Why not? That’s exactly what we’re going to do.”  
  


You were going on this last mission. Steve had tried to stop you, but you wouldn’t let him. You were doing this. For Bucky. Steve went ahead first on his bike, and you knew there were too many Hydra agents for him, so he would get taken in to see Red Skull. You were waiting at the top of the mountain with the rest of the team, ready to zipline down into the window.

Morita gave the go ahead, and you strapped onto the zipline, flying down and crashing into the window, pulling out your gun and firing. You put your other hand on the floor and sent a wave of ice spikes up the center of the room, taking out several agents. You handed Steve his shield and hugged him. “Be careful. I’ll see you soon.” You told him. You knew what he was going to do. He smiled down at you. “You know what I’m about to get into, don’t you.” You nodded and he wiped a stray tear that fell. “Am I gonna be alright?” He asked.

“Eventually. Do you trust me?” You asked. He nodded. “I’ll find you.” You told him. He smiled and took off to find Red Skull. You led the team down the corridors, taking out the many agents that came at you. It was never-ending. You shot an ice wall, blocking Hydra soldiers in the corridor on your left. You would meet Peggy and Phillips in the control room, you just needed to find it. This place really was huge.

You finally made it to the control room, Peggy and Phillips waiting on you. You were pacing around the room, hands shaking. Maybe Steve wouldn’t have to do this. Maybe there was a different way. You sighed. There wasn’t. Maybe if he had gotten to the plane before it took off. But it had a course set, and the bombs were already on it.

“Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” You heard on the system. Oh God. This was it. You and Peggy ran over to where Morita was sitting, knocking him out of the chair so Peggy could sit down.

“Steve is that you? Are you alright?” She asked. He told her that Red Skull was dead. Tears filled your eyes as you listened to Peggy asking for Steve’s coordinates, and him telling her there wouldn’t be a safe landing.

“Is Allison there?” Steve asked. Peggy turned to you, and you closed your eyes, pressing the button on the intercom. “Yes Steve, I’m here.” There was silence for a minute before he spoke again.

“This is what I’m supposed to do isn’t it?” He asked. Tears were falling down your face. This wasn’t fair. None of this was. “Yes. It is. Do you trust me?” You asked.

“With my life.” You put a hand on Peggy’s shoulder, turned around and left the room. You slid down the wall just outside the door. You couldn’t listen to Steve promise Peggy that dance. You knew these things needed to happen, but you still feel like you failed. You lost the two most important people in your life. And now you had to figure out how to get yourself 70 years in the future.

You heard static in the room, and you knew Steve was gone. You rested you head on your knees and let the tears fall. You heard footsteps and lifted your head to see Colonel Phillips in front of you.

“You knew that was going to happen, didn’t you?” He asked. You nodded. “It had to. I wish that it didn’t.” You told him. He held out a hand and hauled you to your feet. “You seem to know what you’re doing missy. I trust you. Steve trusted you. Come on. Don’t let that be in vain.”

He left you alone in the corridor and everyone started filing out of the control room, leaving Peggy alone. You walked in and sat in a chair next to her. “I’m so sorry Peg.” You told her. She reached out a shaky hand and grabbed onto yours. “You knew, didn’t you? That he had to do this.” You nodded.

“I’m so sorry Peggy. He’s going to be alright. I’m gonna find him. It’s gonna take 70 years, but I’m gonna find him.”

“How?” She asked. “Well I was hoping you could help me out with that. I need to talk to Howard.” You told her. She smiled and hugged you, and the both of you just cried for a few minutes.

London was in celebration when you returned, planes in the sky, people in the streets. You didn’t feel much like celebrating, but you still found yourself in the bar with the commandos. You all raised your glasses. “To the Captain.” You all said. Dum Dum looked at you with sad eyes. “To Sergeant Barnes.” You smiled, wiping a tear from your face. You left the bar shortly after, getting back to your room as soon as you could. You laid in your bed, holding Bucky’s tags that were still around your neck.

“I’ll find you. I’ll find both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most emotional chapter I've written, I kept having to stop because I was crying lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!


	7. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was over, but your quest was just beginning. You say goodbye to Howard and Peggy, and pray to God you end up where you're supposed to be.

After giving all your statements about what happened the day before, you packed up your things and hopped on a plane with Peggy back to the states. She was taking you to Howard's house so you could figure out how you were going to get into the future.

You followed Peggy off the plane and saw a giant black car and standing next to it was a talk skinny man in a very nice-looking suit. He was holding a sign that had both yours and Peggy’s names on it. That was Jarvis. Howard’s butler. You smiled as you walked up to him, sticking out your hand. “Hello Mr. Jarvis. I’m Allison. This is Peggy.” You told him. He raised an eyebrow, possibly wondering how you knew his name already. He nodded and took your bags from you. “Hello miss Montgomery. Miss Carter. Howard sent me to fetch you. He’s invited you to stay at his home while you’re here.”

“Ever the gracious host isn’t he.” Peggy said. Jarvis smiled and they piled into the car, heading out of the airport.

You pulled up to the large mansion and you were not disappointed. It stood two stories tall, and you didn’t even know how wide. You and Peggy followed Jarvis up to the door, stepping back when a girl exited at the same time. Her hair was disheveled, and her lipstick smeared. You smirked and Peggy rolled her eyes. **_Still the same old Howard._**

Howard was out back by the pool and stood when you approached, giving you and Peggy each a hug. “What brings you beautiful ladies out to my humble abode?” He asks. You laugh and move to sit in the chair beside him

“How much has Peggy told you about me?” You asked him. Howard looked at Peggy then back at you. “Just that you have ice powers, and healing powers, which I have to say, is amazing. Why?”

You nodded and thought for a second. “Steve’s not dead.” Howard’s mouth dropped and you could hear Peggy’s breath hitch in her throat. “What do you mean he’s not dead! Why aren’t we out looking for him then!?” Howard yelled.

“He’s frozen in the ice. Or will be. I’m not really sure how long it takes to freeze. Anyway, the serum in him is keeping him preserved. In about seventy years, he will be found and dug from the ice to save the world.” You told him. Howard was looking at you like you had three heads. Peggy too. You sure felt like you did.

“How do you know this?” Jarvis asked. You turned around to look at him, almost forgetting he was there. He was very quiet.

“I know this because I’m from the future. I know this because in the world I’m from, Captain America isn’t real. He’s a made-up character in a comic book and a movie. It’s a long story of how I got here, but I need your help Howard. Steve is going to need my help.” You told him. He still hadn’t moved a muscle, and you wondered if he was even in there.

You waved your hand in front of his face and he blinked rapidly, focusing his eyes back to you. “This all seems crazy sweetheart.” You laughed. Yeah it really did. “I know, but I promise you I’m telling you the truth. Bucky and Steve believed me. Peggy and Colonel Phillips too.”

Howard looked over to Peggy and she nodded. He looked back at you, running a hand though his hair. “Okay. So, what do you need my help with?” You sighed. “I need to get seventy years into the future. Howard choked on his drink. You winced, handing him a towel form the table next to you.

“I’m sorry, you what?” He said.

“Yeah. I need to be there when Steve comes out of it, and to do that I need your help. I need to go under the ice too, so to speak.”

“I don’t know if I can build something that can contain you for that long.” He told you.

“You don’t have to. I can freeze myself. Just not for that long.” You explained. “I think if you can build be a cryo chamber, combining it with my powers might preserve me long enough to get me where I need to be.”

He sighed, standing up and holding his hand out to you. “This is too crazy for me to be drunk, so I believe you. Come on, lets go to the workshop.” You smiled, taking his hand and following him inside.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to stay here?” Peggy asked you three days later, watching Howard lean over some schematics for a unit similar to the one Steve was injected with the serum with. “Yes Peg, I’m sure. As much as working for the SSR sounds fun, I also don’t need to be dead when Steve comes out of the ice. I don’t age as gracefully as he does. I’m not a super soldier.” Peggy laughed at that.

Howard yelled out a few seconds later, scaring the shit out of you and Peggy. “I figured it out!” He said. You ran over to him and looked down at the schematics. “I can configure it to harness off your ice magic, keeping it running for as long as we need it to!” He exclaimed, hugging me. He had done it. You were going forward almost seventy years. “You did it Howard.” Peggy said from next to you.

“Did you doubt I wouldn’t?” He asked. You both rolled your eyes at him and you left him in the workshop to get started.

It took a few weeks of you showing your powers to Howard, the different levels of magic you had, combining it with his machine. There was one incident where your magic had overloaded it, and it shocked both Howard and Jarvis, to which you felt really bad for. Jarvis had gotten a cracked rib from being thrown against the wall from it. You healed him of course, but that didn’t make you feel any less guilty.

You stood in front of the machine with Howard, Peggy and Jarvis. It was time. Howard went over and opened it, making some finishing touches. You turned to Peggy, tears in your eyes. She really had become a close friend to you. “I’m going to come visit you when I get there Peg. I’ll bring Steve too.” You said smiling, knowing there was a good chance she wouldn’t remember either of you.

She smiled and hugged you. “Tell Steve I said hi, and that I love him.” She told you. You nodded and looked back at her. “Peggy, you’re going to have a wonderful life. You are an amazing woman and I am so happy that I have gotten to know you.” You hugged her again, leaning close to her ear. “If something happens, make sure I end up with Howard’s son, okay? Do not let me fall into Hydras hands.” You whispered. She raised an eyebrow at you, nodding. You knew she trusted you. You said your goodbyes to Jarvis, him weeping just a little when you hugged him.

You stepped up next to the machine, and Howard came over to stand in front of you. “Howard, it’s been an honor getting to know you. Thank you so much for doing this for me.” You told him. He hugged you, placing a kiss on your cheek. “The honor is mine Ally. I got to ask. Do I have a wife, family?” You smiled at him. “Yes. And they adore you, especially your kid. So, try to cut them some slack okay?” Howard smiled. “What year do we set it to?”

“2011.” You were praying you came out at the right time, before Loki attacked. You stepped in and Howard closed the door, fiddling with the buttons on the front. He gave you the thumbs up and you closed your eyes, placing your hand over your chest, letting your magic flow through you, feeling the ice take over your body.

“I’ll see you soon Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, and I probably could have spent more time on the cryo chamber, but I dont do well with sciency things lol. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up after 66 years and try to adjust to what's gong to happen.

Tony had been avoiding this for years. He never wanted to be in this house again. In fact, he hadn’t since the funeral. But Pepper had convinced him that it wasn’t doing anyone any good just sitting there. He stood in the living room, running his hand over the piano his mother once played.

He sighed and walked past the pictures on the wall of the three of them. His father hadn’t been a bad man, he was just…absent. His mother adored him though, and so did Tony. He walked down into the basement and looked at all the boxes. God, he did not want to do this. He heard a hum coming from somewhere, but he didn’t know where. He never came down here much when he was younger. He walked around, waiting for the hum to get louder. Once he found where it was coming from, he ran his hand over the walls until he found a button. Part of the wall opened to reveal a door.

Yay, secret door.” He mumbled to himself. He tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. He placed his hand on it and heard a female voice. It sounded vaguely like his mothers. “Voice activation required for entry.” The voice told him. He frowned. How was he supposed to get into a room he never even knew about? What the hell. He could always try and hack it if it didn’t work.

“Anthony Edward Stark.” He said.

“He heard the door click. “Voice activation approved. Welcome Mr. Stark.” Tony made a ‘huh’ sound and stepped in. The lights flickered on and he saw various boxes with papers in them. What really intrigued him was the giant case up against the wall. He walked over to it and blew dust over the front of it. There was a countdown to 2011 on it. It was 2008 now. He tried looking in the little window, but it was frosted over, he couldn’t see anything.

“What the hell.” He whispered. As if the walls heard him, he saw a screen pop up on the wall and his dad’s face came into view.

“Hey Tony. If you’re watching this video, that probably means that I’m no longer with you. I’m sorry for that. I should have done better, for you and for your mother.” Howard’s voice told him. Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he sat down in the chair by the desk. “I’m leaving this to you because I know you will take care of it. I can’t tell you much but know that there is someone in that chamber.” Tony’s mouth dropped as he glanced behind him. That was just fucking creepy.

“She’s very special Tony. I’ll let her explain everything to you when she wakes up, but just know that she can help you. She needs to come out in 2011. The chamber should release her on it’s own but just in case it doesn’t, you know. Keep her safe Tony. I’m trusting you with this.” The video ended and Tony turned back around to look at the chamber. There was someone in there. Who the hell was it?

Fuzzy. That’s how you felt. You wiggled your fingers a bit, letting out a soft hum. You heard a whooshing noise, and you furrowed your brows, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

**_The Chamber. You were awake._ **

You opened your eyes and watched the door of the chamber open, a bright fluorescent light flooding in, blinding you. The feeling in your body was slowly coming back to you, now being able to move your arms and wiggle your legs. You stepped out and looked around you. It looked like a lab of some kind. “Oh, please don’t tell me Hydra fucking got me.” You said.

“Miss?” You heard someone say. You looked around and didn’t see anyone.

“Uh…hello?”

“Yes? Miss Montgomery? My name is Jarvis, I am Tony Stark's Artificial Intelligence system.” You let out a sigh of relief. Okay. You were at the tower. Tony had you.

“I’ve let sir know you’re awake and he’s on his way down.”

Tony was in his workshop when Jarvis alerted him. “Sir, Miss Montgomery has awoken from the chamber. She is almost completely thawed out, and I will inform her that you are on your way sir.”  
  


“Thanks J. I’ll be right down.” Tony was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. Howard hadn’t left much of a file of this girl, only that she had powers and she fought alongside Captain America in 1943.

You looked around, trying to see anything outside. It looked like you were underground. You heard a door beep and open and you spun around, seeing Tony Stark himself. “Are you Allison Montgomery?” He “asked. You nodded. “Tony?”

“How do you know who I am?” He asked you. You chuckled and looked down. “That’s a long story, which I will of course tell you, but first, can I see some sun and get a water maybe? My mouth is dryer than the Sahara and it feels like I smoked eighty seven packs of cigarettes.” Tony laughed and nodded, leading you out of the room. He took you up to the penthouse, and you took in a breath in how beautiful it was. Tony handed you a water bottle and you followed him out onto the balcony, letting the sun beam down on you.

You smiled, opening you eyes to take in the view. “This view is amazing.” You told him.

“I know.” You rolled your eyes. God he was just like Howard.

“So, are you gonna tell me who you are, and how you knew my dad, and how you got here?” He asked. You sighed and nodded, leading him over to the couch. “Sit down. This is gonna take a while.”

Tony’s mouth hung open for most of the time you spoke. You told him the basics, where you were from, how they weren’t real, your powers, and how you knew things and no you wouldn’t tell him everything. Which earned a puppy dog look from him.

“That’s crazy, but then again, dad always believed in the crazy. Speaking of. He left a message for you. I haven’t watched it, said it would only be for you.”  
  


Tony pulled up a screen and you heard a female voice. “Voice activation required.”

“Uh…Allison Montgomery.”

“Accepted.” Howard's face popped up and you smiled. He looked much older in this, much like he did in the movies.

“Hey Ally. If you’re watching this, that means that I’m not here anymore. Then again, you probably know that don’t you?” He said, earning you a side glance from Tony. “I really wanted to be there when you woke up kid, I’m sorry I’m not. But I left you in the best capable hands I could think of. You were right. I have an amazing family. I may not have been the best dad I could have been, but I love Tony so much, and I want you to promise you’ll watch out for him. He tends to get into trouble.” You chuckled, wiping a tear from your face. “Stay safe and save the world.”

The video ended. You sniffled and looked back at Tony. “I didn’t know you were so close with my old man.” He said, looking down. You sighed. “Look Tony, I know you had a rough relationship with your dad but trust me when I say that he loved you Tony. So much.”

“Well, I guess I believe you, it’s not like I have much else to do to anyway.” You rolled your eyes and wondered just where in the timeline you were. “Has Phil Coulson dropped off information on the Avengers to you by chance?” You asked, looking over at Tony.

He squinted his eyes at you, tilting his head. “Last night actually, and I’m supposed to be heading out now, to find Loki.” Cool, then you were right on schedule. You had wished you had woken up sooner though, and had more time with Steve, to even be there when he woke up, you remember how disorienting it had been for him. “You’re taking this remarkably well. I would have figured you’d give much more resistance.” Tony smirked. “Well, me being me, seeing what I’ve seen, nothing really freaks me out anymore.” He said. **_Oh, that’s where you’re wrong Iron Man._**

“Alright, I’m going with you, but first, do you have anything I can wear? I also need a shower; I haven’t had one since like 1945.” You said laughing. Tony side stepped away from you and pointed to the stairs.

After your shower, which was amazing by the way, you forgot how much you loved modern showers, you put on some of Peppers clothes Tony had gotten out for you. There were some jeans and a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. You pulled on your boots and shook the rest of the water out of your hair.

You met Tony back out in the living room, and you saw a jet out on the pad. “You ready to go?” He asked. You nodded, following him outside.

You hated planes, you always had. Making sure you were buckled in; you closed your eyes and took a big breath.

“So, tell me about all the great things I’m gonna do.” He asked you.

“No.”

“Tell me about the awesome suits I’m gonna create.”

“No Tony.”

“How about Pepper? We get married? Have kids? Are they smart like me?”

“TONY!” You yelled. **_Oh my God. He’s just like Howard._**

“Alright, alright. Sorry. Just tell me one thing. Please.” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. “If you do not speak for the rest of this flight, I will tell you something after.” You glanced at him and he looked like a five-year-old at Christmas. He even made a pretend zipper on his mouth, signaling that he was done. You smiled and turned back facing front.

You were getting close to were Loki was and Tony was getting up, ready to put his suit on. “So, here’s what were gonna do, I’m gonna fly out, and this jet is gonna turn around and take you to Nick Fury on the Helicarrier. You can wait for me there.” You rolled your eyes.  
  


“Really Tony, I can fight.” You told him. “That may be the case kid, but right now I don’t know anything about your powers, and I have to protect you okay?” You sighed and nodded. “Anything useful you can tell me now?” He asked.

You smirked. “Don’t let Thor put his hammer down.” Tony tilted his head, put his faceplate up and jumped out of the jet and it turned around, making it’s way to the Helicarrier. You wondered if Fury would lock you up once he saw you, or if Tony told him you were coming. Either way, you were going to have to tell your story several more times before this night was over, and you were already tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! She's awake! The banter with Tony is gonna be so good, I can see him quickly becoming a father figure to her, but she will most likely end up being a mother to the children that are the Avengers lol


	9. Meeting the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive on the Helicarrier and meet the Avengers, and see Steve finally

The jet landed on the Helicarrier and as soon as you stepped out, you saw Fury.

**_Yup. He was just as scary in person._ **

“Montgomery?” He said as you walked up to him. “Yes sir. Tony tell you I was coming?” Fury nodded and led you inside. “He didn’t tell me much, only that you were important, and that you were on our side. Normally I don’t trust Stark as far as I can throw him, but he seemed pretty adamant about this.”

“Yeah, I will explain everything, but I’d rather wait until everyone is back, my story is long enough I don’t want to tell it a dozen times, if that’s okay sir.” Fury eyeballed you for a second and nodded, showing you to a room you could stay in until it was time.

You didn’t lie there for long; you were going over everything you remembered happening. Tony joining Steve on the ground, getting Loki into the Quinjet, Thor coming and taking him, then they fought in the woods, capturing Loki one more time. You heard voices in the hallway, what sounded like Thor’s, they must be taking Loki to the big glass chamber that’s meant for Hulk.

When the commotion died down and you heard Thor’s voice pass your room once again, you poked your head out and headed in the direction of the main control room.

You paused right outside the entrance, taking a deep breath, listening in on the conversation between Loki and Fury. She had to admit. Loki was smooth.

“Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. He is my brother.” Thor told them.

‘He killed eighty people in two days.” Natasha deadpanned.

“He’s adopted.” You snorted. Tony and Coulson walked past you, Tony explaining why Loki needed the Iridium. You stepped into the room just a little, staying out of sight from the rest of the Avengers. You spotted Steve. You knew he had been okay, but you couldn’t help the sigh of relief just seeing him in person.

Tony made the joke about Galaga and you had to stifle a laugh, and when he made the joke about Fury not being able to see anything, you noticed he was limping. You rolled your eyes and spoke up.

“You let Thor put the hammer down didn’t you?” You said and all the eyes in the room snapped to you. You could see the color drain out of Steve’s face out of the corner of your eye. Tony spun around and squinted is eyes at you.

“I didn’t really have a choice kid; he really likes it.”

You chuckled and shook your head, pushing yourself off the wall and entering the room more. Your eyes met Steve’s and you smiled. “Hey Steve.”

He stood and made it to you in just a few strides, wrapping his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “You are a sight for sore eyes sweetheart.” He whispered. You smiled, wrapping your arms around his middle. You pulled back and looked up at him. “I told you I’d find you. Sorry I’m late, I wanted to be there when you woke up, but I wasn’t sure exactly when.” He shook his head, pulling you to him again. “You’re here now. And you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” You told him. You heard a throat clear behind Steve. You poked your head around him to see Tony standing with his hands on his hips, waiting for you to speak. You pulled yourself out of Steve’s arms and walked over to the table, taking the vacant seat in between Steve and Natasha. The redhead kept shooting you looks, and you wondered if her hand was resting on a gun somewhere on her person, just waiting to shoot.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Hill asked Tony.

“Last night.” He told her. You smirked. “The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” You raised your hand and Tony scowled at you. “That’s not fair, you have an advantage.” He told you.

“What advantage would that be exactly?” Natasha asked, looking at you. Tony nodded and you stood, walking over to where he was standing and he took the seat at the end of the table. You felt like a teacher, waiting to lecture the class. Fury wasn’t in the room, but you were sure he was listening somewhere, he always was.

“So, my name is Allison Montgomery. I’m a metahuman. I have ice powers and healing powers, don’t worry, there will be a demonstration later on.” Tony laughed and you even saw a small smile on Steve’s face.

“I’m not from this earth. Yes, there are more than one, I’m not sure how many. My earth was at war, and I was protecting my kind from the humans that wanted to kill us and experiment on us. We were losing, and my leader sent me to a portal to save me. It worked, only I ended up in 1943.” Bruce’s mouth dropped and he sat next to Tony. “Oh, it gets better.” Tony told him. You shushed him and continued.

“On my earth, none of you are real.” There was a murmur of ‘whats’ and ‘hows that possible’ from the people in front of you. “You are all characters in comic books and movies. Very well-known movies. Like twenty-two of them. And TV shows. It’s all very popular.”

“So, there’s movies…about us?” Bruce asked. You nodded.

“Yes. A lot. Some of these movies have already happened in the timeline we are in now, some of them have not.”

“So, you essentially know the future?” Natasha asked. You nodded. “This seems impossible.” Bruce added. “I know it does Dr. Banner, but I promise you I’m telling you the truth.”

Steve spoke up. “She is. When I met her in 1943, there were things that she knew that nobody but me and Buck could have known.” You felt a pang of hurt when he mentioned Bucky, and you closed your eyes for a second. “There are things that need to happen, that I cannot change. There are also some things I’m going to try to change if I can. I promise you; I really want to help.” You told them.

You tried to read everyone’s expressions around the room. Bruce had his face twisted up, most likely trying to figure out the science behind how you had gotten there in the first place. Tony was in awe, and you knew he was never going to stop pestering you about the future. Steve had a smile on his face that you returned. You really did miss him, even though for you it had only been a few days. Natasha had a half scowl/amazement look on her face which you figured meant she at least believed you, or was starting to, she’s always hard to read. Then there was Thor. His eyes were squinted, and he was trying to figure out if you were an enemy or not.

“Did you know of Loki’s schemes? What he had planned to do? What he plans to do next?” Thor asked. You nodded.

“Yes, while I didn’t wake up early enough to stop him from getting the Tesseract, I do know what his plans are for now, what he plans to do.” You told them.

“So does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked.

“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce told him.

“Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.” Tony added.

“Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.” You smiled. Hearing Tony and Bruce talk science was probably one of the most adorable things you’d ever heard.

“Finally, someone who speaks English.”

“Is that what just happened?” Steve said. You laughed as Tony told Bruce he liked when he turned into a green rage monster. Fury came back in that moment, glaring at Tony.

“Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.”

You walked over and stood behind Steve when started talking about the scepter. Steve thought it worked like a Hydra weapon, but Fury told him is was powered by the cube, and that he wanted to find out how Loki used it to turn Barton and Selvig into flying monkeys.

“Monkeys, I do not understand.” Thor said.

“I do!” Steve shouted. You laughed and Tony rolled his eyes. “I understood that reference.” You laughed and patted Steve on the shoulder.

“Shall we play Doctor?” Tony said to Bruce as they exited the room, heading down to the lab.

“I’d like you to go down there with them Montgomery, help with any information you can about the staff and what Loki’s intentions are next. You nodded and went to leave, Steve right behind you.

He stopped you down the hallway, pulling you into another hug. “When I woke up, they had me in some kind of room. I knew something was wrong because there was a game on the radio from 1941. I ran and ended up in Times Square, and Fury had told me I’d been asleep for almost 70 years.” He whispered.

“I know.” You told him, stepping back. “I’m so sorry Steve, I wanted to be there when you woke up, but Howard couldn’t pinpoint the exact date, just the year.”

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re here. The first thing I though of was that I missed my date with Peg. The second was that you hadn’t made it here.” He said, a look of hurt on his face. You took his hand and squeezed it. “I told you I’d find you. Peggy told me to tell you she missed you and that she loves you.” Steve closed his eyes and tear fell down his face. You pulled him to you and ran your hand through his hair, telling him how sorry you were. “I’m so sorry Steve, I wish you had gotten more time together.”

He nodded. “What about Bucky?” He said softly. You shook your head, looking down. “I have no idea where they are keeping right now, or if he’s even awake. He could be in a cryo chamber. There’s a lot of time in the movies between now and when we see him again, but I promise, let’s deal with Loki and you and I will dig into it okay? We’re going to find him.” Steve nodded and gave your hand another squeeze, before leading you down to the lab.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best friends reunited at last!!!!!!! I really loved this chapter :)


	10. So that's what it does

The doors to the opened just in time for you and Steve to see Tony zap Bruce with whatever he was holding in his hand. “Are you nuts?” Steve asked him. “Jury’s out.”

“Tony don’t poke the bear” You said, walking over to him and pinching his arm, earning you a daggered glare. “You really have gotten a lid on it don’t you?” Tony asked Bruce. “What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?” You laughed, going over to sit in chair, propping your legs up on the desk, resting your hands over your stomach.

“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve asked Tony, getting irritated. “Funny things are.” Tony replied.

“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny.”

“Steve, calm down.” You said. “Bruce is in control of the other guy, aren’t ya Bruce? We’re all safe.” Bruce half smiled at you. “Today at least.” He responded, which earned a smirk from Tony and an eye roll from Steve.

“Why did Fury call us in now? Why not before?” Tony wondered. “What isn’t he telling us. I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.”

“He’s using the Tesseract to make weapons.” You remembered. **_Oh crap. I said that out loud._**

“He’s WHAT?” Steve yelled. You winced and got up, walking over to the table.

“Once you’re done decrypting Shields files, oh don’t give me that look Tony, I know that’s what you’re doing.” He looked ultra-offended. “You’ll be able to pull up schematics for the weapons Fury’s been working on.”

“We have orders, we need to follow them.” Steve said.

“Followings not my style.” Tony offered.

“And you’d know all about style.”

“Of the four of us in this room, who is A, wearing a spangle suit, and B, not of use?”

“Tony.” You said, giving him the look. It was clear you were going to have to be the mother of this group. If not to keep Steve and Tony from killing each other, then just to keep Tony in check when Pepper wasn’t around.

“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you.” Bruce told him.

You placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “One of the weapons is on this ship Steve.” His head snapped to look at you, and he stormed out, probably to find it.

“That’s the guy my dad never shut up about? I’m wondering if they should have kept him on ice.”

“Tony. Steve loved your dad. The serum was the best thing your dad ever did, second to you.” Tony rolled his eyes. “No, I mean it Tony. Howard asked me before I got into the chamber if he had a family. I told him he did, and man did his face light up like a Christmas tree.” Tony gave you a small smile, and you sat back down in the chair you had been previously occupying

“He’s not wrong about Loki though. He does have the jump on us.” Bruce said.

“He’s got bupkis. We’ve got the Vision here, right? Can I call you that?” You grimaced at the nickname “Uh no, I have a superhero name thank you very much. It’s the Guardian.”

Tony smirked “Of course it is. You mentioned a display of your skills? How bout we get that now?”

“I don’t think I will.” You said, snatching the blueberries from Tony’s hand. “That’s for calling me Vision.”

Tony went back to talking to Bruce, and you pulled out a pen and paper, trying to put together a timeline of what was happening, and where they would go next.

  * _Loki takes Tesseract, Barton and Selvig._
  * _Avengers meet, taking Loki, capturing him._
  * _???_



What came next? You were tapping your pen on the table, resting your forehead against it. **_Come on. I know it’s been a while since you’ve watched this movie but come on. Think._** Your head shot up. “Code green.” You whispered. Tony looked over at you from the screen he and Bruce were currently working on. “What was that? What’s a code green?”

“The reason Loki hasn’t fought an inch since he got dragged here. Where is Natasha?” You asked, standing. Nobody had time to answer you because Fury came storming in. “What are you doing Mr. Stark?”

“Uh, kind of wondering the same thing about you.”

“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract.”

“We are.” Bruce told him. “The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.”

“Yeah then you’ll get your cube back, no muss no fuss.” Tony told him. Fury turned on you. “Don’t you know where it is?” You shook your head. “No, it was never shown what Loki’s exact location was once he had the cube.”

“What is phase 2?” Tony asks. You jump when you hear a bang, Steve had found the weapon.

“Phase 2 is Shield uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve looks at you, and you’re not sure if he’s mad at you for knowing or mad at Fury for doing it more. “Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me.”

“Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean we-“

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?” Tony said as he turned the screen to face Fury, showing the schematics of the weapons. Thor and Natasha entered the room you could feel the tension in the room. “Did you know about this?” Bruce asked the redhead. She walked in your direction, towards Bruce. “You wanna remove yourself from this environment Doctor?” She asked him.

“I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed.”

“Loki is manipulating you.”

“And you’ve been doing what exactly?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.” She reasoned.

“Yeah and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy.”

You decided to intervene. “Hey guys, I really don’t think we should be getting into this. This is exactly what Loki wants. Us fighting against each other.”

“I’d like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of him.” Fury said, pointing back at Thor. He looked very confused. “Me?”

Fury then spoke about Thor’s visit to Earth and how he destroyed a small town and how Earth realized that they were no match. Thor insisted his people wanted nothing but peace here. Fury then went on to say that Asgardians weren’t the only people out there. He made a pointed glance to you when he said that, and you threw up your hands in surrender. “Hey, don’t you come at me man, I’m just trying to help.”

“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor told him.

“You forced our hand, we had to come up with-“

“A nuclear deterrent.” Tony interrupted. You pinched the bridge of your nose. This was getting you nowhere and you were running out of time.

“Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark.”

“I’m sure if he still made weapons, he would be neck deep-“

“Hold on. How is this about me?” Tony interjected.

“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?”

“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor said.

“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury threw at him.

“Oh my God you guys stop; this is getting nowhere!” You tried to yell, but the amount of testosterone in the room was swallowing you whole. You heard a whirring and glanced over at the staff. It was glowing. You were the only one to see it, everyone else to busy in their arguing.

You stepped next to Natasha, nudging her. “You spoke to Loki, right?” She stilled for a second, nodding to you. “Then we have about 3 minutes before Barton and his team attack. When you fight him, and you will, hit him over the head very hard. That will snap him out of whatever hold Loki has on him.” Her eyes widened and she nodded to you

“Yeah, big man in a suit of armor.” Steve said to Tony. “Take that off, what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” You shrugged. He had a point.

“Hey guys I really hate to break up whatever this is, but we’re gonna have incoming-“

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself.”  
  


“You’re a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” You screamed, sending ice shards into the floor next to Tony and Steve. They both looked at you with wide eyes. “Don’t you see? The staff is doing this to us. Making us fight. We have about a minute until we are attacked. Suit up.” You heard a beeping and that meant they had found the Tesseract. There was an argument over who would go out and get it, Steve telling Tony to suit up, and Tony let him know that he wasn’t afraid of hitting an old man.

An explosion came through the lab, knocking you through a window with Nat and Bruce. You landed next to Nat, looking over and seeing her leg trapped under a beam. **_Oh crap._** This is not where you wanted to end up. “Nat we gotta get up.” You moaned, crawling over to her. “We’re okay.” She said into her earpiece. “We’re okay right?” She said again, looking to Bruce, who was groaning on the floor

“Nope, we are not okay, we gotta get up now, come on.” You said, helping lift the beams that were on her leg. Bruce shot up, his skin turning green. “Nat, run. Now!” You told her. You both took off running, Banner close behind you. You shot some ice down on the floor, making Banner slip and fall Which pissed him off more. **_Good job Ally, dumbass._** He knocked the two of you down, and you threw your hands up to for an ice wall, but Thor flew in and knocked him out of the way.

You turned to Natasha and held out your hand over her knee. The blue light flowed out of your hand and the pained look on her face faded. “I think I’m in love with you.” She said. You smiled, helping her stand. “I’m flattered and I were going to be gay for anyone, it would be you.” You teased. You began the walk back to the main area of the Helicarrier, when Barton jumped down in front of you. “Remember, hit him in the head. Hard.” You told her before jumping down a level and running to the place they were keeping Loki. You knew Thor was going to be trapped in the glass prison. You entered the room just as Loki shoved the scepter through Coulson’s chest.

You shot a glass shard at Loki, and he turned, just getting grazed on his cheek. “Well, hello pet, where have they been keeping you.” He purred at her. And damn if he wasn’t sexy when he said it. Nope. This Loki was an ass, and you weren’t going to fall for it.

“Where people like you can’t find me.” You told him. You lunged at him, latching on to his arms, sending your ice magic through him. It doesn’t work though, and you should have known that. His skin turns blue and he gives you a wicked smile. “You and I are more alike than I thought pet. That won’t work on me.” He flung you back and you smacked against the wall, landing on your face.

You turned your head slowly and watched as Loki walked over to the screen in front of the glass prison and opened the gate, letting Thor fall. She felt Coulson stir next to her “You’re going to lose.” He mumbled.

“Am I? Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?” Loki said tauntingly. You hand itched to reach out and heal Coulson, but you knew he was going to be fine. You knew he wasn’t going to stay dead. This is what the team needed. They needed to believe he was dead to come together.

“You lack conviction” Coulson told him. Loki began to speak, getting cut off when Coulson shot him with the gun. “So, that’s what it does.” You lifted you head, and your eyes met his. “I’m so sorry.” You told him. He smiled down at you. “It’s okay.” Fury ran in, kneeling down in front of Coulson. You watched their interaction, and you also watched as the light drained from his eyes. The medial team came and took him, and Fury helped you to your feet. You limped back to the control room, Steve rushing over to help you into a chair at the table. You hissed when you sat and laid your head back on the chair. You didn’t have the energy to heal yourself at the moment.

“How long did you know? How long did you know we would be attacked before you said anything.” Fury shot at you, anger dripping from his voice. You looked up at him. “I tried to tell...”  
  


“When! When did you try to tell anyone!” He shouted. You stood, ignoring Steve’s pleas for you to sit “I’m sorry, I tried to tell all of you in the lab! Several times! But YOU two!” You said, glaring at Steve and Tony. “Were too busy arguing over whose DICK is bigger to pay any attention to me!” You could see Steve flinch and Tony look down like a child. “I tried and you all just kept talking over me! So, I’m really fucking sorry we got attacked, because now Thor is gone, Bruce is gone, Coulson’s dead, and I almost died. You know what? Fuck this. I’m done.” You said, leaving, tearing your arm from Steve’s grasp when he tried to stop you.

You went back to the room you had been in when you first got here, and carefully flopped down on the bed. They could sort this out themselves, they clearly didn’t need your help. You took a big breath, well as big a breath as you could, you were pretty sure several of your ribs were cracked. You placed your hands a few inches above your chest and closed your eyes, feeling the ache in your chest slowly go away.

You opened your eyes and sighed, a tear falling down your face. You heard a knock on your door, and you groaned, rolling your eyes and got up. Flinging the door open, you expected to see Steve, but you were met with Tony. “What do you want?” You said, a little more harshly that you intended to.

“I wanted to check and see if you were okay.” He said, looking at the ground. “Yeah, I’m good. Just needed a second to heal myself. All better now. Go make up with Steve.” She told him. He raised an eyebrow but turned and left down the corridor. It wasn't long before there was another knock on her door. This time it was Natasha. “Hey. Is Barton okay?” You asked. She nodded and handed you a stack of clothes. “I thought you might want something more comfortable to wear.” You smiled and took the pile from her. “Thank you.” She nodded and left, and you looked down, it was a suit just like hers. You smiled and hurried to put it on.

You headed to the armory to pick up some guns, placing two in the holsters on your thighs, along with extra bullets. You saw Clint down there and nodded to him. “Hey, I’m Allison.” You said, sticking your hand out. Clint nodded, shaking it. “Clint. Nat told me about you, you know, I would say it’s pretty crazy, but seeing as were about to go fight a God, I’m thinking your kind of low on the crazy meter.” You laughed, shaking your head and following him up to the deck. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

You followed behind Clint and Nat, with Steve leading you. You didn’t say a word to anyone, trying to calm yourself down, also trying to remember the events of the fight you were about to embark on. You sat in a chair behind Clint, Steve to your right. You noticed Steve staring at you.

You turned to look at him. “Look, I’m sorry I snapped okay? I was just so frustrated.”

“It’s okay, you had every right to. I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine what goes through your head every day.” You smiled at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He rolled his eyes as you winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody listens to Ally and stuff gets blown up.


	11. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of New York happens and you get to have Shawarma with the Avengers

The jet was almost there, and Steve turned to you. “What should we know before we go in there.”

“Well, most of the city is going to get destroyed, I don’t think we can get past that. There’s these really big alien ships that come in, they honestly look like whales. If we can keep them close to the water, they won’t do as much damage when they are destroyed. As for Loki, he should be at the tower now, fighting with Thor.” You told them. You glanced at Nat then back at Steve. “The portal can be closed with the staff. We need do that as soon as possible, because Shield is going to send a nuke to blow us all up.”

Steve’s mouth dropped and Clint’s head snapped back from the pilot seat to look at you. “We need to stop that from happening.” You told them. “Nat you go to the tower as fast as you can, knock Selvig over the head and use the staff to close the portal.”

“The rest of us stay on the ground?” Steve asked you. You nodded. “Everyone but Clint. He stays topside for the most part, eyes in the sky and what not.”

“Stark did you hear that?” Steve asked. “I got it. Come up Park I’m gonna lay em out for you.” You heard Tony say into the jet. Steve handed you a comm for your ear. The jet flew up the street and took out the band of Chitauri Tony had set up for you. You hovered near Stark Tower and spotted Loki. “Son of a bitch.” You said. He pointed his staff at the jet. “Get out of the way, get out of the way he’s gonna shoot!” You tried to warn Clint, but it had already happened. The jet tilted sideways and you and Steve both grabbed on to whatever you could while Clint tried to land it safely.

The jet crashed into a plaza and you followed Steve out the back, running into the street. You stopped when you heard a roar and looked up to see the giant whale looking thing come out of the portal. “And there it is.” You said.

“Stark, are you seeing this?” Steve said into the comms.

“Seeing, still working on believing.”

“We need to get them out of the city.” You said. You could try to freeze them, but they’re so large, it would drain your magic. Steve jumped down to help trapped civilians and you stayed on the bridge with Nat and Clint. You shot ice shards out of your hands, taking out two in the head. Clint glanced at you and smirked. “Well, that’s neat.” You smiled and ran over to a bus with him, pulling the doors open to help people out. You led them to safety before joining Nat. She looked at Clint out of the corner of her eye. “This is just like Budapest.”

“You and I remember Budapest very differently.” He told her. You rolled your eyes, throwing another ice shard. “Oh my God, what the hell happened in Budapest?!” You yelled.

“What do you mean?” Clint asked. “You reference it more than once and never say anything about it!” You told him. HE and Nat share a smile. “Maybe we’ll tell you someday.” She teased. You groaned and ducked as an alien flew by your head.

“Tony, how we doin on getting the whale out of the city?” You asked into your comm.

“Uhh working on it kid, trying to find a weak spot now.” He told you. “Tony, get it to the water.” You ordered. Steve jumped back into the middle of you, Nat and Clint. Thor landed just after that, giving the status of the cube. Steve started handing out duties and you heard a motorcycle rumble from behind you. It was Bruce.

“Stark, we got him.” Steve said.

“Banner? Tell him to suit up, I’m bringing the party to you.”

You looked up in the sky and here came Tony, with a trail of Chitauri behind him. “I don’t see how that’s a party.” Nat said. “Tony, you were supposed to get it out of here!” You yelled.

“Well, I didn’t really get the chance, sorry kid, this is the best I can do.” You sighed and turned to see Bruce change into the green rage monster, punching the whale right in the face.

You threw up an ice shield to protect the group as pieces of the ship blasted everywhere. Tony landed and you turned to see the Avengers in a circle, and you teared up a little because dammit you swore you heard the Avengers fanfare ringing in your ears. If you weren’t in the middle of a war, you’d be jumping up and down at the sight of this.

“Nat, you need to get to the tower now, we can handle this.” Steve told her. You pushed at the ground around her feet and sent her up in the sky on a patch of ice, and she caught a Chitauri ship that was going by. Steve turned to the rest of you. “Our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you’ve got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out; you turn it back or turn it to ash.”

You laughed when Tony called Clint Legolas. You would stay on the ground with Steve, trying to keep them coming at you, while Thor would go up to the portal and try to slow them down. Steve told Hulk to smash, and while you didn’t think it was a good idea, mostly because it would cause more damage to the city, keeping him contained next to the team didn’t seem like a good idea either.

If Nat could just get to the portal, all of this would be over. “Nat, how are we looking?” You asked. “I’m at the tower now, working my way up.”

“Tony, Loki is still at the the tower. Do whatever you can to subdue him. Banner should come to help you.” You told him.

“Roger that kid.”

You watched at Thor was able to get one of the giant ships over the water, Tony blowing it up, and it crashing down. **_Well, that’s one less to do damage._**

You turned and got knocked over by a Chitauri, grabbing his spear just before it connected with your head. You fought with it, and finally got your hand free, placing it on its chest, freezing it from the inside out. You pushed it off you and it crashed into the ground. You threw up an ice shard into the air, making it connect with a smaller ship, throwing the alien off it and right into Steve’s shield. You pulled out your guns at this point, standing back to back with Steve, taking out as many as you can.

You caught a break and turned to Steve, wiping blood from your mouth. “None if this is gonna mean a damn thing Steve, if Nat can’t get to that portal.”

“I know.” You both turned as another wave came at you, and you rolled your neck back and forth, reloading your gun.

“I’ve got Loki, Banner just came in and literally wiped the floor with him, which by the way, ruined my floor.” You laughed. “Puny God.” You whispered to yourself.

“I’ve got Dr. Selvig and I can close the portal!” You heard Nat say.

“Close it!” You and Steve yelled at the same time.

“Wait! The nuke is coming in, I know just where to put it.” **_Dammit._** You thought you had enough time. You watched at Tony flew the nuke straight up into the portal. “Come on Tony.” You whispered. You waited another minute and you didn’t see him, and you heard Steve tell Nat to close it.

Just as the portal closed, Tony fell through it, just like you knew he would, but you still let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding. “He’s not slowing down.” Thor said, flying up into the air.

“He’s gonna be okay.” You told Steve. You ran over to where Hulk had landed with Tony and Thor ripped his faceplate off. Hulk roared and Tony’s eyes snapped open. “What the hell.”

“What just happened. Please tell me nobody kissed me.” He said. You laughed. “We won Tony.” You told him. He relaxed and put his hands in the air. “Oh, yay! Let’s just not come in tomorrow, let’s just take a day. Have you ever had Shawarma? There’s a Shawarma join about two blocks from here, I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.” Yes, you absolutely wanted to have Shawarma with the Avengers.

Steve came over and wrapped his arms around you. You sighed and hugged him back, thankful that you had stopped it early enough. There had still been a large amount of damage to the city, but not as much as it had before. You counted this as a major win, all things considered.

You headed to the tower with Steve, where you met the rest of the team up in what was left of the penthouse. Loki was still on the floor, and when he came to, he asked for a drink. Hulk growled and you kicked him in the leg. “That was for knocking me into a wall jackass.”

You all sat around a table in what was left of the Shawarma, after the owners insisting they could fix you food. It was pretty good you admitted. You had your ankle in Steve’s lap, you had sprained it along the way and didn’t have the energy to heal it right now. You would get to everyone’s injuries when you were done eating. Tony had insisted everyone come straight here once Shield had taken Loki, you were all even suited up still.

You all got back to the tower, getting cleaned up and healed, and went to send off Loki and Thor back to Asgard. You hugged Thor, and he told you that he’d see you soon. “When the elves attack, keep your mother close to you at all times. Protect her Thor.” You whispered in his ear. He pulled back and raised his eyebrow at you but nodded and bid you goodbye.

You met Tony and Bruce back by his car, they were going to do science things no doubt. “So, listen kid, I nokw you don’t have family here or whatever, so I wanted to offer you a place at the Tower.” Your mouth hung open. “Tony, that’s really not necessary.” You tried to argue.

“Oh hush, you don’t have a place to live, and you’re an Avenger now, so it comes with perks. Seriously though Allison. If it hadn’t been for you, today could have gone a lot worse. So, please, just let me give you this. Oh, and this.” He said, handing you a brand-new phone.

“Wow, Tony thank you. This is…this is amazing. Can I come by later though? I have some catching up to do with my oldest friend.” You said, winking at Steve, who rolled his eyes. "You still owe me a little tidbit of information. Remember. You promised. No take backsies." He said.

"Really Tony? Take backsies?" You laughed, but hugged him getting close to his ear. "Nanotech. That's all I'm gonna say." He had a wicked grin on his face when you pulled back. He laughed and ruffled your hair, telling you he’d see you later. You hopped on the back of Steve’s bike and put your arms around his middle. “So, what do you say we get some junk food and I introduce you to some amazing twenty first century movies?”

He turned and smiled at you. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot Woot! All done with the Avengers? So you know what that means? Do you? DO YOU? That means we get to see Bucky soon! mwahahahaha lol


	12. The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come face to face with The Winter Soldier.

You had been working hard on remembering what was coming next. You asked for a tablet from Tony so you could keep everything together. You also asked Jarvis to lock Tony out of it, so he couldn’t go snooping. You decided to catalog everything that had happened so far, and maybe that would jog your memory of what was coming. If your memory was correct, the events of The Winter Soldier were next.

You knew Tony was having PTSD from New York. You had tried to talk to him about it, but he brushed you off, telling you he as perfectly fine, and that you should go with Steve You stopped trying, knowing that it would do you no good arguing with him.

You were currently at Steve’s apartment. You had decided to stay with him while you searched for Bucky. He and Natasha were working for Shield and had asked you to join. You were hesitant at first, but you figured you could keep tabs on Shield and warn them earlier about Hydra.

Nat was out picking up Steve, Fury had them on a mission, they were after Batroc you knew, but they didn’t need you. You opened the door to Steve’s apartment and noticed Sharon just getting home.

“Hey Sharon.” You told her. You liked her, she was funny, and a good Agent. You really did feel bad about keeping it from Steve, but he was going to find out soon enough.

“Hey Allison, Steve out on a mission?” You nodded, locking the door behind you. “Yeah, Nat picked him up this morning. He should be back by tomorrow. How’s Peggy? I was planning on heading over there to see her.”

Sharon gave you a small smile. “She’ll like that. She’s doing okay, she has good days and bad days, yesterday was a good day, so hopefully today is one too. You should take Steve; I know she would love to see him.” You nodded, sliding past the woman to the stairs. “Thanks, I will. See you Sharon.”

You pulled your car into the parking lot at the home Peggy was residing in. Sharon had gotten both yours and Steve’s names on the list, but you hadn’t told him you were going yet. The nurse led you to her room and knocked on the door, letting you in. Peggy was laying in a bed, looking out the window. She looked up and her eyes shined, and she smiled when she saw you.

“Allison. My goodness. It’s been so long.” She told you.

You smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in yours. “Hey Peg. It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you.” You told her. You stayed for a while, she showed you pictures of her family, the life she had for herself. She forgot who were only once, her eyes lighting up when she remembered who you were again. You told her goodbye, and headed back to the Triskelion, where Shields headquarters was located.

You knew you couldn’t get any information on Hydra until you got to the bunker with Zola’s AI system. From there you could hack everything and get all the information on Bucky they had, though Bucky would attack not long after that. You weren’t sure if you were ready to see him like that. He wouldn’t know who you or Steve were, and you honestly weren’t sure you could get through to him either.

You met Nat after she and Steve returned, while Steve went to confront fury about the flash drive. “I’m assuming everything went to plan?” You asked her. She nodded and handed you the flash drive. “You have about five minutes to copy this drive before I have to give it over to Fury.” You nodded, taking it from her and plugging it into your computer. You could have Jarvis decrypt it later, as long as you could get the information copied over.

You handed the drive back to Nat, kissing her on the cheek. “Do not trust anyone except Fury and Hill, Shield is mostly Hydra.” You whispered. Her eyes widened and she nodded, not wanting to argue what you knew.

You met Steve at the museum, you both wanting to see the Captain American wing they had set up. You walked through the halls with him, him keeping his head down under a baseball cap. You smiled at the pictures of pre-serum Steve, he was smaller than you, that made you laugh, earning you a flick in the arm from Steve.

The Howling Commandos part was next. Your breath caught in your throat when you say Bucky’s face up there and you had to hold back a sob. Steve slid his hand into yours and gave it a squeeze. You were broken out of your trance when he tugged on your hand. “Ally, look.” At the end of the photo, was you. And your costume. You had expressed that you didn’t want to be in any photos or videos, but you guessed Phillips or Peggy thought you deserved to be. “Oh my God. I really was a Howling Commando.” You whispered, tears forming in your eyes.

Steve smiled. “Of course, you were Ally.” You turned and stopped, feeling like you couldn’t breathe. In front of you was a whole piece dedicated to Bucky. You slipped away and found yourself in a hallway. You leaned your head back and let the tears fall. You missed Bucky so much. Steve found you a few minutes later. “Hey, you disappeared on me.” He placed a hand on your arm when he noticed you were crying. “What’s wrong.”

“I miss him Steve, so much. He’s close Steve, he’s in the city, I know he is. We’re getting close to the time when he appears. It’s going to be bad. He’s not going to know who we are. He doesn’t even know who he is, and I don’t know how to handle seeing him like that.” You let out, a strangled sob escaping. Steve took you in his arms and ran his hand through your hair.

“It’s gonna be okay Ally, we’ll make him see. We’ll make him remember us okay? I promise.” You nodded and followed Steve out of the museum. You headed back to the apartment while Steve went to visit Peggy, then to see Sam at the VA center. You plopped down on your bed and pulled the computer out. “Jarvis, can you decrypt this for me? I need any information you can get off it for me.”

“Yes Miss Allison, it may take a moment, but I will do my best.”

“You’re the best J.”

You pulled out your phone and called Fury. “Montgomery what do you want?” He asked. He didn’t sound happy. “So, I guess you’ve figured out by now that Shield has been infiltrated by Hydra?”

“Of course, you knew, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He snapped. “Because. I can’t do anything out of order. I have to be extremely careful. I can’t mess anything up.”

“I’m having Hill come out here and meet me at a secure location. I will send it to you, Romanoff and Rogers once I-“ But he didn’t get to finish that sentence because there was a crash. **_Oh no._**

“Fury!” Nothing. “Nick!” Crap. Crap. Bucky. The Winter Soldier was going to attack. You turned back to your computer. “Jarvis, can you pull up Nick Fury’s location and get me a visual?”

“Yes Miss.” Several camera locations popped up and you watched as Fury drove through the streets, getting rammed into, and shot at. “Come on Nick.” You whispered. You knew he would come here when he was able to get away. You watched as The Winter Soldier threw an explosive device under Fury’s truck and watched as it flipped. You touched the screen with your fingers. “Bucky.” You choked out. He was right there.

“Miss, the decryption is complete.” You shook your head and started opening the files. There wasn’t anything on Bucky in here, other that what you had experienced firsthand. You knew Fury was about to give Steve the same drive anyway, but you needed to know yourself if they were hiding anything about Bucky. “Dammit.”

It was nighttime when you heard the window in the living room creak open. You carefully got off the bed and crept down the hallway. You saw Fury and he saw you and held his gun up. “It’s Allison, don’t shoot!” You whispered. He nodded, falling into the chair by the window. You turned the radio on so nobody could hear you. “Are you alright?” You asked, stepping closer. “No, hurts like a bitch.”

“Here, let me heal you.” You stepped closer and placed your hand over his arm and legs, your light flowing out of you. He relaxed just for a second, then tensed back up when heard voices in the hallway. “It’s just Steve and Sharon.” You told him. He nodded and relaxed back into the chair, while you went to get him a water.

You heard another window open, maybe the one from the kitchen and Steve came around the corner with his shield. “I don’t remember giving you a key.” He said. Steve relaxed when he saw you, placing his shield down on the coffee table. “Do you really think I’d need one?”

“My wife kicked me out.” Fury said.

“I didn’t know you were married.”

“A lot of things you don’t know about me.” Fury held out a phone that had the words ‘EARS EVERYWHERE’ on it. Someone was watching them, and you knew who it was. “I’m sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash.” He held the phone up again ‘SHIELD COMPROMISED’. Steve looked to you and you nodded. You had planned on telling him when he got back anyway, assuming Nat hadn’t gotten to him first.

“Who else knows about your wife?” Steve asked. ‘Just us.’ Was on his phone. “Just my friends.” You had moved by the window, looking out, waiting for the attack you knew was coming.

“Is that what we are?”

“That’s up to you.” You moved in a split second towards Fury, the first bullet hitting your shoulder, the next three hitting Fury. “Oh fuck.” You groaned, falling next to Fury on the floor. You crawled into the kitchen with Steve, watching Fury hand him the flash drive. “Don’t trust anyone. Either of you.” He looked to you, nodding. The door burst open and Sharon came running in, gun pointed out. “Perfect time Sharon.” You grunted, rolling around to sit up. Sharon called someone on the walkie talkie and said they needed EMTs, Steve went to jump through the window, ignoring your pleas for him to stop. Bucky was going to escape anyway.

You healed yourself before the EMTs got there, changing your shirt. Bucky had shot you. You knew it wasn’t him, but he had still shot you.

Nat met you in the private operating room Fury was being worked on in. “Why didn’t you heal him?” She asked. “She was shot too, she had to take care of herself first.”

“Tell me about the shooter.”

“He was fast.” Steve said. “He had a metal arm.” A realization came over Steve’s face as his head snapped to look at you, causing you to look anywhere but his face. He had seen you in a tank top enough to know what that star was for. The machines started beeping and you knew Fury was crashing. You also knew he wasn’t dead, but the look on Nat’s face watching this was enough to make you turn away. Watching this was not easy, even though you knew the outcome.

You waited outside the room where Fury’s body was being held. You didn’t know him well enough to be in there, you didn’t feel like you had the right. Steve and Nat passed you and she turned and stopped. “Why was Fury in your apartment?”

“I don’t know.” She looked to you but Rumlow interrupted, asking for Cap. You caught his arm as he turned to leave. “Do not trust Rumlow.” You whispered in his ear. He looked down at you and nodded, slipping the drive into your hand.

You ran back to the apartment and grabbed the bags you kept packed for you and Steve, knowing you would need them. You were quick, knowing you were probably being watched. Grabbing you bag with your computer in it, you ran back to your car, calling Nat, asking her to meet you back at the hospital.

You and Nat were waiting in a small room by the vending machine you saw earlier, waiting for Steve. He opened the door and immediately went for Nat, pushing her up against the wall. “Hey, stop, I’ve still got the drive, it’s okay.” You told him.

“Why do you have it.” Nat asked.

“Why would I tell you?”

“Fury gave it to you, why? And why did you need to copy it when we got back from that mission?” Steve’s head snapped in your direction and you closed your eyes. **_Dammit._**

****

“You what?” He asked. You sighed. “I knew Fury was going to give it to you anyway, but I wanted to look over it myself first. To find out anything about the Winter Soldier.” You told them.

“Who’s the Winter Soldier?” Steve asked you.

“He’s been accredited with over two dozen assassinations in the past fifty years.” Nat said. “So, he’s a ghost story.”

“No, he’s not.” You said. Nat showed him the gunshot wound on her stomach. “Bye bye bikinis.”

Steve looked at you. “You know who he is don’t you.” You nodded, taking in a breath.

“It’s Bucky. The Winter Soldier is Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun. lol Nothing really exciting this chapter lol,but the next one will be ;)


	13. Who the hell is Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Bucky face to face and it knocks the wind out of you.

You went to a coffee shop to look at the flash drive. You opened the computer and handed it to Nat, so she could decipher the information better than you could. She pulled up New Jersey on the map and you knew it was the military base. “We need to get out of here, they could be watching us.” You told them. You let Steve drive, much to your discomfort, you hated not being behind the wheel. You turned the radio on, letting Def Leppard come through the speakers. You were tapping your fingers on your leg and you smirked when you saw Nat bobbing her head in the backseat.

“How can you like this music?” Steve asked.

“Um. How can you not? Def Leppard is one of the best bands from the eighties. There’s so much I need to catch you up on.” You said, making him laugh. Your hand went into your shirt and pulled Bucky’s tags out, rubbing them in your hand. “Hey.” Steve said, grabbing your hand. “We’re gonna bring him home.”

You sighed. “What if he doesn’t want to come home? What if he doesn’t want to remember?” Things were different now. You knew how his mind worked; you’d seen it. What if he didn’t want to come back to you because of all the things he’d done? Or if he would be afraid of hurting you?

“Tell me about him?” Nat asked from the backseat. You smiled.

“When I first got chucked into this world, I had no idea where I was, just that I was thrown into another warzone. I threw up an ice shield to protect a group of soldiers that were kept prisoner. Someone had spoken behind me and I turned, and it was Bucky and Steve. I thought I was crazy for a minute.” You laughed, remembering wanting to throw up.

“I felt calmed by Bucky instantly. Something about him made me feel safe. I tried not to get attached, but once I realized I wasn’t going back home, I decided to live my life. I decided that I would give in. I also realized that in giving in to Bucky, I would eventually lose him.” Your eyes swelled with tears and Steve squeezed your hand. “I know everything they did to him. All the torture. He only survived the fall because of the serum. I have no idea how he survived all the psychological torture. Of course, I fell in love with him, how could I not? I told him what was going to happen to him. I told him it needed to happen, because we were going to need him in the future, and I didn’t have any other idea how to get him here.” You looked out the window, your free hand still closed around Bucky’s tags.

“The day he left I begged him not to go. I was being selfish. I wanted to stay in 1944 and spend the rest of my life with him. He told me he had to go. He told me he loved me, and I promised him I would find him and bring him back to us.”

You felt two arms come around your neck and Nat kissed your cheek. “Then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll bring him home. Help him in any way that we can.”

“Thank you.” You whispered.

It wasn’t much longer before you pulled up to the gate that housed the military base. You got out of the car and took it in for a second. This is the base that Steve trained in pre-serum. This was crazy.

“This is it.” Steve said.

“The file came from these coordinates.” Nat answered.

“So did I.”

Steve opened the gate and you followed behind him and Nat. You headed away from them for a minute, trying to find the right building.

“Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” Nat said.

“No, they didn’t.” You told her, pointing to the only building that was out of place. Steve followed you over to the building and used his shield to break the lock. He hit the lights once you entered and a smile filled your face. “This is Shield.” Nat said.

“This is where Shield began.” You told them. You walked over to the office and looked at the wall, running your fingers over Howard’s and Peggy’s pictures. “Who’s the girl?” Nat asked. Steve walked away and you turned to Nat. “That’s Peggy Carter.” Nat’s eyes widened and you followed Steve over to the secret bookshelf, watching him push it open.

Nat punched in the right code and the door to the elevator opened, taking you down into the sercret secret part of the bunker. The lights came on and the computers whirred alive. Zola’s face appeared on the screen. You listened to him spout on, and you moved over to the little box that housed the usb drives. You stuck yours in there, turning to the computer next to it, downloading all Hydras files, having Jarvis block out whatever software they had to block you, needing all the information on Bucky they had.

“And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.” Pictures of The Winter Soldier came up and your heart dropped. So many pictures of Bucky, Howard and Maria Stark’s death.

“That’s impossible, Shield would have stopped you.” Nat said. “Accidents will happen.” You took your usb drive out, having gotten all the information you could. You stepped back and turned back to the computers. “We have to get out of here.” You said.

“Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. Thirty seconds tops.”

“Who fired it?”

“Shield.”

Steve tore off a grate in the floor and you jumped in and put up an ice wall over top of you. It helped, but not much, Steve was shielding you both. You coughed as Steve lifted rocks off you. You jumped out first, while Steve grabbed Nat. “They’re coming Steve we have to go.” You told him, and you took off running. Your car was destroyed. Tony was gonna kill you.

You leaned against the side of the house as Steve knocked on Sam’s door. “Hey man.” He said, looking down at the three of you. “I’m sorry about this. We need a place to lay low.” Steve told him.

” Everyone we know is trying to kill us.” Nat said. Same thought for a minute and opened his door further. “Not everyone.”

You all took a well needed shower, washing all the grime off felt amazing. You met everyone in the kitchen, Sam offering you something to drink. You had wish it was bourbon, but water would have to do for now.

“So, the question is who at Shield could launch a domestic missile strike.” Nat asked. There was silence for a moment before Steve spoke. “Pierce.”

“He really is an ass.” You added. “He’s behind everything.” You looked down, “He’s also who’s controlling Bucky.” Steve’s face hardened at that. “He’s not working alone.” You told them. “Jasper Sitwell.” Realization hit Nat’s face.

“So, the real question is, how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a Shield officer in broad daylight?” Steve asked. Sam went to grab a file folder and laid it in front of Steve. “The answer is you don’t.” You smiled; this was the Falcon folder.

“I can’t ask you to do this Sam, you got out for a good reason.”

“Captain America needs my help, there’s no better reason to get back in.” Sam said. You held up your hand for a high five, which Sam gladly returned, earning you rolled eyes from both Steve and Nat. Now they just had to go steal some Falcon Wings.

You were waiting in the backseat of the car, waiting for Sam, Nat and Steve to bring Sitwell over. You were mentally preparing yourself for what was about to happen. Bucky would attack. You would have to fight him. You ran his tags through your fingers, closing your eyes.

_“You’ll find me? You’ll bring me back from whatever or whoever has me?” Bucky asked you._

_“I promise I will find you Bucky.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

The door opened and Nat got in, yanking Sitwell in beside her. Sam got in the driver’s seat and Steve got in the passenger, and you were off. “Insights launching in 16 hours, we’re cutting it a little close here.” Nat said from beside you.

“I know.” Steve said. “We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.”

“What? Are you crazy?”

**_3…2…1…THUD. There he was._ **

The window next to Sitwell’s head smashed open and a metal arm yanked him out of the car. You climbed in Steve’s lap, pulling Nat as far forward as you could when bullets started coming in the backseat. Sam slammed on the breaks and Bucky flew off the car, catching himself with his metal arm. Your breathing quickened and Steve’s grip on your arm tightened.

You braced yourself for the smash from behind as the jeep hit you, causing you to drop your gun. You were barreling toward Bucky, until he jumped up, landing on the hood of the car. You grabbed the gun, handing the extra one to Nat. You turned your head when the metal arm came crashing through the windshield, taking the steering wheel with it. You could hear Sam yelling shit, as you and Nat shot through the hood. Steve grabbed you, you grabbed Nat, and Nat grabbed Sam, as Steve knocked the door from its hinges and pulled everyone out of the car.

Really it was too many people on the damn door, and you skidded across the pavement and ducked behind a car, across from Sam. A freaking grenade got launched at Steve and he blocked it with his shield, but it sent him over the bridge. You threw up an ice shield to try and stop some of the bullets being spewed across the bridge. It didn’t hold for long though, but you were able to jump off the bridge, Nat right behind you when a car blew up in front of her.

You stayed under the bridge while Nat shot up at him, watching as she took cover behind a truck, then took off running. Once he hit the ground you threw ice down at his feet and ran, knowing it wouldn’t hold him for long. You shot one of the guys that came down after him, right in the head.

Steve took the rest out with his shield, and you ran over to him. You saw Nat jump onto Bucky's back, he ended up shooting Nat and was about to go for her again, but Steve was faster than you were, taking him down. You took your shot, hitting Bucky in the metal arm. He turned to look at you, giving Steve a chance to knock him upside the head with his shield. You ran up behind him and kicked him in the back of the leg, taking him down to one knee.

He knocked you back and you and Steve began taking turns blocking the blows he was giving. You knew that you weren’t strong enough to fight him, but maybe if you could disable the arm, it would be enough. Bucky got Steve by the throat and that was your chance. You placed both hands on the metal arm and Bucky’s eyes snapped to you. You let the ice flow through you and his arm froze up, dropping Steve. “What are you?” He asked in a low tone. You couldn’t speak. Hearing his voice for the first time in so long made you tremble. You stumbled back and Steve came back in with his shield, giving Bucky blow after blow. You were shaking. Steve flipped him, his mask coming off, and when he turned to look at you, you were pretty sure you died.

Those beautiful eyes you once looked into were still there, but there was nothing behind them. No emotion. Nothing. “Bucky.” Steve choked out. You knew that wasn’t Bucky. That was Winter. Your Bucky was stored somewhere far away in the soldier’s mind, and you didn’t know how to get him back.

“Who the hell is Bucky.” He said. He turned to shoot again, but Sam came out of the sky and knocked him over. He tried to take a shot again, but Nat send a grenade his way and he was gone. You heard sirens and you knew that you were done. That was Rumlow. You fell to your knees as there was a gun put to your head. You couldn’t speak. Or hear anything. Your eyes were glossed over and all you could think about was how Bucky had looked right through you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally's poor broken heart :(


	14. D.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack at the Triskelion and the fight on the carriers.

You sat next to Steve in the back of the truck, a vacant look on your face. “It was him. He looked right at me and didn’t even know me.” Steve said. You shook your head. “That wasn’t him. That was the soldier. Bucky’s hidden away in there somewhere.” You zoned out again when Steve explained that Bucky’s unit had been captured and experimented on. Steve looked to you, nudging your arm. You looked over at him with glossy eyes. “You knew that’s what was going to happen to him.” He said. “You knew, and you let him go anyway. How could you do that to him?”

“You think I wanted to let him go? You think I wanted this to happen to him!” You yelled. “I didn’t know another way! I told Bucky everything. I told him that this needed to happen. He still went, after I begged him not to! He trusted me to bring him back Steve! I promised him! Bucky is in there somewhere and he has no idea who we are!” You sobbed. You noticed Nat’s shoulder covered in blood, and Sam mentioned it to the guard, who then tased the other guard, taking her helmet off, revealing Maria Hill. “That thing was squeezing my brain.” She said.

Steve blamed you. He blamed you for what happened to Bucky, and you didn’t blame him. You should have done more, you should have went looking for Bucky. Done anything. **_It wouldn’t have mattered._**

Hill burned a hole through the concrete and led you to a truck where you healed Nat’s shoulder, then following Hill to where you assumed Fury was being kept.

You followed Hill through the warehouse, eyes finally landing on Nick. You heard Nat let out a strangled cry. “About damn time.”

You went around to the side of the bed and raised your hands over Nick, healing his wounds. “We have to stop hanging out like this Nick” You told him grinning. “Well, if people would stop trying to kill me, we wouldn’t have to.” You laughed and continued your work, there was a lot of damage here. “Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache.”

“Don’t forget your collapsed lung.” The doctor said. “I wish I could have gotten to you sooner. I’m sorry Nick.” You told him, taking a seat next to him. “Hey, none of that. I’m all good now.”

“They cut you open, your heart stopped.” Nat said in disbelief. “Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn’t work so great for him, but we found a use for it.”

“Why all the secrecy, why not just tell us. Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve said, turning to you.

You opened your mouth to answer but Hill cut you off. “Any attempt on the Director’s life had to look successful. We also knew that he would be fine once Montgomery got to him.”

“Can’t kill you if you’re already dead.” Nick deadpanned. “Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust.”

Steve sighed turning to you. “Do you have any idea where Bucky is now?” You looked down a nodded. “They are probably fixing his arm, and then they are going to wipe him because he starts to remember what happened to him. He starts to remember you.” You say at almost a whisper.

“What do you mean wipe him?” Nat asked. You sighed. “Whenever he starts to remember who he is, or what happened to him, they hook him up to a machine, and scramble the hell out of his brain. It makes him forget. Then they say these key words in Russian, and that enacts The Winter Soldier. Who knows how many times they’ve wiped him in the last seventy years.” You told them. It made you sick to thin about the things they do to Bucky. You looked up at Steve and you could see the tears form in his eyes and it broke your heart.

Nick was looking at the information they had on Alexander Pierce. “It’s stuff like this that gives me trust issues.”

“We have to stop the launch.” Nat said.

“If we don’t, thousands will die.” You added.

“I don’t think the council’s accepting my calls anymore.” Nick told you, opening a briefcase with the three chips in it that would give them control of the carriers. Hill started explaining how to use them.

“We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is Hydra. We have to get past them, insert these server blades, and maybe, just maybe we can salvage what’s left…” Nick started.

“We’re not salvaging anything.” Steve said loudly. “We’re not just taking down the carriers, Nick. We’re taking down Shield.”

“Shield had nothing to do with this.”

“You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. Shield’s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.” Steve argued.

“Why do you think were meeting in this cave? I noticed.” Nick growled.

“How many paid the price before you did.”

“Hey. That’s enough.” You told Steve. “This isn’t Nick’s fault, you know that.”

Nick sighed. “Look I didn’t know about Barnes.”

“Even if you had, would you have told me?”

“It doesn’t matter. I knew. I told you. I know what they did to him and what he’s going to do next. Please Steve, just trust me. Nick is not your enemy. Shield, or what Shield is supposed to be, is not our enemy.” You pleaded with him.

You found Steve standing on the bridge nearby. You knew that he was remembering a conversation he and Bucky had after his mother’s funeral. You stayed behind, not wanting to bother him. He glanced over at you, holding out his hand. You took it and he pulled you to him and sighed. “I’m with you till the end of the line. That’s what he said to me.”

“I know.” You told him. “I’m sorry, Steve, I really am. I should have done more; I should have fought harder.” He pulled back and looked down at you, wiping the tears from your face. “Hey, stop. You did everything you knew how to do.” He whispered. You tugged your lip in between your teeth, chewing on it.

“What if he remembers, and he hates me? What if he blames me for what happened to him?” You whispered.

“Are you kidding me? Bucky is so in love with you Ally. He knew then that you knew what you were doing, and he trusts you. When he remembers, and he will, we will help him, all he’s gonna think is how much he loves you.” Steve pulled you back to him and you smiled, hoping that he was right.

You saw Sam walk up to you and you pulled back from Steve, sending Sam a wave.

“He’s gonna be there, you know that right?” Sam said.

“I know.”

Sam sighed. “Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don’t think he’s the kind you save. He’s the kind you stop.” You narrowed your eyes at Sam, and he put his hands up in surrender.

“I don’t know if we can do that.” Steve told him.

“Well, he might not give you a choice.”

“No, it will work. He’ll come back to us. I know it.” You told him.

You and Steve snuck into the museum and stole your uniforms. You felt bad about it, but you’d return them if you could, and maybe Tony could give a large donation as an apology, that usually worked for him. You followed Sam, Steve and Hill, opting to stay with them, to get as close to Bucky as you could, while Nat was posing as a councilwoman. You took over the small command center with ease, the few guards they had in there giving in quickly.

Steve took ahold of the PA system and began his speech. “Attention Shield agents, this is Steve Rogers. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike and Insight crew are Hydra as well.” You moved over to the windows, looking out for any sign of Bucky, even though you knew he wouldn’t show his face until Steve was on the carriers.

You listened as Steve continued talking, feeling an intense amount of pride for this soldier you called family. That’s what Steve was. Your family. He drove you crazy and didn’t listen, but you loved him anyway. He was all you had, the sure thing you could rely on. You thought about the last few years of your life. How you got to where you are. It was the strangest thing to ever happen, but you were glad it did. These people were the best people you’ve ever known.

Sam’s voice brought you back to focus. “Did you write that down first or was it off the top off your head.” You rolled your eyes and laughed, walking over to Steve, pulling him into a hug. “I’m really proud of you.” You told him. She squeezed you and kissed the stop of your head. “Thanks sweetheart.”

You heard a rumble and looked over the water to see the doors open, revealing the carriers. Steve jumped down and took off across the landing zone, and Sam grabbed you and pushed off into the air, setting you down next to him. He flew off while you and Steve took cover, sending shots out whenever you could. You followed Steve as you weaved through the cargo, taking down as many Hydra agents as you could, finally getting to the bottom of the carrier where the core was. You stood watch, while Steve opened it and replaced it. “Alpha lock.” He told Hill, and you ran with Steve to get to the next carrier.

“How do we get over there?” Steve asked you. You smiled and held out your hand. “Hold on to me.” Steve grabbed you and held your waist as you both started running. You jumped and held your hand out underneath you, creating an ice platform underneath you and Steve. You both went down to your knees and slid, you keeping both of you up in the air the whole way to the other carrier. Once you made it, you stood and grinned up at Steve. “Cool huh?” You asked him. Sam landed next to you and looked out at the ice that was falling from the sky. “That was the coolest damn thing I’ve ever seen girl. Just. Damn.” You laughed

The three of you headed to the center when Bucky came out from behind some cargo and took Steve down, knocking him over and off the carrier. “Steve!” You and Sam screamed. He went after him, but Bucky grabbed his wing and pulled him back. You ran up from behind, but Bucky turned and flung you out of the way with his metal arm, and it was strong enough to throw you against a pile of metal boxes. You grunted, trying to get up, watching as Bucky broke Sam’s wing off and kicked him over the side.

You ran towards Bucky, sliding under his outstretched arm and kicked his leg out from underneath him. You kicked him in the chest, but he caught your ankle and flipped you on your back, crouching over you. His metal hand closed around your throat and you froze. “Bucky, please stop. It’s me. Please.” You choked out. But Bucky wasn’t in there. Bucky was gone. You placed both hands on the metal arm and watched his eyes widen, his arm freezing, his grip on your throat loosening. You freed one hand and punched him in the jaw, rolling him off you, and taking off to find Steve, to get the last damn chip inserted. You ran your hands over your neck, knowing there would be a bruise.

You met Steve on the catwalk and turned to face the core, but Bucky was already waiting for you. **_God dammit he’s fast._**

“Are you ready for this?” You asked Steve. He shook his head. “No. Are you?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“People are gonna die Buck. I can’t let that happen.” Steve said. Bucky’s face was emotionless. “Please don’t make me do this.” You stepped forward just an inch. “Bucky, I know you’re in there. Please come back to us. Come back to me. Please.” You whispered, your lip trembling. His head tilted just for a second, and you thought maybe just maybe, that Bucky heard you. Then he raised his gun. You ducked and Steve threw his shield, running towards Bucky. You turned around the other way, computer chip in your hand, trying to make it to the core while Steve had him distracted. You typed in the code and got it open, but Bucky grabbed you by the back of the neck and threw you down. Steve got the first chip out and turned to block the knife Bucky was trying to shove in his neck.

You groaned, getting up to your knees, seeing that the chip had been knocked out of your hands and was laying a level below you. You slid off the catwalk, trying to get to it, but was knocked out of the way when Steve and Bucky came barreling down. You jumped up and ducked the first punch Bucky threw at you, thankful that was the metal arm because the blow you received from the flesh hand knocked you on your ass and you tasted blood in your mouth.

“Fuck.” You whispered as you spit blood onto the glass. You weren’t a match for him, and you knew it. He would kill you before you even made a dent. Steve knocked Bucky out, grabbed the chip and ran, but you knew he wouldn’t be out for long. You dragged yourself back up to your feet and began climbing back up to the core. A bullet whizzed by your head and hit Steve’s leg, but he kept going. You screamed out as another bullet hit Steve in the abdomen.

“No. Steve, I’m coming!” You yelled. Bucky pointed the gun at you next, but you sent an ice shard at it, knocking it out of his hand. You were almost out of time. “Charlie lock.” Steve said. **_Oh my God. He did it._**

Steve told Hill to fire on the carriers, and you knew you had to get out of there. An explosion knocked you back down to the glass, and you looked over to see Bucky trapped under some steel. There was blood oozing out of your head as you rolled over, dragging yourself across the glass towards Bucky. Steve made it to him first, and with your help, though you’re not really sure how much help you gave, you lifted the beams off Bucky long enough for him to wiggle out.

“You know me.” Steve said. Bucky lunged at him. “No, I don’t!” He screamed. His voice sounded so broken. “Bucky. You’ve known me your whole life.” Bucky swung on Steve again and you stepped in between them. “What about me? Bucky, come on, you know me. Please tell me you know me.” You cried, tears falling from your face. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Shut up!” He yelled, knocking you out of the way. You watched Steve take how cowl off and drop his shield. “I’m not gonna fight you. You’re my friend.”

Bucky tackled him to the ground. “You’re my mission.” You watched in horror as Bucky landed blow after blow on Steve’s face, your screams getting drowned out by the blasts from the carriers.

“Then finish it. Because I’m with you until the end of the line.”

Bucky paused, only for a moment and then the glass shattered underneath you, sending all three of you into the water. You fought to get back to the surface, swimming over to where you could see Bucky dragging Steve out of the water. You pulled yourself up, coughing up water, forcing yourself to stand, walking closer to Bucky.

“Bucky, you know me.” You whispered. “No, I don’t!” He screamed, coming towards you. You pulled out his dog tags and shoved them in front of your face. “Yes, you do. You gave me these, do you remember?” He stopped and glanced down at the tags. You heard Steve gurgle next to you. “Please, let me heal him. I can help him. If I don’t, he’s going to die.” Bucky stepped back, and you knelt next to Steve and hovered your hands over his face. Your light came out and Steve’s face started to heal, and you moved your hands down to his stomach, then his legs. He moaned slightly, still out of it, and you stood, feeling Bucky’s eyes still on you.

“I can fix that for you, if you’ll let me.” You told him, nodding to the arm he was cradling. He didn’t say anything, but he also didn’t back away when you stepped closer. You raised a hand over his flesh arm, and you heard him gasp when your light radiated over him. “Ally?” He whispered. Your eyes shot up to his and for a second you couldn’t speak. “B-Bucky?” You choked out, tears filling your eyes. He knew you. He knew who you were. His metal hand raised and grasped the tags still hanging from your neck. Your eyes never left his face as he slid the tags between his fingers.

“Bucky.” You whispered, reaching your hand out towards him. His eyes snapped back to yours and he backed away, turning and running.

You let out a breath. He remembered you. He saved Steve for a reason. Bucky was still in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. So much sadness. lol give me comments, I love zem :)


	15. Hydra Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of D.C catches up to you.

The government was a mess now that Nat had leaked Hydra and Shields information. She was in hiding, fearing they would come for her after all the things she’s done. You didn’t know where she was, but a good guess was probably at Barton’s farm.

You had convinced Steve to move back to the tower with you, and you told him he could take one of the other two bedrooms on your floor. Tony had gotten the tower completely fixed and it looked better than it did before. You were in the living room of the penthouse when Tony found you. “Hey buttercup.” He said, ruffling your hair. You glared at him for using the pet nickname, and he just stuck his tongue out at you. Bruce chuckled from the kitchen as Tony passed him, getting a cup of coffee.

“Where’s the Capsicle?” Tony asked. “Down at the gym.” You told him. You had been working on the Hydra files you took from Jersey for about an hour or so, Jarvis running into every firewall there was. You groaned and sat your computer down on the island, refilling your coffee. “This is taking forever.” You told them. Tony stepped over to your computer and started typing.

“Well, here, you don’t even have the latest update for Jarvis on here, hold on, I’ll be right back.” Tony said running to his room. He came back and plugged a drive in, working his magic. You were pretty good at computers, but you were nowhere as good as Tony. A few seconds later and you heard a ding, letting you know that the Hydra files had been decrypted. You scooted Tony out of the way, letting him peer over your shoulder as you looked through them.

Your stomach turned when you found pictures of Bucky after he was found in the snow. Bruce was standing behind you now. “How did he survive that?” He asked softly.

“Arnim Zola injected him with a knock off of the same serum Steve got. That’s the only reason he survived the fall and the surgeries.” There were schematics of his arm, and how it was connected to his body. You gasped as you read it. There was a metal column through his back that had a rod connecting the arm through his shoulder.

The next photos were of Bucky on the operating table. “There’s a video.” You whispered. You hand shook as you clicked on it and in a second you wished you hadn’t. It was a video of the surgery to attach the metal arm to Bucky. His screams echoed throughout the floor and you were thankful nobody else was home. “He was awake…he was away when they did this to him.” Tony whispered, and the way he said it unsettled you. Tony never acted like he cared.

You clicked on another video and it was of Bucky standing in a room. Bucky seemed to be fighting the two people holding on to his arms. He groaned in pain when someone started speaking in Russian.

_Longing, Rusted, Seventeen_

_Daybreak, Furnace, Nine_

_Benign, Homecoming, One_

_Freight, Car_

After the words were spoken, Bucky went still. Looking straight ahead. _“Ready to comply.”_

“What the hell was that?” Tony asked. You gulped. “Those are the words that activate the Winter Soldier.”

There was another video. Bucky was sitting in a chair, THE chair, and someone was talking to him. It was Pierce.

“ _I remember. My name is James Barnes. I was in the one hundred and seventh infantry.”_

_“Wipe him.”_

_“No! My name is James Barnes, my best friend is Steve, the girl I love is Ally!”_ He screamed as they strapped him down to the chair. A strangled cry escaped your mouth and you had to turn around. He remembered you. They wiped him because he remembered you and Steve.

“They scramble his brain when he remembers who he is?” Bruce asked. You nodded, turning back to the computer, wiping tears off your face. There were dozens of videos of the same thing, him getting wiped, the Winter Soldier getting activated, kill missions he was sent on.

“This is crazy, it’s not Barnes’ fault. He wasn’t even in there. Hydra did this to him.” Tony said. You were glad he felt that way, although he might not in a minute.

“Tony, there’s something I have to tell you.” Tony turned to you and raised an eyebrow. You took a deep breath before you spoke. “Your parent’s death wasn’t an accident.” Tony’s mouth dropped open and he just stared at you. “You mean…did he…it was him, wasn’t it.”

You looked down and nodded, a tear falling down your face. “I’m so sorry Tony. Howard had more serum that he was transporting, and Hydra had the Winter Soldier intercept it, take it and kill them.” Tony stood; hands clenched at his sides. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered.

“I didn’t know how. I didn’t know when to bring it up. I wanted you to see what they did to him and make you understand that Bucky would never have done this. He didn’t have a choice. I know that doesn’t make up for it, I know that it doesn’t make it okay.” You told him. You shared a glance with Bruce who was still standing behind you.

“Show me.” Tony said. “What?” You and Bruce said in unison.

“There’s a video, right? There’s got to be. Show me.” You nodded slowly, looking through the files to find the one that said December 16th. You clicked on it and watched the car go down the road, getting runoff by the motorcycle, and Bucky coming back, pulling Howard from the car, going around to kill Maria, then shooting out the camera. You looked to Tony and saw a tear fall down his face.

“Oh Tony.” You whispered. You reached out to him and pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around his middle. He was stiff for a minute, before his arms circled around your shoulders. “I’m so sorry Tony. That wasn’t Bucky. I promise you we will find every Hydra base and agent and kill them all. Together.” You felt Tony nod and pull back, smiling down at you.

Tony went back to the lab with Bruce to let off some steam, and you decided to put all the videos and files that anything to do with the Russian words in a lock file, that only you had access to. If you needed to show these videos to anyone again, nobody needed to see or have access to those particular ones.

Steve came back shortly after with pizza and beer, because you were having movie night. “What do you wanna watch tonight Steve?” You asked. “Something funny. We’ve had enough serious stuff for a while.” You laughed, scrolling down the hundreds of movies Tony had on there. "How about Elf? I know it’s not Christmas, but it’s hilarious.” Steve nodded and you clicked play, settling into the arm of the couch with your legs over Steve’s lap. This is always how you watched movies together, and it always annoyed Steve when you bounced your legs to the music.

You were both laughing so hard you were crying by the end of the movie, you had to take a few minutes to remember how to breathe. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna call Tony a cotton-headed-ninny-muggins the next time he does something stupid. Oof I have to tell Clint that too, he’ll think it’s amazing.” You told Steve. You and Clint were really a lot alike, and you couldn’t wait to see him again so you could tell him all the funny jokes you know, because texting them just isn’t the same.

You covered your mouth to stifle a yawn, but Steve had caught you. “Alright, come on, let’s get you to bed.” He said. You nodded and stood, kissing him on the cheek before heading into your room to brush your teeth, then going to sleep.

_Bucky laid over you, holding himself up by his arms, breathing heavy. He had just made love to you, and it had been so sweet and so slow, because you both knew it was the last time for who knew how long._

_You were leaving for the train tomorrow and you wanted to spend every last second with him. You ran your hands up his arms, up his neck, and rested them on each side of his face. He was so beautiful, and you wanted to remember every little detail about him._

_“What are you doing doll?” He asked, leaning down and kissing your collarbone._

_“Just trying to remember this moment, that’s all.” He stilled, sensing how your voice was trembling. He looked back at you and frowned, seeing the tears well up in your eyes. “Hey, come on, don’t do that, I’m gonna be fine doll, remember?” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you softly._

_“I know. I just…”_

_“Just what?”_

_“I…didn’t expect to love you so much.” You whispered. He smiled down at you. “I love you too Ally.” He told you, before crashing his lips down on yours. Round two was less slow and steady, and more frantic, gripping each other’s skin wherever you could._

_You came together for the second time that night, and Bucky rested his forehead on yours. “Promise me you’ll find me. Promise you’ll bring me back.” He told you. You nodded, kissing him. “I promise Bucky, I promise.”_

You sat up quickly, breathing heavily. It had been a dream. You wiped at your face and realized you’d been crying in your sleep. Glancing over at the clock, you noticed it was two thirty in the morning. You groaned and laid back against the sheets, knowing you wouldn’t get back to sleep soon.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Allison?”

“Is Steve asleep?”

“No ma’am Captain Rogers is awake and in his room.” You grabbed your pillow and opened your door, quietly walking down the hall to Steve’s room. You knocked softly and only waited a second or two before he opened it. “Hey Ally, are you okay?” He asked. You shook your head and placed it on his chest, sighing heavily. He pulled you into his room and led you over to the bed, where you got under the covers. He sat down next to you against the headboard and picked his sketch pad back up. “Bad dream?” He asked softly.

“Not a bad dream per se, but I did dream about Bucky again. From the forties.” You told him. “I’m sorry.” He said, looking down at you, getting a shrug in response. “It’s okay, what are you drawing?” You asked him. He tilted the pad towards you, and you saw a picture of a young Peggy Carter. You lifted your arm and placed it on Steve’s giving him a sad smile. “It’s beautiful Steve.”

When you woke up the next morning you remembered you fell asleep in Steve’s room. **_Ah, that’s why it feels like there’s a rock on my side._** You looked down to see Steve’s arm draped over your middle. You rolled your eyes. **_God, he’s freaking heavy. But cuddly, and oh so warm._**

You could never feel anything more than friendship from Steve, but he was a good person to cuddle with from time to time. You slowly tried to slide out of the bed, but Steve pulled you back towards him. “No, just five more minutes.” He mumbled into your hair. You laughed and patted his hand. “What are we, five?” You asked. You yelped when he tickled the spot near your hip. “No. Six.” He deadpanned, leaning up on one elbow to look at you. You rolled on your back and poked him in the chest. “No fair, you know I hate being tickled.”

“I know, that’s why I do it.” Your moth dropped opened and you tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held you still “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry. But seriously, five more minutes, pleeeeeeaasssseee?” He pouted. Well now you couldn’t say no to a sad Captain America. You rolled your eyes and buried your face in his chest. “Fine, five more minutes, you jerk.”

You didn’t have a whole lot to do today, you were gonna go to the art store to get a gift for Steve since his birthday was in a few weeks. You also wanted to go to the salon, because who the fuck knows the last time you had anything done. That was your first stop.

You ended up getting your hair trimmed, it had been getting long, and had them curl it for you. You also got a manicure and pedicure, Tony told you to go nuts when he handed you his credit card. The art store was amazing, you ended up getting Steve a new sketch pad, some pencils and one of those adult coloring books with swear words in it, you were sure it would make his face redder than his shield. You grabbed some Starbucks and took a detour back to the tower through the park. You opened your phone, deciding to send your joke of the day to Clint.

**You: Yesterday I saw a guy spill all his scrabble letters on the road…. I asked him ‘What’s the word on the street’?**

There was a few minutes before your phone buzzed, and you pulled it out, excited to see what Clint said.

**Hawkey: Omfg. That’s fucking amazing. I got one for you. What’s always missing from Tony Stark’s kitchen?**

You paused. You really had no idea where he was going with this.

**You: I don’t know, what?**

**Hawkey: The Pepper Potts**

You actually stopped because you were laughing so much. That one was pretty good you had to admit. You were getting ready to reply when you heard a voice behind you.

“Ally?” You froze. You knew that voice. You slowly turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

“Bucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, Bucky's back! hehe


	16. You'll be safe here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally finds a place for Bucky to stay to keep him safe.

You couldn’t believe it. Bucky was standing in front of you. He looked less threatening now, in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, jacket and a baseball cap. He looked unsure, and kept looking around the park, trying to see if anyone was watching him.

“Bucky. You’re here.” You said, a sigh of relief. “Do you know me?” You asked him, taking a small step toward him. He nodded. “I think so. I keep getting flashes in my head…you with blonde hair, then purple. You fighting next to Steve while I watched from above.” He said. You smiled. “That’s really good Bucky. You’re remembering.”

“I hurt you. I remember, grabbing your neck. Also shooting you.” He said. You nodded. “Yeah, but I’m okay, I can heal myself.”

“I remember that too.”

“Okay. What made you come looking for me?” You asked him. He shrugged. “I didn’t want them to find me.” You nodded, understanding his high alert. Hydra would give anything to have him back. “I can help you Bucky, if you’ll let me.” You told him. He hesitated for a second and nodded. He pointed to your neck. “Are those mine?” You looked down and pulled the tags out of your shirt. “Yeah. You gave them to me the last day I saw you.” You said quietly.

There was an awkward silence before you spoke again. “Where are you staying?” You asked him. “Um…not anywhere really. I don’t want to stay in one place too long.” You nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

“Well, I do know a place you can stay where you will be absolutely safe, if that’s something you’re interested in.” You told him. You would love nothing more than to have Bucky close to you, but you also knew that he was going to be paranoid about everything and everyone for a very long time.

“Where?” He asked. You turned and pointed to the giant obnoxious building with an A on it. His eyes widened. “You live there?” He whispered. You nodded. “Steve does too. I know it looks scary, but I promise you’d be safe there. Steve and I have our own floor, and there’s an extra bedroom, you’d have privacy. Stark also has an excellent security system.” He looked so unsure. “I don’t know.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand, I really do. But I promise Bucky, I won’t let anything happen to you ever again. Okay?” He waited for a minute and nodded, and your heart fluttered just a little. “Okay. Let me make a call really quick okay?” He nodded again and you pulled out your phone, dialing Tony’s number, praying to God he wasn’t gonna be pissed.

 _“Yes lovebug.”_ Tony said. You rolled your eyes and Bucky raised an eyebrow at you.

“Lovebug Tony really?”

_“What else would you like me to call you? Gorgeous, cupcake, lemon drop, oohh what about Miss Freeze?”_

“No Tony.” You said, pinching the bridge of your nose. You opened one eye to see Bucky trying to hide a smirk. Of course, he could hear you. **_Smug bastard._**

_“Okay, what about Ally-pop? Alibaba? Ally-Cat- “_

“NO.” You froze. Nobody had called you Ally-cat since…Bucky.

_“Okay, okay geez, what’s up? I assume you didn’t just call to engage in some of our lovely banter.”_

“Okay, so here’s the thing…I found Bucky…or rather, he found me. And I need your okay to let him come stay in the tower. Where he’ll be safe.” You told him.

 _“WHAT!”_ Tony yelled. You winced and sighed.

“Look Tony, please. I know there’s a lot of things to work through, but he’s not safe out here.” You turned away from Bucky and lowered your voice, even though you knew he could hear you. “Please Tony, this is important to me.” You heard a sigh on the other end followed by a few moments of silence.

_“Okay, only for you Allison.”_

“Thank you, Tony, really. I’ll see you later.” You turned back to Bucky and smiled, but he had a frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” You asked. “I don’t wanna cause problems.”

“No, it’s not like that. Everything is okay, it’s gonna be okay, I promise. Come on.” You said, nodding your head in the direction of the tower. You used the private elevator once you got there, you didn’t wanna drag Bucky through the whole tower. You arrived on your floor and led Bucky to the kitchen, sitting your bag down on the island. “Are you thirsty?” You asked. He nodded and you opened the fridge and handed him a water.

“Jarvis, is Steve home?” You asked.

“No Miss, Captain Rogers is out of the tower at the moment.” Bucky tensed and started looking around for the voice. You stepped closer to him with your hands up. “Hey, it’s okay. That’s Jarvis, Tony’s personal artificial intelligence system. He runs the tower. He can get you anything you need. He’s also state of the art security. Hey Jarvis, could you please put this floor on private and only allow access to Steve and myself?” You asked. Bucky seemed to relax a little.

“Yes Miss Allison, anyone else will have to be granted permission onto the floor until you tell me otherwise.”

“Thank you, J.,” You turned to Bucky. “Do you wanna see your room?” He nodded and followed you to the end of the hall. You opened the door and walked in. The room was decorated in dark blues and greys, very much different to the purple and white of your room or the light blue and white of Steve’s. “The bathroom is through there, I can go find something of Steve’s for you to wear until we can order you some clothes, you two are about the same size I would think. What do you wanna do?” You asked.

He looked up at you and tilted his head, and you probably guessed nobody had asked him what he wanted in a very long time. “Uh… a shower I guess?” You nodded and walked into the bathroom, showing him how to turn everything on. “I’ll leave some clothes on the bed for you okay?” You told him, walking to the door. “Hey Ally?” He called out. You turned around to look back at him and he was looking down. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” You smiled. “You’re welcome Bucky.”

You went down to the laundry room and found some clean sweatpants, t-shirt and a jacket for Bucky to wear. You heard the shower turn on and you placed the clothes on the bed for him.

You went back out to the kitchen, stashing Steve’s gifts in your room. You pulled out your phone and decided to text Steve.

**You: Hey! Where are you? We still watching another movie tonight?**

**CappyPants: Absolutely** **😊** **I’m just over at the VA with Sam, I should be home soon.**

**You: Okay, well I’ve got a surprise for you when you get here.**

**CappyPants: Okay, can’t wait** **😊**

“Yeah, I bet you can’t” You mumbled. You heard footsteps in the hallway, and you looked up to see Bucky walking out barefoot in the clothes you left out for him. You smiled at how relaxed he looked just after a shower. “Better?” He nodded. “Are you hungry? There’s tons of places we could order from, there’s Pizza, Chinese, Thai, Subs, Mexican, pretty much anything we can think of.” You looked over at him from the stack of takeout menus, and he looked overwhelmed. “I’m sorry, too much. How about we just get pizza?” Bucky nodded and you pulled your phone out and ordered four pizzas with different toppings, because you were sure Bucky ate just as much as Steve.

“So, Steve will be home in a little while, is that okay?” You asked him. He nodded. “I know it’s a lot, so if at anytime you need a break, you can just let us know and we can leave you alone okay?” You told him. You wanted to make him as comfortable as you could. “Could I have a notebook? I like to write things down when I remember them, try to keep track of everything.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I think I have one in my room, I’m gonna change and grab it I’ll be right back.” You quickly walked to your room and shut the door behind you. Letting out a big sigh, you changed into some leggings and a t-shirt, pulling your hair up. You dug through the dresser until you found a blank notebook and some pens and headed back out into the kitchen. You slid them across the island to Bucky and walked over to get plates and napkins down for the pizza.

You set them down in front of Bucky and turned to get something to drink when you felt his flesh hand on your wrist. You stopped and turned back to him, following his gaze to your left arm. To your tattoo.

“Oh, that.” You lifted the sleeve of the shirt up so he could see the rest of the red and black star. Bucky stared at it for what felt like forever. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to look at it.” You said looking down. You felt his hand travel up from your wrist and trace the star. “I remember this. I remember seeing this. We were….” A blush crept up your face as you remembered your first night together. “Yeah. The first night we were together.” Your eyes met his and for a split second, you saw your Bucky in there. His thumb was rubbing over the star and you found yourself inching closer to him.

“Ally.”

“Bucky.” You whispered. You heard the elevator moving and you moved away from him, just as the elevator doors opened. You could hear Steve’s voice echoing throughout the floor. “Okay Ally, what’s my surprise- “He stopped when he saw Bucky sitting at the island next to you.

“Buck.” He whispered. Bucky nodded and you smiled. “Bucky is gonna stay here with us if that’s okay Steve?” You asked. He nodded and came over to the island, standing on the opposite side of you. “Yeah. That’s great.”

“Miss Allison, the pizza has arrived.”

“Oooh thanks J, I hope you’re in the mood for pizza Steve.” You teased, grabbing some cash for a tip. “Are you kidding? Steve could never get tired of pizza.” Bucky said. You stopped and stared at Bucky, who looked just as surprised as you did. You smiled at them and went to get the pizza. **_Maybe this is gonna be okay after all._**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that it's going to take some getting used to, but Bucky really does feel at ease around Ally, and he feels safe. There's gonna be a lot of emotional whiplash coming your way so prepare yourself lol


	17. Bucky's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's first day at the compound and Ally tries to convince Tony to meet him.

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky didn’t know where else to go. After the day on the carrier, when Steve had said those words to him and Ally had shown him the tags around her neck, it started coming back to him slowly. The memories of Steve and Ally. A lot of things were still jumbled, and he didn’t know what was his or the soldiers, but somehow, he knew that he was safe with Ally. That’s why he had gone to the park to see her.

He was on high alert when he came into the tower, but Ally had reassured him he was safe there. He believed her. The shower did wonders for him and putting on fresh clothes made him relax.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that star on her arm. The memory of that night came crashing back down on him. How she felt naked underneath him, her skin so soft. How she moaned his name. When he reached out and touched her arm, it felt like his skin was on fire. He didn’t know if he was going to kiss her, but the way she said his name made him want to.

He couldn’t. There was a chance he could hurt her. He was a monster. They had made him into a monster.

They were currently sitting in the living room with the pizza, Steve and Ally on the couch and Bucky had chosen the chair right next to it.

“So, for tonight’s movie, I have picked one of my personal favorites. Toy Story. It’s great, and I’m sure both of you will love it. Bucky did like it. It was funny, but what he liked more was how Ally laughed at all the jokes, or how she knew the movie almost word for word. He found himself watching her more than the television. So, he definitely noticed when she stuck her legs across Steve’s lap. He also noticed that Steve’s hands rested on her feet.

He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he wondered if something had happened between the two of them while he wasn’t around? He couldn’t be mad. Steve was amazing and he wanted what was best for Ally, and honestly, he didn’t think that was himself.

After the movie, they all headed to their rooms. Ally was leaning against her doorframe when she called out to him. “Hey Bucky.” He turned to look at her. “Hmm?”

“Goodnight.” She said smiling, before stepping into her room and closing the door.

**Ally’s POV**

You couldn’t sleep. Knowing that Bucky was down the hall was driving you crazy. You were buzzing. You knew there was a long way to go to get him back to feeling like himself, but he was home. He was with you and Steve, where he belonged.

“Miss Allison, Mr. Barnes is having a nightmare in his room, I thought I would let you know.”

You jumped out of bed, thanking the AI, and crept down the hallway. You slowly opened his door and stepped in, careful not to get too close to him. You weren’t sure what kind of state he’d be in when he woke up, or **who** he would be. You heard him whimper. “Ally. No. My name is James. One hundred seventh.” You heart was breaking. He was dreaming about being wiped.

“Bucky.” You whispered. He didn’t wake up. You flipped on the light and walked over to grab the extra pillows from the bed. “Bucky.” You said a little louder. He kept tossing and whimpering. You threw the pillow, hitting him in the chest with it. He jerked awake, eyes wide, looking around the room until he spotted you. “Bucky?” You said again.

“Ally, what are you doing in here?” He said softly. “Oh, uh, Jarvis told me you were having a nightmare, so I came to check on you. Are you okay?” You asked.

“Oh. Uh…yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” You smiled and shook your head. “Oh, no, I was up. Couldn’t sleep.” You told him, going back over to the door. “Wait.” You heard him say. You turned to face him. “Yeah?”

“Will you stay in here with me? I always have trouble getting back to sleep after I wake up.” You nodded and walked over to the bed, sitting up against the headboard. “Do you have nightmares a lot?” You asked him. He nodded. “Not every night, but most nights.” He laid back down on his side, facing you.

You shut the lights off and absently started running your fingers through his hair. You heard him hum and smiled to yourself, feeling him slip back into sleep. You contemplated leaving, but he had asked you to stay and you definitely wanted to. You slid down and laid on your side, facing him, just watching him as he slept. You stilled when you felt his hand reach out and grab your hip, pulling you close to him. His face looked so peaceful, like it did when you would watch him sleep in your crappy tent at the base.

You tucked your chin under his head and breathed in his scent. It hadn’t changed. “Oh God I missed you so much.” You whispered, letting your eyes drift closed.

When you woke up Bucky was gone. You sat up, worried that you had overstepped last night by staying in his room. You walked out into the kitchen to find Bucky sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal. You smiled at him as you walked over to the coffee machine, turning it on. “Good morning.” You told him, spinning around to face him. “Morning. I would have made coffee, but I didn’t know how to work the machine.” You smiled. “It’s okay, it’s tricky, took Steve like a week to figure it out. Where is he by the way?” You asked.

“I think he said he’d be in the gym.” You nodded, grabbing two mugs out of the cabinet, filling them up and passing one to Bucky. “When you’re feeling up to it, you should check it out. It’s got everything. Tony has an endless supply of punching bags because Steve breaks them weekly.” You watched the corner of Bucky’s mouth lift into a small smile.

“What did you want to do today?” You asked him. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess get to working on things I remember. Do you have anything you think could help me?” You thought for a second, remembering you had a bunch of books in your room. “Yeah, actually, I think I do.”

You ran into your room and pulled the history and Captain America books you had out of your closet. You sat them on the island and pushed them toward Bucky. “There’s stuff about the war in here, about Steve, the commandos, and you.” You smiled and sat across from him, pulling out your tablet. You pulled up Amazon and started ordering Bucky pants, socks, underwear, shoes and shirts. You also got him some new gloves, some notebooks, toiletries and anything else he might need. You opted for same day delivery and smiled when it said it would arrive in a few hours.

The elevator dinged and Steve came in, sweaty after his workout. He came around the island, kissing you on the top of your head before opening the fridge and grabbing a water. “How was the gym?” You asked. He shrugged. “Pretty good I guess; I didn’t break a punching bag today.” He told you grinning. You gave a pointed look to him. “Okay, I only broke ONE punching bag today.” You laughed and threw an _‘I told you so’_ look at Bucky.

“So, I have to go down to the lab for a little while, will you be okay here until I get back?” You asked Bucky. He stilled for a second, as if he didn’t want you to leave. You could tell Steve picked up on it and he stepped up next to you. “I was gonna jump in the shower, and then maybe we could watch a movie or something? Or I could help you go through these books?” He offered. Bucky relaxed a little and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.” You smiled, walking around to where Bucky was sitting, squeezing his arm. “I won’t be gone long okay?” You told him softly.

You showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, forgoing any make up, you hadn’t planned on going anywhere today. You grabbed your tablet and walked through the kitchen, throwing waves to the boys, who were hunched over the pile of books you brought out.

Upon entering the lab, you found Bruce and Tony leaning over a screen. “Hey science bros, what’s up?” They both looked up at you and Tony raised an eyebrow. “Science bros? Is that something we’re called in your world?” You laughed, plopping yourself down on the couch. “Not really, more like something the fans came up with, though I think it fits pretty good.” Tony grinned, nudging Bruce. “See Banner? Science bros. Way cool name.”

“Well, cooler than a green rage monster.” Banner said, throwing a wink your way. You got up and walked over to the table they were standing at. “Watcha workin on?”

Tony looked up at you with a giant grin. “Nanotech.” You smiled back at him. “So, I wanted to ask you something Tony.” He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you wanna come have dinner with me, Steve and Bucky tonight? Bruce you are welcome too of course.” Tony looked down and sighed. “Allison, I just don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

“I know, and I completely understand. But you have to understand, Bucky isn’t like that. I know how to help him. I know what to do to make sure he never becomes the Winter Soldier again. Please trust me.” Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. “What do you think Banner?” He asked. Bruce thought for a moment, taking his glasses off and setting them down on the table. “I think he’s gone through more psychological torture than anyone should have to go through in life. I think the fact that he came to Ally because he remembers her, and Steve is a sign that he wants to get better.” Bruce said. **_Ah, the voice of reason._**

“Okay, I’ll do it for you, under one condition.” Tony said, a small grin on his face that you knew meant nothing good. “Oh God, what?” You asked him.

“You have to let me call you Buttercup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, good ol Tony and his bargaining lol


	18. Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony come over for dinner and get to know Bucky.

To say you were nervous going back to the apartment was an understatement. You weren’t sure if pushing people on Bucky was the best thing, but you wanted him to feel comfortable in the tower, and around Tony and Bruce. That way, he wouldn’t feel so awkward when the time came that he did want to venture off your floor. The packages for Bucky arrived just as you got back, so you pulled them in, finding Bucky and Steve on the couch watching the History channel.

“Oh honey! I’m home!” You yelled, carrying one of the boxes into the kitchen. Steve laughed and got up, gesturing to the box, Bucky following after. “What’s that?” He asked you.

“Oh, just some stuff for Bucky.” You said, opening the box. This one had shirts and pants in it. “I ordered him some clothes and basic stuff I thought he would need.” Bucky came over and peered into the box. “Ally, you didn’t have to do this.”

You shrugged, sliding the box over to him. “Of course I did, what else were you gonna wear? Keep stealing Steve’s clothes out of the dryer?” Bucky sent you a pointed look. “Hey, it’s no big deal. Also, not a big deal, but Bruce and Tony are coming down here for dinner.” Bucky froze and looked over at you. “Hey, it’s okay, they just want to meet you. It’s not gonna be a big thing, just take out and maybe a movie. Is that okay?” You asked, placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at your hand and relaxed slightly. He gulped and nodded.

“Okay. Well, you boys can get the rest of the boxes, I’m going to relax” You told them. You sat Steve mouth ‘boxes?’ to Bucky and you giggled, heading into your room. Pulling your laptop out, you plopped on the bed, and started doing research. You tried typing in Strucker, and he came up in Shields files. He was known Hydra, and was listed as doing experiments, which you already knew.

His base of operations was in Sokovia. Maybe if you could get the scepter and have Tony not make a murder bot, that would be great. Then Sokovia wouldn’t be destroyed and people wouldn't hate you.

A knock on the door brought you out of your thoughts. “Come in!” You yelled. Bucky poked his head in. “Hey. You got a minute?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. “Of course.” He stepped in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it. “Tony…his last name is Stark isn’t it.” You nodded, knowing where he was going to go with this.

“I…killed his parents.” He whispered. You got up and walked over to him. “Bucky, no. That wasn’t you. I know that, and Tony knows that too. Hey, look at me.” You told him softly. He looked up at you and the pain and guilt in his eyes was enough to break your heart. “I promise you, we’re not gonna stop until every Hydra base is destroyed. I don’t care how long it takes. They’re going to pay for what they did to you. Okay?” He nodded, eyes filled with tears.

“Can I…is it alright if I hug you?” He asked slowly. “Oh Bucky, you don’t ever have to ask that. You always can.” You held your arms, giving him all the control. He slowly stepped closer to you, trying to take deep breaths. He only wrapped his flesh arm around your middle, and while you weren’t scared of the other one, you didn’t want to push him. You knew he was afraid of it. You knew he hated it.

He let out a ragged breath and you noticed he was shaking. **_God, when was the last time someone touched him like this?_** Were you the last one? You doubted he was given praise of any kind with Hydra. Rubbing your hands up and down his back, you felt his arm tighten around you. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. Not anymore. Do you trust me?” You asked.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. Closing your eyes to calm yourself from how close he was to you, holding your breath. “I don’t really remember you. I just get bits and pieces. But I know enough to know that I feel safe with you. I haven’t felt safe in a very long time.” You nodded, pulling back to look at him.

“Everything’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry about tonight alright? It’s gonna be fine.” He nodded and left your room. You laid back on your bed you closed your eyes. You wanted your Bucky back so desperately, but you knew that he would never really be the same. He had to learn how to live with himself and Winter, even after all of Shuri’s programming. You wiped the tears that fell and took a deep breath. Bucky needed you to be strong. You had to be.

Your phone buzzed and you grabbed it, smiling when you saw Clints name pop up.

**Hawkey: A blonde drops off her dress to the dry cleaners  
The lady says, "Come Again!"  
The blonde says, "No, it's toothpaste this time."**

You busted out laughing, almost dropping your phone on your face.

**You: That was hilarious. Okay, okay. I got one for you.**

**You:** **"Give it to me! Give it to me!" she yelled, "I'm so wet, give it to me now!" She could scream all she wanted to. I was keeping the umbrella.**

A couple minutes went by before your phone buzzed again.

**Hawkey: Oh my god. That was amazing. Ugh I miss you and your stupid jokes. Lol.**

**You: Well maybe you and Nat should come back to the tower. Lol You may actually need to soon. I’m gonna have information on a Hydra base to go over with Tony.**

**Hawkey: Just let us know.** **😊**

**You: Oh, also, tell Nat I found Barnes…**

**Hawkey: Are you okay? Is HE okay?**

**You: No, but he will be.** **😊**

Making your way back into the kitchen, you started grabbing plates and silverware from the cabinets for dinner. You noticed Bucky sitting at the island with his notebook. “Would you like to help me set the table?” You asked. He looked up at you and nodded, taking the silverware. He walked behind you, setting the forks down after you had set the plates down. He stopped when he heard the elevator.

“Miss Allison, Sir and Dr. Banner are requesting entrance to the floor.”

“Thank you Jarvis, please let them in.”

Steve went to help them with the food and you turned to Bucky who was stiff, gripping the back of the chair. “Hey. It’s okay. If it gets too much, they can leave okay? Promise.” He nodded and helped you finish.

“Have we even used this table since we’ve lived here?” Steve asked as he set the Chinese take out boxes down. You shook your head. “No, I’m pretty sure we only eat in front of the tv like lazy people.” You threw back. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at you, which you reciprocated.

You smiled at Bruce and Tony and nodded for them to come closer. “Tony, Bruce, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.”

“It’s nice to meet you Bucky.” Bruce said.

“Same, nice to meet you.” Tony got out. You knew this was going to be hard, but it was progress. Bucky nodded at both of them. “Thank you for letting me stay here.” He said softly. Any weirdness Tony had towards Bucky was gone when he saw how broken the man looked. “No sweat, any friend of Buttercups here is a friend of mine.” You rolled your eyes and glared at Tony.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that buttercup, we had a deal.” Tony said smirking. You all sat down and there really was enough food to feed an army, which you kind of had. You were glad Thor wasn’t here or there would be even more boxes. You grabbed beers for everyone, and Bucky sat down next to you, unsure of what to do. He leaned in next to you and whispered. “I don’t know what any of this is, I’ve never had it.” **God how many more times can my heart break today?**

“Oh okay...well this is Kung Pao Chicken, it’s kinda spicy and it’s got veggies in it. Then there's Sweet and Sour chicken, which tastes just like it sounds, there's Orange Chicken which is my personal favorite. You’ve also got noodles, white rice and fried rice. When the whole team is here we literally have some of everything, but we just like this stuff.” You told him smiling.

“You’re forgetting the best part Ally.” Steve said from across the table. You looked around and raised an eyebrow. “The fortune cookies!” He yelled, throwing one at you. Your mouth dropped open as you threw it back. “Jerk.” You said laughing. You watched out of the corner of your eyes as Bucky got the same things you did, fried rice and the Orange Chicken, but twice as much as you had on your plate.

Nobody really said much during dinner, just talked about your days. You didn’t want to bring up mission stuff in front of Bucky in case it would be too much, and you also didn’t want to bring up and future stuff because you weren’t sure if he remembered that part about you. The boys helped in putting all the food away and you headed to the living room to pick out a movie.

Tony and Bruce took the chairs, so that left the couch for you, Steve and Bucky. You sat in the middle, patting the seat next to you for Bucky. He seemed hesitant at first, but sat down anyway.   
  


“So, buttercup, what movie do we have the pleasure of watching this evening?” Tony asked, smirking as you cringed at the nickname. “Well, I was thinking of a classic, and since we have the Science Bros in our presence tonight, I though this one would be perfect. Weird Science.” Tony groaned and Bruce smiled.

It was hard to concentrate on the movie because you kept touching Bucky. First it was your leg, then it was your arm. He was so warm and you missed how he felt pressed up against you. Steve must have noticed you were holding your breath because he leaned in next to your ear. “Are you okay?” He whispered. You nodded slowly, never taking your eyes off the tv.

Tony and Bruce headed out after the movie, and you told them you would be up to the lab sometime tomorrow. You told the boys goodnight and flung yourself on the bed, hoping you were able to sleep.

_You got back to the hotel, and Bucky walked you up to your room. You turned to him and smiled. “I had a lot of fun tonight Bucky, thank you.” He smiled back at you, and you were relieved you were leaning against the wall. He really needed to stop looking at you like that._

_“You’re welcome. So did I. Also, I like your real hair better.” You chuckled, and carefully pulled the wig off, shaking your purple hair out. Bucky took a strand and wound it around his finger. “Much better.” He whispered. You realized just how close he was to your face and you took a breath in. His lips hovered over yours. “Is this okay?” He asked you. Everything in your brain was telling you to say no, to stop him. Because you knew where this was headed. You knew you would fall head over heels in love with Bucky Barnes and then you would lose him. That didn’t stop you. You nodded and his lips connected with yours, and you were done for. His hand went behind your neck, his other around your waist. Both your hands were tangled in his jacket, holding on for dear life._

_He pulled away after a minute or so, resting his head on yours. “Wow.” He said. “Yeah.” He gave you one more soft kiss, before letting you into your room. You shut the door behind you, closed your eyes and giggled. You actually giggled._

You shot awake, covered in sweat, glancing at the clock. Three thirty. “What the shit.” You mumbled. You jumped into the shower, a cold one, and changed into some shorts and a tshirt. Knowing you wouldn’t get back to sleep, you ventured out into the living room, to find Bucky sitting on the couch, watching some late night talk show. He turned his head, probably hearing you, and his brow furrowed. “Hey, did I wake you?” You shook your head, grabbing a blanket off the chair and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. “No, it’s okay, just couldn’t sleep, you?”

“Nightmare.” You nodded and glanced over at him. “I’m sorry, you know, whenever you have a nightmare, you can always come wake me up you know? To talk or whatever.” He nodded and looked back at the tv.

“What are you even watching? Do you mind?” He shook his head and you grabbed the remote, turning on some Big Bang Theory. You loved this show, and you even heard Bucky chuckle a few times. Before long you found yourself sleepy again, so you laid down, putting your head next to Bucky’s leg. You felt Bucky’s flesh hand push some hair out of your face after you closed your eyes. You smiled and were back asleep before the next episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sadness, but a little bit of fluff! I hope I'm doing Bucky justice. I didn't want him to be too dark, but I still wanted to get the point across that he isnt okay. I hope I'm doing that lol


	19. Preparing for the mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally talks to Tony about an upcoming mission, and she spars in the gym with Steve.

**Bucky’s POV**

He didn’t know what made him reach down and brush her hair out of her face, he just did it. He watched her sleep for along time, and she looked so peaceful. The more he was around her, the more he was starting to remember. When he hugged her yesterday, he remembered kissing her for the first time. It hit him so fast he started shaking.

She had this life now, a life that he wasn’t a part of. He was dangerous, and he could hurt her if he snapped. If he turned into the soldier, he could kill her. He picked her up and took her to her room, laying her down softly on her bed, covering her up.

Bucky woke up the next morning pretty relaxed, having gone back to sleep pretty easily after putting Ally back to bed. He went out to the kitchen and found coffee that Steve had made before he went on his run. Ally came padding down the hallway a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes.

**_God she’s so cute in the morning. She’s cute all the time._ **

“Morning Bucky.” She said in a sleepy voice. “Mornin.”

She poured a cup of coffee and stood across from him at the island. “Did you put me in my bed this morning?” She asked, taking a sip. Bucky nodded. “I didn’t want you to sleep on the couch. Is that okay?” He asked, feeling unsure if he should have gone into her room. She nodded. “Yeah it’s fine, thank you Bucky.” She smiled at him and started pulling out food from the fridge and pantry. “Do you like waffles?” She asked him. He shrugged. “I don’t know, don’t really remember.”

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. “Oh.” She said, her face dropping. Bucky got up and walked over to her, noticing she looked like she was going to cry. “Hey, it’s okay.” He told her softly. She shook her head, leaning her head into his chest. He wrapped his flesh arm around her shoulders, refusing to use his metal one.

“No Bucky, it’s not okay. This isn’t fair! They took everything from you. They took me, they took Steve, your arm. You don’t even know if you like waffles or not!” She cried into his chest. Bucky moved his hand up into her hair, running it through her beautiful purple locks. “I know. But I’m getting some of it back. Slowly, but it’s there. You’re helping. Steve’s helping.” He pulled back to look at her. “And hey, maybe if you’re waffles are good, they’ll help me remember.” He wiped a tear from her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said, sniffling. “I shouldn’t be crying into your chest, you shouldn’t have to take care of me.”

“I don’t mind doll, really, takes my mind off other things.” She looked up at him when he said ‘doll’. He didn’t even realized it had slipped out.

“Doll. I’ve missed that.” She said, closing her eyes. “Okay. Waffles. Coming up.” She moved back to the counter. He watched as she set her phone to play some strange music Bucky was not used to. He smiled as she bopped her head along to the music, mixing the batter in the bowl. Steve came back from his run and went straight to the fridge and chugged a bottle of water. He seemed to know whatever tune she was listening to, grabbing her hand and spinning her out and back in. Bucky felt a pang of jealousy at how close they were. But he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to be happy like that. Not with the things he’d done. He heard a plate clink down in front of him and it snapped him out of whatever daze he’d been in.

“So, what do we think, do we like waffles?” Ally asked, after they were done eating. Bucky nodded. “Yes. Definitely.” Ally smiled at him and gathered the plates and put them in the sink, telling Steve he had to clean up the kitchen, and she was running up to the lab to talk to Tony.

**A** lly’s POV  
  


Opening the doors to the lab, you spotted Tony working on the helmet of his suit. **_The nanotech must not be ready yet._** He looked up, smiling as you entered. “Mornin buttercup! What can I do ya for?” He asked. You rolled your eyes and plopped down on the couch, sending a nod to Bruce who was working behind a computer.

“So, I wanted to talk to you about a Hydra base we need to take care of.” You told them. Tony and Bruce stopped what they were doing and looked up at you. “Is this a future thing?” Bruce asked. You nodded and pulled out your tablet.

The base is in Sokovia, led by a Baron Von Strucker. Total bad guy. Like one of the worst. Anywho, he’s got Loki’s staff.” Tony’s mouth dropped. You flicked the screen up into the center of the room, bringing up Strucker’s face. There were all kinds of pictures of weapons he was working on, and the base itself, which looked like a freaking fortress.

“Please tell me we take this asshole down.” Tony said. You nodded and smirked. “Yes. We definitely do. We should get Nat and Clint here, Thor too if we can get ahold of him somehow, and then we can go over all the information together.” Bruce looked uneasy, like he wanted to ask a question, but was afraid to.

“Yes Bruce, this is a code green.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Bruce asked, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

“I think it has a nice ring to it.” Tony added. Bruce groaned and smacked his head against the table.

**You: What do you call a fake noodle? An Impasta**

**Hawkey: My kid asked me to put her shoes on this morning. I told her they wouldn’t fit me.**

**You: Oh my God. You’re such a dad. Lol So… we have a situation.**

**Hawkey: ….how soon do we need to be there?**

**You: As soon as you can.**

You headed back down to your floor, knowing that Clint and Nat would be here later on tonight or tomorrow morning. Bucky was sitting on the couch, watching Jumanji, which you knew Steve had put on for him, having fell in love with it when you showed it to him last week. Anxiety filled you when you thought about leaving Bucky to go to Sokovia to get the staff. You couldn’t take him with you, this was Hydra we’re talking about and he’s definitely not mission ready.

He looked up from the couch and smiled at you, a genuine smile, not the forced ones you’ve been seeing. He was getting better, day by day, and that made you incredibly happy, to not see so much pain in his eyes. You walked over and plopped down next to him on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged, watching as you turned to face him on the couch. “I’m doing better I guess. I think the longer I’m me and not the soldier, the more the memories come back. That’s why they wiped me so frequently. I was starting to remember things quickly.” He said softly.

“That’s really great Bucky! And if you’re feeling cooped up on the floor, you can always join us in the gym, Steve and I spar at least twice a week, more so when the rest of the team is here, but he’s in the gym almost everyday.” You told him.

“That sounds like a good idea. It would probably help get some frustrations out.” You smiled and turned your head when you heard Steve open his bedroom door, barefoot in shorts and a tank top.

“Hey Steve. Nat and Clint are coming back today or tomorrow.” You told him as he sat in the chair to the right of the couch. He hung his head. He knew what you meant by that. “When do we leave?” He asked. “Probably tomorrow or the next day. Still have to reach out to Thor somehow and brief everyone on the mission.” Bucky tensed next to you and you turned back to look at him.

“You guys are leaving?” He asked softly. “Yeah, but we’ll probably only be gone a day or two, and Tony’s girlfriend Pepper is almost always in the tower, so she can help you with anything. Jarvis is also able to help.” He nodded, but you knew that being alone made him uneasy.

“Could we go down to the gym?” Bucky asked. You nodded, turning to Steve, who also agreed. Running into your room, you changed into some leggings and a sports bra, with a tank over it. Slipping your running shoes on, you pulled your hair into a braid and met Bucky and Steve back in the kitchen. Bucky had on a pair of basketball shorts and a very tight t-shirt that showed off every muscle in his body, and his metal arm. You gulped, taking in the view for a second before looking away. He caught you staring and raised an eyebrow. ‘What?”

“Nothing.” You responded, heading over to the elevator, missing the smirk Steve was giving you behind Bucky’s back.

Immediately going over to the mats, you started stretching, Steve doing the same. Bucky stayed back towards the weights, deciding to take it easy at first. You stood up, circling Steve. “Are you ready?” Steve asked in a taunting tone. You smirked. “Show me what you got old man.” He lunged at you and you side stepped, spinning around, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm behind his back. “Come on Steve, you know I’m faster than that.” You said, a grin forming on your face. “Then you know I’m stronger than you.” He said, flipping you on your back. You quickly jumped up, but caught Steve’s fist to your abdomen. He swung again, but you caught it, sending an elbow to his jaw. He stumbled back, as did you, holding your stomach.

“Jesus Ally.” Steve said, holding his jaw. “Payback, Steve.” You teased, standing up straight. You traded blows with him for a few more minutes, before both of you ended up on the ground laughing. He stood first, helping you up. His jaw was purple and you hovered your hand over it, watching as his porcelain complexion came back. “Sorry.” You said laughing, healing your own various injuries.

“No worries. Round two?” He said, raising an evebrow at you. You rolled your eyes and nodded, getting into your fighting stance again, unaware of just how closely Bucky was watching you.

A half hour later, you were covered in sweat and Steve had a busted lip. You were tired, and you felt it through your body. You were laying on the floor catching your breath, eyes closed, when you saw a dark shadow over you. Opening one eye, you saw it was Bucky. He held out a hand and you took it, standing and looking at him. “You’re good.” He told you. You smiled. “Thanks, I guess as good as I can be against a ninety year old super soldier.” Bucky laughed at that. He actually laughed and your heart almost stopped. You forgot what his laugh sounded like.

Your phone buzzing brought you back to reality and you picked it up, a serious look coming back to your face.

**Hawkey: Landing in 20.**

“Team’s almost here.” You told Bucky, leading him out of the gym and back up to your floor.

**You: Nat and Clint are landing in 20, meeting in the conference room? I'm bringing Bucky, maybe he has an insight on Stucker?**

**DaddyWarbucks: Sure buttercup** **😉**

God you hated Tony sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! Getting closer to Ultron! and some DRAMA!!! hehe.


	20. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is uneasy when you leave for your mission.

Sitting in between Bucky and Steve in the conference room waiting on Nat and Clint to arrive, your knee was bouncing up and down. Steve put his hand on it, and you glanced at him sheepishly. “Sorry. You murmured, getting up when Nat and Clint entered the room. You threw your arms around Nat’s neck, smiling when the assassin returned your hug. Clint was next, wrapping one arm around you, putting his bag down with the other. “I missed you guys so much.”

“We missed you too kid.” Clint told her. You turned to Bucky, who looked uneasy, looking up at Nat. “Do you remember me soldier?” The redhead asked him. He looked down and nodded. “Nat. He’s not a soldier anymore, come on.” You whispered, nudging her. She mouthed sorry and sat down at the opposite end of the table. “Hey man, I’m Clint, good to meet you.” The archer said, holding out his hand out. Bucky took it slowly, nodding.

“Okay, okay, now that we have pleasantries over, can we begin oh all seeing one?” Tony said, entering the room and throwing a look at you. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your tablet and started to talk, but a crack of lightning made you, and you were sure Bucky too, jump. Looking outside on the balcony, you saw Thor land, waving at you. “Lady Allison!” He said, picking you up and spinning you. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Thor you have impeccable timing, how did you know we needed you?” Clint asked. A smirk formed on the God’s face. “Heimdall. He saw you and saw that you needed me, so here I am.” He looked over to Bucky and stuck his hand out. “Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Thor, Son of Odin.” Bucky took his hand and shook it. “Bucky.”

You glanced at Bucky and mouthed ‘are you okay?’. He nodded, so you turned to the rest of the room, flicking images up on the screen from your tablet. “Okay. So, Baron Von Strucker. Hydra agent, bad guy. He has a base in Sokovia, heavily guarded. He has Loki’s scepter.” Thor tensed at that. Tony turned to Bucky. “Does he look familiar to you?” He asked.

Bucky shook his head. “No, I never saw him, but I have heard of him. He’s most known for his experiments.”

“What do you mean experiments? I do not understand.” Thor asked.

“He experiments on people.” You told them, pulling up videos you could find of the Maximoff twins. “This is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Born in Sokovia, they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments when a bomb went off in their home from a terrorist attack when they were children. It was Stark Industry weapons that were used on their home.” Tony looked away ashamed, and you felt bad for him, knowing that it wasn’t his fault.

“So, we go to Sokovia, get the staff, and Thor can take it back to Asgard with him?” Steve asked. You nodded. “That’s the plan. Everybody good?” You looked around the room and everyone nodded.

“Wheels up in thirty.” Steve told everyone. You went back to your room and pulled out your uniform, zipping it up, pulling your hair into a ponytail. Zipping up your boots, you took one last look in the mirror before pulling your door open, only to find Bucky standing there.

“Hey, what are you doing?” You asked him. He looked up at you, the back down, like he was fighting with himself about saying something.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said softly. You tilted your head to get him to look at you and smiled. “Hey, I’m gonna be okay. This is a simple mission. We won’t be gone long. I promise okay?” You reached out your hand for his and he hesitated but grabbed it. “Walk me down to the armory to get my pew pews?” You asked. He looked confused. “My guns. I call them pew pews, it’s from a movie. I’ll have to show them to you.” You smiled and led him to the elevator, his hand never leaving yours.

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky’s hand felt so good in hers. He never wanted to let her go. It felt like he was drowning, and Ally was his lifeline. The elevator ride to the armory was quiet, and when they stepped out into the armory Bucky’s jaw dropped. It was huge. He followed Ally over to where she kept her weapons and watched in awe as she strapped four knives into her boots, two guns on her legs, and a baton onto her back. She did it with such grace it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

She caught him staring, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head. “What?” Bucky shook his head grinning. “Nothin doll.” She smiled and held her hand out. “Walk me to the jet?”

Bucky watched everyone get on the jet and Ally turned to him. “Okay, so there’s beer in the fridge, and if you wanna order out, just ask for Jarvis, he can get it for you, and it will just charge it to the tower. Remember Pepper is also around the penthouse, so just ask Jarvis to call her if you need something okay?” She told him. He nodded, unsure of bothering Tony’s girlfriend because he couldn’t figure something out or because he was lonely. She let go of his hand and he was immediately sad without the contact. “I’ll be back.” She said as she backed away, turning and getting into the jet. Steve was the last one, sending Bucky a wave, which he returned.

**_A day or two tops. It will be fine. I can do this._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one! But that just means you might get an extra one today! lol Hope you liked this likke ball of fluff I have created for you :)


	21. Sokovia Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to get the scepter goes perfect, until you get back home.

Heading into Sokovia would take a few hours, so you were resting in the back when Clint came back to sit with you, Nat taking the pilots seat. “Hey kiddo, how are you doin?” He asked. You nodded, rolling your neck. “I’m good, I think were ready, this mission didn’t really have many problems in my world, so I think we’ll be good.”

“I didn’t mean that. I mean how are you doing with Bucky being back?” You had confided in Clint about Bucky after New York. He was easy to talk to and you felt like he had a bit of experience in the whole mind control area. You told him how you were scared of getting him back because you knew he wasn’t going to be the same, and how you thought he might blame you because of everything you knew, and you let him go anyway. You shook your head.

“I don’t know Clint. Sometimes I look at him and I see Bucky in his eyes. Other times I look and he’s so broken, and I don’t know how to help. I don’t want to push him, but I don’t want to stay away either.” You told him. He nodded.

“Well, take it from someone who had done horrible things while not in their right mind. He’s never going to forget the people he’s killed. That never goes away. He has to find a way to live with that for the rest of his life. I think, with your help and Steve’s he can find a way to be more himself again, it’s just going to take some time.” He told you, putting an arm around your shoulder.

“When did you become so full of wisdom?” You asked him laughing. He grinned. “Channeling my inner Laura.”

Everyone was huddled in the back, as Nat set the jet down. “Okay, so the base is gonna be heavily guarded, but nothing we can’t handle.” You told them. “Tony, there’s a shield on the building itself, so if you can get that down we’ll be good. Now, the other thing is the twins. He’s fast, like hella fast. She can mess with your mind. Make you see things you either want to see, or things that scare the hell out of you. Watch out for her.” Everyone nodded and Tony was the first out, heading to the sky.

Bullets were flying everywhere. You were in a jeep with Nat and Clint, putting your gun use to the test. There was a mixture of soldiers and robots, and there were more than you thought. Thor took out the jeep next to you, jumping onto a watch tower to take out more soldiers. Steve flew by you on a motorcycle, dragging a robot on the way.

You heard the roar of the Hulk as he ran in front of you, clearing your path. “Hey, uh, Ally. This seems like more than we can handle!” Clint yelled from beside you. “I may have misjudged. You getting tired old man?” He rolled his eyes and took out a robot to your left. Nat turned the jeep and you all jumped, joined by the rest of the team, and you knew from a cinematic standpoint that it looked cool as fuck.

“Shit!” Tony yelled through the comms. You knew he had hit the barrier. “Language!” Steve said. You and Clint burst into laughter standing back to back, trying to keep your composure.

“Jarvis, what’s the view from upstairs?”

“The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield.” The AI told him.

“I told you so.” You shot into your comm.

“Strucker’s technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we’ve taken.”

“At long last.” Thor shouted.

“At long last is lasting a little long guys.” Nat said from behind the bunker you and she were currently hiding behind, and threw a grenade above it, the second one actually and you wondered where she was keeping them on her person.

“I think we lost the element of surprise.” Clint called out. As more explosions landed next to you.

“Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said ‘language’?” You heard Tony say. You grinned at Nat when you heard Steve sigh. “I know. Just slipped out.”

“And we’re never gonna let you hear the end of it.” You told him.

You were running through the woods when suddenly you were on your ass in the snow. The woosh of blue let you know it was Pietro Maximoff. You groaned, rolling over and getting back up, knowing he was about to take down Clint next. “Fast little bastard.” You grumbled.

“We have an enhanced in the field.” Steve said. **_Yeah, no shit. I told you that._**

“Clint’s hit! Ally, where are you?” Nat yelled. Crap. You had forgotten about that. “I’m coming I’m almost there.”

You made it to Nat and Clint and rested your hands over him, watching the skin pull back together. “There, good as new.” Clint looked up at you and smiled. “Thanks, what would we do without you.”

“Heal a hell of a lot slower.” Hulk took out the bunker that shot at Clint, earning a ‘thank you’ from Nat.

“The drawbridge is down people.” Cool. Tony got the barrier on the building down. Now he could get the staff, hopefully not get mind fucked by Wanda, Steve could get Strucker, and then you could get home.

“And for gosh sake, watch your language!” Tony teased. You laughed as you ran up next to Steve, winking at him. “That’s not going away anytime soon.”

“Nope.” You said. He rolled his eyes and ran past you, toward the building. You started making your way back to the jet, the Iron Legion having taken care of the rest of the soldiers. Now it was just up to Steve and Tony, and for Nat to get to Bruce. You made it back to the jet where Thor and Clint were already waiting. Bruce and Nat came in shortly after.

“Tony, are you alright?” You asked. No answer. You shared a look with Nat. “Tony.” Wanda had gotten to him. “Crap.”

“Tony! Do you copy!” You yelled.

“Yeah buttercup I’m fine. Got the scepter. On my way back to you.” You sighed and closed your eyes, sitting on the ground.

You watched as Nat kneeled by Bruce. She spoke softly to him, trying to ease his guilt. She was going to have to push them together, she’d decided.

“Thor, report on the Hulk.” Nat called out.

“The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims.” Thor said proudly. You smacked his leg from your position on the floor and he jumped, looking down at you shaking his head. Bruce groaned.

“But not the screams of the dead of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining, and tales of sprained deltoids and gout.” He tried to cover.

“Nice. Good job Thor.” You said sarcastically.

“Hey Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?” Tony called from the cockpit.

“Uh, yeah. She knows her way around.” You got up and went over to Tony, sitting on the floor next to his seat, facing him. “So, I know the genius in you wants to crate a form of protection around the world. I get it, and I understand. But I’m begging you Tony. Don’t. Please do not try and mix Jarvis together with anything. I know you mean well but trust me when I tell you. This won’t end well for anyone.” He stared at you for what seemed like forever and nodded.

“Okay, buttercup. I promise. For you.” You raised an eyebrow, not really believing he gave in so easily, but you accepted it anyway, watching him get up and talk to Steve and Thor about the party.

When the jet landed, you saw Bucky waiting next to Pepper. “Hey.” You said smiling. “Are you okay?” He asked, a worried look on his face. “Yeah, I’m okay, Clint got shot, but I was able to heal him in the field, he’s good as new. I’ve gotta get debriefed, but I’ll meet you on our floor when I’m done?” He nodded and let you past him.

Steve stayed in the common area, leaving you to walk back to the floor by yourself. When the elevator doors opened, Bucky was sitting at the island waiting for you. Upon noticing you, he got up and made it over to you in just a few strides, wrapping his arms around you. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay Bucky.” You reassured him, putting your arms around his middle. “I was worried.” He said softly. You pulled back to look at him. “Why? I told you I’d be okay.” You said smiling.

“I remembered something while you were gone.” He said, arms still wrapped around you. “Yeah?”

“About where you came from.” Oh. _Oh._

“Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you would remember. I didn’t want to bring it up in case you didn’t remember, and it confused you more.” You told him. He nodded and went silent for a minute.

“I remember you telling me they were going to take me again. That they were going to do horrible things to me. You knew everything that was going to happen, didn’t you.” He said in a low tone. **_Oh no._** “Bucky, I- “

“Didn’t you!” He yelled, taking a step back from you. Tears started forming in your eyes. “Bucky please, I didn’t know how to stop it. I told you, then I begged you to stay with me and you told me you couldn’t. That you wanted to go. You made me promise to find you, to bring you back to me. I did Bucky. I found you, just like I promised.” He was walking toward you now, backing you up as he did.

“And I waited. For almost 70 years I waited for you!” He yelled, shaking. This wasn’t Bucky. You could tell in his eyes. This…this was Winter. While he wasn’t activated, you could tell from the tone that Winter was in his head. “And every time I remembered who I was, they wiped me. Every time I remembered Steve, they wiped me. Every time I remembered that you said you’d find me, the wiped me!” He screamed, pushing you against the wall.

“Bucky please.” You cried. He slammed his metal fist into the wall next to your head and then something changed in his eyes. He was Bucky again. His eyes widened and he backed away, turned and left in the elevator.

You slid down the wall, into a sobbing mess on the floor. **_He blames me._** You knew that was a possibility. You knew what was going to happen to him and you let him go anyway. You couldn’t stay here. You didn’t wanna be on this floor when he came back. You crawled to your room, yes you crawled because you were so pathetic you couldn’t get off the floor. Packing a bag, you entered the elevator and asked Jarvis where Bucky was. Hearing he was in the gym, you headed into the Penthouse and asked Jarvis to send Tony up.

You were sitting on Tony’s couch when he came in the door. “Hey buttercup, J said you wanted to see-“ He stopped when he saw your face, coming to kneel in front of you. “Hey, what happened.”

You shook your head, more tears falling down your face. “Bucky remembers. He remembers that I knew everything that was going to happen Tony. He blames me for what happened to him.” You cried. Tony’s face softened and he wrapped his arms around you. You cried for God knows how long until Tony laid you back on the couch, insisting you go to sleep, that you could talk in the morning.

What the hell were you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Some drama for you lovely people out there. Come on...you knew everything coculdnt be sunshine and rainbows right?? :)


	22. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties and Murder Bots, what could go wrong?

When you woke up the next morning, you forgot where you were for a second. Just a second, then it all came crashing back to you. Bucky. The screaming. Crushing the wall next to your head. You groaned and pulled the blanket up over your face. You heard shuffling around you and pulled the blanket down to see Tony standing over you with a cup of coffee.

“Mornin buttercup.” He told you. You groaned again and sat up, taking the cup from him. He was on the coffee table in front of you with his elbows on his knees. “How are you feeling.”

“Like the love of my life blames me for all the psychological torture he’s been through in the past seventy years. Oh, yeah, that’s because he does.” You said, rolling your eyes and leaning your head back against the couch.

“God Tony, what am I gonna do? He hates me.”

“He doesn’t buttercup. He just needs time.” Tony reasoned. You huffed and chugged the rest of your coffee. “Can I stay up here for a little while? I just…I can’t be on the floor with him.” You looked over at Tony and his face softened.

“Of course, you can. Peppers gone for the week anyway, and I rarely sleep anyway, so you can have the bed.” You rolled your eyes at him when he said he didn’t sleep. Typical Tony. You looked down at yourself and noticed you were still in your suit from yesterday. “Ew. First I need a fucking shower.” Tony laughed and left you to it, telling you he’d be in the lab with Bruce, waving you off when you reminded him to not make a murder bot.

Curled up on the couch after your shower and rummaging through Tony’s pantry, you turned on Harry Potter. It was the only thing that ever made you truly better after something shitty happened.

“Miss Allison, Captain Rogers is requesting access to the penthouse.” Jarvis informed you. “Let him in please.” You heard the elevator open and Steve came in, rushing over to you, taking you in his arms. “Hey, I’m so sorry.” You crawled into his lap and cried into his chest. “Did Tony tell you?” You said in between sobs.

“No, Buck did.” You pulled back to look up at him. “Yeah, he came directly to the gym after, was in a state, broke about five punching bags. When I asked him what happened, he told me. Said he remembered that you were from somewhere else. Remembered that you told him what was gonna happen to him, and begged him to stay, but he wanted to go.” Steve sighed, rubbing circles on your back. “He said he wasn’t even mad at first, but then all of a sudden he was enraged and he didn’t know why. He snapped out of it when his fist hit the wall.”

“That’s because it wasn’t him Steve. I mean I know it was him, but when he looked at me, I saw something different. I saw the soldier in his eyes when he spoke.” You told him. His grip on you tightened and you laid your head back on his chest. “He feels really bad Ally, maybe you should talk to him.” You shook your head.

“I can’t. I feel guilty Steve. I should have done more, I should have looked for him, saved him. It’s my fault that he’s like this.”

“Hey, come on now, you know that’s not true. We knew this wouldn’t be easy, bringing him back to us. According to your timeline, he’s back way sooner than he was supposed to be right?” You nodded. “Well, then I think of that as a win. As for last night, well let’s just call it a bump in the road okay? It will get better Ally it has to.” You sighed. Steve was always right. You just couldn’t face Bucky right now. You’d probably turn into a blubbering mess.

Another two days went by without you leaving the penthouse. Tony told you had to leave today though, because the party was tonight. You groaned and pleaded with him to let you skip it, but he refused, telling you he’d come up with an even more obnoxious pet name for you.

Nat came up to help you get ready. She had come by everyday to hang out with you. She told you the same thing Steve did. That all Bucky needed was time. Nat curled your hair, leaving it down, doing a smokey eye on you, to match the beautiful silver long sleeve one arm dress, leaving your right arm exposed, your Hogwarts Castle tattoo on display. It was dangerously low in the back and you wondered what would happen if you moved even just an inch., paired with some black heels from the assassin’s closet.

“So, this is probably a good time to tell you that Bucky is going to the party tonight.” Nat said coolly. You whipped around and looked at her wide eyed. “And you dressed me like this?!” You all but yelled at her. “The last time Bucky saw me in a dress there was very little skin showing. I look naked compared to then. What if he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t like his girls like this?” You said, gesturing to…yourself.

“Honey listen. The Bucky that loves you is in there somewhere. When he sees you in this, he will do one of two things. Take you to his room and fuck you senseless, or be a gentleman and kiss you and tell you he loves you.” You sighed. “What if he does neither?” She thought for a moment. “Then you just have to keep working harder kitten.” She whispered in your ear, laughing as you jumped when she smacked your ass.

“Speaking of lovers and what not. When are you gonna do the nasty with Bruce?” You threw out, putting your lipstick on. She stopped pulling her shirt on and glared at you. “What do you mean? Are we together in your world?”

“No, and that’s the biggest mistake like ever, because you two are adorable together. Just go for it Nat, he’s crazy about you.” You said, walking over to her and helping her with her shirt. Once the both of you were ready you headed to the elevator.

“Ready?” Nat asked.

“Nope.”

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky hadn’t been mad when he remembered where Ally was from. He knew what was going to happen to him, but he went anyway, because Ally had promised to find him and bring him home. She had done that. But when he saw her, something inside him flipped and he became so angry with her for letting Hydra do those things to him. No, Bucky wasn’t mad. Winter was. When he’d taken his metal hand to the wall next to Ally’s head, Bucky fought his way back through. The look of horror on Ally’s face, her sobs, would forever be etched in Bucky’s brain. He had never wanted to make her sad or have her fear him.

When she had gotten home from the mission, he’d been genuinely happy to see her. Pepper had brought him dinner the night they left, and they talked, and he decided he like the ginger haired woman. She was very nice, asking him if he had needed anything, which of course he had said no, so she told him that if he did, to not hesitate to ask her.

He had planned on eating with Ally and watching a movie with her, maybe holding her hand. Not terrifying her to the point that she hid from him in the penthouse.

Steve had bugged him for 2 days about going to Tony’s party. He wasn’t sure he could be around a lot of people and he also wasn’t sure he could see Ally. He wanted to, make no mistake, but he was embarrassed.

He stood in the bathroom, looking himself over. He had on simple black jeans and a dark gray Henley. He blew out a big breath and followed Steve to the common area, where he could hear the laughter of the party already underway.

He was standing at the bar with Steve and Bruce when he saw her. He stilled and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. She was walking down the stairs with Nat in a short silver dress. Her skin was shining, her ink on display. He frowned when he saw that the tattoo, she had for him was covered up. She reached the bottom of the stairs and locked eyes with him, only for a second, before Nat ushered her away to the other bar on the opposite side of the room.

**Ally’s POV**

Your legs were shaking as you descended the stairs into the party area. Laughter filled your ears as you neared the bottom. Looking to your left, you saw him. Standing with Steve at the bar, nursing a beer. Breath catching in your throat, you had to admit he looked ten kinds of delicious, and the look on his face said he thought the same about you.

“Come on.” Nat said, dragging you to the bar that was opposite of the one Bucky was at. “Nat, I don’t know if I can do this. I mean, what am I supposed to do?” You asked, downing a shot of tequila.

“You stand here, look good, laugh, act like you’re having a good time. Dance with a guy. You know. Things that will drive Bucky insane.” She said coolly, grabbing a beer. “So, were trying to make him jealous here?” You asked her. You hadn’t done this in a very long time. Even when you first met Bucky, everything was so easy with him. “Exactly. Come on. Let’s go see if Sam wants to dance.”

“Okay, well if I’m doing this, then so are you, let’s show Bruce what he’s missing. But first, I need another shot.” You told Nat, downing another shot of Tequila. Nat found Sam at the pool table, and he was more than happy to dance with two beautiful women. The three of you started just in a tiny circle, bopping and swaying to whatever pop song was playing. Nat ended up behind you, Sam in front of you, bodies pressed together, and you can’t remember the last time you danced like this.

Eventually Nat ended up at the bar, mixing some drinks, and Sam grabbed your arm and dipped you, putting his face next to your ear. “You know, I’m pretty sure if Barnes squeezes that beer bottle any harder, it’s going to shatter.” He pulled you back up and smirked at you. “Glad I could help you make him a little jealous. Don’t make him work to hard for it though.” Sam kissed your hand and backed away.

You jumped when you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning to see that it was Steve. You smiled and took his hand, placing your other one on his shoulder, his free one on you back. A slower song started to play, and while he was no Bucky on the dance floor, Steve Rogers had moves. “You know I feel bad, I feel like I’m taking Peggy’s dance.” You half joked. He smiled, spinning you out and back in. “Come on. You’re my best friend, there’s nobody else I wanna be on the dance floor with right now.” You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“He thinks you look beautiful you know.” Steve told you. You nodded, looking down. “He doesn’t look so bad himself.”

“Just talk to him okay?” He told you. You nodded, pointing your head to Nat, who had taken a seat next to Bruce on the couch. “What do you make of Bruce and Nat?” You asked him.

Steve sighed. “I know Nat likes him. That much is obvious. But Bruce is hesitant, I think he feels like he could hurt her, so he stays away.” You nodded. “Like someone else we know?” Steve smiled and dipped you when the song was over. You curtsied as much as you could in the dress you were in. “Thank you for the dance kind sir.” You told him. He laughed and bowed. “It was all my pleasure sweetheart.” He held out his arm and led you over to the couches, where the rest of the team was sitting.

Most of the party guests had left, only you, Steve, Bucky, Maria, Helen and the rest of the team remained. You sat with your legs tucked underneath you on the loveseat next to Steve, beer in your hand.

“But it’s a trick!” Clint said, twirling his drumsticks, talking about Mjolnir.

“No, no, it’s much more than that.” Thor argued.

“Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power. Whatever man, it’s a trick!” Cline bellowed, clearly drunk. You laughed, feeling Bucky’s gaze on you was making your skin hot.

“Please, be my guest.” Thor offered. Clint shrugged and got up, making his way over to the hammer. He grabbed the handle and grunted, trying to lift it. “I still don’t know how you do it!” He said laughing, going back to sit.

“Smell the silent judgement?”

“Please Stark, by all means.” Tony smirked, standing and unbuttoning his jacket for dramatic flair. “Never one to shrink from an honest challenge.” He said, stepping up. “It’s physics.”

“Right, so, if I lift it, then I rule Asgard?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I will be reinstituting prima nocta.” He called out before trying to lift the hammer. Nothing. He came back with a glove, calling on Rhodey to come help with his glove. They tried and tried but nothing. Bruce came up next and pretended to Hulk out, nobody but you laughed. You patted Steve on the arm when it was his turn, smiling wickedly when you saw it move barely a millimeter. You knew he could wield it, and in that moment, so did he. He sat back down and you winked at him. Bucky even tried. With his metal arm.

“And Widow?” Bruce asked. Nat laughed. “Oh, no, no. That’s not a question I need answered.”

“Buttercup?” Tony asked. You shook your head. “Oh no, I don’t need to measure how big my dick is thank you.” Clint and Steve spit their beer out, looking at you with wide eyes.

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony told them.

“You bet your ass.”

“Steve, he said a bad language word.” Hill said. “So did Ally!” Clint argued.

“I did not!” You yelled.

“Did you tell everyone about that?” Steve asked sighing. You nodded and laughed.

“The handle’s imprinted right? Like a security code. Whosoever is carrying Thor’s fingerprints.” Tony offered. Thor laughed getting up. “Yes. It’s a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You’re all not worthy.” He said, picking up the hammer and flipping it.

Everyone groaned at that, and you winced when a high-pitched noise echoed through the room. You knew what that was. **_No._**

“Worthy.” You heard it and closed your eyes. **_Please don’t let it be a murder bot, please don’t let it be a murder bot._** Opening your eyes, you saw it. You glanced at Tony, who couldn’t even look at you. He promised you.

“No. How could you be worthy?” It said. You stood with everyone else, trying to figure out what was happening. But you already knew. “You’re all killers.”

“Stark.”

“Jarvis.” Tony said. But Jarvis wasn’t there anymore. Jarvis was dead. Your breath started to quicken as you grabbed Steve’s arm. "Steve. It’s going to attack.” You whispered. He pulled you behind him and you felt a hand on your wrist. Looking behind you, Bucky was standing there, sandwiching you in between him and Steve. **_Not the worst place to be._**

“I’m sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream.”

“Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit.” Tony said. “It’s not a buggy suit Tony.” You called out from in between the super soldiers.

“There was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in…strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.” He said. “You killed someone?” Steve asked. “Jarvis. He killed Jarvis.” You choked out, causing Tony and Bruce snap their heads in your direction.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call. But, down in the real world we’re faced with ugly choices.

“Who sent you?” Thor asked. “ _I see a suit of armor around the world.”_ Tony’s voice played through the room. “Ultron.” Bruce said softly.

“In the flesh. Or no, not yet.”

You turned to Bucky. “You should get out of here.” You whispered. He shook his head. “I’m not leaving you.” You laced your fingers with his. “Bucky, I’ll be okay.” He looked down at your hands and back up to you. “No. I’m not leaving you again Ally.” You were about to say something when you heard glass shatter. The Legion Bots flew through the room, one throwing a blast into you, Bucky and Steve, knocking you across the room. You landed on the coffee table and you groaned in pain as you felt glass pieces in your back. You got up and threw a shard at the bot that had toppled on top of Bucky.

“They’re going after the scepter!” You yelled, getting blown back by another bot. “God Dammit!” You yelled, your dress ripping from the glass you skidded through. You grabbed a gun that was hidden in the couch and grabbed Bucky’s hand dragging him along behind you as you shot at bots. You saw Tony jump onto one from the balcony, shoving a skewer through it’s neck.

You hid behind a wall opposite Nat, stepping out every few seconds to shoot, stopping to reload. “Ally.” You heard Bucky whisper from behind you. “Your back.” You shook your head, shooting a bot right in the face. “I’m okay.” You told him, watching Steve take out the last Legion Bot with his shield.

“That was dramatic. I’m sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn’t think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don’t want it to change. How is humanity saved if it’s not allowed to evolve?” Ultron said. “With these puppets. There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction.” Thor’s hammer took the bot out, but you knew that wasn’t the last you’d see of Ultron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a party and some jealousy, and some dancin, and some figtin. Sounds like a good time :)


	23. I'm Calling In Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Africa goes the same as you thought it would, you end up at the Barton farm.

Bucky helped you down the stairs and into the lab, so Helen could start getting the glass out of your back and side, there was some on your legs too. You couldn’t heal yourself until all the glass was gone. Your heels abandoned; you swung your legs off the table while Helen worked. You were furious. Tony had promised you. You warned him about what was going to happen.

“All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the Internet as an escape hatch.” Bruce said.

“He’s been in everything. Files, surveillance. He probably knows more about us than we know about each other.” Nat added.

“He’s in your files, he’s in the internet. What if he decided to access something a little more exciting?” Rhodey offered.

“Nuclear codes.” Maria said. Rhodey nodded. “Look we need to make some calls, assuming we still can.”

“Nukes? He said he wanted us dead.” Nat said softly. “He didn’t say ‘dead’. He said ‘extinct.” Steve stated.

“He also said he killed somebody.” Clint called out, a worried look on his face. “There wasn’t anyone else in the building.” Maria said from where she was picking glass out of her feet.

“Yes, there was.” Tony threw Jarvis up into the room, or what was left of him. Steve sighed. “Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense.”

“No.” Bruce started. “Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn’t strategy. This is rage.”

You had heard enough, you jumped off the table and went after Tony, backing him up against the table. “You promised me Tony!” You screamed. “I warned you! And you promised me you wouldn’t do this! I’m pretty sure I fucking said, ‘Hey Tony, don’t make a fucking murder bot’ and you fucking did it anyway! What the hell is the matter with you!” You felt a rage inside you that you’d never felt before.

“You don’t know what I saw.” Tony started. “Except I do! Remember! I know all of this! I know what happens! I knew what to do to prevent it! All you had to do was listen to me! You don’t listen to anyone! You don’t like hearing anything other than the sound of your own voice!” You were shaking and something in Tony’s face changed, it was fear. He looked down to your hands and you followed, gasping to see that they had frost over them. Steve pulled you back and looked at you. “Ally, your eyes.” You looked in the window and your mouth dropped. Your eyes were a bright blue, almost white.

“What is that?” Steve asked. “I don’t know. It’s never happened before.” You closed your eyes and calmed down, letting Steve take you back to the table.

“I don’t understand.” Helen started. "You created this program. Why is it trying to kill us?” Tony actually started laughing. Bruce was shaking his head at him, trying to get him to stop.

“You think this is funny?” Thor asked. “No? It’s probably not right? This is very terrible. Is it so..it is. It’s so terrible.” Tony said, not being able to contain his laughter.

“This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you didn’t understand.” Thor told him. “No, I’m sorry, it is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.” Tony replied.

“Tony, maybe this might not be the time.” Bruce reasoned. Tony spun around. “Really? That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly every time someone snarls?”

Bruce gave him a pointed look. “Only when I’ve created a murder bot.”

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close?” Tony asked him, Bruce nodding.

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here.” Steve spoke up. Helen was almost finished with the glass in your leg, and you winced, grabbing on to the nearest thing, which just happened to be Bucky’s hand. You looked over at him and he had a look of concern on his face. He was worried about you. You squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

Steve spoke about being better than Shield. Tony brought up how he drove a nuke through a wormhole, and everybody groaned. He said how the aliens and whatnot up in space were endgame. “How did you plan on beating that?”

“Together.” Steve said. “We’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll do that together too.” Steve said, you mouthed out the words at the same time. But you wouldn’t lose. Not this time. This time, they had you.

“We don’t have time for this.” You said softly, finally able to heal yourself. “Ultron is building some kind of power thruster in Sokovia right now that can literally lift the whole country up into the air. Tomorrow the Maximoff twins will be in South Africa with Klaue, a scumbag who deals in vibranium. Made enemies with the people of Wakanda. Ultron also killed Strucker.” You told them, hopping off the table. “We need to get there as soon as we can and stop Ultron from getting it.”

You walked back to your floor, getting ready, again, for a mission that could have been prevented. Opening your door, you walked out into the kitchen, setting your weapons bag down on the island, having left them in there the other day. “Can we talk?” You head from behind you.

You turned and saw Bucky standing awkwardly in the living room. “I don’t really have time to talk right now Bucky. And you made yourself pretty clear how you felt the other night.” You grabbed the bag and turned to walk away, but he was standing in front of you. “Please Ally. I’m so sorry. It wasn’t me. I mean…it was, but I wasn’t mad. I don’t know what happened. I don’t blame you for what happened to me. I don’t. Please believe that.” He pleaded. You could hear the sincerity in his voice. “Okay.” You whispered.

“Let me come with you.” He said. You shook your head. “No Bucky, you can’t. This girl, the Maximoff girl, she can mess with people’s minds. She could get in your head and I don’t ever want that to happen to you again. Please trust me when I say you are safer here.” He looked down and nodded.

“Hey.” You said, taking his hand and pulling him to you, wrapping your arms around his middle. “I’ll be okay. Promise.” You backed away and turned to leave, but Bucky stopped you. He pulled you in again and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Be careful.” He whispered. You smiled, backing away, butterflies in your stomach. “Always am.”

The fight on the boat went much like you thought it would. Wanda got into everyone’s head. She made you see yourself in the room with the chair, while Bucky was strapped into it. He was screaming out your name, tears down his face, and then they wiped him. When they let him out of the chair, they activated the Winter Soldier and the last thing you saw was his metal hand coming for your throat before you blacked out.

You knew you were on your way to Clint’s farm. Everybody had taken a hit except Tony. Nat and Bruce took the worst of it. After Thor left, you stepped outside. You just needed a minute. You hadn’t expected Wanda to get to you, or to see what you did. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Steve. “What did you see?” He asked softly.

“Bucky. Well, it wasn’t Bucky…it was the soldier. He was screaming my name and they wiped him, then turned him against me. He was going to kill me.” Steve sighed and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “It wasn’t real Ally. Bucky’s not going to hurt you.”

“The thing is, if someone activates the soldier, he can, and he will.” You whispered. Until you could get Bucky to Wakanda, he could hurt you. He could hurt anyone.

After you showered, you went out to the jet to call Bucky. He was probably worried about you.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Buck, it’s Ally.”

_“Hey, I was starting to get worried. Where are you, are you okay?”_

You smiled. “Not really Buck. The team took a hit, the girl played mind tricks on all of us, Bruce took it worst, Hulked out real bad. Were at a safe house now. I’m not sure when we’ll be able to come home.” You told him. You heard him sigh.

_“What did she show you? The girl.”_

“It’s not important Bucky.”

_“It was me, wasn’t it. I hurt you, didn’t I?”_

“Bucky, it doesn’t matter, whatever she showed me isn’t true, I know that.”

_“But I could hurt you, that’s the thing. Just like the other day. I’m not completely in control. I should leave, it’s not safe for you to be around me.”_

“Bucky, please don’t say that. You’re not going to hurt me, I know that. Please don’t leave. Please stay. We can talk when I get back okay? Just don’t leave.” There was a long silence and you weren’t even sure he was there anymore.

_“Okay. Just please come home soon okay? Come home to me.”_

There were a few seconds of silence and then the line disconnected. _Come home to me._

Bucky wanted you to come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's safe to say she's pretty pissed at Tony. We'll get to meet Vision next and Bucky will get to leave the tower! lol


	24. Sokovia Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big battle for Sokovia is on.

You were sitting on the floor in between Steve’s legs against the chair he was sitting in. You had your head leaned against his knee, and he was running his hands through your hair. Your Conversation from Bucky was still sitting heavily on your heart, and you hoped he was still at the tower when you got home. You weren’t really listening to Fury as he talked.

“Dr Cho. He went to see Dr Cho. He took her hostage and forced her to make an evolved version of himself. It’s in her cradle. He wants to evolve.” Everyone looked down at you.

You were gonna go with Steve, Nat and Clint to get the cradle from Ultron. You knew where he was gonna be and you figured it was better to be out there, instead of going back to the tower just yet like Bruce had.

You and Steve ran as fast as you could, well, Steve ran faster than you did. You made it into the facility and rushed over to Helen, placing your hands over her chest, healing her. “He’s uploading himself into the body.”

“We know, it’s okay Helen, you’re gonna be okay.” You told her. You and Steve ran out to find the truck. “We can’t destroy the stone; it will level the city. We have to get it back to Tony.” You said through the comms. Steve grabbed you and jumped onto the truck, skidding to a stop. Steve got knocked onto the door, which was now hanging on the side, dragging the street. Ultron blew Steve onto a car, then jumped up onto the top of the truck. You shot shards at him but he dodged them, coming closer to you. He grabbed you by the neck and hoisted you up in the air, you struggled to breathe, and managed to get your hand wrapped around his arm, freezing, causing him to startle and drop you on the truck, gasping for breath.

“What did you do to me! What are you?” He yelled, but you never answered because Steve jumped back onto him and heavy punches. By the time you were able to stand, Nat had dropped Steve’s shield off and he was whacking Ultron with it.

You and Steve traded blows with Ultron. He tossed you aside and you managed to slip into the truck with the cradle, knowing Nat was on her way to do the same thing. You saw Nat jump in and run over to you. “They’re gonna lift the truck. The bots.” Just as you said it, they did it.

“I have a clean shot.” You heard Clint say.

“Negative, Ally and I are still inside.”

“What are you- “

“Just be ready.” Nat said. You saw Clint pull the jet on front of the truck, opening it up. You and Nat both hung on to the cradle for dear life as it slid out of the truck and landed into the jet. You made it in the jet, but Nat didn’t, Ultron had her. Steve ordered you to get it back to the tower, even after Clint argued with him. You knew you had to do it, that Nat would be okay.

“She’s gonna be fine Clint, I promise. Ultron took her to Sokovia. We get her back.” You told him. He nodded, never taking his eyes off the sky.

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky was in the gym when he got the notification from Bruce that Ally had returned, and that she was in the lab. He walked as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself. When he entered the lab he saw Ally and Clint leaning over a giant box, well it looked more like a coffin, trying to get it open.

“Ally.” He choked out. He walked up to her and stopped, eyes wide when he saw the deep purple bruises on her neck and the gash on her face. “What’s wrong?” She asked him. He just pointed to her neck. She realized what he was looking at and her eyes widened. “Bucky I’m okay, I just forgot to heal it. Ultron had me. I’m okay really. See?” She said, holding her hand over her throat, the bruises disappearing, along with the one on her head. She held her hand out to him, and he closed the gap in two steps, not caring if Tony or Bruce saw him. He wrapped his arm around her and breathed in her scent from her hair.

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to see that.” She whispered. He nodded and pulled back, looking over her one more time to make sure she was okay.

She sat down in a chair and pulled one out for Bucky to sit in next to her. She turned and started listening to Tony and Bruce banter, when Tony threw Jarvis back up in the middle of the room.

“Hey J man, missed ya.” She told him.

“Hello Miss Allison, it is good to be back.” The AI greeted.

“So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing?” Bruce asked, as if it was the craziest thing in the world.

“No, Of course not.” Tony started. “I wanna help you put Jarvis in this thing.”

Bruce looked over at Ally, pleading with her to help. “I’m assuming you already know how this ends up?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

She smirked. God, he loved it when she did that. “Because, when I know something is gonna happen, something good, I just kinda roll with it, let everyone find out on their own, tickles my fancy.” Bucky hid his smirk as Tony rolled his eyes at her, which caused her to kick him in the shin.

“Ouch buttercup.” He told her. She pouted and blew him a kiss. That didn’t settle well with Bucky.

Ally was pacing in front of the cradle, she had called it, when Steve came in, with two other people Bucky didn’t recognize. “I’m only gonna say this once.”

“How bout Non-ce.” Tony shot back.

“Shut it down!” Steve yelled.

“Nope, not gonna happen.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” Steve reasoned. “And you do?” Bruce shot back. “She’s not in your head?”

“Steve, I know what I’m doing.” Ally said, defending the scientists. His face softened.

“I know you’re angry.” The woman said, stepping to the side of Steve. “Oh, were way past that.” Bruce told her. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.”

Everyone started arguing and Ally pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. Bucky wasn’t sure he wanted to stay in this room much longer. There was a woosh around the room and the boy had unplugged the machine. Then the floor fell out from underneath him with a gunshot from Clint and everything went to shit after that.

Steve threw his shield at Tony but he blocked it with a gauntlet, shooting Steve backwards. When Steve went to Tony again, Ally was standing in front of him, pushing on his chest. “Steve, stop.” She said sternly. He looked down her and his jaw locked. “I can’t Ally.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look down at her. “Do you trust me?” She asked him. Steve glanced up at Tony, then back at her, nodding. “Then stop. I know what I’m doing.”

They didn’t get a chance to do anything else because Thor came out of nowhere and landed on the cradle, striking it with lightning. What exploded out of it was something Bucky never imagined seeing. He saw Ally smile, and then the being, that’s what he was calling it, attacked Thor, and got thrown through the glass in the other room. Everyone ran toward it, ready for a fight, watching as the being saw himself in the reflection for the first time.

He turned and came back to the group and apologized for the outburst. Thor started explaining something about Infinity Stones and Bucky didn’t understand it. The being looked to Ally. “You’ve been waiting for me haven’t you.” Ally nodded and smiled. “I have. It’s nice to meet you Vision.”

**Ally’s POV**

You listened to Vision explain Ultron and his opinions on what they needed to do next. You smiled when he picked up Thor’s hammer and handed it to him, disbelief filling the room.

“Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve ordered.

Bucky pleaded with you to let him go, and with serious talk with Steve, you both decided to say yes. You weren’t sure he should be around guns, but with the threat of Wanda gone, you thought it would be okay, but he was not to get near Ultron. He entered the armory in his black tactical pants and vest, the one he wore when he was the soldier. You didn’t even know he still had it. He looked uncomfortable in it, and you wished you had something else for him to wear, but with short notice you didn’t.

You strapped your guns into their holsters, knives too, and you also noticed that he went for knives and a long range semi-automatic. He twirled a knife in his hand and you gulped. Why did he have to make it so damn sexy. You looked away before he could catch you staring and headed to the jet.

You felt Bucky tense next to you on the jet, listening to Steve’s pep talk.

“Ultron knows we’re coming. Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. That’s what we signed up for, but the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. So, our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them, and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron’s been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we’re monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him. It’s about whether he’s right.”

You were smiling at Steve for another proud moment, and Bucky looked over at you. “So, I see he’s still great at giving speeches.” He whispered. You chuckled and nodded. “Well, I would think he had a lot of practice, what with the punching Hitler like forty-seven times.”

Getting people to evacuate Sokovia was easy, there was just so many of them. Wanda was using her powers to make everyone think they had to leave, while you, Bucky, Steve, Pietro and Clint helped everyone exit the city. Bruce went to get Nat, and Thor and Tony went to see Ultron.

“Steve they’re never gonna all make it out in time.” You told him. You knew how this ended. He nodded, still trying to usher everyone. “I know, but we have to try.” You heard the sound of the hundreds of murder bots scraping on the ground and shook your head and gave a heavy sigh. “Okay. Murder bot time.” You said, finding Bucky. “Get ready.” You told him. His mouth dropped when a spear of ice slid out from your hand. “New powers?” Bucky asked you. You smiled. “No, I just like to save my tricks for a party.” You said as you lodged the spear in the neck of a bot. “This isn’t a party Ally.” Steve said from behind you.

You turned and shot a shard out of your other hand into the head of a bot behind Steve. “Aw, Steve, not having fun?” You asked in a sing song voice as you backed away with a hop in your step.

The city started shaking and you groaned. You had hoped you arrived soon enough to stop Ultron but guess not. “Shit.”

You got hit from behind and landed into the side of a car. You groaned as you stood, seeing Steve in almost the same situation on top of another car. You saw Bucky out of the corner of your eye, pulling a bot apart.

“Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely, the rest of us have one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.” You shot a glare at Steve and rolled your eyes. The bots weren’t stopping. It was like you killed five, five more appeared. You pulled out your guns and started taking some in the sky down. Bucky’s back was at yours in an instant, your guns pointing up and it felt good. You turned to him and smiled, and he gave you a goofy grin.

Running back over to meet Steve, the three of you managed to put a dent in the bots. So to speak. “All clear here.” Clint said. “We are not clear! We are very not clear!” Steve yelled. You managed to get a group of people to safety when Steve checked in with Tony.

“What do you got Stark?”

“Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city.” Steve and Bucky looked to you and you nodded. You knew there was no way around it.

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.” Steve said.

“I’m not saying we should leave.” Nat told him. You felt Bucky’s hand tug on yours, just like he did when you met him. You pulled him to you and rested your head on his chest. “We’re gonna be okay.” He pulled back and looked at you.

“Ally-“ You shook your head. “No, you don’t get to say things because you think we’re gonna die. We’re not gonna die. Okay?” He didn’t get to say anything else because the roar of the Helicarrier. You ran over to where Steve and Nat were standing, pulling Bucky along with you.

“Fury you son of a bitch.” Steve said. “Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Fury told him. You laughed and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “This is Shield?” Pietro asked. You nodded. “This is what Shield is supposed to be.” Steve told him.

“This? Is not so bad.”

You rushed to get people loaded on to the Helicarriers. You got several loaded before you heard Tony on the comms. “Alright Avengers, time to work for a living.” You all ran toward the Church, meeting up with Thor, Vision and Tony. They weren’t stopping and neither were you. You were getting tired; you knew Clint and Nat were too. Anyone that was human really. Bucky and Steve looked like they were having fun, tossing his shield between them.

“If Ultron gets a hand on the core we lose.” You watched as the bots gathered around you. “Is that the best you can do!” Thor teased. You sighed and rolled your eyes as more bots appeared. Steve threw him a glance. “You had to ask.”

They inched forward and you stepped out in front of everyone, closing your eyes and throwing your hands up, you screamed and thousands of shards flew out, taking down at least half of them, but they kept coming. Really it was amazing how the team worked and fought like a well-oiled machine. Tony, Vision and Thor went outside to fight Ultron, Hulk assisting. You needed to get out of there. You could tell it was getting harder to breathe. Wanda stayed behind to protect the core while the rest of you headed back to the lifeboats.

You saw the kid the same time a Clint did, which meant Pietro did too. You started to run over there, yelling at Bucky to get on the boat. You made it about the same time as Pietro did, pushing him out of the way of Ultron’s bullets. You felt a sharp pain and when you looked down, your side was covered in blood. Your eyes went wide as you looked up at Pietro, unharmed. You could hear Bucky’s screams in the background as you fell. You never hit the ground though, Pietro had caught you and raced you back to the lifeboat to get you help. The last thing you saw before the darkness took you was Bucky’s tear stained face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that happened. lol. But yay! Pietro got saved! lol


	25. Waking Up and a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally wakes up from her injury and Tony has a little surprise for her.

**_Oww. What the fuck._** You were in pain. You knew that much. Why though? Why were you in pain. Oh yeah. You got shot. You got shot in Sokovia saving Pietro. The last thing you remember was Bucky’s face, full of tears. You opened your eyes and slowly looked around. You were in the med wing of the tower. Something was laying on your hand. Turning your head, you saw Bucky, asleep with his head on your hand, and you could feel his hand in yours.

You winced; your throat hurt. “Bucky.” You whispered. He didn’t stir. “Bucky.” You said a little louder and tried to move your hand under his head. He jerked awake and looked up at you. “Ally.” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “Hey.” You said. He stood and leaned over you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I was scared you weren’t gonna wake up.” He whispered into your hair. You smiled and winced when you tried to move. “Oh, this sucks.” You told him, raising your hand to heal the gunshot on your side.

Once the pain was gone, you could sit up with ease. You reached out for the water that was on the table, and Bucky handed it to you. Your mouth was dryer than the fucking Sahara. “Oh, that’s so much better. How long have I

been out?” You asked him. “Almost two days.” That’s why you still felt so weak, you had probably lost a lot of blood. “How’s Pietro?” You asked him. Bucky sighed and sat back down. “He’s been in here everyday checking on you. I think he feels guilty. He died in your world, didn’t he.” You nodded. “I wanted to save him. He and Wanda are good kids, they just had a sad life.”

The double doors flung open as Steve entered with a vase of Sunflowers. Your favorite. He stopped when he looked up and saw you were awake. “Ally.” He whispered, coming over to your bed in just a few long strides. He set the vase down and looked down at you. “Hey old man.” You teased, winking at him. His eyes filled with tears and he gathered you up in his arms. “Oh God I was so worried.” He whispered. You smiled against his arm. “I’m a little more indestructible that that Rogers.”

While your hand never left Bucky’s, you never saw the look of hurt and jealousy on his face at the moment you shared with your best friend. You also didn’t know how just seeing that, would push him further away from you, and confirm his thinking that he didn’t deserve you.

Dr. Cho insisted that you stay in the med wing for the rest of the day, but then you were allowed to go home. Over the next week, you were told to take it easy, so naturally that meant that Steve and Bucky wouldn’t leave your side. They cooked for you, well, Bucky cooked for you, Steve couldn’t cook worth a damn, and neither could Tony. Bucky was starting to remember things more, so he was starting to do more. He was cooking, and doing your laundry, which was embarrassing.

You had started and finished Once Upon a Time and watched all eight Harry Potter movies, both of which Bucky and Steve loved, but you were going stir crazy. The day Dr. Cho gave you the go ahead to be a normal person again, the first thing you did was drag Bucky to the park. He didn’t want to, suggested Steve take you, but Steve had been working with Wanda, Pietro, Sam and Vision at the new Avengers compound. You were scheduled to move in the beginning of next week.

**

You had just gotten Starbucks, your Double Chocolate Chip frap tasted like heaven and despite it being like a hundred degrees outside, Bucky wanted hot chocolate. He said it reminded him of winters with Steve, when his mom would always make it for them. It made your heart flutter, when he remembered things, no matter how small they were. That meant that your Bucky was slowly peeking through.

You were watching him, trying to be nonchalant about it, but you were probably doing a bad job. “Why are you staring at me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Your mouth dropped. “Um…I just like seeing you like this, you seem lighter, happier.” He gave you a small smile

“I feel lighter. I’m still having nightmares, but not as much. But more things are coming back. They are fuzzy sometimes, like with details, but I can figure out what is real and what’s not. Usually.” You were smiling like an idiot. You were so happy for him. Without realizing, you slipped your hand in his. He stilled and you looked down, realizing what you had done. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t-“ You began as you went to pull your hand away. You had only ever really held his hand when he was upset or worried, so you weren’t sure if this was okay. His hand tightened around yours. “No, it’s okay. I like this.” He said, smiling at you.

**

The compound was better than you expected it to be. You weren’t even sure how many acres of land it was on, but it was a lot. There was a giant communal area, with a kitchen, table, three couches and a tv as big as the wall. There was a rec room with pool tables, some arcade games, and a bowling lane, added at your request. Tony had rolled his eyes when you asked, calling you a little kid, before Clint came to your defense.

Your room was in the middle of Bucky’s and Steve, and Nat, Sam, and Vision were across the hall. Wanda and Pietro’s rooms were on the floor above you, as well as four guest rooms. Tony and Pepper still lived in the penthouse, and Clint had gone home to Laura and the kids, saying he retired.

The gym was impressive, with a giant boxing ring in the middle for sparring. The gun range was pretty great too, with a massive collection of guns, more than Ally had ever seen. At this current moment, Tony had made you close her eyes and was dragging you down the hallway. “If you run me into anything Tony, I swear to God, I’ll freeze your dick off.”

“And I believe you buttercup, which is why I won’t, and oh look were here.” You felt him pull you into a room and walk you a few feet before letting you go. “Okay Ally, open your eyes.”

The first thing you noticed that it was bright as fuck. When your eyes finally adjusted, you saw the wall in front of you was completely mirrors. The floor was wood. There was a giant sound system, and mats up against the far wall. You knew what this was. “Tony…” Was all you could say. He had built you a dance studio.

“I figured this could be a place you could escape to, if need be.” Tony told you. Your eyes were glossy and you were at a loss for words. “How did you…” Tony smiled and jerked his head toward the doorway. “Two birdies told me.” You turned to see Bucky and Steve standing there, smiles on their faces. You found your feet taking you to them, throwing an arm around each of them “Thank you both, so much.” You whispered. “We’d do anything for you sweetheart.” Steve told you.

You leaned back and turned to take in the room again. It was beautiful, way better than the one you had at your studio. The boys went to leave, causing you to turn to them. “Bucky wait, do you have a second?” You asked. He nodded, letting the other two pass him, and he met you in the middle of the room. “So, would you care to share the first dance in the studio with me? Feel free to say no, I’ll understand if you don’t want to.” You rambled out. A grin appeared on his face. “I’d love to.”

You smiled and turned, going to pick out a song on your phone. You heard it coming through the speakers as you kicked off your running shoes and made you way back to Bucky.

“This is the song we danced to the first time.” He said softly. You nodded. “You remember.” He smiled and held out his flesh hand for you to put yours in but hesitated about the metal one. “Hey. It’s okay, you’re not gonna hurt me. I’m not afraid of it.” You told him. He sighed. “You should be.”

“I’m not.” You slowly grabbed the metal hand and placed it on your lower back, stepping in closer to him. His woodsy scent overtook you and suddenly you felt like that girl from the bar, just dancing with a man for the first time. The two of you moved like clockwork, so graceful, and you were amazed that Bucky hadn’t forgotten a step. He spun you around and pulled you even closer when you returned, burying his head in your hair. You could feel the quickening of his heartbeat through you and you stomach was doing flips.

He dipped you when the song was over and helped you stand upright, his arms still around you. “Just like I remembered.” You whispered. His face was dangerously close to his and you could feel his breath on you. “You’re still a great dancer doll.”

“I have a pretty great partner.” You told him. His face inched closer to yours and you closed your eyes, too excited for what was coming.

Except it didn’t. Your eyes shot open as he let go of you and stepped back. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” He said and quickly left the room.

**_We were so close. What the hell happened?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww...soooo close. Yet so far. Have a good night my loves :)


	26. Innuendos and a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare wakes Ally and she tries to help Bucky

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky had almost kissed her. Wasn’t that what he wanted? **_Yes. God yes._** But she deserved better. She deserved better than some Hydra puppet who could kill her at any given moment. She deserved what she had with Steve, or did have, or could have. Whatever. The point was that she could do better than Bucky. Then why was she so insistent on being around him? She’d held his hand in the park, hell, she’d just recreated their first dance together.

**_She feels sorry for you._ **

Yeah. That was probably it. She felt bad for all the tings Bucky didn’t have anymore, so she was trying to make him feel more at home.

Bucky took a cold shower that night, not able to focus on anything other than the feel of his arms around her. How her hand fit perfectly into his, and how she hadn’t been afraid to have his metal arm around her. The monstrosity the Hydra had given him. He held it out in front of him, flexing the fingers, glancing at the star up top. She had gotten that start tattooed on her body. For him.

He sighed, flinging himself on to the bed. He looked over to the left wall of his room. The one that connected with Ally’s. He wondered if she was still up. He rolled over the opposite was and tried to go to sleep. It didn’t work.

A few days went by where Bucky didn’t really see Ally. Any time he had asked Friday where she was, the AI told him she was in the dance studio. Great, now she was avoiding him because he’d almost kissed her.

Almost a week after the ‘almost kiss’ found Bucky in the gym with Steve. He was holding a punching bag while Bucky went to town on it. They found they broke less bags this way. He froze when he heard Ally’s laughter enter the gym. She came in with Sam, glancing at Bucky, before following him into the ring to spar.

The ring was pretty close to the punching bag, and with Bucky’s soldier hearing, he could hear her breathing, and every time she grunted. She was a better fighter than she was wen he met her. She moved gracefully, ducking Sam’s every move, taking him down at every moment. Bucky could tell Sam was getting frustrated at her. “Come on Bird Brain, I train with Captain America, same as you, pick it up!” She taunted, and Bucky grinned, hitting the bag again and again.

She had tried to sidestep around Sam, but Sam grabbed her tank top, ripping it. She froze and glared at him. “Sam!” She yelled, throwing a glance Bucky’s way. “If I wanted my clothes ripped, I’d just ask the super soldier.” Sam’s mouth dropped, and while the innuendo was aimed at Bucky, Bucky thought it was aimed at Steve, so he punched the bag a little too hard with his metal arm and sent Steve sprawling into the floor.

“Shit. I’m sorry Steve.” Bucky said, holding his hand out to the blonde. “It’s okay Buck, maybe just dial it down with the metal one?” He joked. Bucky threw him a forced grin before leaving the gym and trying not to bang his head against the wall at his predicament.

**Ally’s POV**

Screaming. That’s what woke you. You didn’t know what it was at first, but then the screams grew louder and you knew it was Bucky. You scrambled out of your bed and ran into Bucky’s room, to see him writhing around on his bed. He wasn’t saying words, just screaming and whimpering. This was worse than you’d ever seen it.

“Bucky!” You yelled. He couldn’t hear you. “Bucky, wake up.” You said again, moving closer to the bed. You tapped his shoulder and jumped back, just in case he tried to swing at you. You smacked him again, harder and he jolted awake sitting up looking around wildly. “Bucky. Hey. You’re okay. It’s me. It’s Ally.” You said to him. He was still whimpering, and tears had started to fall down his face.

“No, no. You’re not here. You’re not real. They’re making me see you. Not real.” He mumbled. “Bucky, I’m real, I’m here. I promise.” You told him. He shook his head. “Not real. They ‘re messin with me. Makin me see you.” His breathing was starting to quicken, she started shaking. He was having a panic attack. He needed something to be grounded to. You got onto the bed in front of him and put your hands on each side of his face. “Can you feel that?” He looked up at you and nodded. “Okay. That’s real. I’m real. I’m here.” You told him. His hands touched your arms, then your shoulders. “Here. You’re real.” He whispered.

You smiled at him, wiping a tear from his face. “I’m real Bucky. I’m right here.” His breathing evened out and he stopped shaking, his eyes never leaving yours. “It’s okay Buck. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” You told him. “Promise?” He asked.

“Promise.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You stilled for a second, surprised, and then you kissed him back. His hands were on your hips and in a split second you were straddling him, running your fingers through his hair, letting your mouth fall open when he slid his tongue across your bottom lip. Both his hands ran up your back, the metal one cool on your neck, pulling you closer, if that was possible. Your skin was on fire everywhere he touched you. His flesh hand was running circles over your hip and you thought you might pass out from the touch.

You were touched starved, in that way at least. Hugs and occasional cuddling from Steve were nothing. You needed this. You needed Bucky.

“Bucky.” You whispered against his mouth, moaning when his grip tightened on your hip.

That made him come back to reality, and he pulled back, resting his forehead on yours. “I’m sorry.” He whispered through labored breaths. You were confused. “For what?” He pulled back to look at you. “For kissing you. I know that you’re with…or that you were with Steve.”

Your eyes widened. “Steve? Why would you ever think I was with him?” Bucky shrugged, his metal hand falling to your free hip. “You two are just very close. You sit with your feet in his lap, he kisses you on the top of the head. He’s so protective of you I just thought…”

“No Bucky. Steve is my best friend. That’s it. Yes, we are very close, but that’s it. Just friends. I promise. It’s you that I want Bucky. It’s always been you.” You told him softly, smiling at him. “I shouldn’t be doing this.” He told you. “I could hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you.” You told him. “That’s not how I wanted our second first kiss to go.” He chuckled. “What do you mean?”

“I just wanted it to be special, like this.” He brought a hand up to your face and leaned in, kissing you softer than he did before. After a few minutes he pulled back again. “Bucky, that doesn’t matter, all that matter is that you’re kissing me right now.” You told him. And it was true, he could have kissed you senseless in the kitchen for all you cared. Just having his lips on you again made you delirious.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for this.” He whispered. You ran your finger over his lip, smiling when he closed his eyes and shuddered. “We can go as slow as you want Bucky. You are in control here.”

You wanted to make that clear to him. He had been deprived of control in his life for so long, you wanted him to make his own pace with you, and whenever he was ready, you would be too. “Thank you Ally.” He said, leaning in to kiss you again. He slowly flipped you so you were laying underneath him. “Will you stay with me tonight? Please?” He asked, almost scared to hear your answer.

“Of course, Bucky.” You told him, leaning up to kiss him again. He laid on his side, pulling you as close as he could to him, your back against his chest. “God, I missed you doll.” He whispered into your hair, winding his hand around your stomach.

“I missed you too Bucky. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! It only took 27 chapters lol. It's not gonna be easy, but they made it...for now ;) lol


	27. Morning Cuddles, a Thank You, and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before, Ally talks to Pietro and Steve, and Bucky is awkward.

When you woke the next morning, you forgot where you were for a second, then the cool metal moves against your stomach and you remembered. You were in Bucky’s bed. You smiled and slowly turned to face him, trying not to wake him. He looked so peaceful, like he hadn’t had a nightmare and panic attack just hours ago. You couldn’t help yourself when you leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. He stirred and opened one eye, giving you a half smile.

“Hey.” He said in a groggy voice.

“Morning.” You told him, running your fingers up and down his back. He hummed and closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss you. It was short and sweet, and absolutely perfect. He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at you. “What?” He asked. “Nothing, I’ve just been wishing for this for so long.” You said softly, and you really had. Since the minute he left on that mission and never came back. His grip tightened on you and he pulled you forward, pressing you into him. He started trailing kisses down your neck and your eyes fluttered closed, moaning slightly at the contact.

“Sergeant Barnes, if you don’t want this to go any further, you need to stop, I won’t be able to control myself.” You whispered. He stilled and pulled back to look at you. “Sorry doll, you’re just so damn beautiful.” You smiled and leaned in to kiss him, pulling back after a few seconds and rolling out of bed.

“Where ya going?” He asked, pouting. “To take a shower. Unless you want to join me?” You teased. His eyes darkened. “Doll…”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Can’t blame a girl for trying.” You blew him a kiss before leaving.

When you got back into your room, you threw yourself on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling. When you went to sleep last night, you had thought you would wake up and it would all be a dream. That Bucky hadn’t kissed you. But it happened. Bucky wanted you.

A knock on the door made you jump and you got up and opened it, expecting to see Bucky, but it was Pietro.

“Pietro, hey.” You said to the blonde. You haven’t spoken to him since you got back from Sokovia, but you did see him around, mostly with Wanda, or in the gym.

“Hello, could I talk to you for a minute please?” You nodded and held open your door, motioning for him to come sit on the couch. He looked so nervous. “I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. Captain Rogers explained to me about where you come from and I wanted to ask you if I died there.” He looked down.

“Yes. You died. Saving Clint and that child in Sokovia. Wanda has suffered so much loss and I didn’t want her to lose her brother.” You told him. He hugged you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders, whispering ‘Thank You’ over and over again. You smiled for the boy. “You’re welcome Pietro.” Pulling back, you winked at him. “Don’t make me regret it kid.” Pietro laughed and exited, sending you a wave on the way out.

You took a quick shower, almost screaming when you exited your bathroom to find Steve sitting on your couch. “Jesus Steve! You scared the shit out of me!” You yelped, holding a hand over your chest, trying to calm your breathing.

“Sorry Ally, I didn’t mean to, just want to check on you, and to ask you if you heard Bucky last night.” You froze. Had the whole damn floor heard him? “Uh, yeah, actually, I heard him and went to check on him. He was having a pretty bad nightmare.” You told him, sitting down next to him, wringing out your hair. “What was it about?”

You sighed. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but when I was able to wake him up, he kept saying I wasn’t real. That Hydra was making him hallucinate me and I wasn’t real. I was able to calm him down and make him realize that I was real.” You said softly. Steve nodded reaching out to rub your knee.

“Bucky kissed me.” You told him. His hand stilled and his eyes widened. “What? Ally that’s great. Right?” He sounded so enthusiastic you chuckled. “Yeah, it was pretty great. He thought that we were dating though.” You said. Steve looked at you for a second, then burst into laughter. “What do you mean?!” He said in between gasping for air. “What I mean is that you and I are very close, and he took that as something between us.”

Steve stopped laughing long enough to see that you weren’t laughing. “Is there something so wrong with me that you wouldn’t be with me?” You asked him, crossing your arms over your chest. “No, Ally, I didn’t mean it like that. Maybe yeah, when I first found you, I thought maybe. But then I thought that I could never do that to Bucky and that you loved him.” He paused. “I love you Ally, but not like that. He knows that right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he knows. He still doesn’t think he deserves me.” Steve sighed. “What they did to him was insane Ally, sometimes he doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not. I can see him getting better, having a better grip on reality, I think he’s better when he’s with you.” You smiled. You thought so too. There was a knock on your door and you went to open it, to find Bucky, pulling his lip in between his teeth like he did when he was nervous, his eyes widened when he saw Steve. “Oh, hey. I can come back.” He started.

“No, it’s okay Buck, I was just leaving anyway. See you later Ally.” Steve said, giving you a half hug before he walked out past Bucky. You jerked your head for Bucky to come in, and sat down on your bed, while Bucky took the couch. You didn’t want to crowd him too much.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” He started. “A terrible idea really.” You told him. Winking when he gave you a pointed look. “Sorry, go on.”

“I. Well…I reallywanttotakeyououtonadate.” He said so fast you thought he was just mumbling.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

Bucky sighed. “I would like to take you on a date.” You smiled. “Yeah?” He nodded. “What did you have in mind?” You asked him. He froze. Maybe he hadn’t gotten that far.

“Uh…it’s a surprise.” You giggled. You loved seeing him like this. Nervous to ask a girl out. Very different from 1943 Bucky. “I would love to go on a date with you Bucky.” You told him. He smiled and got up, coming over to give you a soft kiss. You wanted to have more, to pull him down on top of you and let him do whatever he wanted with you, but you were trying to respect his wish of going slow, so when he pulled away, you let him.

“I’ll come by to get you about seven?” He asked. You nodded and smiled as he shut the door behind him. You sat there for a minute until you remembered what just happened. Bucky had asked you on a date. You said yes. Bucky didn’t know how to date in this time, in fact, you weren’t even sure Bucky knew how to date anymore at all. You started a group chat with Nat and Wanda. You needed help.

**You: I need your help. Both of you. SOS**

**WidowBite: SOS what the Fuck Ally?  
WitchyPoo: Yes, why the SOS?**

**You: It’s a dating SOS. I need help with dating.**

Not five minutes later, there was a knock on your door and you opened it to see Nat and Wanda with curious looks on their faces.

“Bucky asked me on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy cuteness for you all :)


	28. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Ally go on their first date

“He what!” Nat practically yelled. You yanked the both of them into your room and shut the door. You didn’t want Bucky to hear you. “Bucky asked me out, and I said yes.” You told them. Wanda smiled. “This is great yes? It’s what you have been wanting?”

You smiled. “Yes, for so long, but now I’m nervous. The last time I was on a date was with Bucky. In 1943.” Their jaws dropped. You hadn’t told anybody but Steve that. Not even Nat. You didn’t even want to try and date anyone because you were so focused on getting Bucky back.

“So, you haven’t you know…” Nat began.

“Gotten laid since 1945? Nope. And I can only get it on with myself so much before it’s just sad.” You told the two women. “I don’t know where were going, I’m not even sure he does. I don’t know what to wear. I didn’t date much in my world either because…you know…war. I’m just overwhelmed I guess.” You spit out.

“Okay, well calm down before you have a panic attack. What time is he picking you up?” The redhead asked you. “Seven.”

“Okay, that gives us plenty of time. We will help you.” She said. You smiled and Wanda grabbed your hand. “I think I’ve got something in my closet that would look great on you.” The younger woman told you. You smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “Thank you both.”

Nat was sitting in front of you, doing your makeup, just like Peggy had all those years ago. You were thankful for the redhead, but your heart broke for her. You wanted to stop Bruce from going, but you knew Thor would need him. You had spoken to Thor after you woke up, he had wanted to wait to return to Asgard to make sure you were okay.

_“Thor, I need to tell you something.” The blonde sat next to you on the hospital bed. “What is it Lady Allison?”_

_“Loki is alive.” Thor’s eyebrows shot up. “He is on Asgard, pretending to be your father. Don’t be angry with him, but I need to warn you. Ragnarok needs to happen. Trust me when I tell you that. Get your people out of there immediately, before Hela comes to Asgard. If Heimdall can hear me right now, he should start preparations.” Thor sighed, running his hand down his face._

_“There’s more. Thanos will come for the Tesseract. Give it to him. Trust me, just give it to him. Or else he’ll kill Loki. Please trust me. I can fix everything.” You told him. He hugged you before leaving, telling you that he did in fact trust you._

“I’m sorry about Bruce.” You said softly. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at you. “It’s okay, wasn’t meant to be I guess.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “No Nat. It is. I know you weren’t together in my world, but I promise, he comes back. And when he does, I’ll do everything I can to help you make him see you belong together, okay? You deserve to be happy too Nat.” The redhead smiled at you. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I have been told that from time to time.” You said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and continued on your makeup, Wanda coming in behind you to do your hair. She curled it and left it down, your long purple locks falling to the middle of your back now, you needed to cut it.

Wanda left to her room to grab you something to wear. She came back a few minutes later with a mid-thigh length light pink t-shirt dress, modestly low cut, with pockets. God you loved dresses with pockets.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and your jaw dropped. You looked amazing. “Wow. Thank you both. This is…just thank you.” The two women smiled at you, pulling you into a hug. “Okay, Bucky will be here soon, have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Nat told you, winking. “That doesn’t leave much Nat.” You teased. She smacked you on the ass before exiting behind Wanda.

You looked at the mirror one more time, adjusting your dress and swiping some lipstick on. You could do this. It was just a date with Bucky. You rolled your eyes. **_Yeah, the first date in almost seventy years._** Why were you so nervous? **_Oh, because maybe being around Bucky makes you feel like your flying. Oh, shut up._**

There was a knock on the door and you jumped, giving yourself a pointed look in the mirror. When you opened the door, your breath caught in your throat. Bucky looked amazing. He was wearing black jeans with a gray long sleeve button up. His hair was slicked back and he was also wearing a black tie. “Wow Bucky, you look amazing.” You told him. He blushed. Bucky Barnes fucking blushed.

“You’re gorgeous doll.” He told you, holding out his hand. He led you to the garage, where you got into one of Tony’s cars. “So, where are we headed Mr. Barnes?” You asked, looking over at him. He smiled at you. “It’s a surprise doll.” He told you.

You shivered at the nickname; you did every time it came out of his mouth. He held his hand out, and you slid yours into it, fingers lacing with his. He put them in your lap, and you used your other hand to slip over them.

You pulled up to a pizza place and Bucky told you to wait in the car. He came back out a few minutes later, putting something in the trunk. When he hopped back in the car, you raised an eyebrow at him. He winked and pulled away, driving a little further before finding a beautiful grassy spot that looked over the city, surrounded by trees.

Bucky came around to your side of the car and opened the door for you, helping you out. “Wait here.” He said, while he went to get into the trunk. He pulled out a picnic basket, a blanket and the pizza. You had a giant smile on your face as he grabbed your hand and led you around to the front of the car, where he laid out the blanket, offering for you to sit. He opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring you one. You knew the wine wouldn’t affect him at all, but you thought it was cute that he poured himself a glass too.

“Bucky, this is great really.” You told him, sipping your wine. He looked nervous, pulling at a string on the blanket. “I wanted it to be perfect. I don’t know where to go in the city, so I asked Steve and he told me about this pizza place, said you loved it, and what your favorite wine was.” You put your hand on his cheek and he looked up at you. “I love it Bucky. It doesn’t matter where we go, as long as I’m with you.” Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss you softly. He pulled back and rested his forehead on yours. “I want to do this right Ally. I’m so scared I’m gonna mess it up.” You shook your head. “It’s going to take work. You went through so much. Not everything is going to click in place at the same time. I’m not going anywhere Buck. I promise.” He sighed and pulled back, pointing to the pizza. “Are you hungry?” You smiled. “Starving.”

**Bucky’s POV**

One empty pizza box and wine bottle later found Bucky and Ally lying next to each other looking up at the stars. Bucky could tell Ally was a little tipsy, and he thought the blush on her face was adorable. “I remember the first time I saw you.” Bucky suddenly said. Ally turned her head to look at him, and he did the same. “I thought you were the most beautiful dame I’d ever seen.” And she was. She looked gorgeous in her tactical suit, her long purple hair pulled into a braid. He thought he was dreaming when she shot ice out of her hands. He was infatuated with her from the beginning, and it never went away.

Even lying in a cell in whatever Hydra shithole they’d stuff him into, he knew that she would come for him, she would save him. He would cry out for her, and they would scramble his brain, in an attempt to make him forget her, and Steve too, and he did to a point. But she was always the first thing to come back to his mind.

When he first saw her that day in D.C. something clicked inside him. The soldier had recognized her too, just from her voice. He got wiped again that night. When she shoved his tags in his face and then healed him, the memory of who she was came rushing in so hard he thought he might drown.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, letting his eyes fall shut, forcing his brain to stop thinking and just feel. Her lips were so soft as they slowly moved against him. Her hands moved to his tie and she gave it a small tug, pulling him on top of her. He settled in between her legs, holding himself up on either side of her face. Kissing her was intoxicating, every soft hum or moan she gave him, the way his name fell off her tongue. He was half hard already just from kissing her, and he knew he wasn’t going to able to stop himself if they went any further.

“Doll, we should stop.” He whispered against her mouth.

“But I want to play.” She teased, pouting up at him, lacing her left hand with his right. She took her free hand and laced it with his metal one, leading it down to her exposed knee. She left his hand there and ran hers back up his arm, running it through his hair. “Ally.” Bucky whispered, closing his eyes. He felt her lips on his. “I trust you Bucky.” She whispered. A shiver ran down his spine and he began to move his metal hand up her thigh, watching as her eyes closed and she laid her head back, her breathing quickening.

He couldn’t feel much in the metal arm, basically barely enough to function, but he almost growled when his hand slid over the lace panties on her hip. His hand tightened on her and she gasped, arching her back. He felt a flash come over him and closed his eyes. It was Winter. He wanted her.

**_She’s ours._ **

That scared Bucky. Winter never wanted anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isnt Bucky adorable? Part 2 of the date will be up soon! Oh and is Winter starting to have feelings of his own?? hmmmm. Till next time loves


	29. Another Nightmare and Chinese takeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of your date with Bucky end unexpectedly, and you run into another nightmare with Bucky.

When Bucky tightened his grip on your hip, you gasped in pleasure. Something flashed in his eyes and he closed them, breathing heavy. You placed your hand on his cheek, rubbing your thumb under his eye. “Bucky?” He opened his eyes and smiled down softly at you. “I’m okay doll, promise.” He told you, although you weren’t one hundred percent sure you believed him. He turned his face into your hand, kissing your palm, and you tugged your lip between your teeth. Just seeing him lean over you sent a delicious chill down your body.

You were about to lean up to kiss him when you heard a car pull up a couple hundred feet away from you. You and Bucky both snapped your heads to look and you could see two bodies scrambling into the backseat, shredding clothes. It took you a second to put two and two together, then you burst out laughing, covering your mouth. Bucky looked down at you. “What?” He asked.

“Bucky, you brought me to a make out spot.” You said in between giggles. He tilted his head, not understanding. “This is a known spot where people come and park their cars to make out and have sex.” Bucky’s eyes widened as he sat back on his heels. You leaned up on your elbows to look at him. He ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know I swear that’s not why I brought you here.” He rambled. He glanced down at your legs, where your dress was pushed all the way up to your hip. You pulled it down and sat up. “Bucky it’s okay. I know you didn’t know. Even I forgot what this place was. It’s okay, we can go back home.” You told him. He nodded, helping you to your feet, before cleaning everything up and putting it back in the trunk.

The ride back to the compound was quiet, too quiet for you. Bucky had both his hands on the wheel, gripping it tight. You placed a hand on his leg, causing him to jump slightly and look over at you. “Bucky, are you okay?” You asked. He sighed. “I feel like I ruined our date.” Your mouth dropped. How could he think that?

“Bucky, no. It was perfect. I thought it was funny that we ended up there. The date doesn’t have to be over you know; we can do something back at the compound.” He let his right hand leave the wheel and slid his fingers into yours, nodding.

He walked you back to your room. “So, what do you wanna do now?” He asked.

**_Let you take me to the bed and fuck me into oblivion?_ **

“We can watch a movie? I’m gonna change, meet me back here in ten?” He nodded, giving you a small kiss, before turning and going to his room. You banged your head against your door, knowing Bucky probably heard you.

**_Get your libido in check dumbass._ **

**_I cant. It’s been so long._ **

**_It has for him too. You can’t rush it._ **

**_Why does my brain have to make so much sense?_ **

You threw on a pair of leggings and a tank top, before going into the bathroom to take your makeup off. Bucky knocked on your door a few minutes later, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. You took his hand and led him to your couch, sitting down next to him, pulling the remote out from underneath you. “So, what do you wanna watch?” You asked. He thought for a second. “That movie that we first watched in the tower? What was it called?”

“Toy Story?”

“Yeah, that one. Is there another?” You smiled and nodded, pulling it up on the tv. You noticed Bucky was falling asleep toward the end of the movie, so you softly nudged him awake, smiling when he hummed against your shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you into bed sleepyhead.” You stood, turning off the tv and holding out your hand for him. He took it and followed you into bed, laying down on his side. You went to put your back against him but he stopped you. “I want you to face me. Please.” You smiled and nodded, settling in against him, his metal arm resting on your hip, placing a slow kiss on your lips. “Night Ally.”

“Night Buck.”

You heard whimpering as you stirred, opening your eyes to find Bucky in another nightmare. You were still facing him, placing your hands on each side of his face. “Bucky. Wake up.”

“No, not her. Please.” He whimpered. “Shhh. Bucky it’s me. Come on baby wake up, it’s not real.” You whispered. Tears were falling down his face and his grip on your hip was getting so tight it was starting to hurt. “Bucky. Wake up. You’re hurting me.” You winced at the pain, and leaned in to press your lips to his. He was still asleep, but he kissed you back, relaxing his grip on you, bringing his metal hand up to the back of your neck, pulling you closer to him. You heard his breathing even out as he fell back to sleep and you followed suit after, hoping he stayed asleep this time.

You woke up before Bucky the next morning and slid out of the bed as best you could without waking him. You took a quick shower and changed into some pants and a different tank top. You had the bathroom door open while you were brushing your teeth, and when you leaned against the counter, you hissed in pain. After rinsing your mouth out, you pulled the side of your pants down to reveal a large black and purple hand shaped bruise on your hip. You were about to heal it when you heard Bucky suck in a breath.

Your head snapped up to meet his eyes. “What happened.” He said, getting up and making his way over to you, running his thumb over the bruise, making you jump. “It’s nothing, I’m okay. You just had a nightmare and squeezed me a little too hard.” You told him.

“I hurt you.” He said barely above a whisper. You put your hand under his chin, forcing him to look at you. “I’m okay. I promise.” You placed your hand over your hip and healed it, looking back up at him. “See? All gone.” Bucky shook his head. “What if I hurt you in a way you can’t heal.”

“Bucky. I can handle this. Please. I am okay.” You leaned up and kissed him softly, backing him into the bedroom until his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall back on it, taking you with him. His hands laid on the bed, like he was refusing to touch you.

You sat up, straddling his waist, and took his metal hand in yours. You kissed the back of it, the palm, wrist, forearm. “Ally, don’t. Please.” Bucky pleaded with you. You placed his hand on your hip, the one you just healed. “Bucky, please just trust me. I know my limits. I know what I can handle. I am okay. We are okay.” He closed his eyes and sighed, nodding.

“Now, shut up and kiss me Barnes.”

**Bucky’s POV**

He had hurt her. The one thing he was afraid of doing. He had been having a nightmare, one where they tortured Ally in front of him. He felt so guilty when he saw the bruise on her hip. Ally was going shopping with Wanda today, so Bucky went down to the gym to let off some steam. Steve was already down there, working up a punching bag when Bucky entered. The blonde noticed Bucky’s mood and came over to check on him.

“Everything okay Buck?” He asked. Bucky stilled for a minute, debating on whether to tell Steve or not. He sighed. “I had a nightmare last night and accidentally hurt Ally.” He said softly. Steve’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean.”

“When she was in the bathroom, I saw a giant purple handprint on her hip, where I fell asleep holding her. She said I squeezed her too hard while I was having my nightmare.” Bucky paused. “I shouldn’t be doing this Steve, I could seriously hurt her. I’m not always in control. I should just leave.”

“Don’t you dare.” Steve barked out. “I know that what you went through was horrible Buck, but that girl has been through hell to try and get you back, and she’s been so patient. She knew you weren’t going to be the same and she also knew that it would take time. She’s unbelievably smart Buck, she knows what she can handle. Don’t take her choice away by leaving because you’re scared. We’re all here for you.”

Bucky sighed and looked over at the blonde. “When did you become so damn smart.” He asked, chuckling. “I get it from Ally.” Steve responded.

Bucky did feel better after talking with Steve, but he was still worried. What if his nightmares never truly went away? What if he woke up in the middle of the night with his metal hand wrapped around Ally’s throat? He’d never forgive himself if that happened.

Bucky decided to try and make it up to Ally. He enlisted the help of Wanda to keep her out longer than she’d planned, and had ordered six dozen vases of Sunflowers, which were Ally’s favorite flower. They were delivered within the hour, and Bucky set them up around her room. He also moved her couch around, and the coffee table, and grabbed blankets from his room and all the extra pillows he could find, making a giant pile in the middle of the room. He also got some twinkle lights from Nat and strung them around the ceiling.

He ordered Chinese takeout from the place Ally had ordered from the first time he had it, and let Wanda know that they could head home any time.

**_God, I hope she likes this._ **

**Ally’s POV**

You were currently standing in a lingerie store with Wanda, looking for some new underwear. She had picked out this adorable purple lace top with matching panties, and held it out for Ally to see. “What do you think?” She asked. “Well, depends, is it for Vision?” you asked her, raising her eyebrow. The younger woman blushed, looking back at the rack. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh come on, we all see how the two of you stare at each other. Wait…can he even...does he even have a…” You trailed off, not even sure you wanted to know. “I don’t know, but I guess if the situation ever arises, I’ll let you know.” She said, smirking at you.

You ran your hands along another rack until you stopped, finding the most gorgeous outfit. It was a black and red lace bra, with matching cheeky lace panties, with garter straps. She pulled it out and showed Wanda, who’s eyes widened as she nodded. You found some stockings with a single black line up the back. When and if Bucky was ready, you were sure this might give him a heart attack. You also went to the party store, and bought decorations for Steve’s party, which was in a few days. You didn’t really want to go with the red, white and blue theme the Captain already had going on, so you opted with gold, black and white.

You ordered all kinds of balloons, to be picked up that morning, and picked up streamers, plates, cups and anything else that matched the theme. You went crazy really but it wasn’t every day your best friend was almost hitting a hundred years old right? You and Wanda headed back to the compound and you told her you’d see her later, eager to get into your room and relax.

Opening the door, you froze to see Bucky standing in the center of your room in his pajamas, with Sunflowers everywhere, and little twinkle lights hung around your room. “Bucky, what is all this?” You asked, stepping in and setting your bags down next to the dresser. Bucky held out his hand and you took it, letting him pull you against his chest.

“I felt bad about last night, and I wanted to make it up to you doll.” He said softly. You smiled, lacing your fingers through his hair. “Bucky, this is really sweet, but you didn’t have to do that. I’m not upset about last night, I promise.” You leaned up and kissed him softly, smiling when his hands came around to cup your face. “I know. Just let me do this for you.” He whispered against your lips. You nodded and stepped back, noticing the Chinese takeout boxes.

“Did you order from my favorite place?” You asked. He nodded and you smiled. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Go get changed into something comfy and we can eat.” He told you. You hurried into the bathroom and put on a pair of shorts and a tank, coming back out to find Bucky already seated on the floor. He looked up at you and gulped, not able to take his eyes off your legs. “Eyes up here Barnes.” You teased. He grinned and pulled out down with him, handing you a takeout box.

You decided to watch The Breakfast Club, one of your favorite movies ever, and your heart felt so light with how much Bucky was laughing. He really seemed to be doing better today, maybe he talked with Steve, and got some things off his chest. You knew Bucky wasn’t the type to just start talking about his feelings.

Much to your disappointment, Bucky went back to his own room that night, and he promised that he’d be okay, giving you a kiss before shutting your door behind him. You sighed and crawled into bed, reaching your hand out to the space next to you, frowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going so well arent they? lol. Some fluff and stuff coming up, and some DRAMA after that! :)


	30. Steve's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's Birthday is finally here!

A few days later…

You were filling up balloons while Wanda and Nat were hanging the streamers and setting the party food out. Bucky and Sam were keeping Steve busy while you worked. They took him to his favorite pizza place for lunch, then out to a movie. You had invited everyone. There was those of you that lived in the compound of course, then there was Tony and Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Fury, Coulson and Hill, although you weren’t sure if they were going to come or not. You wished Thor could be here but you knew he was dealing with his own stuff on Asgard.

Rhodey was outside manning the grill on the patio near the pool, cooking all of Steve’s favorites. There were burgers and dogs of course, but he had also thrown on some ribs and wings. Cooking for this many people, including two super soldiers, was a big job, but Rhodey was more than happy to take it on. There was probably enough booze to kill everyone, but then again, you needed a lot on hand with Steve and Bucky. You did have a bottle of Asgardian mead stashed in your room for them. You backed up, surveying the kitchen and living room. It looked pretty damn good. The only tacky thing you had done was order a cake in the shape of is Shield, but even it looked amazing.

You placed your gifts for Steve on the coffee table, which had been pushed back against the fireplace, and went to change. You pulled out your bathing suit a dark red halter bikini, throwing it on before grabbing some jean shorts and a Metallica t-shirt, something Tony had gotten for you not long after you’d met. Pulling your hair up in a bun on top of your head, you put some gloss on before heading back out to the living room, and checking your phone to see a text from Bucky that they’d be home in about ten minutes.

Steve was definitely surprised when he came home. You were proud. Everyone yelled ‘Surprise’ and Steve actually jumped, earning a giant grin from you. Steve was mingling with party guests as you passed cheese to Rhodey for the burgers. It wasn’t unbearably hot, but hot enough that you had taken off the t-shirt you’d been wearing, revealing your swimsuit top. You kept catching Bucky looking at you from where he was sitting on a pool chair, drinking a beer. You grabbed some sunscreen and walked over to him, standing over him just enough to give him shade. “See something you like Barnes?” You teased.

Bucky grinned up at you. “Maybe. Can’t help it doll. You’re beautiful.” You chuckled and sat down with your back facing him. “Put lotion on me so I don’t burn?” He nodded and you felt his hand on your shoulder, causing you to moan slightly, leaning your head down, loving the feel of his strong hand on your body. When he was finished, you turned to tell him thanks, but were met with his lips instead, pulling you into a soft kiss. You smiled against his mouth, happy that he felt confident enough to kiss you in front of everyone.

“Do you wanna get in the pool with me?” You asked him in a playful tone. He looked down for a second, pulling at the towel you were sitting on. “I can’t really get my arm wet doll.” You frowned for a second, knowing that he probably wouldn’t want to be seen without his shirt on anyway. “Hey, that doesn’t mean that you can’t go have fun Ally. I’m sure I’ll enjoy watching.” He said with a wink. Your mouth opened and then closed, not expecting the innuendo to come from Bucky’s mouth. You got up and winked at him, before heading to the cooler to grab a beer.

You were leaving with your elbows on the bar, smiling at Steve talking with Sam. He looked so light and carefree at the moment, and that’s all you wanted for your best friend. You wanted this for him, right now, because soon it would all go to shit and he would carry the weight of the world of his shoulders. Tony sidled up next to you, nursing his own drink, whiskey no doubt. “You look deep in thought there buttercup.” He said. You sighed and nodded. “Just thinking about what’s coming.” You told him.

“Is it bad?” He asked. You nodded. “It could be. If I can’t fix it.” Tony sighed and put his arm around your shoulder, making you relax a little. You loved Tony like a dad, and maybe he reminded you a little of Alpha, but for whatever reason, this crazy, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist kept you grounded. “It’s gonna be okay buttercup. Just you wait and see.” You threw him a smile, but you didn’t see him take your phone out of your pocket, or protest when he took your beer from you, only realizing what was happening when he had you in his arms bridal style and was walking toward the pool.

“Tony, don’t you dare.” You warned.

“Too late buttercup.” He said, before throwing you into the pool. You surfaced to see him grinning wildly at you. “I’ll get you back for this Tony.” You told him. He winked. That motherfucker winked. **_Oh, I’ll get him back._**

You ended up in a game of chicken with Sam and Nat, you on Steve’s shoulders. Thank God for Steve’s strong grip, or Nat would have knocked you over first. You also beat Wanda and Pietro, announcing yourself the reigning champs. “I think they let us win.” Steve said as he let you off his shoulders. You shrugged. “Well, it would be mean to beat an old man.” You said, laughing at Steve’s open mouth. You pulled a towel around yourself and walked back over to Bucky, sitting down and kissing him. “Did you like the show?” You asked. He nodded and looked down. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked, taking his metal hand in yours.

“I should have been in the pool with you.” He said softly. Your heart broke. “Oh Bucky, I’m sorry.” He shook his head, looking up at you. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for doll.”

Steve loved the paints and sketchpads you bought him. You hadn’t seen him be artistic in a while, so you hoped this would bring him back into it. Bucky had gotten him a new leather jacket, and he got several other amazing gifts, including a weekend getaway to Tony’s family cabin on the lake.

Everyone had broken out the booze and you were all playing drinking games, even getting Bucky to sit down and play with you. After losing to poker twice, Rhodey left, and Happy followed suit. Tony and Pepper left not long after, Tony whining the whole time. Everyone started trickling, or in some cases like Sam and Wanda, stumbling, leaving you, Steve and Bucky in the living room. Steve was quite tipsy, as were you, and you could even see a blush in Bucky’s cheeks.

“Thank you both for today, this was amazing.” Steve told you. You smiled and hugged him. “Anytime handsome. You should get to sleep.” You told him. He nodded and ruffled your hair, swaying only a little when he stood. You looked back over to Bucky, who was smiling at you. An idea stuck your head and you stood up abruptly, holding out your hand for his to take.

You led him back outside to the pool, turning off all the lights so that only the lights on the inside of the pool illuminated the yard. You turned to Bucky and ran your hands just underneath his shirt, feeling him shiver under your touch. “Can I?” You asked, tugging on his shirt. He closed his eyes and nodded, letting you pull the shirt over his head. His chest and torso were riddled with scars, the once beautiful perfect skin you last saw now gone. You placed your hands on his chest, running over every scar, replacing your hand with your mouth along the way. Tears came to your eyes as you realized how he must feel about himself, being vulnerable like this. His hands were shaky as he held them on your hips, his breath catching every time you kissed a scar.

“I’m so sorry Bucky.” You whispered. He placed a finger under your chin, pulling your face up to look up at him. “This isn’t your fault Ally. Please don’t apologize. You found me. You brought me back. Just like you promised.” You nodded and leaned your head against his chest, slowing your breaths down. You looked back up at him, kissing him softly, running your hand over his scarred shoulder and down his metal arm, lacing your fingers with his.

“How would you feel about taking this off and getting in the pool with me?” You whispered against his lips. His eyes widened as he looked down at his arm then at the pool. “I think I’d like that.” You smiled and watched in curiosity as he reached up onto his shoulder and turned his arm until you heard a pop and pulled it out of the socket. You took it from him and laid it on the chair, taking his other hand and leading him down the steps of the pool after shucking off your shorts.

You gasped at how much cooler the water had gotten now that it was dark. You turned to Bucky and led him over to the ledge, leaning back against it. “How does it feel?” You asked him. He glanced at his shoulder and back at you. “It’s heavy sometimes, and other times it hurts. This feels nice, to have it off, to rest.” He told you.

“You know, you don’t always have to wear it when we’re together Bucky. If you need a break from it, I’m okay with that.” You told him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss you, snaking his remaining hand around your waist, pulling you closer. Your hands found their way to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or Bucky’s body heat but you felt like you were on fire. His hand was tugging on your skin and it had you moaning into his mouth.

You decided to be brave and slide your hand down to palm his already half hard length. He gasped at the touch and his head went to your neck, biting and kissing along your collarbone. “Doll…” He whispered against your skin. You shivered and smiled. “Do you want me to stop?” You asked, stilling your movements. He shook his head, but you wanted to be sure. “I need to hear you say it Bucky.”

“No doll, please don’t stop.” You smiled and slid your hand inside his swim trunks, pulling him out completely. He was just like you remembered. You went to work with your hand, watching him put his right hand against the pool, steadying himself, his mouth latching on to your shoulder, moaning out your name. He pulled back and looked down at you, pupils blown with lust. “Let’s go back to your room.” He almost growled at you, and you gulped, feeling heat rush directly in between your legs.

Once back in your room, after making sure his shoulder socket was dry and getting his arm back on, he picked you up, putting your legs around his waist, shutting your door behind him. He laid you down on the bed and hovered over you for a second, hesitant in his movements. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” You told him, placing your hand on the side of his face. He turned into your palm, kissing it, before placing kisses down your chest and stomach. “Is it okay if I play a little?” He asked you and your mouth dropped open. He looked like freaking sex on a stick from where he was leaning in between your legs, hair still wet from the pool. You nodded and he smirked, pulling your swim bottoms off.

He started kissing your knee, then trailing down your thigh, skipping over your middle, to do the same to your other leg. He settled in between your legs, and pulled your hip over his shoulder, placing a kiss to your center. You gasped and threw your head back, closing your eyes. You had never done this with him before, you had only ever had sex, and the way his tongue was working you was making you wish that you had. “Oh God Bucky.” You whispered.

“Look at me doll.” He commanded, and you almost came right then. You leaned up on your elbows and watched his sinful tongue come out of his mouth and swirl around your clit. You tugged your bottom lip in between your teeth to stop you from screaming. He began drawing lazy circles all over you, never taking his eyes off yours. Your breath quickened and you knew you were almost there. “Come on doll, let go for me.” And you did, arching your back, letting your head fall back on the mattress, writhing as his tongue worked you through your orgasm.

You tried to catch your breathing, opening your eyes when you felt Bucky leaning over you. He was smiling down at you. “Was that okay?” He asked. You nodded, leaning up to kiss him, reaching your hand down into his trunks to return the favor, but he stopped you.

You tilted your head in confusion. “This was about you doll. Besides, I can only handle one thing at a time." You nodded and ran your thumb over his lip. “I love you Ally.” He whispered. You froze. **_What the hell did he just say?_**

“I know I don’t remember everything about you or our relationship, but one thing has become very clear to me over the past week. I love you. I can feel how much I loved you then, and I love you so much now.” Tears were falling down your face as you leaned in to kiss him. You weren’t sure he would ever say those words to you again, and he just did.

“I love you too Bucky. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun, and a little more steamy fun :) Enjoy that, because it's all for a little while lol


	31. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to the Hydra base does not go as planned.

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky slept through the night perfectly. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ally laying over his chest, her hand over his stomach, leg across his. He smiled and tugged her closer, earning a hum from her. He hadn’t intended to tell her that he loved her yet, but seeing the way she came undone just from his mouth, he realized he didn’t want to wait any longer. He still struggled with just taking her right there, but he was still so scared. He was afraid of hurting her.

He drew lazy circles on her back until she stirred awake, lifting her head to look at him. “Good morning beautiful.” He told her. She smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Morning.” He leaned up to kiss her again, his flesh hand running up and down her thigh. She rolled until she was on top of him, holding herself up on either side of his head. “Tell me you love me.” She said to him. He took his metal hand and brushed hair out of her face, holding her cheek in it. “I love you Ally.” He whispered. Her eyes were glossy as she leaned down to kiss him, resting her forehead on his. “I love you so much Bucky.”

Bucky and Ally were in the living room watching tv when Steve found them. “Hey, we’ve got a mission.” They followed Steve into the briefing room, where the rest of the team was waiting on them. Steve threw some files up on the screen and Bucky stiffened.

“This is a Hydra base in Romania, minimal guards, it looks to just be a weapons holding facility.” Steve told them. They would be going in to kill and destroy the compound. “We’re going to take myself, Nat, Ally, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda and Pietro. Shouldn’t be gone long, a few days at most.” Steve told the team they’d be leaving in an hour, and everyone shuffled out of the office except for Bucky, Ally and Steve.

“Why am I not going.” Bucky asked Steve. “Because Buck, this is still Hydra. We cant take the risk of them taking you or turning you against us again.” Bucky felt Ally’s hand slip into his. “Those words are still in your head Bucky, and until we can get them out, we cant risk it. We don’t know who knows them and who doesn’t.” Steve slipped out of the room and Bucky turned to Ally.

“I just don’t like you being out there without me to watch your back.” Ally smiled at him and pulled close to her. “I’ll be okay Bucky, I’ve got a whole team behind me. Plus, I’m kind of good at my job.” She told him winking.

**Ally’s POV**

Bucky walked you out to the jet, and you could tell he was hesitant to let you go. A part of you did want him to come with you, because you knew he would be a big help, but there was no way you were going to take him into a Hydra base. “We’ll only be gone a few days okay? Tony will come by the lab I’m sure, so you’ll have someone to talk to.” He nodded, and you figured he would probably spend most of his time in the gym while you were gone anyway. “If there’s an emergency call me, and if you cant get ahold of me, call Tony okay?” You leaned up and kissed him, gasping when he grabbed the back of your neck and pull you in for a deeper kiss. You both pulled back panting, resting your heads on one another. “I love you. Stay safe.” He whispered. “Always. I love you.”

The facility was small, and from the outside it didn’t look like there were many guards. Maybe it wasn’t used as often. “I count six guards on the outside, all armed.” Wanda said over the comms. “Copy. Steve and I will take them out, wait for our signal.” Nat told her. You heard some grunts and scuffling, indicating that they had taken care of them without causing a scene. “All done, ready for team two to head in.” Steve said.

Team two consisted of you, Wanda and Pietro. Sam and Rhodey were eyes in the sky in case things went south. Wanda told you there were three people inside, so you quietly opened the door, just peeking in. Upon not seeing anyone immediately, you stepped in and looked around, motioning for Wanda and Pietro to follow you. There were cases of guns and ammunition everywhere and parts for a tank were scattered on the floor. You crept over to three cells, that held what looked like engineers. Maybe they made weapons? Then why were they being held here? Why not at a production facility? You had a bad feeling.

“There’s something off about this.” You told Steve in your comms. “There shouldn’t be engineers here, they would keep them at a production facility, to work on weapons.”

You walked over to them and spoke, but they started speaking Russian. **_Of course they did._** “Nat, we could use you in here, maybe get them talking.” You told her. “On my way.”

“Maybe they were overseeing transport? To make sure nothing happened?” Pietro offered. You shook your head. “No. Hydra wouldn’t spare their brains to protect the brawn. Something’s not right Steve.” You told them.

“She’s right, we’ve got two bogeys coming in hot, you guys need to get out of there!” Sam yelled. You, Pietro and Wanda shared a worried look before Pietro grabbed you both, getting out of there, you had just exited the threshold of the building when it exploded and sent the three of you flying in the air. You landed with a sickening crunch against a wall, and you knew something was broken. Possibly several things Doing a check over yourself, you found you couldn’t move your left leg, your right arm, and it was hard for you to breathe, indicating you had a few broken ribs. There was also blood trickling down the side of your face from a gash on your head. You felt the crunch of snow next to you, and you opened your eyes to see Steve’s horrified face.

“Ally, can you move? Can you heal yourself? Wanda needs help, she’s got a large gash in her shoulder.” You saw Wanda lying on the ground, writhing in pain on her stomach, blood seeping from her shoulder. Pietro was stumbling to get to his feet, a cut on his forehead and down his arm. You faintly heard Nat say she was going to the jet to get it ready, but there was a ringing in your ear, so you yanked your comm out, tossing it to the side.

“Bring her to me.” You choked out. Steve was back in a second with the younger girl, and you raised your hand to her shoulder, healing her wound, hearing her gasp in relief. You shouldn’t have healed her. You were too weak. You wouldn’t be able to heal yourself. You raised your hand to wipe your face and saw blood. It was coming from your nose.

**_Oh, crap._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. I'm sorry


	32. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awe come on, you really didnt think I'd leave you with that kind of cliffhanger, did you? Here's part 2 just because Im on a roll and love you all so much :)

There was shouting. Lots of it. You could make out Steve’s voice, and Nat’s. _“Why did you let her heal Wanda when she was this injured!”_ The redhead yelled at the Captain. _“She told me to bring Wanda to her, I thought she could handle it!”_ Steve yelled back.

 _“Come on guys, you know how she always puts everyone before herself.”_ A new voice said. Sam. Nat shouldn’t have been mad at Steve; it wasn’t his fault. Sam was right. You would have helped your teammates even if had meant you would die, it’s just who you were.

“Stop yelling. My head hurts.” You mumbled, causing a silence to enter the room. You felt a hand in yours, probably Steve’s. Opening your eyes, you were right, big baby blues were staring down at you, worry plastered all over his face. “Ally, we were so worried. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you heal Wanda out there.” He whispered. You shook your head. “You couldn’t have stopped me Steve. Is everyone else okay?”

He nodded. “Just scrapes, you and Wanda got the worst of it. She’s okay too, feeling guilty. She’s sleeping right now.” You nodded. Lifting your hands, you tried to heal yourself, but nothing was happening. You shook your hands and tried again, nothing. Nat took your hand. “You’re too weak. You need to rest. You can try again when were back at the compound.” You nodded, closing your eyes, squeezing your hand.

“Was Bucky okay when you told him?” You asked. He would be so worried; he probably wouldn’t let you leave the compound again. There was silence and you opened one eye to see Nat having a pointed look argument with Steve. “Please tell me you called Bucky and told him, right?” You heard Steve sigh and leave the room, hopefully to call Bucky. You felt cold, colder than usual. “Nat…” You whispered. You felt her lean her head on your shoulder, shushing you, telling you that you were almost back to the compound.

You squeezed your hand with whatever strength you had left. You knew you had lost too much blood, and with you not being able to heal yourself, you weren’t sure you were going to make it. “Please tell Bucky I love him and that I’m sorry.” You told her before your hand went limp and the monitor they had you hooked up to started beeping.

**Bucky’s POV**  
  


He should have never let her leave. He should have gone with them. He could have protected her. Of course, he had told Steve that when he called, but Steve had said that it wouldn’t have mattered, that there was nothing Bucky could have done. While that may have been true, he at least would have been there with her.

He was already waiting on the tarmac when the jet landed. About a dozen nurses from the med wing came running past him as the back of the jet opened and they got Ally on the stretcher. Bucky’s heart almost stopped. Steve and Nat were covered in blood, her blood. She was so pale, and she wasn’t moving. Bucky couldn’t move from his spot. He was frozen.

Bucky was in a haze as he followed the nurses into the med wing, arms crossed in front of him in the corner of the room while Dr. Cho and the others worked on her, hooking her up to all kinds of machines. He turned and walked out, right up to Steve. “What. The. Hell. Happened.” He growled.

“The base was a setup. There were 6 guards stationed outside. Once Ally got inside with Wanda and Pietro, they found three engineers. Before Nat could get to them to speak Russian, there were nukes sent out. Blew the whole damn base apart.” Steve said, sighing and running his hand over his face. “Pietro was able to get them out of the building in time, but just barely. The blast blew them all and Ally got the worst of it. Wanda was hurt, Ally told me to bring her over so she could heal her. She shouldn’t have. She was too weak.” Bucky’s fists clenched.

“When she woke up on the jet, she couldn’t heal herself. She had lost too much blood.” Nat continued, looking down at the blood on her hands. Ally’s blood. “She started seizing right before we got here.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide as he watched the monitors flatline in her room. The doctors were doing everything they could to bring her back. When they finally got a heartbeat, they rolled her out of the room, Dr. Cho letting them know that she needed surgery. Bucky felt like he was going to explode. He needed to get out of there before he killed someone. Shrugging off Steve’s hand and ignoring Nat, Bucky ran to the gym. He started in on the punching bag, hitting it as hard as he could. These were stronger, Tony had made them a new round, enforcing the bags with Kevlar. So far Steve hadn’t been able to break any, but Bucky was sure with the way he was going, he would.

Bucky barely noticed the blood staining the bag. He didn’t even feel it. What if he lost her? He just got her back and was starting to remember more. The way her nose would scrunch up when he teased her. The way she used to tell of Howard Stark anytime he ever made a pass at her. How mesmerized he had been when they danced together for the first time. How good she was a poker, and that she caught Dum Dum every time he tried to cheat. He would have loved to marry her and have as many kids as she wanted and live out the rest of their days.

Bucky really loved how beautiful she was when she used her powers. She looked like a goddess. She was the most beautiful person Bucky had ever known and he needed to tell her that more often. He would. If she made it. Bucky fell to the floor on his knees. She had to make it. He wasn’t sure he could make it without her. He was angry with himself for not going, angry and Steve and Nat for not protecting her, and angry with Wanda for needing healing, even though he knew none of them were at fault.

He was still angry.

Winter was angry.

Bucky didn’t know how long he sat on the floor, could have been hours. He didn’t even hear anyone come up, and he barely felt Steve put his hand on his shoulders. “She’s out of surgery now Buck, you can go see her” Bucky nodded and stood, feeling like he was on auto pilot as he walked back to her room. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and paled at all the tubes and wires coming out of her. Even from her mouth. The doctor came in and told them they were able to repair all the damage, which was a lot. She had a broken leg, broken arm, four broken ribs, a massive concussion, and they had to remove her spleen. Dr. Cho told Bucky she should be awake in a few hours.

But Ally didn’t wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I'm so sorry . Please dont hate me!


	33. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is the worst thing in the world.

**Ally’s POV**

_The sun shining through the window is what woke you. Reaching out for Bucky, you frowned when you didn’t feel him there. You opened your eyes and shot up. This wasn’t your room at the compound. This wasn’t Bucky’s room either._

_You slowly crept out of the bed and went over to the window, pulling the curtains back, gasping at what you saw. There was a beautiful farm, surrounded by trees. You could see horses in the distance. Were you at some sort of safehouse? Had the mission gone so wrong that you had to come here?_

_Feeling something strange in your stomach, you ran your hand over it and froze. You looked down to see a very round belly. **What in the ever-loving fuck.** Spinning to look in the mirror behind you, it looked like you were indeed pregnant._

_You crept down the stairs slowly, hearing music in the background, the kind you and Bucky danced to in that bar in London. Something smelled amazing. Pancakes and bacon. Rounding the corner, you froze again. There was Bucky, standing at the stove, in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt._

_With **both** of his arms. _

_“Mommy!” A tiny voice yelled to your right. You whirled around to see a cute little girl with purple hair, just like yours, but she had Bucky’s eyes. She tugged on your nightgown, smiling up at you. “Mommy, you’re wake! You sept so wong!” She said sweetly._

_“Now, now, Natasha let mommy get settled in so she can eat.” Bucky told the little girl. Natasha. You had a daughter and her name was Natasha. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and kissed you softly. “Good morning doll.” He told you, smiling. You placed your hands on either side of his face and pulled him back in, kissing him deeper, letting your hands run through his short hair. After a minute you pulled back, taking in the sight of him, hair a mess, slightly swollen lips, that damned smirk._

_“What’s gotten into you this morning beautiful? Pregnancy hormones again?” He said chuckling, leading you to the kitchen. When you sat down, you really took in the room. The stove was old fashioned, a very large sink, no microwave, no coffee machine. “I guess so.” You told him. He sat down next you after getting Natasha set up in the seat to his left._

_Placing his hand on your stomach, he smiled up at you. “Well, it won’t be long now and little Steven here will be making an entrance.” He told you._

_Steven._

_Steve._

_Natasha and Steve._

_That’s what you had wanted to name your kids in your world, because of the sacrifices they made. You had picked Anthony of course too, but in this particular scenario, you only had two._

_After breakfast, you ventured outside to explore. Picking up the paper, you turned to the side of the house, seeing a very vintage black car. Tilting your head, you noticed the well in the distance, next to the barn._

_Hands shaking, you looked down at the paper you were holding. **June 1948.** No. This couldn’t be right._

_“Honey, are you okay?” Bucky called from the porch. You turned to look at him, seeing a concerned look crossing his face._

_It was 1948._

_Bucky never got on that train._

**_Holy crap._ **

****

*****

It had been a week and you still hadn’t woken up. Dr. Cho didn’t know what was wrong. They had even brought in a highly recommended Neurosurgeon, and he couldn’t find anything wrong with you. Bucky was a mess. He was back to having regular nightmares, so much in fact that Steve had to start sleeping in his room so that he could attempt to calm him when he woke. That’s how Steve got a black eye and a busted lip.

Bucky had also become colder. Traces of the Winter Soldier were becoming more and more prominent in him. He had stopped coming into your room after two days, refusing to look at you like that anymore. Either Tony or Nat were always with you, making sure you weren’t alone if you woke up.

Tony was sitting by your bed currently, your hand in his, forehead on the bed. “You know buttercup.” He said softly. “I’m gonna need you to come back to us now okay? Tinman is going a little crazy without you here, and he’s worrying Captain Spangles, and it’s putting everyone in a sour mood really, so do your good friend Tony here a favor and come back okay?” Tony sighed and leaned his head back, rolling it to try and relax his muscles.

“Please Ally. Please come back to us.” He whispered, a tear sliding down his face. Tony and Steve got into it that night. Tony blamed Steve for letting you heal Wanda while you were so weak. “You should have known better Cap!” Tony screamed at him. Steve let him yell, because in his mind, Tony was right. This was his fault. He was your Captain, and he had failed you. He and Tony hadn’t spoken since.

It had been two weeks. You were showing no signs of improvement and Steve didn’t know what to do. Bucky was getting worse, he was barely eating, snarling at anyone that wasn’t Steve, and even then, sometimes Steve still got a punch to the face.

Steve was sitting by your chair, staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. He had tried so hard to keep it together. For Bucky who was getting worse by the day and he couldn’t help his best friend. For Wanda, who was feeling so much guilt for you being in your situation, she wouldn’t even come out of her room.

Tony was a mess too, which Steve hadn’t planned on. He hadn’t planned on the billionaire to love you like a daughter, to find him asleep in the very same chair he was sitting in now, crying. Praying that you would wake up.

The night after that, Steve found Nat, lying in the bed next to you, her head on your shoulder, crying, telling you how much she missed you. That was something Steve had never seen before. Nat being vulnerable. Rhodey and Sam both came by every day, bringing by flowers, and food for whoever was in the room with you.

Pepper came often to help change your gowns and bathe you. Pietro had come around a lot at first, but now he was just trying to keep Wanda together, as she wouldn’t even see Vision.

“Please come back to us Ally. We can’t do this without you. Bucky can’t do this without you. I can’t do this without you. You’re my best friend. I know you didn’t come here and go through everything you’ve been through to not come back.” Steve sobbed.

One Month.

You’d been in a coma for a month. Bucky had only come once since the first week, and the sight of you made him so angry he trashed the gym. Broke every mirror, tore down the weight machines, every punching bag. Now he barely left the gun range. He didn’t talk to anyone anymore and Steve was lucky if he got a grunt out of him.

Tony sat with Steve in your room while Dr. Cho talked to them. She told them they needed to start thinking about options. While it still seemed like there was medically nothing wrong with you, you weren’t waking up. Not responding to any kind of stimuli. They could keep going they way they were, or they could unhook you from the machines and see if you lived or died.

Steve didn’t want this responsibility. Neither did Tony. You were family, how were they supposed to make this decision? Bucky wasn’t in his right mind; he couldn’t make this decision either.

“Steve, I can’t do this. I can’t make this decision. You have to. You’re listed as her emergency contact and next of kin.” Tony told you, tears streaming down his face. Tony had never sounded so cold towards Steve.

How was Steve supposed to let his best friend die? The love of his other best friend’s life? Of all the things Steve has had to go through, being who he was, this was without a doubt the worse. Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. What would you have wanted? Would you have wanted to be on machines for the rest of your life? Or would you want to be let go?

“One week. We’ll wait one more week, and if nothing changes, we’ll let her go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun. Please don't hate me guys. Not everything can have a happy ending :(


	34. A different life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally has to make a decision. Will she make the right choice or the easy one?

**Ally’s POV**

_You had been here for a few weeks, and it felt like you had never left in the first place. You were getting bigger by the day, and you were falling more in love with your husband every day. Yes, you said husband, because shortly after finding out about your baby on the way and your daughter, you also noticed the gold band on your finger. You never thought you could have this, even in your world, there was never a good time to settle down and the fear of having a child and that child getting powers like yours terrified you._

_But here, in this world, in this life, you weren’t worried about any of that. Little Natasha was showing abilities at just the age of three. The look in Bucky’s face when she made little globes of ice in her hands was enough to melt your heart. Bucky absolutely adored your daughter._

_“Peggy said she’d come by this week, she misses you. She’s been having a hard time dealing with Steve.” Bucky said from the armchair next to yours. That was the one thing about his life you landed yourself in that you hated. Where Bucky stayed behind with you that day, Steve didn’t. He still captured Zola, and he still went down in the Valkyrie. You missed him so much._

_Natasha came around the corner with some dolls, begging her daddy to play with her, to which he obliged, getting down in the floor and setting up for tea time. You smiled at them and went back to your book. There was a knock at the door and you told Bucky you would get it, leaving him on the floor with his tea and sandwiches. Your eyes widened when you saw who was on the other side of the door._

_“Alpha.” You whispered, looking at your former leader._

_He shook his head at you, smiling. “What have you gotten yourself into this time Guardian?”_

_You stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind you. “What are you doing here?” You asked as you flung your arms around him. You were pretty sure he was still in your world. You were also pretty sure he was dead._

_“I could ask you the same thing Ally.” He told her. She tilted her head. “What do you mean?”_

_He sighed, sitting on the porch swing, motioning for her to follow. “You know you don’t belong here, don’t you Ally?” He asked. You shook your head. Why wouldn’t you belong here. Your family was here. This was exactly where you were supposed to be, even though something had been nagging you in the back of your brain that something hadn’t been right._

_“I don’t understand Alpha, what are you talking about?” You said, a slight panic starting to rise in your brain._

_“Do you remember the mission? The Hydra base? The ambush?” You shook your head. What was he talking about? You thought hard. When you woke up a few weeks ago, you were thinking about a mission, but you just thought it had been a dream and that your pregnancy brain had been playing tricks on you._

_You kept thinking back further than that morning. What had you been doing before? You were straining so hard to remember, rubbing your hand over your pregnant belly. Wait. You weren’t supposed to be pregnant._

_Then it started coming back to you. The base, the engineers, the blast. Healing Wanda. The blood coming out of your nose._

_“Tell Bucky I love him and that I’m sorry.” You told Alpha. “That’s the last thing I said to Nat. Oh God, am I dead?” You asked, looking wide eyed to Alpha._

_“Not yet.”_

_“What do you mean, not yet? What the hell is happening?” You almost yelled, catching yourself when you remembered about Bucky and Natasha inside._

_“The doctors don’t know what’s wrong with you. Medically you’re fine, but you won’t wake up.” He told you. How was that possible? Did it have something to do with your powers?_

_“How…how long have I been like that?” You were almost afraid to ask._

_“A month.”_

_A month. You’d been in some kind of coma for a month? While you’ve been in here, just living your best life. Oh God. Bucky._

_“How is Bucky?” You asked him. Alpha looked down and sighed. “He’s been silent for weeks now. Doesn’t talk to anyone, and if someone talks to him, they usually get punched. He’s more Winter Soldier than Bucky these days.” Your heart sank. You had come so far with Bucky. Worked so hard to keep Winter at bay._

_“And Steve?”_

_“Steve is trying his best to keep everyone together. He’s trying to be strong for Bucky, and Tony, who almost never leaves your side. Nat doesn’t either. The only one that doesn’t come to see you is Bucky. He just can’t.” Tears were falling down your face. This was your fault. You knew you shouldn’t have healed Wanda. It took every last bit of power you had._

_“What happens now?” You asked him. How were you supposed to wake up?_

_“Well, that depends on you Ally.” You stilled. “What do you mean, depends on me?”_

_“You can choose Ally. You can stay here, in this beautiful life you have with your husband and your children, or you can go back to your other life. To The Avengers, to Bucky.”_

_“What happens if I stay here?” You asked. You really did love this life you had here. You loved Bucky, this was your Bucky, the one you fell in love with. You loved your daughter and your unborn son. But. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t the Bucky you loved now. Maybe the other Bucky would want to have kids with you too._

_“If you stay here, you’ll die there.” You gulped. What were you supposed to do?_

_You made your way back into the house, Bucky getting up off the floor to greet you. “Who was that doll?” He asked wrapping his arms around you. “Oh just the neighbor. You know how she likes to gossip.” You lied. Did you want to do this? Did you want to give up your real life, for this fake one that seemed so perfect? There was so much more you needed to do, so many people you had to protect. This was impossible. That Bucky needed you. Steve needed you. Nat needed you._

_So did this Bucky, and this Natasha, and this Steve. Why did this happen? What was the purpose? To give you this perfect life with this perfect man, to just let you give it all up?_

_Natasha flung her arms around your legs, and you reached a hand down into her hair._

_“I love you mommy.” She told you. “I love you too my little princess.” Tears pricked your eyes as you looked back to Bucky. “You know, I love you as well Mrs. Barnes.” You smiled, leaning in to kiss him._

_“I love you too Mr. Barnes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.......what's she gonna do? Guesses? Wishes?? TELL ME! lol


	35. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to terms with a decision, and Bucky goes off the rails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for LucindaAM :)

Steve was once again sitting next to your bed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t decide whether to let you off the machines. But he had to. Tony wouldn’t speak to him; Nat was a mess and Bucky…let’s just say Bucky wasn’t really in there anymore.

Steve was supposed to decide by tomorrow. He held your hand in his, resting his forehead on the bed. “Ally, please sweetheart, don’t make me do this. I can’t do this. I love you so much. You’re my best friend. I need a sign, something anything, to let me know you’re still in there. Please.” He sobbed. God he was so sick of crying. He calmed his breathing down, internally tell himself to **_fucking suck it up._**

That’s when he felt it. A twitch under his hand. A twitch that was coming from your hand. His head shot up, looking at you. Your eyes were fluttering. Your hand grasped his, hard. He called for a nurse, and she came running in about the time you started coughing. “She’s trying to breathe over her vent, let’s get it out!” The nurse said, calling for help.

“What’s happening?” Steve asked frantically. “She’s waking up Captain.” The nurse told him. He looked back down at you, struggling to breathe until they finally got the tube out of your throat. You slowly opened your eyes, looking around until you found Steve.

“Hey. You look terrible.” You joke, your voice barely more than a whisper. Steve bursts into tears and rests his chin on your forehead. “Oh my God.” He whispers. “I wasn’t sure you were ever gonna wake up.”

“Neither was I.” You told him. You almost didn’t. The pull of staying in that perfect life you had was so tempting. Where nothing was wrong and you could live out your days with your perfect husband and children. But it wasn’t real, and the real people you would have left behind is what pulled you back.

Dr. Cho entered the room and came right over to you, checking your pulse, eye movement, asking you questions about current events, if you knew who she was and if you knew who Steve, all questions you knew the answers too. Feeling satisfied with your answers and seeing nothing wrong with you medically, she still wanted to keep you for one more day, just to observe.

“I called Tony; he’ll be down here in a minute.” Steve told you, handing you a cup of water. And dammit, if that water wasn’t the best thing you’d ever tasted in your whole life. “I’m so hungry, what do you say we sneak me in some pizza?” You asked Steve. He laughed and nodded, pulling out his phone to order it for you. You knew he was hiding something from you, just by the way he was acting. “Steve, where’s Bucky?” You asked. Steve stilled, refusing to look up at you from his phone.

“Bucky’s gone.” Tony said from the doorway.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” You asked, starting to panic. “Friday clocked him leaving the compound this morning on his bike, nobody knew he was gone until Sam went to check on him.” Tony told you, looking down. You held out your hand and he walked over to you, pulling you into a hug, letting out a choked sob. “I’m so glad you’re okay Ally.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head. “Me too.”

You glanced at the clock. “Okay, he’s only been gone for a few hours, he can’t have gotten far. See if Wanda can go out, get a feel for him.” You told Steve. He just gave you a blank stare. “What?”

“Wanda hasn’t left her room since you’ve been in here Ally. She feels so guilty about you healing her.” Steve said softly. You sighed.

“Okay, get me out of this bed. Tony, I need clothes.” You ordered. Both men just looked at you. “What the hell are you waiting for? Let’s go, we have to find Bucky.”

“Ally, I don’t know what kind of state Bucky is gonna be in even if we do find him. He hasn’t been back here since the second week, and he hasn’t spoken a word to anyone. He’s more Winter Soldier these days.” Steve told you. Nodding, you swung your legs over the bed and tried to stand, Tony grabbing you by the waist when your legs decided to not work. “Are you okay buttercup?” He asked. You nodded. “Yeah, just give me a second. You stood for a few seconds, your legs remembering how to function, before taking a slow step toward the pile of clothes on the dresser.

Ignoring the protests from Dr. Cho, you insisted you would be fine, and that you’d even come back in for more testing after you found Bucky, if that’s what she wanted. Making your way slowly up to Wanda’s door, with Steve’s hand on your back and holding Tony’s hand. You were still a little unsteady on your feet. You knocked on Wanda’s door, and a few second went by before Pietro answered, eyes going wide at the sight of you. He opened the door, letting you in, unable to say anything.

Wanda was lying facing the wall, blankets pulled up to her chin. You sat down on the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder. “Hey Wands.” You said softly. The younger girl jumped up and turned to face you. Tilting your head, you gave her a smile. “Did you miss me?” You asked. She responded by throwing her arms around your neck, tackling you to the bed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything!” She cried into your shoulder. You wrapped your hands around her, running one through her hair. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay, I’m okay, this wasn’t your fault okay?” She nodded and leaned back, bringing you up with her.

“I need your help Wanda.” You told her. “Anything.”

“Bucky is gone and we need to find him.” She nodded. You handed you Bucky’s tags from around your neck and she held them in her palm, her red energy flowing around them as she closed her eyes. She waited for a few minutes and frowned. “I can’t sense him anywhere.” She said.

“What do you mean? He can’t have gotten that far that fast.” Steve said from behind you. You thought for a minute, no, Bucky wouldn’t have left. But the soldier…

“That’s because she shouldn’t be looking for Bucky.” You told them. Wanda’s eyes opened, the pretty red glow searing into you. “Try searching for the Winter Soldier.” She nodded and closed her eyes again, brows creased, concentrating. A few minutes passed by before she spoke again. “He’s at the train station. He’s going to go to Romania.” She told you.

**Winter Soldier’s POV**

Bucky didn’t want to leave. All he wanted was for Ally to wake up. He was going downhill so Winter took over, to protect them. He had heard the doctor tell the Captain that they had to make a decision of whether to take her off the tubes, and see if she dies or not. That made Winter spring into the flight or fight portion of his brain, and he chose flight. They would not sit around and wait for you to die.

Winter loved her too. He didn’t think he was capable of love. He was made to kill; all he had ever known was the mission and anger. Then Bucky came back. Then Winter met her, and she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew why Bucky loved her.

She made him not want to kill anyone, she made him want to be better. she made him **feel.** So, when the thought of losing her came to light, Winter jumped into action to get them away from there. That’s how he ended up in the train station. Running. That’s what he was good at.

**Ally’s POV**   
  


You pulled into the station and got out, Tony going up top with Wanda, and Steve going down to the actual station with you. There were so many people here. What if you were too late? “I can see him. He’s on the bottom level with you guys, opposite end. In the corner.” Wanda said into the comm. Steve nodded to you and jerked his head in the direction Wanda mentioned. Sure enough, there he was, black ball cap pulled down over his eyes, crouched down on the floor. You carefully made your way across the station, holding out your hand to stop Steve. If he saw Steve he might run, or fight, or both.

You slowly walked toward him, and it seemed like he didn’t even hear you, which was weird because he was always on alert. “Hey soldier, you trying to run out on me?” You said softly. He jerked up into a standing position, eyes widening when he saw it was you. “Ally.” It was hoarse, almost a whisper, like it was the first words he’d said in weeks. You nodded, stepping closer to him. Reaching out slowly, you pulled his metal hand into yours. “Hey Winter.” You whispered.

“You came back. You came back to us.” He said, pulling you to him and sliding down to the floor with you in his lap. You heard Steve come up behind you and held your hand out, signaling that you were okay. “Of course, I came back, I couldn’t be without my best guys.” You told him. He was shaking, the Winter Soldier was fucking shaking in your arms. “Hey, I’m okay. Everything is fine.” You told him, running your hands over his back. His hold on you was almost painful, but it was okay, he needed this. He needed to know that you were really here. He kissed your forehead and pulled back to look at you.

“You’re here.” He said. “I’m here. Speaking of my best guys, can I have Bucky back?” You asked. He stared at you for a moment, before nodding, and you saw something shift in his eyes, and Bucky was back in front of you. Tears formed in his eyes and he leaned in to kiss you. “I thought you were gone. I thought I’d never see your beautiful eyes again.” He sobbed into your hair. “Baby it’s okay, I’m okay. Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” You soothed him. He calmed a little, the shaking had stopped, but you could still hear quiet sobs. “I didn’t mean to run. I was just so scared and I didn’t know what to do. He did. He knew, so I just let him, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand why he did it, I promise.” You whispered into his hair, running your hands up and down his arms, trying to ground him.

“Don’t ever leave me again, please.” He whispered.

“I’ll try not to love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you know I couldn't kill her off! She's got so much more to do! :)


	36. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hasnt left your side since you came back. You think it's sweet, but he needs to talk to Steve.

Bucky did not leave your side. Tony took his suit back to the compound to give you more room in the car, and Bucky had pulled you in his lap and soon as he slid in, burying his face in your hair, his arms wrapping around your back. You mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Wanda, who was sitting in the passenger seat, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

When you got out of the car at the compound, Bucky’s arm was around your waist, holding you close to him as he led you inside. When you opened the door to his room, you didn’t expect to see it trashed. Bucky was looking at the floor, ashamed at what he had done. You turned to him and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll grab you some clothes, why don’t you go into my room okay? I’ll only be a minute.” He nodded, hesitant to leave your side, but walked down to your door and opened it. You grabbed him a couple pairs of pants, shirts and underwear, you figured he’d probably be staying in your room a while.

He was sitting on the couch when you came in, and immediately got up and came over to you, taking the clothes and setting them down. He turned back to you and put his hands on each side of your face, pulling you in for a soft kiss. You snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of his skin on yours. He backed you up to the door and lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist. He placed kisses down your neck, pulling your shirt to the side to get to your shoulder.

“Bucky…” You moaned, and that made him buck his hips into yours, his cock fully hard already. If he didn’t stop, you were gonna go too far, and now was not the time to have sex. Not when you were both this emotional. “Bucky, baby, you gotta stop.” You gasped out when his hand was rubbing dangerously close to your center. He stilled and let you down, kissing you one more time. “M’sorry, got carried away. It’s been too long since I’ve touched you.” You nodded.

“It’s okay. Why don’t you go take a shower, and then we’ll just relax and watch some tv okay?” He nodded and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open no doubt so he could still hear you in the room.

He came out of the bathroom less than ten minutes later, in that time, Steve had brought some pizza to your room, thank God for that because you were starving. You had the pizza boxes on the bed and you were sitting up against the headboard. You smiled at him when he came back in the bedroom, only in sweatpants, and quickly got into the bed next to you, putting his metal arm on your thigh.

“Are you hungry?” You asked him. He nodded and pulled a pizza box into his lap, his hand never leaving your leg. It was sweet. You put on some Big Bang Theory while you ate. Oh, how you had missed pizza.

After you were both finished eating, Bucky hauled you up and laid you in between his legs, your back resting against his. “Hmmm. I could lay like this forever.” You said softly. You felt him hum behind you. “What was it like?” He said suddenly.

“What was what like?” You asked.

“Being in a coma. What did you see? Was it like a dream?” You froze. You weren’t sure you wanted to tell him. “Doll?” He said.

“I woke up in a beautiful farmhouse. I walked downstairs to find you cooking breakfast. You had both arms.” Bucky tensed behind you. You ran hour hand over his metal arm, shivering at the coolness. “We had a daughter Bucky. Her name was Natasha. I was pregnant, with a boy. We had picked out Steve for the name. It was 1948 Buck. You never went on that mission. You stayed with me, we got married, had a family.”

“What happened?” He asked tentatively, as if he didn’t want to know anymore.

“Alpha, my leader, came to me. He told me that I had a choice. I could stay in the fake life I was in, or I could come home, to you.” You told him, sliding your fingers in his.

“Why did you choose me?” You turned around to look at him. He was looking down. “You had a perfect life there Ally. I was the man you fell in love with, we had kids. Why would you give all that up to come back to this?” He asked. You put your hands on each side of his face.

“Bucky, that life wasn’t real. If I stayed, then I would have died here. I love you, all of you. The good and the bad. Sure, I would love to have those things, but I had to come back to you. I had to come find you. I love you.” You told him, smiling. He looked up at you, eyes glossy. You leaned up and kissed him softly.

Bucky was asleep behind you, his arm around your middle, splayed out on your stomach under your shirt. You were wide awake, Big Bang still playing in the background. You sent a text to Tony, hoping that he would still be awake.

**You: Hey Tony, can you do me a favor?**

**DaddyWarbucks: Anything Buttercup, what do you need?**

**You: Bucky kind of…destroyed his room. Is there anyway you could get someone in there to clean and replace the broken furniture? I don’t want him to have to go back in there tomorrow and have all the bad memories come back.**

**DaddyWarbucks: I can do that. How is he? How are YOU?**

**You: He’s better. He’s sleeping, I’m guessing he hasn’t been doing much of that lately. I’m good, I feel fine, a little tired, but other than that, I really am okay Tony.**

**DaddyWarbucks: Get some rest, Ill have Tinman’s room taken care of first thing.**

**DaddyWarbucks: I’m really glad you’re okay Ally.**

**You: Me too.**

Bucky was floored the next morning when he went into his room to find everything cleaned up and all the furniture replaced. You knew he felt embarrassed about everything he had done while you were in the coma. He thanked Tony and then you told him he needed to go talk to Steve. He needed to fix his relationship with him, because Steve and Tony were still on rocky ground. You decided to pop on up into Nat’s room, because she hadn’t come to see you since you’d been awake. You pushed the door open, to find Nat in her bed, watching some old black and white movie.

“Hey Nat.” You called out. She looked up at you and her face softened. You quickly went over to her and climbed under the covers, pulling her head into your lap. “Talk to me Nat, what’s going through that pretty head of yours.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around your middle. She was never like this. She was always so strong; it broke your heart to see her this vulnerable.

“We almost lost you.” She whispered. “I know. But I came back. I always come back don’t I?” You told her. She nodded and tightened her hold on you. “Just don’t scare me like that again okay?”

“I won’t Nat. Promise.”

You had to carefully slide out of Nat’s bed after she fell asleep, you had the feeling she hadn’t been sleeping well either. You made your way down to the kitchen to see Sam making breakfast, popping a piece of bacon into your mouth as you went around to the coffee machine.

“How are you feeling girl?” He asks you, throwing both arms around your shoulders, giving you a squeeze. “I’m good Sam. I feel really good. I’m sorry I scared everyone.”

“We’re just glad you’re back. Between Steve and Tony fighting, Wanda locking herself in her room and Bucky going all murdery, the rest of us were almost done for.” You laughed and sat on a bar stool at the island while Sam made you a plate.

Steve and Bucky entered a few minutes later, laughing about something, taking the stools on either side of you. Bucky snaked his arm around your waist, kissing your cheek. “How did it go?” You whispered. He nodded. “It went good, were okay I think.” He smiled at you and you placed a small kiss to his lips.

The rest of the day went pretty good, Bucky and Steve made you go back down to medical to get check out by Dr. Cho again, and after doing several tests and running labs, she said you were fine, to which you gave a pointed look to both the boys.

Later that night, after everyone sat down to dinner together, Wanda and Pietro had cooked, they all sat down in the living room to watch a movie together.

“So, Steve, what did you pick?” Sam asked him. Steve scrolled through the movies and landed on one that made you almost spit out your beer. “Um…Steve, do you know what this is about?” Nat asked him.

“It’s a romance movie, right? It got good reviews, I thought it looked good.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow at her. You, Nat and Wanda shared a look. These boys had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Steve picked the remote back up and pressed play on 50 shades of Grey.

The jaw of every man’s face in the room was dropped when Christian showed Ana his playroom. You had your legs thrown over Bucky’s lap in the corner of the couch under a blanket, and his hand tightened on your thigh, slowly moving upward. You shifted in your seat, keeping your eyes on the movie. Your breath caught in your throat when Bucky’s hand grazed over your center. You could see the smirk on his face out of the corner of your eye.

When the credits rolled, you were pretty sure Steve was as red as a tomato and that the pillow in his lap was covering what you assumed to be an erection. “Guys I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have picked that movie.” He told the room. You and Wanda laughed, while Nat rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, it’s just sex Steve.” She told him.

“Um, that was way more than sex Nat.” Sam spoke up. You signaled for Bucky to follow you as you carefully got up from the couch and headed to your room, ignoring the look Nat was giving you.

Once in your room, you latched your mouth onto Bucky’s immediately, battling your tongue with his. You pushed him down on the couch and went to you knees in front of him, working on getting his belt undone. He lifted his hips and you yanked his jeans and briefs down, taking his length in your hand. “Fuck doll.” He choked out. You smiled up at him, swirling your tongue around the pre-cum that had leaked out.

Bucky gasped when you took him into your mouth, keeping your hand on the base, working it at the same speed your mouth was. You loved the velvet feel of his cock sliding over your tongue. You hummed against his skin and it made him buck his hips up and tangle his hand in your hair.

Taking him in as far as you could, thanking God you didn’t really have a gag reflex, the moan that came out of his mouth was the sexiest fucking thing you’d ever heard in your life. His hand gripped your hair tighter, guiding your head down on him. “Doll, I’m not gonna last much longer.” That didn’t stop you. The hand that was in your hair started shaking, your name falling from his lips. With a thrust and a strangled moan, he came down your throat, and you took it all, loving the mix of sweet and salty taste that he had.

You pulled off him with a ‘pop’ and he pulled you up into his lap roughly, placing a bruising kiss to your lips. You broke apart first for some air, looking down at him. “Was that okay?” You asked. He brushed some hair out of your face, running his thumb over your cheek. “That was more than okay, that was the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen doll. Maybe we should watch that movie more often.” He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Well, there are two more books we could read.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve.... sweet little Steve. lol And some sexy stuff for you lol


	37. A Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes sideways and it hits close to home for Ally

The dress Nat had stuffed you in was unbearably tight, you weren’t even sure you could move. It was red, gorgeous and way too tight, even though you could still get your gun in the thigh holster, you just weren’t sure you could get it back out.

“Quit complaining Ally, you look hot.” Nat told you from the bathroom. You rolled your eyes and slipped on the black heels you pulled out of your closet. Your jaw dropped when you opened Nat’s door to the hallway to see Bucky standing there in a tux. **_Hot damn. My man is sexy._**

According to his face, he thought the same thing. “Ally, you look amazing.” He said, taking your hand in his. “You don’t look so bad yourself handsome.” They walked down to the jet, heading out immediately on a mission. You had gotten word that Hydra was running a human trafficking ring, selling anyone with powers to the highest bidder, after they had experimented on them and made more of their own. The team was going to a gala for said trafficking ring.

“The leader of this ring is Harlan Graves. That’s who you’ll be meeting with tonight Ally. You and Sam will pose as a couple and express your interest in buying an enhanced. Sam is the newest to the team, and you haven’t really been in the public Ally, so you thought it was best to put the two of you out there.” You nodded to Steve, grabbing Bucky’s hand under the table.

“We’ll all be on the floor, it’s a masquerade party, so Hydra will have less of a chance at making an ID on one of us. If the two of you can get in the back room and find out where they are keeping these enhanced and get out of there unharmed, that would be best case scenario.” Steve told you.

“And worse case?” Sam asked. Steve sighed and looked over at Nat. “Kill everyone but Harlan so we can interrogate him.” Nat finished for him.

You walked into the gala on Sam’s arm, your mask in place, a brown wig on your head to not draw attention. Making your way over to the bar, you ordered drinks and turned to survey the room. You saw Nat and Wanda at a table, talking to some men in very fancy suits, Steve was mingling around with Pietro and Bucky was up on the balcony, surveying the place. You eyed him for just a minute, his hair was pulled back into a bun and it really did it for you. Bucky caught you staring and smirked, making you blush under your mask and turn your attention back to Sam.

He moved in front of you and bowed dramatically, holding out his hand. “Care to dance with me gorgeous?” You rolled your eyes and laughed, taking his hand. “Of course, good sir.” He led you to the dance floor and a slow song was playing. He placed his hand on your back, and took your other one in his, and you placed your free hand on his shoulder. He started to move with you, back and forth, moving the two of you around in a circle, in somewhat of a waltz.

“Okay Birdbrain I see you; you’ve got some moves.” You said, winking at him. “Oh princess, if you thought that was my moves, you ain’t seen nothin yet.” He said, spinning you out and back to his chest, causing you to stifle a yelp at the surprise. Then he dipped you, putting his mouth dangerously close to your ear. “How’s that?” He teased.

“Watch your hands Wilson.” You heard Bucky growl into the comms. You smirked as Sam pulled you back up, continuing the pace you had been on before. “Relax Barnes, just trying to sell the lie out here, I’m not makin moves on your girl.”

“Guys eyes open, Harlan Graves just entered the room. Time to work.” Steve told you. Sam nodded to you and started moving back toward the bar, where Graves was sitting at a table nearby. You had a drink in hand, and you started to move closer to Graves, ‘accidentally’ bumping into him, spilling your drink down the front of you, and on his arm.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” You exclaimed, feigning innocence. Graves looked down at you and a smile formed on his face. “It’s quite alright sweetheart, here, lets get you cleaned up and get you another drink.” You flashed a million dollar smile at him and he slid his hand around your waist and you wanted to throw up. He smelled like tequila and cigars.

“How silly of me, we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Harlan Graves.” He said, holding out his hand for you. “Rebecca Quinn. Pleasure.” He took your hand in his and kissed you knuckles.

**_Oh God. Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up._ **

“Oh my God! You are **_the_** Harlan Graves.” You said, amazement in your voice. “I’ve heard great things about you.” He pulled you closer to him, his breath hot on your neck. “Oh really, and what might those be?” He whispered. You ran your hand up his arm, resting it on his chest. “My partner and I are very interested in some of the items you have up for auction tonight.” You told him, running your hand up and down his chest. His grip on you tightened. “Oh, really now? How do I not know you’re trying to play me?” He growled into your ear. You turned so your body was flush against his.

“Hail Hydra.” You whispered. He pulled back and smirked at you. “Well, I will say one thing. Hydra is making their agents more and more beautiful.” You smiled coyly back at him, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. “Thank you.”

“Where is this partner you speak of?” He asked. You nodded to Sam, who made his way over, sticking out his hand to Graves. “Alex Redford.” Graves shook his hand and nodded to the exit. “Come, I will show you what we have to offer tonight.” He led you by your back, Sam trailing behind you. This was it, hopefully you would get the information you needed, maybe even see some of the enhanced in person, save some of them?

He led you down a hallway into a room, where three Hydra agents were waiting. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with about twenty files on it. Graves sat on one side of the table, while you and Sam sat on the other.

“We start at fifty thousand, and go up from there, depending on the powers.” Graves told you. He handed you some files, and you started going through them, not being able to find use of your voice anymore. Some of these were just kids. Like, kids under the age of twelve.

“Do you see anything you like?” He asked. You were hoping Sam had an answer, because you sure as hell didn’t. This brought back memories of your world, how metahumans would get captured and experimented on or sold on the black market. You shouldn’t have come on this mission; you should have stayed the fuck home.

“I think we like this one.” Sam said, taking the file from your hands. It was a little girl, maybe eleven or twelve, who was a pyrokinetic. You nodded and smiled. Graves took the file and looked it over. “Oh yes, she is a good one. A little mouthy, nothing a beating wont fix.” Your hands clenched under the table. “She is seventy-five thousand.”  
  


“Sounds good. Where do we pick her up from?” Sam asked.

“My men will bring you to the location once you have the money.” He told you. One of the agents bent down and said something in his ear at the same time you heard Steve in yours.

“Bucky was made. You have to get out of there.”

**_Well fuck._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. What now?


	38. Nobody but Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you have to deal with Hydra knowing who and what you are.

You were frozen. You couldn’t move. Bucky had been seen. How? What in the hell happened out there? Your hand slowly went up your dress to get your gun out of the holster. Graves turned to you with a sick smile.

“Did you really think you could play me, you little bitch!” He growled. He went to stand, but Sam flipped the table and kicked it back against him, taking two of the agents down with it. You shot the third agent in the head, rolling out of your chair when the table came crashing back towards you. You and Sam each took an agent, going hand to hand. He knocked your gun out of your hand and went to turn you to wrap an arm around your neck, but your knee went to his groin first, then to his nose when he hit the ground. You took your elbow down on his neck for good measure, the same time as Sam got thrown across the room, his limp body sliding off the table.

The other agent came for you, and you threw an ice shard through his chest. Graves grabbed you by the arm and slammed you up against the wall, putting his large hand around your throat. You struggled to breathe, while his face was close to yours. He slid his hand up your leg, brushing the dress out of the way. You whimpered, panic in your eyes. “You were not what I expected. You are enhanced. We could get a pretty penny for you. Or we could just breed you, like a bitch. Make more of you. “

Panic was replaced by rage. No. They would not take you and breed you. Both of your hands went to his neck and they turned white, and suddenly Graves couldn’t breathe. His whole body went stiff, and he fell to the floor, dropping you in the process. You coughed, trying to catch your breath and looked over at Graves, then back at your hands. You had killed him. You had frozen him. You reached over to Sam and gave him a nudge, and his head lolled your way, a giant gash on his head. “Sam?” You called out, but he didn’t answer you.

You put your hand over his head and healed him, and he groaned and opened his eyes. “Oh God what happened?” He asked, rolling toward you. Just then Steve and Nat burst into the room. Steve rushed over to you and helped you up, checking you for injuries. “Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded and rubbed at your neck. “Where is Bucky?”

“He’s on the jet already. Wanda and Pietro had to basically hold him down so he wouldn’t come after you.” He told you. He glanced at Graves on the floor then gave you a weary look. “What happened?” You shook your head. “I killed him.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’ve got his phone and all these files, we should be able to find the enhanced he has. We need to get out of here.” Nat said. Steve held you as you walked, you were still shaky on your feet. Once you got back to the jet, you were immediately in Bucky’s arms. “Are you okay?” He asked. You shook your head and buried your face in his chest. “No. I want to go home.”

The rest of the team could take care of the kids. You were done. Nat had found the location of the enhanced kids on Graves’ phone, and they were going straight there, while you and Bucky went home. You had a car pick you up at the hanger, and you didn’t speak a word the whole way back to the compound, which was a good two hour drive. It made you sick what they were doing to these kids. Bucky held your hand the whole time, and you knew it was killing him that you were so silent.

Opening the door to your room, you kicked off your heels and grabbed the bourbon from your mini fridge. You poured yourself a glass and sat on the couch, downing the shot. Bucky took off his jacket and tie and sat down next to you. “What happened doll.”

You sighed, sitting the glass down on the table and leaned back into him. “When he found out who we were, the three agents that were with them attacked. I shot the first one, knocked the second one out, and the third came for me after he knocked Sam out. I used my powers on him.” You paused, taking in a deep breath, and Bucky’s hand found yours, rubbing circles on your palm.

“Graves put his hand around my neck, and started sliding his other hand up my leg, telling me how he would get a great deal of money out of me, after he bred me like a dog.” Bucky stilled behind you. “They’re just kids Bucky. The enhanced they have. No older than 12. I couldn’t let them take me, force me to have a child like me. So, I put my hands around his throat and froze him solid.”

“Are you okay?” He asked. “I don’t know. My powers are growing, and it’s scaring me.” He turned to face you. “You know I would never let anything happen to you or our kids, right?” You just stared at him.

**_Did he say what I think he just said?_ **

“You…you want to have kids with me?” You whispered. He brushed your hair out of your face, the wig long gone. “Of course I do doll. That was always the plan. I knew the minute I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just took a little detour.” He said, giving a little laugh.

You leaned in and kissed him softly, your hands on each side of his face. You pulled back and took a deep breath. “So, how did they find out who you were?” You asked him. He looked down and slid his hands in yours.

“It was my fault. I saw how handsy Graves was getting with you and I lost it. I went after you and an agent found me in the hallway. Saw my gloves and figured out who I was. I’m so sorry. It was all my fault.” He said, clenching his fists. “Nobody touches you like that but me.”

“Bucky, it was all part of the mission. All an act. You have to trust me.” You told him. He looked back up at you and his eyes were darkened. He pulled you into a deep kiss, one hand going into your hair, the other on your back, guiding you to lie back on the couch.

He kissed down your neck, running his metal hand down your leg, pushing your dress aside to feel your skin, and you shivered at the cool touch.

“Nobody but me.” He said again, softly biting down on your neck, making you gasp. “Please say it.” He pleaded.

“Nobody but you Bucky.” You panted, pulling his shirt out of his pants. You needed to feel more of him. You pulled the shirt open, practically popping the buttons of, Bucky helping you push it down onto the floor. He stood up and held out his hand, pulling you to stand. He kissed you again, softer this time, reaching his hand around your back to unzip your dress. He pulled back, mouth dropping open as the dress hit the floor, leaving you in the lingerie you bought for him.

“Oh my God.” He whispered, looking you up and down.

“Do you like it? I got it for you.” You told him. He nodded, smirking at you, before picking you up by your legs and taking you over to the bed, tossing you onto it. You tugged your bottom lip beneath your teeth as you looked up at Bucky standing at the end of the bed. He slowly undid his belt and slid his pants down, almost teasing you.

He crawled up the bed kissing up your leg, then your thigh, your belly button. He unhooked the garters and pulled your panties down with great care, dropping them on the floor next to the bed. He settled in between your legs, placing sloppy kisses everywhere except where you wanted him too. “Bucky…” You whined, threading your hand through his hair, pulling the hair tie out.

“What doll? Tell me what you want?” He teased. “I want your mouth on me Bucky. Now.” You told him, and he obliged, sliding his tongue up your folds to your clit, and you damn near came off the bed, he had to put an arm over your hips to keep you still. God he was good at this. His metal hand slid down your leg, and you gasped when you felt the index finger enter you.

“Oh God Bucky.” You choked out. Your back arched when he added a second finger, moaning his name again. “Don’t stop baby. I’m so close.” You moaned. He hummed against you, tongue swiping lazily over your clit, fingers working at a fast pace. “That’s it doll, come for me.” He told you and you lost it. Your legs tried to close when you came, but Bucky held them open, working you through your orgasm. You were writing on the bed, head thrown back, hands tangled in the sheet.

He kissed up your body, his tongue leaving a trail of fire all over you. “You’re mine.” He whispered against your skin. You nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment. You heard him pushing his briefs down and felt him sliding against your thigh. Opening your eyes, you saw his were blown with lust, and it was so sexy. “Are you sure?” You asked him.

He kissed you so soft, you weren’t sure if it was really happening. “Yes doll. I’m sure. I want to feel you. I need to feel you.” You nodded, pulling his forehead against yours. You gasped when he pushed in, eyes shut in a little pain from the stretch. Oh, it had been so long. “Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, it’s just been a while. You were the last one I was with Bucky.” His eyes widened. “You mean you haven’t.” You shook your head.

“No baby. Since I met you, I’ve only been with you.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss you, rolling his hips at the same time. You moaned into his mouth, your hands gripping his shoulders. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. He rested his head on your shoulder, picking up the pace, both of his hands on the bed next to your head. “You feel so good doll. Just like I remember.” You moaned, pushing your hand through his hair, giving it a tug.

“Bucky, please don’t stop.” You panted. You were close and you could tell he was too. “Come on baby, come for me.” You whispered into his ear. He growled and gave out a few jerked thrusts, and you came with him, biting down on his shoulder to drown out your moan. He stayed laying on you for a minute, trying to catch his breath, then slowly pulled out and went to the bathroom, getting a washcloth to clean you up.

He crawled into bed and pulled you onto his chest. “I want all of it with you Ally. I want the big house; I want the kids. I want the marriage. I want all of it. I just need to fix my brain first okay? I need to make sure I can never turn on anyone again.” He murmured into your hair. You laced your fingers with his, kissing his chest.

“I know. I’m going to help you. We’re going to fix it. Then I’ll have as many babies as you want me to.” You told him, smiling when his chest rumbled from laughter. Hearing his laugh was the best sound in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam. Dammit Bucky, control your self. lol Nobody touches Bucky's girl. lol
> 
> And they finally did the thing! lol Took them long enough haha


	39. The Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission to Lagos doesnt go as planned and The Accords get put into action anyway.

Things had been going pretty well. It had been a month since the incident with Graves, and Steve was able to get in contact with Fury to take the kids and keep them safe with the new Shield. You had also started going to therapy, someone Tony had on the payroll, equipped to deal with all things Avenger and supernatural. You talked about the perfect fake life you had while you were in a coma, and how even though you loved Bucky with all your heart, you were still sad that you had left that life behind. You told him that you felt like you were betraying who Bucky was now, for wanting the fake life you left behind.

“It’s not wrong for you to feel sad for missing the life you’ve always wanted Allison.” Your therapist told you. He also told you that Bucky loved you and wanted all those things with you. You already knew that of course, but you also knew it would be different, because Bucky was different. There would always be worry for Hydra, and in the coming years, Thanos.

That was another thing you had yet to bring up to the group. You only had your hands on one stone, which was Vision. You knew Dr. Strange was either about to get the time stone or already had it in his possession. The Tesseract was on Asgard for the time being, but you knew Loki would take it when Ragnarok happened. That was three stones you could get to Wakanda for protection.

You probably couldn’t stop Thanos from killing Gamora, seeing as how you had no idea on how to get to them. Xandar was where the Power Stone was located, so you probably weren’t getting that one either, as well as the Reality Stone, which was on Knowhere, in the Collector’s vault. So Thanos would have three and you would have three. Hopefully someone could kill him before he got the rest.

Bucky had started going to therapy too. He told you he wanted to start getting better, and talking about the things that he did, and working through his past memories to make new ones. He said he wanted to do this so that he could start a life with you, away from all this. You cried at that, and he thought it was because you were happy, and you were, but it was also because you knew what was coming, and knew that it would be a long time, if ever, if The Avengers weren’t needed anymore. It was helping. His therapy. He seemed calmer, and the nightmares rarely happened anymore, although Bucky told you that was because he slept in your bed every night now.

Heading out to the living room, you were going to call everyone in for a meeting, to tell them about Thanos and what was coming. Steve caught you on the way down there and told you to meet the team in the conference room. **_Impeccable timing Captain._**

You followed him into the room and sat down next to Bucky, lacing your fingers in his. Pietro and Wanda filed in last, and Steve threw some pictures up on the screen that made your stomach drop.

“His name is Crossbones.” Steve started. “He and a group of men are planning on stealing a biological weapon from the Infectious Diseases Center in Lagos. We’re all going, mission is to stop them from getting it, and if we can’t, then we get it back before they can use it or sell it and bring them in for questioning. We’re all going on this mission.” He said.

“Ally isn’t going.” Bucky said from next to you. You whipped your head around so fast it should have snapped off. “Excuse me?”

“You did almost die on the last two missions you were on.” Sam reasoned. You shot him a dirty look. How dare they tell you that you couldn’t go. “Steve, do you think that I can handle this?” You asked him.

“I do.”

“Then I’m going. End of discussion. Who shouldn’t go however is Bucky.” You told them. “Why?” Steve asked. You sighed.

“Because Crossbones is Brock Rumlow. If he sees Bucky, he won’t stop until he has him back in Hydra custody, and we can’t risk that.” Bucky was about to protest, but Steve stopped him.

“She’s right Buck. Did this mission happen in your world?” He asked. You nodded your head. “And we better make sure it goes differently this time, or else it’s going to end up bad for everyone.

You suited up, came out of the bathroom and saw Bucky sitting on the bed, waiting for you. Walking up to him, he wrapped his arms around your middle, resting his head on your chest. “I don’t want you to go without me.” You sighed and pulled back to look at him. “Hey, I know how this mission plays out remember? I have to try and change it so nobody gets hurt. I will be okay, I promise. Please trust me.” He nodded, pulling you down by your neck to kiss you. “I trust you.”

You went straight to the Infectious Diseases center to wait out Rumlow. You saw the garbage truck coming down the street. “Sam, take out the truck, it’s a battering ram.” He sent out a drone to disable it, but he wasn’t fast enough, and it broke through the gates to the center anyway, followed by the yellow trucks you knew had Rumlow’s guys in the back. “Take them out, do not let them into the center.” You called out, jumping down. Sam took out two up top, Wanda helped take out another, while Pietro took out a fourth.

“Rumlow’s on the third floor.” Sam told you. Steve instructed Wanda to throw him up into the building, getting the gas out after she did. You raced to the side door, where you knew Rumlow would exit. He opened the door and jumped, not expecting anyone to be there. “Well, well, well, who might you be?” He asked.

“Not someone you want to fuck with.” You told him, shoving your knee between his legs. The two agents behind him came at you at the same time, and you shoved ice spears through their chests. Rumlow got back up and grabbed you by the hair, throwing you off the balcony. You skidded across the pavement and rolled over, watching as he grabbed Nat on the top of a truck. He threw her in it, then threw a grenade down the hatch. The door blew open a few seconds later, and you crawled over to Nat, helping her up. “You okay?” You asked her. She nodded.

“They’re going to the market. We have to stop them before they get to the airstrip.” You told them. You and Nat took off running in the direction of the market, while Wanda and Pietro followed form the other side. You knew you needed to get to Rumlow, you had to stop him from blowing himself up. You needed to save these people.

You reached Rumlow the same time as Steve did. You grabbed his hand, freezing whatever gun he had on there. He elbowed you to the ground and went to attack Steve again. You jumped back and formed a sword in your hand. You went up behind Rumlow and put it to his neck, locking your arms on either side of his head. He threw his head back, knocking you back, before Steve got him, pulling his mask off.

“Who’s your buyer?” Steve asked him.

“You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky.” You stared daggers at him. “He remembered you. I was there, he got all weepy about it. Till they put his brain back in a blender.” That’s it. You had heard enough. You stabbed him in the throat without a second glance. Blood sputtered out of his mouth as you stepped back, unfazed at the chunk of ice sticking out of his neck. He gave a sinister smile and pulled something out with his hand. “No.” You whispered. He was going to do it anyway. You went to throw up a shield at the same time he hit the button, a ball of fire erupting from him, only to be contained by Wanda.

“Wanda no!” You called out, but it was too late, and she threw him up into the air, into the building. You watched in horror as the building exploded. You ran in as fast as you could, ignoring please from Steve. He was right behind you though, getting out as many people you could.

Only two people had died, and you were able to heal everyone else. So, better than in your world, but you were still sure Ross would come down hard and the Accords would happen anyway.

A month had passed since Lagos, and everyone was still feeling pretty bad. Nobody really left the compound except for Tony, who had been staying there since his ‘break up’ with Pepper. Wanda was taking it pretty hard, blaming herself for what happened, and naturally Steve was too, just like he always did. Ross was coming today, and you dreaded going down to that conference room and hearing what he had to say.

At least you wouldn’t be chasing after Bucky this time, so maybe Steve and everyone else that decided to help him in the airport wouldn’t go to the raft, and Steve and Tony wouldn’t have their major falling out. You could stop that at least. Bucky was told to stay in your room, Ross didn’t know that he had been living there. He still did a lot of crimes as Winter and they weren’t sure if the government was actively looking for him right now.

Watching the videos and hearing Ross talk didn’t make it any better than it had watching it in your world. You saw the giant book of Accords being slid over the table, the guilt washing over Wanda’s eyes. Ross had the nerve to commend you on saving as many people as you did, but it still didn’t change the face that two people died. Two Wakandan people and T’Chaka was angry. You knew how this ended in your world, and you honestly didn’t think it would go any differently in this one. You knew who Steve was, and you knew Bucky and Sam would follow him.

He showed the videos of New York, D.C, Sokovia and Lagos. He had a point, a very small one, but a point none the less. The Avengers did destroy cities when they were trying to save it.

“Tell me, do you know where Thor and Dr. Banner are right now?” Ross asked. Nobody said anything, but you could feel Tony and Steve glancing at you. Of course you knew where they were, they were exactly where they needed to be, and there was no way in hell you were telling Ross that.

You sat in the living room on the floor, in between Bucky’s legs, while everyone gave their opinions on the Accords. Tony was all for them of course, and you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his reasoning. Vision had made a good point, which you had already thought, and it made sense. Tony coming out into the open as Iron Man made others think they could too, whether they were good or bad.

“Tony,” Nat started. “You’re being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.”

“It’s cause he’s already made up his mind.” Steve added.

“Boy you know me so well.” He deadpanned.

Tony throws up a picture of the boy that died in Sokovia. That’s mainly why Tony jumped on the Accords bandwagon. He looked over to you, silently pleading for you to give some insight. “Come on buttercup. You know how this ends don’t you.” He says. You nod, getting up and walking over to where Tony is standing, leaning against the counter, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I do. It’s not pretty. I’ve already changed some things that hopefully will make this all go a lot smoother. For one, in the movies, we didn’t have Bucky back at this point.” Bucky’s gaze shot up to you, as did Steve’s. “One of the big fights in this movie is over Bucky, over something Ross think’s he’s done, but hasn’t. Steve tried to hide him, and Tony is tasked with bringing them both in.” You paused, sighing heavily. “If you want my opinion on the Accords, I was never for them, even in my world. The fans were either on Team Iron Man or Team Cap.”

“And you were on Team Cap. I have to say, I’m wounded buttercup.” Tony said, pouting at you. Rolling your eyes at him, you catch Steve and Bucky smirking at you. “Anyway, Tony and Steve have a massive falling out in the end, almost killing each other over something that has to do with Bucky that you already know about Tony.” You said, giving him a knowing glance. He gulps and looks down, remembering the video of his parents.

“I don’t understand, why does everyone think Bucky is a bad person?” Wanda asks. You look to Bucky, and he nods, giving you the okay to explain. You pull out your phone and swipe photos and information about Bucky into the room.

“For those of you who don’t know, Bucky was captured by Hydra in 1944. They did experiments on him, try to replicate the serum that was given to Steve. They partially succeeded; Bucky’s is like a knock off serum.” You took a deep breath, trying to keep yourself together while reliving the worst moment of your life. “When Bucky fell from the train almost a year later, Arnim Zola found him. He had lost his arm, but the serum had helped him survive the fall. Zola thought he would be the perfect candidate to be the fist of Hydra.”

You turned around, facing away form the group, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. Tony noticed this and put a hand on your shoulder, stepping in front of you.

“So basically, they started frying his brain.” Tony finished, and you wished he used a little more tact. “They turned him into a killing machine, and every time he would start to remember who he used to be or the people he loved, they would wipe him.” You turned back around and clicked on one of the videos of Bucky in the chair, telling them his name and who you and Steve were. Glancing around the room, Wanda was near tears, and Nat was giving you a sympathetic look.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and Bucky refused to look at all. “Once they wiped him, ass they called it, they could make him do anything they wanted with some simple words, which we will not play, because they are still in his head. He turns into the Winter Soldier and is compliant with any mission they gave him. He’s responsible with over a dozen murders, including my parents.” Tony told them. Everybody’s eyes widened. Tony played a silent video of Bucky turning into the Winter Soldier, then played more videos of him being wiped. You had to leave the room when the Bucky in the video started screaming your name.

You made it to the stairwell before you started hyperventilating, failing to hold your tears back. You sat on the stairs, putting your head on your knees, breathing in deep. You felt someone kneel in front of you and pull your arms off your head. It was Bucky. “I’m so sorry doll, I didn’t know you saw any of that.” He whispered. You wiped at your face. "That wasn't the first time I've seen that Bucky. They showed it in the movies in my world. It made me sick then, and it makes me sick now." You could feel Buckys hands rubbing circles on your legs, trying to calm you down. "When Steve, Nat and I were in D.C, we went over to Jersey to the base where he was trained. Shield had a base there. Zola had put his brain in a computer and showed us all these files about Hydra, what they had done, what you had done. I copied everything I could before Hydra shot a missile at us.” Bucky’s eyes widened at that; it was something you never told him about.

You heard footsteps and turned to see Steve at the top of the stairs, and you knew what it meant. “She’s gone, isn’t she?” You asked him. He nodded and sat next to you, and you pulled his hand into yours, and your other one into Bucky’s.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” You told them. It had to be. You would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really wasnt a way to get around the Accords, but at least now maybe it wont be such a big fight?


	40. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally goes to Peggy's funeral, and tags along with Nat to the Accords signing.

Peggy’s funeral was beautiful. You watched as Steve helped carry her casket up to the front of the church. You wiped a tear from your face and you felt Sam grab your hand. You knew Bucky was in the back, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but you and Steve both told him that he should be here. You were heartbroken, seeing Steve so sad. He sat next to you, and you rested your head on his shoulder, taking his hand with your other one. You couldn’t even imagine how he was feeling. Even though you know how this ended, knowing he went back to be with Peggy, having him go through this was awful.

Sharon came up to the podium to speak and you nudged Steve’s shoulder, causing him to look up at her. He looked down to you and you nodded. You closed your eyes for a second, remembering all the laughs you had with Peggy. She was an amazing woman and someone you truly considered being family. You had gone to see her a dozen times, sometimes with Steve, mostly by yourself. I would kill you when she would suddenly remember you again in the middle of a conversation. One day she had asked you about Bucky and gave you that knowing smile she had when your face lit up.

You left Steve in the church when the service was over, knowing Nat had been lurking in the background. You met Bucky and Sam out front, Bucky pulling you into a hug, resting his chin on your head. “You okay doll?” You nodded your head. “It’s just sad is all.” You felt him nod and turned your head when Steve and Nat exited the church. Nat pulled you into a hug, telling you she was going to Vienna for the Accords signing, offering you a seat on the jet. You nodded, asking her to give you a minute.

She walked around the corner and you turned to Steve and Bucky. “I’m going to go to Vienna with Nat for the Accords signing.” Sam’s mouth opened to say something but didn’t.

“I need you guys to go back home.”

“We’ll come with you.” Bucky offered. You shook your head. “You can’t. Something is going to happen at the signing. Something bad. And you’re going to be framed for it Buck.” You told them. Bucky stiffened and Steve was looking at you intently. “This was the bad thing that came between me and Tony wasn’t it.” He said. You nodded. “It was really the nail in the coffin. You believed Bucky didn’t do it, and Tony believed he did, and you wouldn’t turn him over. You had Clint, Wanda, Scott Lang, who you don’t know yet, and Sam on your side. There was a big fight, and you managed to get away, but you and Tony beat the hell out of each other.”

“So, you can fix this? Stop it from happening?” Bucky asked, an uneasy look in his eye.

“I don’t know if I can stop what going to happen, but they wont be able to blame it on you because you’ll be safely at the compound under Friday’s surveillance, so you won’t even be in the vicinity, and lucky for us, I know exactly who did it.” You told them. You saw Nat around the corner, nodding for you to follow her. You gave Steve and Sam a hug and gave Bucky a soft kiss.

“I love you.” You told him.

“Be careful. I love you.” He whispered into your lips. You nodded and backed away from him, following Nat to the car to take them to the jet.

The flight to Vienna was quiet, you really weren’t in the mood to talk, and Nat picked up on it, giving you a squeeze on your hand and getting back to the pilot seat. The glass building was beautiful, and as you and Nat were in the elevator going up, you felt a sense of dread wash over you. You needed to warn T’Challa and his father about what was happening and try and save his father from dying. You would probably have to explain yourself to them, who you were and what you knew. The list of people who knew that was growing and you didn’t like it.

The fact that there were people from one hundred and seventeen nations there to sign Accords to basically bench the Avengers was overwhelming. King T’Chaka came over and gave Nat his praises for being here, and then he turned to you. “I do not believe we know each other Miss?” He said, holding out his hand. You took it, smiling. “Allison Montgomery your Highness.”

“Please, call me T’Chaka, and this is my son, T’Challa.” The Wakandan prince stepped up and held his hand out to you as well. You were getting nervous and excused yourself to go look out the window, scanning for the man that would blow up the building. It took you a second, but you saw him. You spun around and saw that Nat, and both the Wakandan royals were too close to the window. “Get away from the window!” You yelled as you ran, grabbing T’Chaka’s hand, Nat grabbing T’Challa’s just as the window exploded, sending the four of you to the ground.

You rolled over coughing, trying to sit up, you located the King, who was lying a few feet from you, blood seeping out of his head. You crawled over, pushing Nat out of the way, and laying your hand over his head. T’Challa was by you in an instant, jaw going slack at the light coming from your hand. The King coughed and sat up, eyes wide, wondering what the hell happened. You let out a big breath, hanging your head and sitting back. You felt two arms around you and looked up to see T’Challa hugging you.

“I don’t know what that was but thank you for saving my father. Thank you. I am in your debt.” He told you. **_That’s good. Ill be needing you later._** “It’s nothing, I’m glad I could help.”

“How did you know? To get away from the window.” T’Challa asked you. Looking around, locking eyes with Nat, she threw you a nod, telling you she was okay and that they needed to move this party out of there. “That is something we can’t talk about here, but if you have a secure place we can go, I would be more than happy to.” T’Challa nodded, helping you to your feet, his father right behind him.

They led you back to their hotel room, where you explained everything to them. Who you were, what you knew, and how you knew it. They were speechless at first, but started asking you questions about certain things, things you could never know. “So, this was supposed to happen.” T’Chaka said. You nodded. “Only, in my world, you died.” His eyes went wide.

“Now that it didn’t happen, T’Challa still needs to become the King of Wakanda. That’s just how it needs to go. There is a big battle coming, and we need to prepare for it.” You told them. They nodded and Nat came in, flipping on the tv. “You need to see this.” She told you. Already knowing what the news was going to say, you looked at the picture of the man that made himself look so much like Bucky. You saw T’Challa’s fists tighten and you need to diffuse the situation immediately. “It wasn’t James Barnes that did this. He’s being framed.” You told him.

“How do you know this?” T’Chaka asked. You flipped your phone out and pulled up surveillance footage of the compound. “Because he’s been at the Avengers compound since yesterday. This is a live feed.” It showed Bucky and Steve in the gym, sparring.

“So, this Mr. Barnes was framed for my death in your world?” T’Chaka asked. You nodded, sitting down on the couch. You were already exhausted. “Yes. A manhunt gets started for him and the Avengers have a major falling out because of it. I can use this footage to get his name cleared and we can catch the real person that did this.”

“Who is it?” T’Challa asked. “His name is Helmut Zemo. He is believed to basically be the head of Hydra now. His family died in Sokovia, and he wants the Winter Soldier back.” You told him. Your phone rang at that moment and it was Tony.

“Hey Tony.”

 _“Ally! Are you okay? What the hell happened?”_ Came Tony’s worried voice.

 _“Ally, they’re saying Bucky did this, this is what you were talking about right?”_ That was Steve.

 _“Talk to me doll, let me know you’re okay.”_ Bucky. You sighed.

“Boys. Calm down. Yes, this is what I was talking about Steve. Yes, I’m okay Bucky. And someone blew a hole in the building where the Accords signing will take place. We’re okay, nobody died. Were here with the King of Wakanda and his son.” You told them. An idea struck you.

“Hey Tony, I’m going to bring Prince T’Challa back to the compound with me okay? There’s something I need his help with and there’s something I need to share with the group.”

There was a pause before Tony spoke. _“More future stuff?”_

“Yeah. And also, if you have any lawyer friends that you trust, now would be the time to call them. People are going to start looking for Bucky.” With that, you hung up, and turned to T’Challa. “So, care to return the favor now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, making Bucky go home again. lol


	41. So, there's this Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa comes back to the compound, your favorite Norse Gods return, and you tell everyone about Thanos

Bucky was waiting for you when the jet arrived back at the compound. He pulled you into a hug, then checked you over for injuries, swatting your hands away when you tried to stop him. He knew you would have just healed yourself anyway, but you let him check you over to please him. It was cute, you thought, how he was so worried about you all the time.

“Bucky, I want you to meet Prince T’Challa of Wakanda. T’Challa, this is Bucky Barnes. The man that was framed for the bombing in Vienna.” T’Challa stuck his hand out and Bucky took it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Barnes. I’m sorry you got pulled into this.”

Bucky snorted. “It wouldn’t be the first time, probably not the last.” T’Challa smiled and followed you inside. The team was waiting in the living room, with the exception of Thor of course, and Bruce. Tony and Steve both gave you a hug when you entered, and you gave introductions to T’Challa.

“So, buttercup, what’s the sitch? What’s the big bad this time?” Tony asked, sitting down on the couch. You stood facing the room, taking a deep breath. Where could you even start?

“Okay. So, there is a Titan. His name is Thanos. He was the one behind Loki’s mind control. Basically, the whole reason the battle of New York happened.” Tony’s jaw dropped as did Steve’s. “He’s literally insane. He’s looking for these things called the Infinity Stones. There are 6. I currently know where all of them are at the moment. He cannot be allowed to get all six stones.” You told them.

“What happens if he does?” Nat asked.

“He can and will use them to wipe out fifty percent of all living creatures.” You said softly.

“I’m sorry. What?” You looked over at Sam. Who looked like someone just slapped him with a shoe. “What do you mean, wipe out fifty percent of all creatures?”

“Like how I said it.” You told him. “In my world, he gets all the stones and uses the Infinity Gauntlet. He snaps his fingers and half the world just vanishes. Into dust.”

“Do we all make it?” Wanda asks. You close your eyes and shake your head, holding back tears. “No. You don’t all make it. Five years go by, and a plan comes along to go back in time to get the stones again before Thanos does and bring everyone back. It works, and you defeat Thanos, but with great cost to the team.” You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you open your eyes to see Tony standing next to you. You can’t stop the tears from falling then, knowing what happened to him and the sacrifice he made, you crumple into his arms, sobbing like a child.

“I’m so sorry Ally. I’m sorry you know all of this. It’s such a burden.” He tells you, soothing you with a hand up and down your back. Your sobs quieted and you pulled away from him. “I’m okay now Tony. Thank you.” He smiled and stood behind you, leaning against the counter.

“Tell us who doesn’t make it.” Nat says. You shake your head, lip trembling. “Please don’t ask me to do that Nat. It was bad enough watching it happen the first time. I was literally sobbing in the theater. It was fucking embarrassing.” You half laughed, but it was true. You were devastated by Nat, Tony and Steve’s endings, mostly Tony’s. It blew the wind right out of you. The last thing you expected.

“I’m not going to let it happen. I can change everything. We can beat Thanos before he gets all the stones.” You told them.

“What do you need from me?” It was T’Challa that spoke. You turned to him and smiled. “Your sister is the one that can remove the trigger words from Bucky’s head, to stop him from becoming the Winter Soldier ever again.” You told him. Your eyes met Bucky’s and he had a look of such hope on his face that all you wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

“She can also separate Vision from his stone, and then Wanda can destroy it.”

“Vision can live without the stone?” Wanda asked. You nodded, smiling at her. You knew how badly she wanted just a normal life with him, and you were desperate to give it to her.

“Of the six stones, Thanos can get his hands on three of them. They are on different galaxies, and as I don’t know how to get ahold of the Guardians to warn them, we’re really just out of luck with them.”

“Who are the Guardians?” Tony asks you. You laugh, thinking about the interactions Tony had with them. “They call themselves The Guardians of the Galaxy. They’re basically the Avengers in space. They’re pretty cool. You called them plucky Tony, and they didn’t like it.” You could head Tony laugh behind you.

“So anywho. Loki should have stolen The Tesseract back from Asgard by now, and hopefully they are on their way here with all the remaining Asgardians, which by the way Tony, we need to find a community or something for them to live on, because Asgard will have been destroyed.” You turned to Tony and his mouth was hanging open. You shrugged and turned back around.

“Then there’s Vision’s stone, and the Time Stone is being kept safe by Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. He lives on Bleeker Street in the Sanctum Santorum.” You told them.

“Is he a wizard?” Steve asked. “Uh, sort of? He’s pretty badass. I don’t know much about him I do the rest of you, but he is wicked smart and knows his shit, so we should listen to anything he has to say, speaking of, Friday, could you get me directions to the Sanctum Sanctorum and send Dr. Strange a message that Tony and I need to speak with him please?” You asked the AI.

“Of course, Allison.”

So, if we can get our three stones into Wakanda for safe keeping, or to destroy them, whatever we decide, then maybe, just maybe, we can kill Thanos before he kills all of us trying to get them, because really I don’t want to relive all of that. It sucked enough the first time.”

As if the timing couldn’t be any better, you heard a loud rumble outside, and everyone ran to find a giant ship landing on the grass. Tony was going to be pissed about lawn maintenance again. You knew that ship. You smiled, running over to it as the door opened, revealing Thor, hair short and missing an eye, but a grin on his face when he saw you. “Lady Allison!” He said, picking you up and spinning you in the air. He set you down and put his arms around your shoulders.

“Did it happen? I’m assuming Asgard’s gone since you’re all here.” You told him. He pulled back and nodded, looking behind him at all the Asgardians on the ship. You saw Bruce come out and ran to him as well. “I missed you, you green meanie.”

He chuckled. “Is that what you’re calling me now?” You shrugged. “It’s catchy.” You looked behind him to see Loki and Valkyrie. You raised an eyebrow at Loki. “So, are you on our team now?” He nodded, slowly coming up to you and wrapping his arms around you. And damn if you weren’t with Bucky, you’d definitely be swooning over Loki. Hell, you kind of already were. “Thank you.” He whispered, pulling back from you.

“For what?” Loki jerked his head behind him and you saw Frigga Odinson step out of the ship. “Thor said you saved her, so thank you Allison.” You smiled at Loki and nodded, giving a watery smile to Thor.

“Uh…I don’t have room for this many people Thor.” You head Tony say behind you.

“That’s alright Tony, between my mother and Loki, I’m sure they can magic up some rooms for everyone on the ship.” Thor told him. Tony was going to go broke trying to feed everyone.

“I was just filling everyone in on Thanos and the Infinity Stones.” You told Thor. He nodded, and followed you back into the compound, as did Loki.

So now that we have Visions Stone and the Tesseract, oh don’t give me that look Loki I know you stole it from Asgard, I know the future remember?” Loki looked away sheepishly. “I like her.” You heard him say to Thor. Thor and Loki left, to get filled in by Nat and the rest of the group, leaving you, Bucky, Steve and Tony in the room.

“Okay, so we have to take care of Zemo first. Tony and I should go, capture him, and bring him back to the states to be held.” You told them, Tony nodding in agreement.

“Are you kidding me?” You turned to see a very pissed off Bucky behind you. “You just got back from almost getting blown up AGAIN. You’re not going.” He ordered.

You walked up to him and placed your hand on his waist. “Bucky, I love you. But. You don’t get a say here. Zemo is dangerous, and there’s a good chance he’ll try and turn you against us, and I can’t take that chance. I’m doing this for you. To protect you. Please trust me.” You leaned up to kiss him softly, his hands going into your hair. He gasped into the kiss, looking down and the mound of ice holding his feet onto the floor. You backed away, tears forming in your eyes.

“I’m sorry Bucky. Please don’t be mad at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally really is pushing it with Bucky isnt she. He's about done with her shit. lol


	42. Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony head out to Siberia to confront Zemo, but you're not alone.

The look on Bucky’s face as you backed away from him broke your heart. He looked so hurt, and he had every right to be. You kept running out into the fight without him, and every time, you had gotten hurt. It was in his nature to protect you, he loved you so damn much. But you had to protect him this time. You couldn’t let Zemo get his hands on him. You would never let anyone take Bucky from you ever again.

Tony followed you outside, handing you a watch. “He’s gonna be pretty pissed, you know that right?” You nodded, taking it from him. Tapping it twice and smiling as the nanotech slid over your body. Unlike Tony’s suit, yours was all black, with silver accents. You squealed the first time he showed it to you a few weeks ago. He wanted you to have one in case you ever needed it.

“I know, but if we can take care of Zemo and get Bucky to Wakanda and fix his brain, then maybe, just maybe, he’ll forgive me and this will all have been worth it.” You said as the face plate closed. You soared into the air after Tony, feeling nervous suddenly at the giant change you were making in this timeline.

The flight to Siberia didn’t take long, and you carefully landed next to Tony, although not as gracefully, tripping as you hit the ground. “Nicely done buttercup.” You heard Tony say.

“Shut up, seeing as that was my first time ever flying a suit, I think I did okay.”

Tony laughed and you made your way to the entrance of the building, finding it already open. “He’s already here.”

You entered the building, shedding your suit, Tony staying in his. “I’m only detecting one heat signature, he’s alone.” **_Yeah, that’s cause he killed the other soldiers._**

Tony followed your lead, since you knew where you were going. Sure enough, you entered the large room and saw the other five super soldiers, dead in their cryo chambers.

“You are not who I expected.” Your eyes snapped to the little window where Zemo’s face was. “Who were you expecting?” Tony asked, even though you knew the answer.

“Me. He was expecting me.” You spun around to see Bucky and Steve standing behind you.

“Mother fu- Seriously!” You yelled. “I told you to stay at the compound!”

“Yeah, well, I got tired of you telling me what to do and keeping me away from the fight.” Bucky told you. Your mouth dropped open and you started looking around. Tony raised his eyebrow. “Uh, buttercup? What are you lookin for exactly?”

“Who the fuck Bucky thinks he’s talking to?” Tony laughed, but Steve shook his head at him.

“Ah Soldat. So glad you could join us.”

Steve stepped forward. “You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?”

“I’ve thought about nothing else for over a year.” Zemo told him. “I studied you. I followed you. But now that you’re standing here…I just realized. There’s a bit of green in the blue of your eyes.” Zemo laughed. “How nice to find a flaw.”

“You’re Sokovian.” Steve realized. “Is that what this was about?”

You turned away from Bucky. You were pissed. You understood why he was angry, but you were just trying to keep him safe. You knew what you were doing. You were trying to prevent this. You ran a hand through your hair and went over to Tony, who was looking at a TV monitor. So Zemo was going to go with showing Tony the video. **_Well, at least he’s already seen it._**

He pressed play on the tape and you touched Tony’s arm. He nodded to you as he was looking at the footage. “Tony.” You whispered. You didn’t want him to watch this again.

“I know. Hey dumbass, no need for the video, I’ve already seen it. We’re good, worked through it. What’s your plan now?” Tony asked him. He looked startled for a minute then his eyes narrowed. “There is always Plan B.” He said. You watched him pull out a book. Your heart fell into your stomach as you looked to Bucky. “Steve, get him out of here. That’s the book. That’s the fucking book!” You yelled. But it was too late. Zemo was already speaking in Russian.

_“Longing.”_

Bucky shook his head. “Tony, stop him now!” You yelled. Tony ran over and tried to blast the door in, but he couldn’t.

_“Rusted.”_

“No.” Bucky said, staggering back. You ran up to him and put your hands on either side of his face. “Hey come on Bucky, fight it. You can do this.”

_“Seventeen.”_

“I can’t doll. You know that I can’t.” He was whimpering now, holding on to your shoulders.

_“Daybreak.”_

Bucky fell to the floor, you with him. “You have to fight it. Come on baby. I love you. You can do this.”

_“Furnace. Nine. Benign.”_

Bucky clutched his head. All you could do was watch. He was going to turn. Tears rolled down your face as you placed your hands over his. “It’s okay, I’ll bring you back Bucky. Don’t I always?” He nodded, lacing his fingers with yours.

_“Homecoming. One.”_

“I love you Ally. I love you so much.”

_“Freight car.”_

Bucky’s hand let go of yours and he stood. _“Ready to comply.”_

“Kill them.” Zemo said. Winter stalked toward Steve and Tony. You backed away and gathered yourself for a second. Maybe, just maybe, if you could get through to him, he could snap out of it. That was a pretty big maybe though. Steve swung first, with his shield, just trying to subdue Bucky. Tony went in next with the repulsor. That just angered Winter more. You watched for a few moments before getting up and running over. Grabbing his metal arm, you started freezing it, like you had done before. You knew it wouldn’t stop him, but it would slow him down. He glanced back at you and without hesitation, flung you across the room.

You skidded to a stop, rolling on your side, the wind knocked out of you. Hearing the fighting going on behind you, grunting as you rolled to face them, you got up and went back over, freezing him to the floor so he couldn’t move. Steve got him in a chokehold while Tony held his arms down. You ran around to the front of him and tried to get him to look at you.

“Bucky, come on sweetheart, come back to me. You can fight this. This isn’t you. Please come back.” Apparently, Winter was done messing around because in one swift movement, Tony was thrown back and Steve was hurled over Bucky and right into you. Groaning under Steve, he scrambled to get off you. He went back for Bucky while you struggled to stand.

“Tony, I don’t know what to do.” You said shakily. You saw Zemo exit the small room. “Do not let him leave!” You ordered. Tony turned and went after him, and suddenly you were being pushed against the wall roughly. Peeking around Bucky, Steve was on the ground, barely conscious. Bucky slammed you against the wall again, and you were sure your brain was rattling around in there. “Please.” You whimpered. He slammed you again. Your vision was becoming spotty, he was going to kill you if he kept this up.

“Stop!” You yelled. He stilled for a second, staring at you. “Winter. Please stop. It’s me. It’s Ally.” His eyes bore into you as he tried to figure out if he knew you or not. You just had to make him see. You pushed your face forward and captured his lips with yours. He stilled for a second, only a second, before his hands moved down your arms to your hips, giving them a squeeze as he pressed you into the wall gently. His mouth was rough, fighting with yours, so different than how Bucky was when he kissed you. After a few minutes, you had to pull away to breathe.

“Ally.” He choked out. “Winter?” He nodded, looking back up at you. Kissing you again, bruising and possessive at first, but then it changed into a slow gentle kiss, and you knew that Bucky was back. “I’m so sorry doll.” He whispered against your lips. You shook your head, holding his face in your hands. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He buried his head in your neck and you saw Steve getting up to com help. You held your hand out to him and he nodded.

Tony came back in a second later, dragging Zemo by the arm. “Is he dead?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head and threw Zemo into the center of the room. Your eyes narrowed as you stalked over to him and put your hands around his neck. Your hands turned white and his skin started to turn blue. You dropped him to the ground when he was no longer breathing and turned to Steve.

“He is now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened. :)


	43. Sanctum Sanctorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get breakfast from a Norse God and go visit the Master of the Mystic Arts

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky watched as Ally killed Zemo. She didn’t even hesitate, she just did it. For him. To protect him. He had almost killed her. Again. She was lucky she was able to get through to Winter, because he wouldn’t have stopped. Bucky didn’t know what he would have done if Winter had killed her. Neither of them would have been able to live with it.

He watched as she backed away, almost in a Soldier like state. He hesitated, before putting a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head in his direction, and her eyes has a white ring around the pupil where her usual bright green was. She just stared at him for a second, before blinking a few times, and her eyes had changed back to normal.

“Are you okay doll?” He asked, pulling her to him. She nodded and rested her head against his chest.

“We need to get out of here.” Tony said. Bucky nodded and led Ally back to the jet. The ride back to the compound was quiet. Bucky was scared of what he had done, and he was worried at what Ally had done. He didn’t want this for her. He didn’t want her killing people, even if they were Hydra. Murdering someone changes you, no matter how bad they are. Aliens and robots are one thing, but this was a human. And she didn’t hesitate.

When they got back to the compound, it was late, and everyone had gone to bed. Bucky led Ally into their room and ran a bath for her. She hadn’t said a word since Siberia and it was starting to scare him. She sat down in the tub and he got in behind her after unhooking his arm, pulling her to his chest. She laid her head back and turned to look up at him. Her eyes were red and she was on the verge of tears.

“Doll…please talk to me.” Bucky whispered. She closed her eyes and her lip trembled. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.” She said softly, a tear escaping her. Bucky ran his thumb over cheek. “I know sweetheart. We will get it figured out okay? I promise. Just, don’t shut me out okay? I can only handle one us being brooding at a time.” Ally smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. He deepened the kiss, running his hand down her neck, in between her breasts and down to her clit, circling it. She gasped and arched her back and Bucky smiled.

“Buck.” Ally choked out. He really did love it when she said his name like that. “Yes beautiful?” He asked her in a low tone, moving his fingers down to her folds, pressing one in slowly. She whimpered and caught his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately. She lifted herself and turned in his lap, straddling him, reaching down for his already hard cock. She lined him up with her center and slid down, moaning at the contact.

Bucky’s hand went to the back of her neck and kissed her softly. “You have to move Princess.” He whispered at her lips. She rolled her hips and he growled into her ear, holding her at tight as he could. She kept a slow pace, placing small kisses on Bucky’s shoulder where his arm connects. He shivered under her touch. Nobody had ever been this gentle with him. Ever. Ally showed him so much love and in so many different ways. She made him feel like a man. She made him feel like he was worth it.

A tear fell down his face as he pulled Ally in for another kiss. “I love you so much sweetheart.” He whispered.

“I love you too Bucky.”

**Ally’s POV**

You woke up in a naked tangled mess with Bucky. You looked up at him and smiled. He was sleeping so peacefully, he deserved it. Zemo was gone, and you were going to go to Wakanda to see Shuri to have her start working on his brain. You carefully slipped out of his grasp and put on some shorts and a tank top and ventured down to the kitchen.

The last think you expected was to see Loki cooking breakfast. You froze when he turned around, making eye contact with you. “Well good morning pet. Are you hungry?” He practically purred at you. You sat down wearily, taking a plate of waffles and bacon he slid toward you, along with a coffee.

“I would have never pegged you for being the domestic kind Loki.” You told him, bringing the hot mug up to your lips. Black, just like you liked it. **_Just like my soul. Ha._**

“Well, I figure I can get in everyone’s good graces by making breakfast, although, most of the people here would think I poisoned it.” You snorted at that. He wasn’t wrong. “So, tell me, _Guardian,_ what kind of powers do you possess? I remember you trying to use them on me in New York, but they did not work. Thor has told me a little bit and I do have to say I am intrigued.” He was smirking at you, making you roll your eyes. You rested your hand over his coffee mug, and froze the liquid inside. He flipped the mug over and the block of coffee slid out.

“That’s very interesting pet. Anything else?”

“I can heal also, but my powers are growing, faster it seems.” You told him, looking down. He lifted your chin with a long finger, forcing you to look at him. “Do not ever be afraid of your powers Allison. I can sense that you are a force to be reckoned with my dear, and if you’d like, I would be honored to help you, to control them if you wish.” You nodded up at him.

“That would be great Loki, thank you.” You told him, taking a bite of your waffles, almost moaning at how good they were.

“This is really great Loki, thank you.” You told him. He bowed to you and returned to the counter, making more waffles. Wanda and Pietro wandered a little while later with Sam, taking a seat at the table. You figured Steve was out on his run and Nat liked to sleep in. That just left Thor and Vision. Gym probably. You made a plate for Bucky and grabbed his favorite mug filled with coffee and headed back to your room.

Pushing the door closed with your foot, you walk over and set the mug and plate down on the nightstand. You brush a strand of hair out of Bucky’s face and lean down to kiss him softly. He smiles into the kiss and whispers against your lips. “Mornin doll.”

“Good morning. I brought you breakfast.” You told him. He hummed against you. “I’d rather have something else.” He flipped you so your back was against the bed, claiming your mouth with his. You moaned into the kiss, rolling your hips into his still naked form.

“You need to eat baby. And by the way, don’t think I’m not still mad at you for coming yesterday, I wish you would just listen to me. I know what I am doing. I was trying to protect you.” You told him. He rolled his eyes at you and sat up, sitting against the headboard.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I know you’re doing what you think is best for me, but I want to protect you too. God you remind me of Steve so much when you just run off into a fight. It scares the hell out of me when you’re out on a mission and I’m stuck here because I can’t trust my brain.” He told you.

“It’s okay. I know you want to protect me. It’s one of the things I love about you Bucky. Just please, trust me. I don’t try to keep you here because I think you cant handle it. It’s just dangerous” He nodded and grabbed the plate of food. You propped your head up on your hand and watched him. “These are amazing.” He said, biting into the waffles. “Did you make them?” You shook your head. “No, Loki did.”

Bucky paused the fork from going into his mouth and eyed the waffles. You laughed. “They’re fine, I ate some and I’m not dead see?” You said, gesturing to yourself. He continued to eat and you smiled, seeing him happy made you so happy.

It was decided that Bucky, Steve, Vision, Wanda, Thor and Loki would go to Wakanda, while you and Tony went to talk to Dr. Strange. That left Pietro, Nat, Rhodey and Bruce to hold down the compound, and be there if the Asgardians needed anything. Bucky didn’t want to go without you, but you promised him that you wouldn’t be long and you would see him soon.

With help from Friday, you found the Sanctum Sanctorum pretty quickly. You were nervous to knock on the door, but you didn’t need to, it opened to reveal Wong standing behind it. “He’s been expecting you.” **_Of course, he has._**

Tony followed in behind you, and Wong led you upstairs to Dr. Strange’s office. It was beautiful, books everywhere, chairs with tall backs, Ancient artifacts donning the shelves. Strange was sitting at desk when you entered the room. He looked up and smiled at you, gesturing for you and Tony to take a seat.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” He said smiling. “So, I’ve heard. I’m Allison, this is Tony.” You told him, jerking your thumb in Tony’s direction.

He nodded, getting up and coming around to the front of the desk, leaning back against it. “I hear you need my help, and that it has to do with the Time Stone?” He asked. You weren’t going to ask him how he knew you needed his help; he probably just knew. So, you told him everything.

Strange’s reaction was probably the most normal one you had gotten when you told your tale. He nodded at the appropriate times, asked the right questions, like what kind of portal you had come through, and honestly, it sounded like Alpha was more like the Dr. Strange in your world, which was something you never considered.

“So, how long do we have until Thanos attacks?” Strange asked. “Well, in my timeline, in about two years, but I’ve changed a lot since I’ve been here, so I’m not sure if that could move it up or not.” Strange nodded, getting up and going back to the other side of his desk. “Well, I can't leave the Sanctum for that long, but I will give you this. It’s a talisman, if you rub it three times, it will alert me and I can come to wherever you are. I am more than willing to help if what you say about Thanos is true.” You nodded and stood, taking the talisman from him. “Thank you Dr. Strange, really.”

“No, Thank You Allison, without you, we would be in a world of hurt.”

**_Yeah, tell me about it._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are in falling into place :)


	44. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Wakanda was just as beautiful as you imagined it would be.

The movies did Wakanda no justice. This place really was beautiful. Stepping off the jet, you and Tony were met by T’Challa. He embraced you in a soft hug and gave Tony a handshake. “Welcome to Wakanda.”

“This is beautiful T’Challa, thank you again so much for bringing us here and helping us.” You told him. He nodded and began leading you to the palace. “It is nothing, you did save my father after all.”

He led you inside to a common area where everyone was lounging around, getting to know each other. You recognized Okoye and Shuri immediately, and then your eyes landed on Bucky, laughing with Steve, and it send a flush through your body. You loved it when Bucky laughed, it was your favorite sound in the world.

He caught you looking at him and winked, making you weak in the knees. You honestly didn’t think that would get old. Bucky would always have that effect on you and you loved it. T’Challa led you and Tony over and introduced you to the Wakandan Princess.

“Princess Shuri it is so nice to meet you.” You told her, taking her hand. She smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug, which surprised you. “Please, just Shuri, we don’t really do formalities here, especially with people who saved our father.” You blushed and nodded.

“So, I hear that you need to pick my brain about things? My brother has told me all about you, and I have to say I am terribly sorry for all the things that you know, it must be exhausting, knowing what’s going to happen and wanting to change it.” You nodded at her; it was overwhelming.

“It is, there’s just so much that I want to do and people I want to help.” You told her.

“Well, let us take some of this burden for you. What do you need help with?” She led you and Tony to the lab, and Tony looked like a kid in a candy store. You knew he would, Shuri’s lab rivaled his own, and she was pretty sure if it weren’t for Pepper waiting for him back home, Tony would never leave. “This is amazing.” You heard him mutter to himself.

“I need your help with two things really. The first is Bucky. When he was in Hydra’s possession, they wiped his brain clean of who he was, and who any of us where. They planted these words in there, that when spoken, he is fully compliant with whatever they needed him to do. No emotion, just the mission. In my world, you erased those words out of his mind and helped him to regain some of what he used to be.” You told her. She nodded, walking over to a computer and sitting down.

“It won’t be easy, but I’m sure I can do it. That is, if Sergeant Barnes is up for me poking around his head. Often times, people who have been under mind control, are uneasy with someone else messing around in there.” Shuri told you, and you nodded in understanding.

“I think at this point, he’s probably willing to try anything.” You said to her.

“I am.” You spun around to see Bucky standing in the doorway to the lab. He came over to you and kissed you on the cheek, wrapping his arm around your waist.

“I’d also like to build you a new arm Barnes, you need an update. I’ve been working on schematic for a little while now, and if you’re interested, I’d love to show you.” Tony said from across the room. You smiled and looked up at Bucky.

“I’d like that Tony, thank you.”

“What is the other thing you need help with Allison?” Shuri asked.

“We need your help separating Vision from the stone in his head.”

“Why wasn't he just reprogrammed with the synapses to work collectively?” You remembered that line, although Bruce as there to answer it last time. You turned to tony with a smirk. “Yeah Tony, why didn’t you?”

Tony stumbled over his words. “Uh…we…didn’t think to.”

Shuri gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m sure you did your best.

Tony looked ultra-offended and you had to turn your head into Bucky’s shoulder so he wouldn’t see you laughing.

“We should get Vision in here as soon as we can so I can start working on the stone. I imagine it will take some time.” She told you. Nodding, you left Tony in the lab with her and were shown to your quarters where you’d be staying.

Bucky closed the door behind you followed you to the bed where you had flung yourself down face first. He ran his hand up and down your back, and it felt so good you could fall asleep. “Did you meet with Dr. Strange?” He asked softly. You nodded into the bed, turning your head to see him smirking at you. “He was waiting for me. Said he would help in any way he could, but he couldn’t leave the Sanctorum for long, so he gave me a magical talisman to activate when we need him.” Your hand reached out and grabbed his free one, pulling it under your face.

“You look so tired doll, lets get some sleep okay?” You nodded, already half asleep. He picked you up and laid you the right way on the bed, taking off your shoes and clothes, leaving you in your underwear. He crawled in next to you and pulled you to him, your face against his chest. You placed a small kiss on his collarbone and you felt him chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.” He told you.

You mumbled into his neck. “I’m cute all the time Barnes, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Bucky was whimpering behind you, his whole body twitching. You rubbed your hand across the arm around your middle. “Bucky, love, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.” You said sleepily.

“Can’t…can’t take her. You can’t…please. “His arm tightened around you. “Bucky come on baby. Wake up.”

“Please don’t hurt her. She’s my daughter.” You froze. What was Bucky dreaming about? You turned to face him, holding his face in yours. “Buck, hey, it’s me.” His eyes opened and he looked down at you.

“What happened?” He murmured. “You were having a nightmare Buck.” You whispered.

“I’m sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asked, a worried look on your face. “No, you were just. You said, ‘please don’t hurt her. She’s my daughter’.” You told him. “What were you dreaming about?”

He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling you close to him. “We had a daughter, she was beautiful. Hydra wanted her because she was…”

“Like me.” You said.

“Like both of us.” You stilled. You had never considered that Hydra or hell even what was left of Shield, wouldn’t just want your children because of what you are, but because Bucky is a super soldier. “Oh God.” You whispered. They’d be desperate to get their hands on a child like that, to try and replicate the serum.

“Hey.” He said, pulling your face to his. “Remember what I told you. I’d never let anything happen to our kids doll, I’ll protect you and them for the rest of our lives.” You nodded and kissed him softly, holding back tears for your future family.

Shuri got Vision in the lab the next day, finding out quickly just how many neurons were in his head. She was confident that she could get the stone out, but she said that it would take some time. That didn’t worry you. Time is something that you had right now. Thanos and his army wasn’t banging on the door yet. You could still do this. Loki begrudgingly gave the Tesseract over to T’Challa, and he hid it in the vault in the Palace. You doubted that Strange would give up the Time Stone to anyone, except maybe Thanos when and if the time came.

You just hoped that this was enough to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter here, so yay! Bucky is gonna get his new arm!! Woo hoo!! lol


	45. Goodbye Stone, Hello new Arm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress gets made on the Vision front, and Bucky gets his new arm!

After two days of long sleepless nights in the lab, Shuri was finally able to separate Vision from his stone. She had underestimated how long it would take, but she didn’t want to take any chances, she wanted to make sure everything was done right and that no harm came to Vision.

The stone had been locked in the vault with the Tesseract, and extra security had been put on it, to make sure nobody could get in. You met Shuri in the lab with Bucky, who was meeting Tony for his first fitting for the new arm. You saw Vision sitting on a bed and walked over to him. “So, how are you feeling Vis?”

He nodded, looking down at his pale skin. He chose to look this way, to step back and have a normal human life with Wanda, since he didn’t have powers anymore. You understood why he wanted to look human. All he wanted now was to have a life with Wanda.

“I feel…normal…human.” He told you, smiling over at Wanda, who hadn’t left his side. You smiled at them. “Good.” Getting up, you walked over just at Tony was bringing out the box you assumed had Bucky’s new arm in it. You wondered if it would look the same as it did in Infinity War. Tony opened the box and it did for the most part, except for the smaller red star painted on the upper arm. You smiled and ran your hand over it. “I wanted to keep that part because you have one too.” Bucky said from beside you.

“It’s beautiful Tony.” You told him, turning to kiss Bucky on the cheek.

“This one’s way better too. Your range of motion will be greater, you’ll have more sensation, and it’s temperature controlled, so it wont lock up or anything.” Bucky ran his hand over the vibranium arm in awe.

“This is great Tony, Thank You, really.”

“No worries, I was excited to do it. You ready to get it on?” Bucky nodded and you helped him take off the other arm, putting it in the now empty case, while Tony went around with the new arm to get it fitted to the socket. He frowned and you poked you head around Bucky to look at the arm. “What’s wrong.”

Tony sighed, removing the arm and placing it down on the table. “The new arm just isn’t fitting in to the socket as well as I’d like it to. Really it should all be replaced; they did a hack job of putting it in anyway.” Tony threw up some x-rays that you hadn’t seen yet. It was of Bucky’s shoulder and spine. Your mouth dropped as you looked at just how haphazardly the metal was placed into his shoulder and his spine.

“See this?” Tony asked, running his hand down the x-ray on the spine. “This doesn’t even need to be in there. If it’s okay with you Buckaroo, we can take it all out, and replace all the hardware.” Bucky tensed and his flesh hand grabbed yours. The last time he had surgery like this, he wasn’t sedated. You can only imagine how terrified he must be.

“Trust me Sergeant Barnes, we have the top medical staff here, you’d be in excellent hands.” Shuri told him. Bucky looked over to you. “What do you think?”

“Bucky, I can’t make this decision for you. If you’re scared about having surgery again, or about being sedated, I promise, nothing will happen to you. I will be there the whole time.” He nodded and closed his eyes. “Okay, under one condition.”

You nodded. “What is it?” Bucky looked over to Tony. “Don’t ever call me Buckaroo again.” Tony laughed and agreed, and Shuri went to inform the medical staff about the procedure. Tony left to go talk to T’Challa, leaving you alone with Bucky. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. This is a good thing.” You told him, running your hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch, resting his head on your chest. “I know. It honestly feels like a weight has been lifted. Like the last bit of Hydra is being removed.” You nodded, wrapping your other arm around him.

They scheduled the surgery for a few days later, giving Tony enough time to come up with the hardware and coordinate with the doctors. Shuri led you to a room where Bucky could get prepped, and then they took him into the operating room, where you held his hand until he was under, then you waited with Tony in the observation gallery. Seeing how carelessly the metal was put into Bucky’s body make you sick. Tony held your hand the whole time, giving you reassuring squeezes whenever you thought you might freak out.

The whole surgery took 8 hours from start to finish, and you were in Bucky’s room when they brought him in, still unconscious. He woke up about an hour later, in pain, the amount of pain meds they had to give him was crazy, but it was enough to knock him out for a couple more hours. You were hoping that with his healing speed, that he would recover much faster, and then Shuri could get to work on his brain.

Bucky was fully healed within the week, and you were back in the lab, getting his new socket fitted for the arm. Tony clicked it in and Bucky immediately started moving his fingers. Everything was much more fluid and smoother than it was before. “How does it feel?” Tony asked, stepping back, admiring his work. Bucky stood up and moved the arm around, in circles, up and down, turning the wrist, wiggling the fingers.

“It feels good. Smoother, easier to move around.”

“Now, how was your sensation before?” Tony asked him. Bucky shrugged. “I could feel enough to move it, that’s about it.” Tony nodded and pointed his head in my direction. “Try now.”

Bucky stepped over to you and raised his hand, placing it on your face. Your eyes fluttered closed for a second, loving the cool feeling against your skin. You heard Bucky gasp as he moved his thumb across your cheek. You opened your eyes to see tears filling his. “What’s wrong?” You asked.

“I can feel everything.” He whispered. He ran the hand down your arm, lacing his fingers with yours. “Your skin is cool. I can feel that.” He said softly. You smiled, then looked at Tony. “Thank you.” You told him. He nodded, smiling at you as he backed out of the room.

“This is amazing Ally; I haven’t felt much of anything with his hand in so long.” You took your free hand and ran it down his arm, watching his face as he shivered at your touch. “I can’t believe Tony did this for me.” He told you, glancing down at the arm again, moving the fingers back and forth.

You smiled at him. “Tony knew how the other arm made you feel. Like Hydra still held a part of you. He wanted you to never feel like their weapon again. He’s a better person than a lot of people give him credit for.”

Bucky nodded, pulling you to him, resting his metal hand against your neck.

“Yeah, he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some fluff there at the end for ya, because there is going to be some DRAMA in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed loves!


	46. Please take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going well, until they weren't.

You decided that you would go work with Loki on your magic while Shuri was working with Bucky. Today was your first lesson, and you had to admit you were nervous. You weren’t completely sure you could trust Loki, but Thor promised you that he would be on his best behavior.

After changing into your suit, you headed outside where Loki thought it would be best to train. You spotted him out on the field, also in his suit, minus the helmet. He bowed as you approached and you gave him a finger wave. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to bow to him, but you didn’t think he would mind.

“Welcome to your first lesson darling. First off, I really just want to see how you do in a fight with your powers, so I’ve invited Thor out to spar with you." Almost choking on your own spit, your mouth dropped open. “Uh, what? You want me to fight the God of Thunder?” You practically yelped. Thor came over from behind you and rested his hand on your shoulder. “Relax, Lady Allison, I will not use my full strength, nor my full powers on you, we really just want to see what you can do.”

You nodded, suddenly very nervous, and you wished Bucky were here with you. But he needed to be where he was, and you needed to do this. Your powers were growing and it was scary. You didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone if you got out of control.

“Okay, let’s do it.” You told the Gods. Thor stood opposite you and you nodded, signaling him to come after you. He shot lightning out at you, which you blocked with an ice shield. Rolling out from behind it, you threw your hands out at his feet, trapping him in an ice block. It was only seconds before he was able to break free, damn his super strength.

“Again.” Loki called from the side. You ran backwards, turning when he got close to you, throwing your hands behind you to make a patch of ice, causing Thor to slip and fall on his ass. You saw Loki smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“How many ice shards can you produce at one time?” Loki asked. You shrugged. “A few? I haven’t tried more than that.” He nodded and came over to you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “Relax Allison. Breathe. Let your magic take over.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in. You felt a cold burst of air through your body, and you opened your eyes to see that your hands were white with frost. You could feel the cold in your eyes too. It was calmer, not like it had been before. Both when you had killed Graves, then Zemo, your power had taken you over and it had been angry. You were in control this time.

You could see your breath in front of you. Loki came around to the front of you and smiled. “Good girl.” He praised. “Now, focus, and shoot out as many as you can.”

Shuri had been working with Bucky for a few weeks now, and honestly you were seeing progress. He still had nightmares from time to time, but Shuri said that it could be because she’d been poking around in his head. He seemed happier, calmer. He was starting to become the Bucky you knew from the 40’s more and more every day. What made you even happier was that he was remembering more about his friendship with Steve. The inside jokes he would make and then Steve would look so surprised that he remembered, then Steve would retort back and they would laugh. Bucky’s new arm was working out so well, and damn, did it feel good all over your body, especially in between your legs. Bucky has been adamant about touching you whenever he could, since he had total feeling in the arm now.

It also led to him wanting you to constantly be holding his hand. You didn’t mind of course, but when you asked him about it one night, he told you that he hadn’t been able to feel really anything in that arm in over seventy years. That made you cry and that night you let him do whatever he wanted to you. Everything was going perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

You never imagined it could go horribly wrong.

Until you woke up with Bucky’s vibranium hand around your throat. He usually never got like this unless someone tried to wake him. And he had never done this to you before.

“B-Bucky…” You tried to get out, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t breathe. Your hands went to his face, trying to calm him down, trying to break through to Winter. It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working? Black spots started forming in your vision and you knew you were going to pass out soon. You ran your thumb over his lips and tried to speak one more time. “Winter.” You barely whispered.

That did it. Something registered in Bucky and his eyes shifted to horrified as he let go of you, backing up off the bed and standing a few feet away from it while you rolled over and coughed.

“Oh God, Ally, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. Oh God. Are you okay?” He said with a cracked voice. You nodded, finally getting your breathing under control. You grabbed the water bottle that was on the end table and took a drink, wincing at the pain. After a second, you stood and walked over to him, but he backed further away.

“Hey, it’s okay.” You whispered, not really able to use your voice. Bucky shook his head. “Not it’s not. I could have **_killed_** you Ally. I almost did kill you.”

“But you didn’t. Shuri said you were probably having nightmare because she was poking around in your head. That’s all it is.” You told him, taking another step toward him, thankful that he didn’t step away this time. You laced your fingers with his, even his vibranium hand, which he tried to pull from you, but you didn’t let him. “Hey. I am okay.” You leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. When you pulled away his eyes traveled down to your neck and widened.

“Oh my God. You’re not okay. Look at what I did to you!” He almost yelled. You went into the bathroom and turned on the light, looking in the mirror. Sure enough there was a purple handprint already forming on your neck. You heard Bucky mumble something from the next room, so you went back in to find him pacing frantically.

“Buck?”

“You need to go.” You froze. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I think you should leave. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Bucky what are you talking about?” You asked, your heart dropping into your stomach. He wasn’t about to do what you thought he was, was he?

“I can’t keep hurting you like this Ally. It’s not fair to you. This, us, was a mistake.” He blurted out. You shook your head as the tears started falling down your face. “Bucky, please don’t do this. I’m fine.” You choked out.

“You’re not fine!” He screamed. “Look at your neck! What if you hadn’t stopped me!” He was shaking now, and all you wanted to do was hold him. You took a step toward him, but he backed away.

“No, don’t touch me. I mean it Ally. You need to leave. Go back to New York. Find someone who won’t try to strangle you in your sleep.” You flinched at the last part as he brushed past you, going to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. You walked over to the door, full on sobbing now. You couldn’t believe he was doing this. You were strong enough to handle this, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have tried in the first place.

“I love you. I love you with everything I have in me.” You told the door, placing your hand on it. You turned, grabbing your phone and packing a bag. You walked down the hall to Steve’s room and knocked softly. A minute or so went by before he opened it, scratching the back of his head.

“Ally what are you-“He stopped when he saw the state you were in.

“Please take me home Steve. Please.” You sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides* I'm sorry! Don't hate me! lol


	47. Healing

“What happened?” Steve asked, pulling you into the room. You sat your bag down and followed him to the bed, sitting on it. He turned on the light, then froze when he looked at your neck. “I’ll kill him.” He growled, heading for the door. You jumped up to stop him. “No, Steve, stop. He didn’t mean to. He’s been having nightmares again since Shuri’s been in his head.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked softly. You shrugged. “It has never been this bad.”

He glanced down at your bag on the floor. “Ally, what happened?”

You sighed, going back to the bed and sitting, healing your neck first so your throat would stop hurting. You cleared your throat before continuing. “I woke up with his hand around my throat, the new one, and it took a minute for me to get him to realize what was happening. Once he did, he backed away, and when he saw my neck, he told me that he and I were a mistake and that I needed to go back to New York and be with someone who didn’t try to kill me in my sleep.” You sobbed out.

Steve pulled you to him and rested his head on top of yours. “I’m so sorry Ally, I’ll talk to him.” You pulled back. “No. I don’t want to force him to be with me Steve. He has to heal, and if he feels like he can’t do that with me, then I’m not going to force him. He’s already been forced to do so much; I won’t take that away from him. He wants me to go, so I’ll go.”

Steve sighed, and you felt him nod. “Okay. We’ll go in the morning okay? I don’t want to wake anyone up right now, it’s the middle of the night. Come on, lets try and get some sleep okay?” He said. You nodded and scooted back up on the bed, laying so you were facing Steve. He turned the light off and pulled you to him, running his hand up and down your back while you sobbed,

“I love him so much Steve. We’ve been through so much; I can’t do this without him.” You whispered.

“I know. He’s being stupid. You know how he gets in his own head. He’ll come around, I know he will, just give him time Ally.” You nodded, not sure if you believed him or not, drifting off to sleep.

When you woke up, Steve wasn’t in the room, so you guessed he went to fine everyone to tell them that they were leaving. You washed your face and looked in the mirror. Pulling out Bucky’s tags, you held them in your hand until Steve came back. He told you Bucky was in the lab so you wouldn’t run into him. You were relieved. You weren’t sure you’d make it to the jet in one piece if you saw him.

Steve led you out of his room, and as you passed by Bucky’s you hung his tags on the door handle. You were surprised to see Tony, Wanda, Vision, Loki and Thor waiting at the jet for you.

“Come on buttercup, let’s get you home.” Tony said, putting an arm around your shoulder and leading you up into the jet. “You guys didn’t have to come with me.” You told them.

“Nonsense Lady Allison, you are upset and you are family. We can be here in no time if we are needed.” You smiled, leaning into Tony. “Thank you all, really.”

Everyone got into their seats while Steve too the pilot chair. Tony never left your side. “So, did Steve tell you everything?” You asked him. “He told me enough. Look, if you never wanna see him again, I’m down, you want to burn all his shit? I’m down for that too. You want a couple of Norse Gods to beat him within an inch of his life? They’re down. Whatever you want to do. We are here for you. Nobody hurts my buttercup.” You smiled.

“I just wanna go home Tony.”

“Then home it is.”

You froze when you opened the door to your room at the compound. Yours and Bucky’s. Walking in, you sat on the bed, Bucky’s side of the bed, laying down. It smelled like him. Like his body wash and cologne. Tears started falling down your face as you clutched his pillow to you.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to be in here.” Steve said from your doorway. You sat up, pillow still in your hand. “I can’t sleep in here Steve. It’s too hard.” You whispered. He nodded and came over to you, kneeling down. “What do you need out of here, I’ll bring everything to my room, you can stay there as long as you need to.”

You had him grab all your stuff from the bathroom, and he nearly cleaned out the drawers and closet of your clothes. He even grabbed your Captain America fleece blanket, something he had gotten you as a joke gift for Christmas, but you loved it.

After dinner and a movie with the rest of the group, you followed Steve back to his room. Thankfully nobody asked you about Bucky, you figured Steve or Tony gave them a nicer version of what happened. Steve offered to take the couch when you got to his room and you rolled your eyes.

“That’s silly Steve, we’ve slept in the same bed before, and besides, I really don’t think I can sleep alone. I haven’t done it in so long you know?” He nodded and went to get ready for bed, while you turned on the TV. Finding some old black and white show to watch, you got under the covers and was asleep before Steve came back out of the bathroom.

The days bled into weeks and you honestly didn’t even know how long it had been since you left Wakanda. You were barely sleeping, and when you did, you were waking Steve up with your nightmares about Bucky, sobbing into his chest until you fell back asleep again. You only ate when Steve brought food to you, because you never left his room. Everyone had come to visit you at least once, Loki even tried to get you to come work on your magic with him, but you just couldn’t make yourself get up.

Finally, one day, Thor came in and picked you up out of the bed much to your protesting and took you outside. You hissed like a vampire at the sun in your eyes, dramatically throwing your arm over them. Thor chuckled and sat you down in front of Loki. “That was rude.” You told him.

“Come on darling. You haven’t been out of Steve’s room in weeks, you needed to get outside, get some fresh air. And what better way to work through your problems than to use some magic!” He beamed.

“Loki, there are so many movies that show that’s a bad idea.” You told him, shaking your head. He came around behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “Come on. Just like we’d been practicing.” You nodded, closing your eyes and trying to relax. You felt the familiar burst of cold flow over you, and when you opened your eyes, Thor was smirking at you.

“What?” You asked him. He shrugged. “Nothing, I just like seeing you like this Lady Allison. You truly are remarkable when you let yourself just be you. And so beautiful.” You rolled your eyes at him. “He’s right you know.” Loki purred in your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Okay, God of Mischief, stop that.” You told him, moving toward Thor. You put one foot back, and raised your hands, sending out as many shards as you could. Thor flew up into the air to dodge them, and you smiled. That was the most you had ever made.

You ate dinner in the common room that night with the rest of the team. You even smiled once or twice. Your phone buzzed and you looked down, seeing a text from Clint.

**Hawkey: What’s Harry Potter’s favorite way of getting down a hill?**

**You: I don’t know, what.**

**Hawkey: Walking.**

**Hawkey: JK Rolling.**

You almost choked on your food, getting weird looks from everyone at the table.

**You: Omfg. That was great. Thank you. I needed that.**

**Hawkey: I know, Nat called. Are you okay?**

**You: I’m getting there.**

And you were. Everyday was better, you were talking more, you were working on your magic more, you were living. Each day your heart was healing a little more.

It had been two months since you left Wakanda and you found yourself sitting on the couch in the TV, watching Game of Thrones, a show you had started with Thor and Loki, they got hooked immediately. “I can’t believe they’ve killed Ned!” Loki exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his seat. You nodded. “I agree Joffrey is a little shit. And Sansa is a little bitch baby.” Loki laughed at that, and it was true. At the beginning, you hated Sansa, well for most of the show you did until after Bolton. You felt your eyes getting tired and before you knew it, you were leaning on Loki’s shoulder, falling asleep.

When you woke up, a few episodes had passed, and you noticed that your head was in Loki’s lap and he was running a hand through your hair. Not that you minded, because it felt amazing, and you would literally be putty whenever someone did that to you. Bucky rarely did it. You smiled and closed your eyes, letting sleep claim you again.

The next time you woke up, you were in your room. Had Loki brought you in here? Glancing at the clock, you noticed it was almost one in the morning. You had been asleep for almost five hours. Groaning, you went to use the bathroom and brush your teeth, before venturing out into the main kitchen to see if anyone was up.

You stopped when you saw Loki, sitting at the counter, drinking something from a glass, a dark brown liquid not dark enough to be coffee. Maybe it was the Asgardian mead Thor was always bringing. Loki noticed you and smiled. “Well hello sleepyhead.” He said softly. You smiled and went over to the fridge, grabbing a water. “I can’t believe I slept that long. I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.” You offered, looking down.

You heard him chuckle. “It’s quite alright Ally, it didn’t bother me at all, I quite liked it.” Your head shot up. “You did?” You squeaked out. Why were you suddenly nervous? “Of course.” Loki answered, getting up off the stool and walking toward you, caging you between him and the counter. “Not everyday a beautiful woman falls asleep on your shoulder, couldn’t pass that up.” He whispered, leaning down closer to you. Your breathing quickened and you looked up into Loki’s eyes. He had been casually flirting with you over the past few weeks, mostly little jabs in your training sessions.

He couldn’t really like you, could he? He was a freaking God. And you were still heartbroken over Bucky, but that didn’t mean you found his flirting unwanted. It felt nice. “Is everything alright darling?” He asked. His little pet name for you rolling off his tongue. You nodded and he closed the space between you, claiming your lips with his soft ones. He tasted like alcohol, you were right, must have been the Asgardian mead he'd been drinking.

He went slow, testing the waters about how you felt, before running his tongue across your bottom lip, asking permission. You opened your mouth, granting it to him and in one swift movement he had you on the counter, his arms around your waist, standing in between your legs. Your hands went up his arms and tangled in his hair. It had gotten longer, like Bucky’s.

Bucky.

You whimpered and pulled away from him. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He nodded, resting his forehead against yours. “No, I’m sorry Ally, I shouldn’t have been so forward.” You looked up at him with wide eyes. “No Loki, it wasn’t your fault, I just…I’m not over Bucky, and I don’t know if I ever will be, and that’s not fair to you because you are amazing, and any girl will be lucky to have you.” He smiled and helped you off the counter, walking you back to your room and kissing you on the forehead before you shut the door behind you.

A part of you wished that you could have given yourself to Loki. You knew that he would treat you like a Queen. But you just couldn’t. Half of your heart was missing.

And he didn’t want anything to do with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Loki, I see you. Trying to swoop in with your Godly sexiness. lol


	48. Let's get our girl

**Bucky’s POV**

He’d regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He’d seen the hurt on her face and he wished he could take it all away. But he couldn’t. He had said it and couldn’t take it back. Of course, he didn’t want her to leave. He was also so tired of hurting her, this time had been bad. Yeah, she could have healed herself and been fine, but she shouldn’t have to. She shouldn’t have to worry about her boyfriend trying to kill her in the middle of the night.

After he locked himself in the bathroom, he heard her come up to the door. “I love you. I love you with everything I have in me.” Tears were falling down his face as he put his hand on the door. It took every ounce of strength he had not to fling the door open and take her in his arms. To tell her he was sorry and that he didn’t mean it. He heard her rummaging around the room, probably for her things, then he heard the door shut.

Bucky didn’t go back to sleep and was in the lab waiting for Shuri as early as he could. He told her what happened, and she smacked him upside the head.

“What was that for?” He yelped.

“Why would you send that amazing girl away! She loves you Barnes, so much.” The princess told him. He knew this of course. “I just can’t keep hurting her Shuri. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Don’t you think that it her decision to make? She knows what she can handle, Lord knows she has had to deal with more than the average person. She is strong. You took her choice from her Barnes.” Bucky knew she was right, and he knew he needed to go home and apologize, but he couldn’t until he was better, until he wasn’t having nightmares anymore. He went to the lab every day that he could, even though Shuri made him take at least one day out of the week to rest.

His heart broke when he came back to his room after the lab to find his tags hanging from his doorknob. He put them over his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. He fucked up.

Two months had gone by since he told Ally to leave, and he had been working so hard with Shuri and today she told him that she was finished. The words Hydra put in him were gone and he could feel it. He felt lighter. He was still having nightmares, but that was because Ally wasn’t there. They were never bad, mostly just him waking up and realizing she wasn’t there.

He was gonna go home, he needed to see Ally.

**_We never should have let her go in the first place._ **

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Bucky said out loud. He knew Winter was angry. At Bucky for telling her to go, at himself for what he had done to her.

**_Let’s go get our girl and never let her go again._ **

“Okay.”

Bucky wasn’t sure what kind of welcome he would get when he got back to the compound, but he wasn’t expecting Steve to meet him outside the jet and punch him in the jaw. He stumbled back and put his hand to his face, moving his jaw around to make sure it wasn’t broken.

“What the hell are you doing here Buck. You have no right.” He growled.

“I know. I fucked up okay? I know that now. I should have never told her to go, I was just so scared.” Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How is she?” Bucky heard footsteps and looked up to see Tony, Loki and Thor walking his way.

_Great._

**_Can we kill them?_ **

_NO._

“She was fine yesterday, has been fine for weeks. Working on her magic, hanging out with us, but this morning she locked herself in her dance studio and won’t let anyone in.” Steve told him.

“That may be my fault actually.” Loki voiced. Steve turned and raised an eyebrow at him, while Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What happened?” Steve asked. Loki sighed. “Well, in the kitchen last night, I may have…well I kissed her.”

“You WHAT!” Bucky yelled, grabbing Loki by the neck and slamming him into the ground. It took Thor, Steve and Tony to pry Bucky off him holding him back. Loki rolled over, coughing, before getting up and dusting himself off.

“I didn’t take advantage of her if that’s what your thinking. She kissed me back Barnes. She was fine until she wasn’t. Something changed in her and then she said she couldn’t do it.” Bucky sighed and relaxed, and the other three men let go of him.

“Take me to her please.” He pleaded with Steve.

“You have a lot of nerve coming back here Barnes.” Tony warned. Bucky nodded. “I know.”

Steve led Bucky down the hallway that led to Ally’s studio. She looked beautiful. He had missed how beautiful she was. She was wearing leggings and a sports bra, bare feet on the floor. She put a song on and moved to the middle of the floor.

_Oh no, here we go again, fighting over what I said  
I'm sorry, Yeah I'm sorry  
Bad at love, no, I'm not good at this, But I can't say I'm innocent  
Not hardly, But I'm sorry_

_And all my friends, they know and it's true, I don't know who I am without you  
I got it bad, baby, Got it bad_

He watched her move around the floor with such grace. He had never seen her dance like this before. It was raw. Emotional. She let herself feel through every inch of her body.

_Oh, tell me you love me, I need someone On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me, I need someone On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say?  
(Ooh-ooh, oh, oh-ooh-ohh-ooh)  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody, You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

_And I hope I never see the day  
That you move on and be happy without me, Without me  
Oh, what's my hand without your heart to hold?, I don't know what I'm living for  
If I'm living , Without you, ooh_

Bucky’s heart was breaking, this was his fault. Steve had left him in the hallway, saying he would be in the living room if he needed him. Bucky watched as she ran at the window, but stopped just an inch shy of it, throwing her head back and spinning back to the middle of the room. He wished he had seen her dance like this before now.

_All my friends, they know and it's true, I don't know who I am without you  
I've got it bad, baby, I got it bad_

_Oh, tell me you love me (ooh), I need someone On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, tell me you love me, I need someone On days like this, I do  
On days like this  
Oh, can you hear my heart say?  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh)  
You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody, You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody  
My heart's like  
(Ooh-ooh, oh, oh-ooh-ohh-ooh)  
No, you ain't nobody 'til you got somebody, You ain't nobody 'til you got somebody_

He noticed the tears falling down her face as she moved around. She stopped and looked in the mirror, pulling her hands through her hair, holding her head, swaying to the music.

_Everything I need (ohh), Is standing in front of me (ohh)  
I know that we will be , Alright, alright, yeah  
Through the ups and downs (downs), Baby, I'ma stick around (ohh)  
I promise we will be , Alright, alright_

Bucky watched in the mirror as her eyes turned white and her hands frosted over. Ally threw her hands out and the mirrors in front of her frosted over and shattered, sending glad everywhere but at her. She let out a strangled cry and fell to the floor, wrapping her hands around her knees. Bucky broke the handle on the door and ran into the room. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly placed a hand on her knee. Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes, and they were no longer white. “B-Bucky?” She choked out.

“Yes, baby I’m here. I’m so sorry. I never should have told you to go. I was just scared. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Tears were falling down his face. This was all his fault. The person he loved most in the world was on the floor because of him.

“You hurt me Bucky.” She whispered, so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

“I know. I’m so sorry.” She reached out her hand and placed it on his face. He leaned into her touch and broke down in sobs. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, burying his head into her shoulder.

“Please forgive me Ally. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He chanted repeatedly in between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the kind of dancing she was doing was contemporary if that helps you at all. lol. Bucky got his head all straightened out finally and went after his girl. Their girl. ;)


	49. He came back

Bucky had come back to you. Just like Steve said he would. He was here, holding you, on a floor covered in glass. Bucky was running his hands up and down your back and you were holding on for dear life, afraid if you let go, that he would disappear, and it would all have been a dream. You pulled back and looked at him, wiping the tears from his face.

“Steve said you would come back to me.” You whispered. He nodded, resting his head against yours. “Of course, I would. I’m so sorry, I never meant any of it. I just got in my own head after I saw your neck and I didn’t want to hurt you anymore.”

You nodded. “I know what I can handle Bucky. I know my limits. I knew that this wouldn’t be easy, but you didn’t give me the chance. You decided for the both of us what was best. That’s not how this works.” You told him. He nodded, pulling back to look at you.

“I know, and I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too Bucky.” You leaned in and kissed him softly, and you melted into his arms. You missed how his lips felt against yours. You pulled back after a minute and looked at the floor. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is it about Loki kissing you?” He asked. You froze. “You know about it?” He nodded. “When Steve said you had locked yourself in here, Loki said it might have been his fault. I damn near choke slammed him.” He said chuckling.

“I’m sorry, he was just being so nice to me, and I was so lonely. I’m sorry Bucky.” He shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to move on. Loki did say you stopped him and told him you couldn’t, do you mind me asking why?”

You shook your head. “I uh…had my hands in his hair, and I noticed how it was longer, like yours. Then I froze. The fact that I was thinking about you while I was kissing someone else was enough for me to stop.”

“Hey. I’m not mad. I love you. Can you forgive me?” You nodded. “You made me promise never to leave you again after my coma, and then you made me leave Bucky. Please don’t ever to that again. I won’t survive.” You pleaded. He nodded, pulling you into a hug. “I promise doll, never again. Come on, let’s get you off the floor.” Bucky helped you up and walked you out of the room and back to the room you shared with him. He opened the door and stopped when he saw all the open drawers that once housed your clothes.

“I um… couldn’t be in here when I got back, so I’ve been sleeping in Steve’s room.” You told him. He nodded and took your hand, leading you over to the couch. “I’m gonna change the sheets on the bed and clean up a little okay? Do you want me to go get your stuff from Steve’s room? You don’t have to come back in here if you’re not ready, I wouldn’t be upset.” He told you.

“No, I want to. It’s okay.” You said. He nodded and you watched as he stripped the bed, putting on a new set of gray sheets on the bed, with the matching black comforter. He put all the sheets in the hamper and she watched him leave the room, most likely to go to Steve’s to get your things. You got up and sat down on the bed, against the headboard, smiling at him when he came back.

“What?” He asked, putting her clothes back in the drawers. You shook your head. “Nothing, I just really missed you Bucky.” He crawled up the bed and laid in between your legs, with his head in your lap, his arms circling around your waist. “I missed you too doll.” He dug in his pocket for a second, and pushed something into your hands. It was his tags. “I wanted to give these back to you.” You put them back around your neck, smiling, and continued scratching his scalp.

There were a few minutes of silence before you spoke again. “Why did you wait so long to come back?” You asked quietly. Bucky looked up at you. “I wanted to be sure Shuri got everything out of my head. I wanted to be okay before I came back to you. She did. All the words are gone and I haven’t had a Hydra nightmare since.” You smiled down at him, running your hand in his hair.

“Why haven’t I ever seen you dance like that before? It was beautiful.” He asked her.

“I haven’t danced like that in years. It’s very emotional, and it takes a lot of energy.” Bucky nodded against your legs. “I’d love to see you do it more, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah, I could do that.” You told him, running your hand up and down his arm. His fingers were rubbing small circles on your thigh and you closed your eyes at the contact. A hum escaped your lips as he placed a kiss to your bare stomach. He did it again, his lips lingering on your skin.

“Bucky.” You whispered, your hand tightening in his hair. He kissed lower, just at the top of your leggings, looking up at you through hooded lashes. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked. You shook your head. “God no.” He smirked, that damn smirk, and sat up on the bed, pulling your legs so you were lying on the pillows. He pulled your leggings down, panties with them.

He started kissing up your legs, nipping at your thighs, placing a kiss right at your center that had you arching your back. It had been so long, and your body was aching for his. His tongue lapped at you and you moaned. “Oh God I missed that sound.” Bucky said from between your legs. You were already so close and he was barely doing anything to you.

His tongue found your clit and you gasped when you felt two of his vibranium digits enter you. Bucky moaned into you and you felt him smile against your skin. “You feel so amazing baby. You taste so good.” He mumbled and you smiled, remembering that he had full feeling in that hand now. You could feel your belly tighten and your back arched as you came on his hand, your eyes rolling back in your head, moaning his name loudly.

He crawled back up over you and you took his face in your hands. “Make love to me Bucky, I need you, please.” You whispered. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, and you felt him push in. You moaned into his mouth at how good he felt, the burn of him stretching you out only lasting a few seconds. He stilled, almost shaking. You looked up at him to see him smiling down at you.

“God, I missed how it felt to be inside you doll.” He whispered, pushing a strand of hair from your face. He leaned down and kissed you again, rolling his hips, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He kept an antagonizing slow pace, both of you just enjoying every minute of it. Your hands were on the back of his neck, holding him close to you. He was placing soft kisses down your neck. “I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered against your skin.

“I love you too Bucky.” You told him, pulling him in for another kiss. He picked up his pace just a little, the only sound in the room the soft moaning of each other’s names. “I’m not gonna last much longer doll, it’s been too long.” He said softly. You nodded, feeling your own release coming too. “It’s okay baby, come with me.” You whispered, and that’s all it took. Bucky’s body went rigid, only taking two more thrusts to come, then you clenched around him, biting into his shoulder to stifle the loud moan that was trying to escape your lips.

You both laid there for a few minutes, catching your breath. Bucky leaned up on his elbows, looking down at you with a smile. “Hi.” He said. You laughed. “Hi yourself.” He slowly pulled out, and rolled off you, pulling you toward his chest. He wrapped his arm around your side and you tangled your hand in his hair and it wasn’t long before you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean really though, how could you NOT forgive that beautiful man. I know I would. lol There's a big battle coming up next!!! :) Cant live in paradise forever can we?


	50. Thanos is here

You and Bucky fell right back into your life within a week. You hadn’t left the bed for almost two days, ordering in food and only breaking to eat and shower. There were soft bruises all over your body, and you didn’t want to heal them. Bucky had insisted that you did, but you told him they were a reminder of the mind-blowing sex you’d been having, and no you wouldn’t be getting rid of them. There were the ones on your hips from his hands, when he had you bent over the couch. There was one on your back, from when he slammed you into the shower wall. There were the red marks on your wrists, from the silk bindings when you were tied up, and there were little marks all over your chest and hips from his mouth.

You had left marks on him as well, little bruises from your mouth, and nail marks down his back and shoulders. You were currently eating pizza, wrapped in the sheet from the bed, the other blanket draped over Bucky. You were currently watching The Hunger Games, and Bucky was loving it. You kind of assumed that was the Winter Soldier coming out in him a little bit, and it made you smile. Your phone buzzed and you felt around the bed for it, seeing a text from Tony on the screen.

**DaddyWarbucks: Are you two done having your sex capades? We have a problem.**

**You: Shut up Tony. What’s happening?**

**DaddyWarbucks: T’Challa called. There are giant ships waiting at the border.**

**You: We’re coming. We need Strange.**

You looked to Bucky, who had been watching you. “We have to go back to Wakanda.” You both scrambled to get dressed, putting on your suits and heading out. You rubbed the talisman Strange had given you, and within seconds a portal was opening, scaring the crap out of Rhodey. Dr. Strange stepped through with Wong and glanced over at you.

“I take it it’s time?” He asked. You nodded. “Thanos’ forces are in Wakanda. I don’t know where he is though, but he came here first in my world, so unless we want New York to get destroyed, again, we need to get to Wakanda fast, and hope that he follows. Tony, call Peter, tell him to get here as fast as he can, tell him we need him.” Tony looked at you like he had no idea what you were talking about, but you gave him the look that said you knew everything, because you kind of did.

Peter was there within a half hour and everyone else had gotten battle ready. Strange opened a portal and you were soon standing in Wakanda once again. T’Challa met you outside the palace and you headed into a room, looking out at the ships. “They have just been sitting here.” He told you.

“What are they waiting for?” Peter asked. You shook your head. “A signal.” You turned to the group, and they were all looking to you for orders. Not Steve. You.

You were the one with the knowledge here. You knew what was coming. If they were going to survive this, you were the one that needed to give out orders.

“Okay. Okay. The top priority is not letting Thanos get the stones. Strange, you need to stay in the palace. There needs to be as much security near the stones as possible. Once Thanos enters the battle, and he will, we do not let him live.” You told them with a strong voice. “If he gets past us, and gets the stones, we will lose. We will lose millions of people. Thanos does not win here. Understand?” There was a collective nod from the group.

“Wanda, Shuri, Nat and Vision, I want you to stay inside with Strange. You will be our last line of defense. Tony, Sam and Rhodey, in the sky, you will take out as many as you can, as fast as you can. Bruce, is the green meanie going to make an appearance today?” You asked. Bruce looked at you sheepishly.

“Uh, he and I are having a moment right now.” You nodded. “Okay, I want you in the Big Suit then. The rest of us will be on the field. These things are nasty and they will tear you apart. Be careful.” Everyone started making their way to their designated spots, leaving you behind with Bucky and Steve. You closed your eyes and put your hands on the desk, leaning on it, hanging your head. You felt a hand on each shoulder and you turned to see the soldiers watching you.

You couldn’t help the tears that started to form as you pulled them both to you. They wrapped their arms around you and each other and just stayed silent. “I love you both.” You whispered, pulling back. “Please be careful out there. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to either of you.” Steve kissed the top of your head before leaving, and as soon as he was out of the room, your lips were on Bucky’s in a bruising kiss. His hands flew to your hips as he pulled you to him as if it were the last time he would ever touch you.

“I love you so much Ally Cat.” He whispered against your lips. You smiled. “I love you too James Buchanan Barnes.” He smirked at your use of his full name, and took your hand, leading out back outside.

As everyone geared up, Bruce in the Hulk buster, all the different Wakandan forces lining up, two soldiers and two Gods at your sides, things were eerily quiet. “What are they waiting for.” Thor asked. You glanced at him before looking back at the ships. “Their leader."

As if Satan himself heard you, there was a rumble outside the perimeter and you heard cheering and yelling from the ships. Your blood ran cold. “He’s here.” You said, your voice cracking.

“Brother, a ship is trying to enter the area, someone by the name of Starlord, says they are searching for Thanos.” Shuri’s voice said over the comms.

“Let them in! Thor go meet them and explain what is going on, bring them here.” You ordered. Thor nodded and lept up into the sky. The doors to the ships opened and the aliens came racing to the barrier, ripping themselves apart to try and get through.

“What the hell.” You heard Bucky say.

“Oh God, that is so disgusting!” Peter chimed in.

A few of them were getting through now, and you tapped the comm in your ear to let the flyers know to head up. “You should be up there too Ally.” You heard Loki say. You turned to look at him and he gave you a reassuring look. You let out a small breath, relaxing your body, letting your power take over. A cold burst came from your hands and you were up in the air, soaring toward the barrier. This was something new that Loki was helping you work on.

Shooting a smile down at Bucky’s shocked face, you flew toward the barrier, stopping a few feet from it. You shot your hands out and sent a wave of frost down, causing anything in it’s path to turn to ice and explode. The rush you felt from your new powers was amazing, and it made you feel so powerful. You flew back and landed gracefully next to Bucky.

“Whoa doll. That’s new.” He said. You turned to smile at him. “Like it?” He nodded. “Yeah, it’s insanely hot.” You smirked at him and turned your attention back to the aliens, who were now trying to circle the whole perimeter.

“If these things get in behind us, there’s nothing in between them and the stones.” Bruce said over the comms.

Steve glanced at you, then back out at the field. “Then we better keep them in front of us.”

“How do we do that?” Okoye asked.

T’Challa thought for a minute, then spoke. “We open the barrier. On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.”

There was a confirmation from the palace that T’Challa had to repeat back to them. This was the only way to keep them controlled and everyone knew it. You turned to Bucky, grabbing his hand in yours. “Whatever happens I just want you to know that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. I’m so happy that I stumbled into this world and found you.” He brought his non flesh hand to your face and ran the thumb over your cheek. “I love you doll. So much.” He placed a searing kiss on your lips and rested his forehead on yours.

“Wakanda Forever!” T’Challa yelled and you were up in the sky, soaring over Bucky and Steve, acting as a protector of sorts. Tony was next to you now, using his repulsor as you shot out ice shards. “Gotta admit buttercup, feels good to have you up here with us. You’re pretty amazing.” You shot him a smile. “I know.”

You watched Bruce get taken down below you. “There’s too many of them!” He yelled. You cast shards down at the aliens around him, and then you saw Thor land in the middle of the field with Rocket and Groot on his back. You saw a rumble from outside the barrier and you knew what it was. “Tony, Rhodey! Blow them up!” You called out and the machines rose out of the ground. They flew toward them and you landed on front of Okoye and M’Baku and raised a shield, blocking another one.

“You guys, we have a problem.” You heard Sam say.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“Thanos has entered the field, and he’s heading toward the palace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. How is this gonna play out?? Stay tuned ;)


	51. We already lost

Your heart dropped. You had to stop him. Bucky was next to you in an instant, asking you what to do. Holding out your hand to him, you pulled him close to you and shot both of you into the sky, in front of Thanos, where T’Challa and Steve had already engaged in combat with him. He easily threw T’Challa out of the way. You tried to freeze him to the ground, but it only lasted seconds, he was too strong. He deflected Bucky’s bullets with the stones, and had Sam tied to a tree when he came flying in. Tony landed next and Thanos hit him so hard he flew a few hundred yards back.

The Guardians showed up and Mantis had jumped on top of Thanos, putting him to sleep. As if they knew what to do, they held his arms down and Tony flew in with Peter and tried to get the gauntlet off. “Where’s Gamora?” Quill asked. Oh crap. This shit again. “My Gamora.” He groaned.

That pissed Quill off more. “No. Bullshit. Where is she!”

“Quill don’t!” You screamed. You fully believed he was the reason the snapped happened in your world. If he hadn’t of lost his shit, Tony and Peter would have gotten the Gauntlet off.

“He is in anguish. He morns!” Mantis yelled.

“What does this monster have to mourn!” Drax yelled from behind Thanos.

“Gamora.” You heard yourself say before you could stop. **_Dammit._**

“What? What do you mean by that?” Quill asked. You sighed. “He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone, but she didn’t.”

Tony’s faceplate came up. “Okay, you gotta cool it right now, you understand? We’ve almost got this thing off!” Tony yelled. You watched Quill turn back to Thanos with venom in his eyes. You walked up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back. “Don’t do this, there’s a better way.” You tried to tell him, but he yanked his arm from you and pushed you to the ground.

“Tell me she’s lying. Asshole! Tell me you didn’t do it!” He screamed. Your heart hurt for him. It really did. This wasn’t like before, there wouldn’t be another Gamora for him to find. You couldn’t let it get that far.

“I had to.” Thanos said. Quill shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “No, you didn’t. No, you didn’t.” Quill let out a scream and started punching Thanos, knocking Mantis off. “Quill no!” You yelled but it was too late. Thanos was back in his mind and flung Mantis into the sky, Peter going after her. You tried to freeze the Gauntlet, but he used the stones and shot the ice back at you, knocking you to the ground.

He disabled the Guardians and caught Tony when he flew in, ripping his faceplate off. One immediately regenerated and he finally got a good hit in, causing Thanos to bleed. A little. All you could do was watch from the ground, all your friends either knocked out or thrown somewhere. Tony tried to stab him, but Thanos broke it off and stabbed Tony instead, throwing him to the ground.

Thanos finally got irritated and just started using the stones to throw everyone out of the way, making his was into the palace. “Thanos had entered the palace.” You called out over the comms, rolling over to your side, healing your broken ribs. You crawled over to Tony and healed his stab wound. Bucky helped you up and you ran inside after Steve and T’Challa. Thanos worked fast, you’ll give him that. The carnage that was left in his wake made your stomach turn. You raced down to the vault, where you knew the rest of your team was. The door was broken open and you knew that it meant Thanos had gotten the other two stones.

You stopped, frozen, when you saw Thanos with his hand wrapped around Shuri’s neck. “No!” You screamed, but you had been too late. He turned his wrist and dropped her to the floor. No. Not her. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You dropped to your knees and screamed, forcing all your power at Thanos. He deflected everything you had to throw at him. Steve ran forward and Thanos grabbed him by the neck, lifting him in the air. “Stop!” You screamed.

Thanos looked over to you. “Why do you care so much? Half of humanity will be left when I’m done. I’m doing you a favor.” He said. You shook your head. “No, you’re not.” His grip tightened around Steve’s neck and you looked at Strange, who was getting up from the floor.

“The stone for the Captain.” Thanos said. You locked eyes with Steve and he shook his head the best he could. “Strange, give him the stone.” You said softly.

“Ally, no.” Bucky said, grabbing your wrist. You pulled it away and turned to Strange. “Give it to him! I can fix this. I know I can. Just give it to him, we’ve already lost.” Strange stared at you for a moment, then to Thanos. “Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded your head. You were sure. You knew where he was going to be, you could go and kill him before he used the stones again and bring everyone back. This was the only way.

“Do it.” You told him. He opened it up, pulling the stone out, holding it out to Thanos. He dropped Steve and Bucky ran to him, helping him up. Thanos added the stone to his glove and you watched the power surge over him. He raised the gauntlet and snapped his fingers, and a gust of air went through the building. You pulled Bucky to you, holding his face in your hands.

“I’m so sorry, it was the only way. I can fix this. I love you so much.” You told him.

He held you by your waist, pulling you closer. “I didn’t make it did I? In the snap.” He whispered. You shook your head, tears falling down your face. You watched as T’Challa and Wanda disappeared. You kissed Bucky softly. “I’ll find you Bucky, I promise, I’ll find you. Always.” You cried as you felt him disintegrate in your hands. You fell to the floor, sobbing.

Thanos disappeared through a portal and all you could do was watch him go. You felt Steve kneel next to you, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Ally what just happened.” He asked softy. You shook your head, watching as Nat and Vision slowly get to their feet.

“He did it. We lost. “


	52. Captain Marvel

As what was left of the team trickled into the room, Tony pulled you into a hug, letting out a choked sob. “The kid. He’s gone Ally.” You nodded. “I know. Bucky too. I’m so sorry. I will get him back. I will get them all back.” You told him. “Is Pepper? Is she?” He whispered.

“Yeah Tony, Pepper is okay. She made it.” You felt Tony sigh in relief and you gave him a squeeze.

Steve sat down at one end of the table. He rested his elbows on it and held his head in his hands. You stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension away. Once everyone was seated, or, whoever was left, they all looked to you. You felt like you had failed, and you knew Steve was feeling the same.

There was silence for a few minutes before Nat spoke. “You told him to just give the stone over Ally. Why would you do that?” She asked softly. “I know. I had to.”

“You had to! What the hell does that mean! You just gave over the stone! Do you realize how many people are gone now because of you!” Quill yelled. You hadn’t even noticed he was in the room. It was surprising to see him here, seeing as he hadn’t made it before. Your jaw tightened and you had to resist the urge to crawl over the table and strangle him. Thor elbowed him in the side. “She knows more than all of us combined. I’ll explain it to you later. But if she gave up the stone, it was for a reason.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, Thor. And we don’t need to go over who’s to blame here. I get that you were upset about Gamora. But you couldn’t put your rage aside for one God Damned minute and let them get the Gauntlet off. So, you’re talking privileges have been revoked from now on.” He sent you a glare but stayed silent.

“Thanos was going to kill Steve, and after Shuri…” You looked down and blinked away the tears that were forming. “I couldn’t let someone else die. He already had the other two stones; we had lost anyway. I can fix this. I can bring everyone back.”

“How?” Vision asked. He looked so distraught. You never imagined what it would be like if either he or Wanda had survived the snap.

“I know where he’s going. And we can get to him, get the stones back, and kill him. But we need to get back to the compound, because I’m pretty sure Fury sent someone to help us.” You were really hoping that Captain Marvel would get to the compound soon, since she wouldn’t find Tony and Nebula on the Guardians ship.

***

A few days had gone by without any word from Carol. Rocket had tried to see if they could find a read on her in space, but so far, they hadn’t. You was going crazy. You knew that Thanos wouldn’t use the stones for a couple more weeks, but the sooner they got to him and took the stones, the sooner they could have everyone back.

You were going crazy without Bucky. You wondered how it was for him, on the other side, or wherever he was. You just hoped that he was okay. Steve wasn’t doing well. At all. The fact that they failed was weighing heavily with him. He wouldn’t leave yours and Bucky’s room, and it was strange for you to be the one taking care of him for a change. Every time you came back to the room, Steve asked if you had heard from Captain Marvel yet, and every time, it broke your heart to see the look on his face when you said no.

You were in the kitchen making coffee when Friday alerted you that there was someone entering the grounds. You ran outside to see Captain Marvel land in the yard. Letting out a sigh of relief, you ran over to her. “I’m so glad you’re here.” You told her. She smiled, sticking her hand out. “Carol Danvers.”

“Ally Montgomery.” You smiled back, taking her hand. “I got a page from Fury, what the hell happened?” She asked. You led her into the compound, filling her in on what Thanos had done, also letting her know that Fury had vanished in the snap.

You gathered everyone in the conference room, and you pulled up a map of the galaxy, with the help of Rocket. “He’s in a place called The Garden. I’m sure he talked about this to you Nebula.” The blue machine nodded. “The planet is right here,” You said, swiveling the map around. “Planet 0259-S. It’s where he wants to live out the rest of his days. We have to get to him now, and take the stones, because soon he will use them again to destroy them.”

“Then let’s not waste anymore time.” Carol said. Everyone loaded up into the jet. Everyone meaning, you, Steve, Carol, Rhodey, Bruce, Nebula, Rocket, Quill, Thor, Loki, Tony, Nat and Vision. With this many people, there would be no way you would fail this time. Especially since the first snap weakened him.

The jet hovered just outside the planet while Carol went to do recon. She came back and said it was just him, no armies, no security, nothing. “And that’s enough.” Nebula told them. She wasn’t wrong. If Thanos really wanted to, he could probably kill everyone without even trying.

Thor entered the hut first, knocking him down. Carol went in after, holding him by the neck. Rhodey and Bruce held his arms while Thor chopped the one with the Gauntlet off. You ran and tugged the Gauntlet off his hand, throwing it to Tony, who immediately took it back to the jet. You weren’t going to wait around for Thanos to get his hands on it again.

Without hesitation, you stalked up to Thanos, signaling for Carol to let go of him. In one swift movement, you had an ice sword in your hand and using all the force you had, severed his head from his body. You watch as blood splattered onto Nebula’s face, her eyes never leaving the head as it rolled across the floor. You dropped your sword and left the hut, heading back to the jet, a smile on your face. You won. Tony would make a new glove and everyone would come back. The only question was, who was going to do the snap?

It had massively hurt Bruce when he was mixed with the Hulk, and that hadn’t happened yet. Though Thor and Loki were Gods, you didn’t think either of them could do it. Steve couldn’t, and none of the humans could.

Maybe Carol was strong enough.

You did know one thing though. You were not letting Tony do it.

He wasn’t going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys. There's one more chapter after this, and then we are finished! Would you guys like to see some little one shot add ons for this after it's over?


	53. Not Going Anywhere

You paced outside the lab where Bruce and Tony were working on the new glove. There was a hand on your shoulder and you turned to see Steve looking at you. “You’re going to tear a hole in the floor. Stop.” He said, smirking at you. You let out a sigh and wrapped your arms around him. “This has to work. It felt like it was too easy.” You told him. He wrapped his arms around you and nodded. “It’s going to work. We’re gonna get him back.”

Tony poked his head out and said that they were ready. You and Steve headed back into the lab as everyone was arguing on who was going to wear it. “I think it should be Carol.” You told them. Everyone turned to look at you. “I don’t think anyone here is powerful enough to withstand the power except for her. No one else would survive it.”

Carol agreed and took the glove when Tony handed it to her. Everyone else stood back, behind shields or whatever they could block themselves with. “Friday, initiate Barn Door Protocol.” All the doors around the lab began to close, Carol stuck her hand in the glove, groaning when the power surged through her. **_Dear God, please let this work._** You had come so far to fail again.

“Remember, bring back everyone who was vanished in the snap.” Bruce told her. She nodded and raised her hand, snapping her fingers. You felt the familiar whoosh and looked to see Carol on the floor. Her arm was badly burned, but she was able to get the glove off and you ran over and healed the burns for her.

“Did it work?” Steve asked. The doors locking the lab opened and you headed out into the main area. “Friday? Where is Bucky?” You asked the AI, hoping she would have read on him somewhere.

“I’m right here doll.” You heard from behind you. Spinning around, you saw Bucky, Strange, Wanda, Peter, and the rest of the Guardians step out of a portal. It only took a few steps for you and Bucky to meet, and in one swift motion, his hands were under your legs, lifting you in the air. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your lips found his. You couldn’t stop the sob that escaped as he held you. It had worked. You had them back. Tony and Nat didn’t have to die.

“You found me. You brought me back.” He whispered. You smiled against his mouth. “Don’t I always?”

He sat you down and Steve was right behind you, pulling Bucky into a hug. You smiled when you saw Peter run to Tony, and the look on Tony’s face made your heart melt.

“Thanos?” Drax had asked. “Dead.” Tony told him. A relieved look spread across his face, and you knew that some peace had found him, the person who murdered his family finally gone.

“I need to go back to Wakanda.” You said softly. Bucky turned to you. “Why doll?” You sighed and closed your eyes. “Shuri is dead because of me. Because I messed around with things I shouldn’t have. In my world, Vision died. So, when we got the stone out of him, saving him, I guess someone else had to die in his place.” You were crying again, and Bucky took you up in his arms.

“Shh it’s not your fault. You were just trying to save everyone.” He whispered into your hair.

“T’Challa did ask me to bring all of you back to Wakanda when we got here.” Strange told you. Nodding to him, he created a portal and everyone followed him through it, and when you got there, the Guardians bid their thanks to you and got back on their ship, heading off to save whatever planet they needed to.

You were hesitant on stepping back in the palace. The place where you had once considered home, was now the place where you got the Princess killed. Bucky nudged you, and you followed him inside, up to a conference room, freezing when you saw T’Challa.

He came up to you and took your hands in his. “Thank you.” He said softly. “For everything that you have done.” You shook your head at him. “Why are you thanking me? Shuri is gone because of me.” Tears were falling down your face. How could he be so calm with you?

“You save millions Allison. Yes. I am devastated that my sister is gone, but you brought millions of people back and Thanos is dead, unable to harm anyone ever again.” He told you. “Come, tonight we will celebrate. We will celebrate Shuri’s life, and we will celebrate our victory against Thanos.”

You were lying in your old room when Bucky found you. The bed dipped next to you and Bucky pulled you to his chest. “How long were we gone?” He asked. You tilted your head so you could look up at him. “Just a few days, but it felt like forever. I didn’t know if it was going to work or if we could stop Thanos. I was so scared I’d never see you again.”

“Hey.” He said softly, holding your chin in his hand. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” He leaned down to kiss you and you melted. He shifted so you were underneath him, one hand on your hip, the other behind your neck. It didn’t take long for the kissing to get heated, tugging on his shirt, he leaned up and took it off, throwing it behind him. Your hands went to his chest, touching every bit of skin you could.

Your shirt came next, and seconds after your bra, Bucky immediately attaching his mouth to a nipple. Your back arched into him and you threaded your hands in his hair. His mouth left a train of fire down your body, taking a second to pull your pants off, then his mouth was back on you, kissing up your thighs. His tongue came out and lapped at your folds and you moaned, the sound coming out of you was filthy, and Bucky loved it, you could feel him smiling against your skin.

“Buck, please.” You whimpered. He stopped for a second, looking up at you. “Please what doll?”

“I need to feel you. Need you in me Buck. Please.” He smirked and crawled back up your body, shucking his jeans and briefs. He kissed you softly, pressing his tip inside, before sheathing himself in you, inch by inch. You moaned when he bottomed out, digging your nails into his skin. “You feel so good doll, God it’s like you were fuckin made for me.” He groaned into your neck, causing you to clench around his cock.

“Oh God Bucky don’t stop.” You moaned, and he continued his pace, placing sloppy kisses all over your neck. His left hand squeezed your hip tightly and when you gasped, he stopped moving.

“Bucky, baby what’s wrong?” You asked, grabbing his face, turning it to look at you. It looked like he was fighting something. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It just…it’s Winter…he…he wants you.” He said, afraid to meet your gaze. You smiled softly and tilted his head up. “It’s okay, he can come out to play, I don’t mind.” You told him. He studied you for a second, you guessed trying to figure out if it was a bad idea. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt me.”

Bucky nodded and closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were darker, more primal. “Hi Winter.” You said, reaching your hand up to the side of his face. He leaned into your hand and kissed it. “Missed you.” He mumbled. “I’m right here Winter. Never leaving.”

“Never letting you go. Never again.” He almost growled, taking your wrists and pinning them above your head. He captured your lips in a bruising kiss and trailed his left hand back to your hip, holding it hard as he picked up the pace, slamming into you with every thrust. You moaned into his mouth, loving how rough this was. Bucky was always afraid of dominating you too hard, he never wanted to hurt you. It was only ever soft bondage. But this, this was animalistic, and you fucking loved it.

“Mine.” Winter growled, pulling out slowly, then slamming into you again. You were definitely going to have bruises and you were already deliciously sore. “Yours, all yours.” His head fell to your neck and you placed kisses on his jaw, bucking your hips to meet his. “Gonna come. Have to come.” He mumbled, squeezing your thigh.

“Come on baby, come with me.” You whispered. Two thrusts later, you clenched down on him and he moaned, you could feel him filling you up. He laid still for a minute, before placing a soft kiss to your lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He closed his eyes, breathing deep for a second, and when they opened, the brilliant blue of Bucky was back. He immediately started looking you over. “Are you okay?” He asked. You grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. “I’m fine baby. Promise.” He nodded and kissed you slowly, pulling out and rolling next to you, pulling you as close to him as he could.

“He loves me too you know.” You told him. You could feel him nod against your back. “I know. It’s why he’s so protective of you. He’s never loved before. They wouldn’t let him. He’s scared of losing you, just like me.” You turned in his arms and put your hand on his face. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bucky closed his eyes and put his head against yours. He mumbled something against your skin, but you didn’t hear him.

“What was that Buck?” He pulled back and looked into your eyes.

“Marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!! 
> 
> Wow. I cannot believe we are at the end of this story. Thank you so much to everyone that left Kudos and comments, it really makes my day. I loved this story so much, and I cannot wait to write more for you! 
> 
> I do have a few bonus chapters written as timestamps, if you all want them? Just let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for taking this ride with me :)


	54. Timestamp 1

**Timestamp-One Year Later**

You stood in front of the floor length mirror in Nat’s room. This was finally happening, after year of planning in between missions to take the rest of Hydra down, the birth of Morgan Stark, Happy and May’s impromptu wedding, and various rounds of cold feet from both you and Bucky, today was your wedding day.

The dress you picked was beautiful. It hung off your shoulders just right and fell to the floor beautifully. It was simple, which was what you wanted, unlike the complete lace covered dress Nat had liked. You made a comment about how she should get it when she married Bruce. You got a punch in the arm that left a bruise for that one.

Nat left your hair down, placing a small tiara on the top of your head, and you felt like a Disney Princess. A knock on the door brought you back to reality as Tony popped his head in.

“Wow buttercup. You look beautiful.” He said. You smiled at him as he walked over to give you a hug. Tony had spared no expense for this wedding, much to yours and Bucky’s arguing. He insisted on giving you the wedding you always wanted and didn’t care what it took.

“Thank you for this Tony, really.” You told him, pulling back. “I don’t know what I would have done without you all of these years.”

He smiled. “Of course, Ally. You’re family and I love you. Now, are you really sure you wanna marry the Tin Man? Because you know, if you’re not, I can get you out of it real quick like.” He said smirking at you.

You shoved your elbow in his side, rolling his eyes. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

He held out his arm to you. “Then let’s get you married.”

The ceremony was taking place on the grounds of the compound. The altar was beautiful, a giant arch with white roses hung all around it, with a beautiful cloth canopy hung high, to shield everyone from the sun. The guest list had been small, only the team, the Guardians, Sharon, whom you had finally convinced Steve to give a try with, Happy, May and Peter, T’Challa and Okoye, Strange and Wong, Clint and his family, Fury and Hill, and Carol even came back.

As you stood behind the canvas wall that kept you hidden from the aisle, you weren’t nervous. A flood of calm came over you, and you knew that this is what you’d been waiting your whole life for. Meeting Bucky, losing him, finding him again. This is what you were meant for.

“Ready buttercup?” Tony asked. You nodded, giving him a small smile, and when you heard the music start up, you rounded the corner.

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky couldn’t believe this day was finally here. After everything Hydra had done to him, he didn’t think he deserved to be this happy, to have this. But there was no hesitation when he asked Ally to marry him. They had made love two more times that night, and the next morning Bucky smiled at not only the small bruises he’d made on her, but the ones she’d made on him as well.

Settling down and having a wife and kids wasn’t something Bucky thought about much, even back before the war. He had been a ladies man for so long, and he could never find a woman to stick with long enough to try a relationship. Maybe everything he has gone through was for a reason, to meet Ally, to find her again, to come to this moment.

A nudge from Steve, his best man obviously, made him look up. His mouth dropped when he saw Tony walking her down the aisle.

**_She’s so fucking beautiful._ **

_Yeah, she really is._

**_And she’s ours. Forever._ **

_Forever._

Tony takes Ally’s hand and places it into Bucky’s. She smiles a hundred-watt smile at him and he goes weak in the knees, after all this time, she still has such power over him. He looked down at her dress, taking in every single detail about her. He wanted this image of her burned into his mind for the rest of his life.

“You look beautiful Ally.” He told her. She smiled up at him. “You don’t look too bad yourself handsome.”

They had chosen Sam to marry them, he had gotten ordained a while back. They wanted to keep it in the family you could say.

“We are gathered here today to see these crazy kids tie the knot, and I have to say it’s about time.” Sam joked. Everyone laughed and Ally rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay, okay. In all seriousness though, I have never met two people who are more in love than Ally and Bucky. They met in unusual circumstances and went through hell to find each other again. They love each other unconditionally, and they love and take care of their family in the same manner.”

Bucky could feel himself tearing up at Sam’s words. He hadn’t realized how Sam and felt about him. They would always bicker, and Bucky admitted he didn’t like Sam at first, but now he was one of his best friends.

“Do you Allison Marie Montgomery, take James Buchanan Barnes as your husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him and cherish him as long as you both shall live?” Ally turned to Bucky and smiled. “I definitely do.”

“And do you James Buchanan Barnes, take Allison Marie Montgomery to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her and cherish her as long as you both shall live?” Bucky turned to look at her, giving her that damned smirk that always did her in.

“Oh, hell yeah.” There were chuckles from the crowd as they exchanged rings with each other.

“Okay then. By the power vested in me by, well, the internet. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss your bride Barnes.” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arm around her back, and dipped her, placing a soft but sultry kiss on her lips. All the guests started clapping, or in Tony’s case whooping.

**Ally’s POV**

The reception was just as beautiful as the ceremony, it was on the other side of the grounds, a giant dance floor set up, a dozen tables for guests and catered food. You and Bucky had your first dance to the Aerosmith song you sang for him the first time you made love.

Steve’s toast made everyone cry. He talked about how Bucky had been with the ladies when he was younger, causing Bucky to roll his eyes, then he talked about the struggle to find each other again. He said that he was so happy to have you in their lives and wished nothing but happiness for you both.

Nat had been your maid of honor, and of course she had to bring up the time she caught you two fucking out by the pool, which made you want to smack your head into the table. She also said that she couldn’t have asked for a better sister. It warmed your heart seeing Nat like that, so soft, so human. You had nudged Bucky to look at Nat and Bruce on the dance floor, no space in between their bodies.

You stood in the bathroom of the hotel room Tony rented for you after the wedding. You had taken your dress off, and it was now hanging in the garment bag on the rack. Touching up your makeup, you tied the robe closed over your black lacy lingerie that was sure to make Bucky and Winter putty in your hands tonight.

You opened the door to find Bucky waiting for you on the bed, under the covers, no doubt naked. His eyes raked you over and a smile played on his lips. “Wow. Ally, baby, you look beautiful.”

You smiled, slowly untying the robe and letting it fall to the floor, smirking when Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Holy fuck.” He choked out. You slowly walked over to the bed and straddled his waist. “Like something you see?” Bucky nodded and you watched his eyes darken, and in a swift movement you were on your back, looking up at Winter.

“So fuckin beautiful.” He growled, leaning down to kiss you. “All ours.” He whispered into your lips, his hand dragging down your thigh, pulling it up over his hip. “Yes Winter, all yours. Forever.” You moaned, leaning your head to the side as he placed kisses down your neck. You reached up and pulled his hair out of the sexy bun it had been in, running your fingers through it.

He kept kissing you everywhere there was skin, and you tugged your bottom lip into your mouth. “Mm Winter, baby look at me.” He lifted his head from your stomach. “As much as I love our time together, I would like to spend my wedding night with Bucky, okay?” You told him. He pouted for a second before nodding. “I know, just wanted to feel you like this gorgeous.” He kissed you softly one more time, and when you opened your eyes, you were sitting back on Bucky’s lap.

“Oh doll.” He whispered. “I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into Mrs. Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW The feels! If you're wondering, this is what her dress looked like :)
> 
> https://www.disneyweddings.com/disney-boutique/bridal-gowns/standard-collection/belle-overview/
> 
> I hope you like it :)


	55. Timestamp 2

You stared down at the little test in your hand. In just three minutes you would know. The longest three minutes of your life in your opinion. “How long does it say?” Wanda asked from the edge of the tub where she was perched. “Three minutes.” Would Bucky even be happy if you were pregnant? You weren’t even sure anymore, after the fight you had last night.

_You rolled your eyes as you were in the bathroom, getting ready to go to sleep, Bucky watching you from the bed. “Why are you so upset about this doll?” You stilled; your hands still wrapped up in your hair on the top of your head._

_“Bucky, did you really think I wanted to live in the compound for the rest of my life? We are supposed to be retiring. Starting a family. We can’t do that here.” You told him, coming to stand in the doorway against the frame._

_“But what if something happens and they need us?” He asked._

_“Bucky, if something that bad happens and its really something they can’t handle without us, then they’ll be able to contact us, and we’ll help. It’s not like I’m asking you to move across the country Bucky, I just want our own home, where we can have a life and a family.” You told him. You didn’t know why he was pushing you so hard on this. You thought it was what he wanted too. Hydra was gone, and any threat that may come, you were pretty sure that Sam, Wanda, Nat, Steve and Peter could handle it._

_“I know. I just, I don’t know if I’m ready to give it all up yet Ally.” He said._

_You sighed. “Well I am.” You had been fighting most of your life. You were done. Ready to just live._

_“So, what if I’m not?” He said, a bitter tone lacing his voice._

_“Then, maybe we made a mistake.” You regretted the words as soon as they came out of your mouth. Of course, you hadn’t made a mistake being with Bucky, or marrying him. He was the best thing in your life. There was silence for several minutes before Bucky spoke._

_“Maybe we did.” Was all he said before you heard the door slam._

He hadn’t come back at all last night and you hadn’t seen him at all today, and neither him nor Steve were answering their phones. You thought it had just been nerves from the fight when you woke up feeling nauseous this morning, until you looked at your phone and realized that you were late. Like two weeks late.

“Times up.” Wanda said from beside you. She laced her hand with yours, and you took your other one, which was shaking now, and flipped the test over.

“Oh God.” You whispered. You were pregnant. Wanda squeezed your hand and put her other one over them. “It’s going to be okay. Bucky’s going to come back and he’s going to be thrilled. And if he’s not, I’ll kick his ass, you know I can. You are not alone Ally. I promise.” She told you.

You nodded, wiping a tear that had escaped. She left you alone for a little while and you found you couldn’t put the test down or leave the bathroom. You were happy, you really were. All you wanted was to have a family with Bucky. You just hoped that he wanted the same.

A knock on the door made you jump, and you quickly stuffed the test in your back pocket. Straightening your hair out, you opened the door to see Bucky standing on the other side of it.

“Bucky.” You whispered. He looked awful, like he hadn’t slept at all, and knowing him, he probably didn’t. “You came back.”

He gave you a soft smile. “Of course, I came back doll. I just needed some time.”

“I’m so sorry for what I said to you, I didn’t mean it, I swear.” You told him. He stepped closer to you and took you in his arms, running a hand up and down your back. “I know you didn’t, I didn’t either, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have left. I slept at Steve’s last night and we went out today. Will you come with me? There’s something I want to show you.” He said.

You nodded and he took your hand, leading you down into the garage, getting into his car. He drove for around a half hour, before turning down a long road. He pulled into a driveway that had a beautiful two-story house at the end. He parked and got out, coming over to your side of the car and opening the door, helping you out. He led you to the porch and turned to smile at you.

“What are we doing here?” You asked, suddenly very nervous.

He took your hand and placed a set of keys in it. “Welcome home doll.” You looked down at the keys and then back up at him. “It’s ours?” You whispered. “This is what you were out doing?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, got up early this morning and went with Steve looking around. Found this one and knew you would love it. Tony threw his name out there to speed up the process, and here we are. I want this with you Ally. I want all of it.” He told you, unlocking the door and leading you inside.

The house was beautiful, it was everything you’d ever dreamed of. You needed to tell him. “Bucky wait.” You said. He stopped and turned to you, a frown on his face. “What? Is something wrong?”

You wrung your hands together, looking down at them, then back up at this beautiful man you were about to start a family with, terrified that he wouldn’t be happy. “Buck, I’m pregnant.”

He froze and you thought you broke him for a second. “Bucky?” In one step he was in front of you, picking you up by your legs, smirking at your shriek as he walked you into the kitchen, setting you on the counter. He attacked your lips with his, hands going down to your jeans, undoing the buttons and yanking them down your legs. He groaned when he dipped a finger into you. “Oh doll, you’re already so wet for me.” He whispered into your neck.

You were so turned on you barely heard what he said. He slid his jeans down and in one swift movement he was all the way inside you, and you let out a moan so loud you were glad there weren’t any houses around. “Oh God Bucky.” You moaned, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you. He kept a steady pace, placing kisses all over your face and down your neck, leaving little bruises wherever he could. "Oh Buck, I’m so close, don’t stop.” You panted, pulling his face back to yours, kissing him. His thumb slid down to circle your clit and within a few minutes you clenched down on him, coming hard. He moaned your name and stilled, shaking from his own orgasm.

He kissed you softly as he pulled out, going over to get a towel to clean the both of you up. He picked up your jeans from the floor and helped you back in them. He took your face in his, giving you a small smile. “We’re gonna have a baby?” He whispered. You smiled at him, reaching behind you and taking out the test you almost forgot about, and handing it to him.

“Yeah Buck. We’re gonna have a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!!! hehe


	56. Timstamp 3

"Come on doll, one more push, you can do this.” Bucky whispered into your ear. Your water had broken last night, and it had been about damn time. You felt like you were forty-seven months pregnant. You had declined the epidural like a dumbass, telling yourself that you wanted to feel what was happening. How wrong you were. You never wanted to feel anything like this ever again.

“I can’t do this!” You screamed as another contraction hit. “Yes, you can baby, I’m so proud of you, you’re doing great.” You growled at Bucky. “I hate you!” You yelled. Of course, you didn’t hate him, how could you? But in this very moment, you hated everyone in the room. Bucky chuckled from his spot on the bed behind you, grasping your hands tighter. “You can hate me later doll, but our baby is coming now and you need to push!” So, you did.

Once you thought you were gonna pass out from the pain, it was over and you heard a tiny cry. Both yours and Bucky’s heads shot up and the nurse placed a little tiny creature on your chest. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.” You and Bucky had elected not to find out what you were having, you both wanted to be surprised.

You looked up at Bucky and your heart melted. He was staring at your daughter with the most amazed look you had ever seen on his face. His eyes were glossy with tears and a shaky hand went out to touch the little girl’s hand. “She’s perfect.” He whispered. You fell in love with Bucky all over again in that moment.

After you had some time just you Bucky and the baby, Steve was the first to visit. You knew the whole team was in the waiting room, but you wanted to keep it to one or two at a time, so you wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Your emotions were already in overdrive.

“She’s perfect Buck, Ally.” Steve told you.

“Steve, we want you to meet Elizabeth Winnifred Barnes.” You told him. He smiled down at you.

“Elizabeth?” He asked.

“For my mom. Winnifred for Bucky’s.”

“I think it’s beautiful. She’s beautiful. You did good Ally.” He said softly.

**Three years later**

The backyard of the house was done up in Disney Princess decorations. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, as you and Bucky called her, was running around dressed as Belle. Morgan had picked out Mulan, which didn’t surprise you one bit. You had invited the rest of the girls from Lizzie’s daycare class, and there were so many little blurs of pink and purple and blue as they ran around the yard.

You were sitting at a table with Bucky, watching as Steve and Tony followed the girls around the yard, slaying the invisible dragon to protect the kingdom. You had never been happier in your entire life. Watching your daughter run around with her Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony, hearing her laughter, watching the look on your husband’s face as he watched his daughter play.

“Did you ever think we’d get here Buck?” You asked him, causing him to turn his head and look at you with a goofy smile.

“I knew this is what I wanted the minute I met you doll.” You smiled, leaning in and kissing him. He was such a dork, but you knew there was truth to his words. There always was. He kissed down your neck, up to your ear.

“I want more.” He whispered. You pulled back to look at him.

“More?”

He nodded his head. “I want more kids doll. I want this house to be filled with so much laughter we can’t stand it. Is that something you’d want?” He asked, suddenly nervous. You smiled, pulling his face to yours, whispering against his lips.

“Of course, I want more. I’ll have as many kids as you want Buck.”

“I love you so much Ally Cat.”

“I love you too Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The end. I just want to say Thank You to everyone who has commented and left kudos. I loved writing this story so much and I am so happy with the way it came out. I cannot wait to write more for you! So stay tuned :)


End file.
